Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2
by Gandalf90
Summary: Der Zweite Teil der Story. Folgt Harry auf dem Weg Magie zu verstehen. In einem furchtbaren Krieg verliert er Freunde, macht Bekannte doch lernt in erster Linie mächtiger zu werden... Nach fast drei Jahren geht es weiter: Kapitel 18 online: Erste Aufträge.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer, gilt für dieses und jedes folgende Kapitel: Mir gehört nichts, außer die erfundenen Charaktere, die Idee an der Story etc. Alles was euch bekannt vor kommt stammt entweder aus dem ersten Teil der Story oder aus den Kopf von JKR.

Anmerkung: Ohne das Wissen des ersten Teils dieser Story ist es nicht sinnvoll diese Story zu lesen.

Rating: M - Charakterdead. Detaillierten Sex wird es auch hier wieder nicht geben.

Und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim zweiten Teil der Story.

* * *

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 1: Prolog**

* * *

Ein leises Zischen erschien links über seiner Schulter. Die kleine, junge Gestalt rollte sich ab und blickte nach vorne. Er schlug einen Salto um das Hindernis zu überqueren.

Fluchend wehrte er mit seinem Stab den Zauber ab, der ihn an der Seite erwischt hätte.

Dadurch landete er unelegant auf dem Boden. Die drei leichten Betäubungsflüche die ihn treffen sollten, wehrte er ohne einen Gedanken ab, während er aufstand.

Der Parkour war nicht einfach, doch Schwierigkeiten waren nichts, worum man sich Gedanken machen sollte.

Er wirkte Magie und ließ die Oberfläche das Wasserbeckens gefrieren. Langsam ging er darüber, während er auf allen Seiten Flüche abwehrte, die vom Magie-Simulator auf ihn geschleudert wurden.

Im Prinzip waren es keine Flüche; zumindest die meisten. Einige waren Betäubungsflüche, aber das meiste war nur Magie, die, wenn er getroffen wurde, sein Ergebnis verschlechterte. Ziel war soviel wie möglich Punkte zu erreichen. Wenn der Simulator einen Treffer erzielte, bekam er Minuspunkte.

Er hatte zugesehen wie sein Lehrer, sein Mentor, es geschafft hatte, mit nur drei Treffern, auf der höchsten von dreißig Schwierigkeitsgraden das Training abzuschließen.

Er war auf der sechsten Schwierigkeitsgraden und hatte jetzt schon Probleme.

Ein gemurmelter Fluch zerstörte einen der fliegenden „Magieausteiler", wie der Junge sie nannte. Der Simulator bestand aus einigen, in der Luft schwebenden Metallstücken, die Magie wirkten.

Drei Magiestrahlen trafen den Boden, genau an der Stelle an der er sich noch Sekunden vorher befunden hatte.

Der Junge wich den verschiedenen magischen Fallen aus, die ihn bewusstlos geschlagen hätten.

Er spürte sie; es war, als seien sie mit einer roten Farbe angemalt.

Langsam bewegte er sich vorwärts und sah einen weiteren fliegenden Simulator. Drei Sekunden später war auch dieser zerstört. Mit einem Sprung über 7 Meter beendete der Junge den Parkour, indem er das Buch, welches in der Höhe schwebte, berührte.

Er landete elegant auf dem Boden.

Für sein Alter war er groß; sein Mentor sagte ihm, er habe es von seinem Vater. Er ragte über 1,40 Meter in die Höhe. Und das mit sechs Jahren.

Doch er glaubte eher, dass seine Magie Schuld daran war; aber sagen tat er das nicht.

Grüne Augen blitzen auf, als sein Mentor auf ihn zu kam.

Die grünen Augen waren genauso kalt wie das markante Gesicht. Jeder, der ihm begegnete spürte, dass dieser Junge etwas besonderes war.

Sein Meister nickte ihm zu. „Was hättest du besser machen können, Schüler?"

Die Magie pulsierte mit der Sprache. David Magos blickte in das alte Gesicht. Gut überlegt war die Antwort, die er auf die Frage gab: „Ich hätte weniger Magie benutzen müssen. Zumindest außerhalb meines Körpers."

Der Mann nickte: „Dann mach es das nächste Mal. Greif an."

Der Zauberstab des Meisters flog in dessen Hand. David grinste, der erste Gesichtszug, den man gesehen hätte, wenn man dabei gestanden hätte.

Der Junge schoß Flüche auf seinen Mentor und sah, wie immer, erstaunt zu, wie sein Meister alles abwehrte.

Ohne Probleme; doch sein Lehrer schoß nur halbherzig Flüche zurück.

Auch wenn das dem jungen Jungen schon Probleme bereitete. Er wehrte sich tapfer und schaffte es noch selbst einige Flüche auf seinen Lehrer zu schleudern, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

„Du kämpfst nur mit Magie! Benutze deinen Körper und vor allem: benutze deinen Kopf. Denke nach, bevor du jemanden verfluchst, anstatt einfach zu reagieren.", hörte David als er wieder aufwachte.

Sein Lehrer blickte ihn an: „Das Buch darfst du behalten. Komme um 14 Uhr in mein Arbeitszimmer."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sein Lehrer und ließ ihn alleine.

* * *

„Lass die Magie wirken, John. Arbeite." John spürte einen Zug als die Magie seinen Körper verließ und er sich verwandelte.

Innerlich triumphierte er. Doch in diesem Moment der Konzentrationslosigkeit verwandelte er sich wieder in seinen menschlichen Körper.

Enttäuscht, jedoch äußerlich keine Miene verziehend blickte er zu seinem Lehrer. Dieser lächelte und nickte ihm ermunternd zu: „Sehr gut. Halte deine Konzentration. Versuche es; am Anfang ist es schwierig, aber irgendwann wirst es dein Unterbewusstsein von ganz alleine machen."

John konzentrierte sich und verwandelte sich wieder in den sagenhaften Tiger.

Ein paar Minuten später transformierte er sich zurück und sah seinen Lehrer an. Dieser nickte und meinte: „Sehr gut. Komm um 14 Uhr in mein Büro."

Der Junge nickte, apparierte in sein Zimmer und las ein Buch, um die Zeit zu überbrücken.

* * *

„Mister Potter-Black", Lucius Malfoy blickte aus seinen scharfen, grauen Augen in das Gesicht des Zauberers.

Harry gab ihm die Hand, trat zur Seite und meinte: „Bitte kommen Sie doch herein, Mister Malfoy."

Harry führte den blonden Mann in den Salon und bot ihm einen Sessel an.

Er selbst setzte sich und ließ eine Flasche Rotwein aus seinem Weinkeller erscheinen. Harry hatte sich inzwischen ein paar ausgezeichnete Weingute in Frankreich zugelegt.

Und verdiente mächtig daran.

„Wein?"

Lucius nickte und nahm das Glas dankend an.

„Was wünschen Sie, Mister Malfoy?"

Malfoy war der eigentliche Chef Englands. Er kontrollierte alles. Das Ministerium, die Schulen, haufenweise Fabriken und Unternehmen. Auch wenn Harry Potter eine Menge Einfluss hatte; an Lucius Malfoy kam er nicht vorbei.

„Wie Sie sicher wissen ist unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste tragischer Weise ums Leben kommen."

„Auf tragischer Weise?", fragte Harry neugierig nach; das Spiel mitspielend. Natürlich wusste er, wer den Mann, Ollat Spencer, getötet hatte. Beziehungsweise wer den Auftrag dazu gegeben hatte. Es störte ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich.

„Ja... wirklich ein Drama.", Lucius Gesichtsmaske war perfekt... der geborene Politiker: „Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe die letzten Monate des letztens Schuljahres unterrichtet; aber ich habe nicht wirklich genug Zeit-"

„Sie meinen, die Kinder gehen Ihnen auf die Nerven?", unterbrach ihn Harry, ein „Lächeln" aufsetzend.

Lucius Augen funkelten – scheinbar hatte er echten Spaß: „Nun, dass war wohl mit ein Teilgrund. Da Sie ja ebenfalls die dunklen Künste studiert haben und einige Vorlesungen gehalten haben, zusätzlich wohl mehr Erfahrung haben als die Leute, die sich beworben haben, zusammen, wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie das Amt übernehmen wollten; zumindest für die obersten vier Jahrgänge. "

Es stimme, er hatte einige Vorlesungen über die dunklen Künste gehalten. Meist über Flüche, aber auch Lebewesen, er hatte die arithmantische Bedeutung der dunklen Künste erläutert. Und hatte dabei auch Spaß gehabt. Er war meist in England und Irland tätig, ab und zu war er aber auch auf dem Festland.

„Es gibt nun zwei Lehrer für jedes Fach, oder?" Bei neun Jahrgängen war das fast schon Pflicht.

„Das ist richtig", erwiderte Malfoy.

Harry dachte nach; es wäre schon etwas, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Aber sollte er das tun? Vielleicht würde er ja endlich mal etwas ruhiger werden, wenn er eine vertraute Umgebung fand...

„Bin ich dafür nicht zu jung?.", fragte er schließlich, nach einem genüsslichen Schluck von dem Wein.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Severus Snape war zwei Jahre jünger, als er anfing. Wenn meine Erinnerungen mich nicht trüben."

„Ich werde Ihnen meine Entscheidung zuschicken. Doch vorher hätte ich eine Frage."

„Fragen Sie.", Lucius Malfoy war vorsichtig. Aber es war nicht zu sehen.

Harrys Fähigkeiten waren in den Jahren, in denen er eigentlich kaum mehr gemacht hatte, als einige Ausflüge nach Frankreich, in die Karibik und zu diversen Bücherläden, nicht eingerostet.

Da England nicht an den tobenden Krieg teilnahm war es hier ziemlich ruhig. Doch ab und zu leistete der schwarzhaarige sich einen Kampf mit diversen Soldaten. Das war immer noch das größte Vergnügen, das er sich gönnte.

„Ich würde gerne alles zu dem Mord an den früheren Lehrer erfahren. Und damit meine ich alles. Ich möchte Ihr Motiv verstehen, warum Sie mich in Hogwarts haben wollen."

Er war ziemlich direkt. Aber er wusste, dass er sich damit nicht unbeliebt machen würde. Malfoy würde es nicht wagen ihn in irgendeiner Form anzugreifen. Genauso wenig wie es Harry machen würde.

Harry war vorsichtig geworden. Sollte er irgendwie getötet werden würden 30 hochqualifizierte Zauberer seinen Todesfall ergründen und jeden töten der auch nur im entferntesten damit zu tun hatte.

Er hatte eine Menge Geld dafür gezahlt.

Malfoy lächelte: „Glauben Sie mir, ich werde Ihnen nichts tun. Ich möchte Sie nicht kontrollieren. Ich möchte Sie nicht manipulieren. Dafür respektiere ich Sie viel zu sehr. Ich werde niemanden auf Sie ansetzen, der Sie in irgendeiner Weise schadet. Doch es stimmt, dass ich meinen Nutzen daraus ziehe, genauso wie Sie, wie ich denke. Sie müssen sich erholen. Ich spüre das. Und wenn ein Veteran wie Sie in Hogwarts ist, steigert sich das Ansehen der Schule. Auch international. England wird wieder ein wenig mehr anerkannt werden. Auch wenn das ist dieser halb zerstören Welt von wenig Bedeutung ist."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", meinte Harry schließlich. „Sehe ich Sie am Sonntag in Budapest?"

„Ja, ich werde da sein. Kämpfen Sie?"

„Ich habe es mir überlegt. Ja... ich denke ich werde mitmachen."

Die Weltmeisterschaft im Duellieren. Für eine Woche wird der Krieg vergessen werden. Absoluter Waffenstillstand. Die magische Welt war schon etwas seltsames. Macht eine Pause vom Krieg um Kämpfe zu sehen...

„Nun denn. Wir können uns ja am Sonntag oder in den Tagen danach, wenn Sie wollen unterhalten."

Harry nickte und begleitete Lucius Malfoy zur Tür. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Malfoy."

Malfoy sah ihn an: „Wollen wir das „Mister" nicht langsam weglassen?"

Harry lächelte; Malfoy konnte nicht sagen, ob es echt war und meinte: „Sehr gerne, Lucius."

* * *

Lange Zeit blickte Harry in die Flasche. Er brauchte irgendeiner Abwechslung. Er las. Eine Menge; er ging öfter auf die Suche nach magischen Artefakten, auf die Suche nach alten Gebäuden, wie die Tempel in Afrika; gewann dadurch immer mehr an Erfahrung und Wissen, denn diese Sachen bargen uralte Magie.

Er kämpfte und er flog öfter mal... Er ging öfter in eine Kneipe – auch in Mugglekneipen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Wirkliche Freunde hatte er nicht.

Das Leben kam ihn sinnlos vor, ohne Sarah und Hermine. Ohne seine Kinder. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, verstanden, dass er nichts an der Situation ändern konnte. Er hatte ewig mit der Suche verbracht, hatte versucht seine Kinder zu finden, war ihrer eigentliche existierende magischer Verbindung nachgegangen. Doch nichts – es schien als seinen sie tot. Aber _wie _war das passiert? Sarah und Hermine waren tot, Harry spürte einen Stich, als er an die beiden Frauen dachten und sofort wurden seine Kinder entführt. Aus den Armen von Wereseid. Harry fühlte eine Wut auf den alten Mann... Wieso hatte er sie nicht schützen können? Wie konnte es sein, dass Kinder aus einem ausgezeichnet geschützten Schloss mit dutzenden mächtigen Zauberern und Hexen entführt werden konnten?

Er hatte zwar den halben alten Rat Afrikas und diverse amerikanische Soldaten getötet, aber niemand meldete sich bei ihm, um ihn deswegen zu verurteilen.

Die Prophezeiung nagte an seinem Leben. Er verstand sie nicht, und den Teil, den er verstand sorgte nicht wirklich dafür, dass er beruhigter war.

Vielleicht würde Hogwarts eine Abwechslung bringen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es, wie andere Professor, für Jahrzehnte auf dem Lehrerstuhl aushalten würde.

Aber zwei, drei Jahre wären doch schon etwas, oder?

* * *

David blickte seinen Lehrer an und meinte: „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Wir machen einen Ausflug. Nach Ägypten. Komm her."

Und dann verschwanden die beiden...

* * *

Sein Mentor nickte: „Gut. Bist du fertig? Wir werden den ganzen Tag wohl brauchen... ach, und zieh dich nicht so warm an, wir gehen nach Griechenland."

* * *

Eine große Pyramide stand vor den beiden. David sah zu seinem Lehrer, erwartete eine Aufgabe, die er zu lösen hatte.

„Du hast viel gelernt bisher. Es wird Zeit für einen ersten richtigen Test. Im Zentrum dieser Pyramide habe ich eine Botschaft hinterlegt. Geh dort hin und bearbeite die Aufgaben." Der mächtige Mann nickte ihn zu und verschwand, praktisch ohne den geringsten Laut.

* * *

John stand mit seinem Lehrer vor einem riesigen Tempel. Die blauen Augen des schwarzen Mannes mit dem weißen Bart schienen ihm die Aufgabe zu erklären ohne Worte zu gebrauchen.

Die Aufgabe wurde mittels Legilimens und Okklumentik übermittelt.

In den Augen Johns entflammte eine Entschlossenheit und er ging festen Schrittes auf den Tempel zu.

Langsam suchte er nach dem magisch versteckten Eingang. Seine Magie weitete sich über den gesamten Komplex des Tempels aus.

Die Architektur war ästhetisch und sehr stabil. Ohne Probleme fand John die den Aufbau... perfekt im Verhältnis zur magischen Zahl.

Er spürte den Eingang und öffnete ihn.

* * *

David hatte keine Probleme gehabt, den Eingang zur Pyramide zu finden. Eine ägyptische Arithmantiktabelle hatte ihm geholfen die meisten Fallen zu deaktivieren.

Aber nicht die, die sein Mentor hinzugebaut hatte, es war ein Test, und sein Lehrer wollte es ihm nicht zu einfach machen, es war klar, dass David die lächerlichen Fallen, bei denen normale Zauberer Probleme gehabt hätte, ohne größeren Schwierigkeiten überwand. Bei einem solchen Talent...

Seine Magie durchschwemmte die Wände der Pyramide, erfasste jedes Detail und so verstand David den Bau der Pyramide.

Diese Art der Magie war allerdings sehr anstregend. Vor allem für jemanden in seinem Alter.

Er hatte seine Magie über 3000 Meter weit wirken lassen. Die meisten schafften es nicht, und David wusste es.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich auf den Boden und meditierte, etwas was sehr half die Magiereserven wieder herzustellen und die Erschöpfung abklingen zu lassen.

Eine Halbe Stunde später stand er wieder auf und sah sich um. Er wusste wohin er musste, aber er wollte sich nicht nur auf die Magie verlassen.

„_benutze deinen Körper"_

Sein Lehrer benutzte nicht umsonst diese Worte. Vermutlich hatte er die Fallen genau auf dieses Ziel abgestimmt. Inzwischen kannte er ihn gut. Morgens wurde ihm etwas gesagt was er besser machen sollte und abends wurde es geprüft.

Auch wenn er es noch nie in einer solchen „Prüfung" abverlangt hatte. Meist war es Wissen. Ein Buch zu lesen – abends den Inhalt wiederzugeben oder dergleichen. Oft waren es aber auf magische Sachen. Eine Zauberkunst, ein Trank oder einen Fluch beherrschen.

Sein Mentor war streng, aber David war froh bei ihm zu sein. Seine Mutter war tot und sein Vater hatte ihn im Stich gelassen, war einfach gegangen. Doch Osaras, sein Lehrer, hatte ihn aufgenommen und ihm viel gelehrt.

Er war die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. Viele andere kannte er allerdings nicht. Manchmal spielte er mit den jungen Kindern in ihrem Dorf.

Doch sie waren die einzigen Magier in der kleinen Ansammlung von Häusern im fast schon zivilisationsfremden peruanischen Dorf und David fühlte sich ihnen 100 fach überlegen. Nicht nur, weil er Magie beherrschte, sondern weil er auch intelligenter war, so dachte er. Er lernte nicht nur über die Magie.

Eine Schule gab es dort nicht; man lernte von den Eltern, alles was diese für nötig hielten. Osaras brachte ihm auch Sachen über die Muggle bei, und Sachen die Muggle verwendeten. Ihre Weltanschauung und dergleichen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte David das Zentrum der Pyramide erreicht.

Hinter einem Schild aus Magie war ein Stück Pergament. Dort war wohl die Nachricht.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis David das Pergamentstück in der Hand hielt.

* * *

John blickte auf das Stück Pergament und überlegte wie er die gestellte Aufgabe am besten erledigen konnte.

Er sollte von einer griechischen Steinnatter Gift und Blut besorgen.

Diese waren notwendig für einen wichtigen Zaubertrank den man in Sibirien, an dem Ort an dem er zusammen mit seinem Lehrer lebte, brauchte.

Wereseid hatte diesen Trank entwickelt um die ständigen Bakterien, die dort lauerten, abzuhalten.

John spürte wo ein Nest der Natter war. Doch er hielt es für nicht sehr schlau einfach dort hinzugehen.

Er versuchte eine einzelne Schlange zu entdecken...

15 Minuten später stand er am Ausgang des Tempels und verschwand mit dem Portschlüssel, den Wereseid für ihn da gelassen hatte.

* * *

Harry spürte schon lange bevor er auch nur in die Nähe kam die Zauberermenge. Sie wurde beschützt durch diverse Schilde, doch die Anwesenheit von gut zwölftausend Zauberern konnte keine Magie verbergen.

Harry hatte sich vorgenommen die letzten 15 Kilometer zu laufen, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Im Prinzip brauchte er das nicht, da er seinen Körper einfach mit Magie aufwärmen konnte; aber er wollte sich von der Magie nicht zu abhängig machen.

* * *

Eine laute Stimme schrie über das Feld: „Beginnen wir mit der Weltmeisterschaft. Der erste Kampf findet statt zwischen dem amerikanischen Duellanten Smith und dem französischen Meister Bouvoar."

Harry blickte auf den Ring und redete mit Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape war auch anwesend. Snape machte sogar mit, etwas was Harry immer noch erstaunte. Dieser war immer noch die Ruhe in Person und blickte mit undefinierbaren Blick auf den Ring, wo sich die beiden Duellanten nun mit allen Möglichkeiten bekämpften. Das Stadion war riesig und eine irre Menschenmasse war hier.

Gekämpft wurde maximal 10 Minuten; der Ring war 20x20 Meter breit und durfte während des Kampfes nicht verlassen werden. Es war alles erlaubt außer Todesflüche. Das heißt es konnte jeder verkrüppelt oder ohne Gehirn den Ring verlassen.

Und deshalb war überhaupt diese Weltmeisterschaft so populär bei den Zauberern.

Wenn nach 10 Minuten der Kampf nicht entschieden war, wurde gemessen wie viel Magie der eine und der andere erdulden musste.

Der, der mehr Magie vom Gegner einstecken musste, verlor.

Ein goldener Strahl traf den Kämpfer aus Amerika und er wurde aus dem Ring geschleudert.

Es war ein K.O System um die 452 Kämpfer in 7 Tagen unterzukriegen.

Eigentlich war kein spektakulärer Kampf dabei. Meistens war es so, dass der eine dem anderen deutlich überlegen war.

Und wenn sie gleich gut waren, war das Duell so schlecht, dass Harry sich nicht die Mühe machte es sich genauer anzusehen.

Die meisten waren älter als er, hatten die 100 Jahre schon längst überschritten. So war das in der magischen Welt. Doch es gab auch eine Reihe von jungen Menschen. Doch diese hatten meistens, so vermutete er, nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

„... es bereiten sich vor: Snape aus England und Salieri aus Italien."

Harry hörte das gerade; Lucius unterbrach seinen Redefluss und sah interessiert zu Severus rüber. Er blickte spöttisch zurück.

Harry grinste – er war wie immer.

Die beiden Männer wünschten ihm viel Glück und er verschwand mit einem Nicken um sich vorzubereiten.

„100 Galleonen auf Snape", sagte Harry zu Lucius.

Lucius blickte ihn kurz an: „Ich bin natürlich für Severus, glaube aber, dass es Salieri macht. Der Mann ist gut. Zweiter europäischer Meister. Ich halte."

Harry grinste und blickte gespannt auf den Ring wo gerade der Kampf beendet wurde.

Snape und Salieri betraten den Ring und sahen sich abschätzend an.

Severus blickte spöttisch zurück. Er hatte wie immer schwarze Kleidung an. Doch sie bot genug Schutz.

Der Kampf begann und Harry wusste vom ersten Augenblick, dass das der erste attraktive Kampf werden würde.

Farben der Magie zischten umher und die Menge tobte. Snape schoss Flüche um Flüche auf den Mann, während Salieri eher Gegenstände beschwor, die er auf seinen Gegner fallen ließ.

Ein Schnittfluch traf Salieri an der Wange, doch nur Sekunden später wurde Severus von einem faustgroßen Stein in den Bauch getroffen.

Snape atmete laut auf, doch verzog ansonsten keine Mine. Auch wurde nicht die Magie unterbrochen.

Im Gegenteil; beide griffen nun heftiger als vorher an und versuchten ihren Gegner zu überrumpeln.

Snape hielt seinen Zauberstab in einer perfekten Haltung und wechselte immer wieder die Duellstille.

Viele gute Duellanten entwickelten einen eigenen Stil der auf ihre Magie abgestimmt war. Doch es gab bestimmte Duelltaktiken, die die Magie anders kanalisierte, je nachdem wie man den Zauberstab hielt, was man mit dem anderen Arm machte.

Ob man stehen blieb oder lief.

Severus machte einen Schritt nach vorne; wich dadurch einen Stein aus, der ihn auf dem Hinterkopf erwischt hätte und schleuderte durch eine anmutige Bewegung den Stein auf seinen Gegner; zusammen mit einem dutzend leichten Flüchen.

Der Mann wurde aus dem Ring geschleudert und blickte überrascht auf seinen Gegner.

Die Menge tobte auf und Harry grinste Lucius zu, der zähneknirschend Harry das Gold gab.

Sevuers dankte seinem Gegner für den Kampf und verschwand mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Tribüne, um sich von dort die restlichen Kämpfe anzusehen...

* * *

Harry blickte auf seinen Gegner. Es war irgendein australischer Auror. Den Namen hatte er sich nicht gemerkt.

Ein Fluch schoß auf ihn zu. Harry blickte ihn traurig an, während er ihn zurückschleuderte. Der war ja noch schlechter als die Soldaten, mit denen er ab und zu kämpfte! Was machte der hier?

Eine halbe Minute später war Harry aus dem Ring gegangen.

„Der Sieger ist Potter-Black aus England!"

Harry lief gelangweilt die Treppen hinauf. Er hoffte, der nächste Gegner würde besser sein.

* * *

Immer mal wieder waren interessante Begegnungen aber alles in allem war es noch ziemlich langweilig und zeitraubend. Harry war größtenteils durch Schilde geschützt auf ein Buch konzentriert und sah nichts von den Duellen.

Das Duell zwischen Snape und dem Italiener war das beste bisher gewesen auch wenn viele bessere Qualitäten hatte als Snape; dieser nahm das aber sehr gelassen.

Überhaupt war es so, dass diese Weltmeisterschaft ganz anders war als die letzten. Bei den früheren Meisterschaften es hatte aufgrund dem fehlenden Verbot bezüglich der Todesflüche kaum Teilnehmer gegeben.

Snape kämpfte wieder in der zweiten Runde als erstes und hatte einen ziemlich einfachen Gegner, den er einfach aus dem Ring warf.

Harry wusste, dass Snape gut war – aber das er so gut war hätte er nicht erwartet.

Inzwischen waren die Hälfte der Mitglieder raus geflogen.

* * *

„Es bereiten sich vor: Stertka und Ginevra Weasley"

Harry zuckte innerlich bei dem Namen auf, verzog jedoch keine Miene. An Severus und Lucius gewandt fragte er: „Wussten Sie davon?"

Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf und warteten auf das Duell. Es waren von zehn Engländer noch 4 übrig; Severus, Harry und Ginny – sowie ein weiterer, den Harry nicht kannte.

Das Duell zwischen dem Afrikaner und Ginny war nicht schlecht.

Ginny war gut geworden. Richtig gut. Sie schoß einen Fluch nach den anderen auf den schwarzen Mann, doch dieser blockte sie ohne Probleme. Gegenstände flogen, Fledermäuse zerkratzen dem Afrikaner das Gesicht, Schnitte wurden ausgeteilt und insgesamt war es ein richtig gutes Duell.

Aber der Afrikaner war viel älter als Ginny, die, wie Harry bemerkte, hübsch war. Er hatte sie solange nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie hatte sich in eine wahre Schönheit gewandelt

Der Afrikaner hatte mehr Erfahrung, und so verwunderte es Harry nicht, dass Ginny von einem afrikanischen Schleuderfluch aus dem Ring geworfen wurde.

Der Afrikaner nickte ihr anerkennend zu und verschwand. Die Haare klebten Ginny auf der Stirn und sie atmete heftig doch ihre Augen funkelten...

Sie verschwand in der Menge.

* * *

„Die kleine Weasley ist gut geworden", meinte Snape. Lucius nickte: „die beste Aurorin, die das Ministerium im Moment hat. Macht Moody Konkurrenz um den Titel der meisten Verhaftungen und besten Duelle in diesem Jahrhundert. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es gegen sie schaffen würde."

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Harry. Lucius war gut – ja, ihr letztes Duell war mehr als 7 Jahre her, damals auf der Schlacht um Hogwarts, aber er hatte Lucius Fähigkeiten noch immer im Gedächtnis.

Lucius nickte: „wäre vielleicht mal eine interessante Begegnung. Vielleicht besuche ich demnächst mal die Aurorenzentrale", meinte er nachdenklich.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Severus erneut in den Ring musste. Der Kampf war jedoch nicht sehr schön anzusehen. Snape war der deutlich bessere; es dauerte nicht lange bis er gewann.

Harry gewann ebenfalls seinen Kampf ohne sich wirklich anzustrengen.

Die restlichen Kämpfe waren zwar teilweise interessant doch keiner Erwähnung wert, und Harry war froh, als endlich, am fünften Tag die Endrunden begannen.

* * *

Severus Snape war noch dabei, Harry sowie der Mann, der Ginny aus dem Turnier geworfen hatte.

Im Achtelfinale waren 16 wirklich gute Duellanten und Harry war auf jeden Kampf gespannt, denn diese versprachen spektakulär und interessant zu werden.

Harry hatte seinen Auftritt erst im vorletzten Kampf des Achtelfinales, während Severus direkt als zweiter in den Ring musste. Gegen Stertka – der Mann, der gegen Ginny gewonnen hatte.

Severus und sein Gegner unterhielten sich vor dem Kampf; sie hatten scheinbar gegenseitigen Respekt vor einander; Severus kannte den Mann aber nicht – trotzdem schien die Wirkung Severus' auf die Afrikaner, von der Dumbledore erzählt hatte tatsächlich zu existieren.

Vor allem sein Stab schien Aufsehen bei den verbliebenen 4 Afrikanern zu erwecken. Harry hatte bisher gegen keinen Afrikaner im Turnier gekämpft; aber es hatten auch nur fünf teilgenommen. Offensichtlich hatten Afrikaner im Allgemeinen weniger Interesse an der Weltmeisterschaft teilnzunehmen. Harry hatte auch noch kein Mitglied von Desass gesehen.

Harry musterte seine Gegner; sie schienen alle hochkonzentriert zu sein; und jeder hatte eine gewisse Ausstrahlung. Wenig überrascht registrierte er, dass er der jüngste unter den Finalisten war.

* * *

Severus nickte dem schwarzen Mann zu und vollführte mit seinem Stab eine zackige Verbeugung.

Dann begann das Duell.

Es war wirklich das beste was Harry in diesem Turnier gesehen hatte. In den Finals wurde das Zeitlimit aufgehoben; dementsprechend mussten die Duellanten ihre Kräfte einteilen.

Magie zischte wild hin und her und das gewöhnlich unleserliche Gesicht von Severus Snape zeigte ein wenig spöttische Freude.

Severus blockte gerade eine Feuersäule, indem er einen eindrucksvollen Wasserzauber erzeugte, der den Afrikaner durchnässte. Den Blitzzauber von Snape löste der Schwarze mit einem leichten Schwung des Stabes auf. Die Zuschauer johlten auf, als Snape einen Treffer erzielte. Der Schnittzauber ließ ein wenig Blut auf den Ring fallen. Severus schoß sofort dutzende Flüche auf seinen Gegner, doch wurden einfach zurückgeschleudert.

Ein bunter Schlagabtausch folgte und Harry spürte die Stärke der Magie. Er wusste, dass Severus verlieren würde. Er war sich von Anfang an sicher gewesen. Lucius hatte auf Severus getippt – seltsamerweise.

Dementsprechend für Harry nicht überraschend war das Ergebnis, als Severus plötzlich bewusstlos drei Meter nach hinten kippte.

Die Menge tobte und applaudierte den Duellanten.

Lucius blickte zu Harry und überreichte ihm ein Säckchen Galeonen mit den Worten, er solle nicht mehr mit ihm wetten...

* * *

Die restlichen Kämpfe waren ebenso interessant und schön anzusehen. Kurz bevor er an der Reihe war ließ Harry seine Magie wirken, um seinen Körper aufzuwärmen.

Die verbrauchte Magie wurde beinahe sofort nachgebildet.

Harry lächelte und sah Lucius an: „Ich wette, ich gewinne."

Lucius zog die Augenbraue hoch: „Ganz schön arrogant – das muss bestraft werden, ich nehme an. 100 Galleonen, wie immer?"

Harry grinste und nahm die angebotene Hand an.

* * *

Harry war froh, dass der alte Rat das Bekanntgeben eines Mitgliedes erst nach den 6 Monaten durchführte. Da er nicht die vollen 6 Monate beim Rat war war er nicht wirklich bekannt; so kannten ihn die Afrikaner nicht. Es hätte eine Menge Wirbel um seine Person gegeben.

„Und nun die nächste Chance für England! Im zweiten Kampf des Achtelfinale musste sich Severus Snape nach einem schönen Duell gegen den Afrikaner Stertka geschlagen geben. Nun ist Harry Potter-Black in der Lage England zum Sieg zu führen. Gegen den südafrikanischen Meister Wolari kämpft nun Potter-Black!"

Harry sah zu seinem Gegner. Die dunkle Haut stand im starken Kontrast zu den weißen, kurz geschorten Haaren. Der Mann nickte ihm zu, verbeugte sich.

Harry tat es ihm nach...

Magie wurde umher geschoßen; Harry wich geschickt aus und lies eine Salve an Hexereien folgen.

Wolari zog seinen Stab in die Salve hinein und ließ sie in sich zusammenfallen.

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Harry das Brüllen der Menge hörte.

Harry tat nichts um anzugreifen. Eben sowenig wie sein Gegner. Dieser blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen und Harry spürte die Stärke des Legilimennsagriffs. Harry rammte den Geist seines Gegners aus seinem Kopf und schoß Flüche über Flüche über seinen Gegner.

Afrikanische...

Der Mann grinste, während er sie abwehrte. Harry ließ seine Magie in seinem Arm stauen, während er den Flüchen auswich. Seinen Stab auf den Boden unter seinen Gegner lenkend murmelte er einige Wörter.

Staub entwich als die Erde unter Wolari zusammenbrach. Durch ein Winken des Stabes von Harry legte sich Erde über das Loch.

Harry schloss die Augen und spürte wie Wolari seine Magie wirken ließ. Er spürte wie dieser seine Beine anzog und sich kräftig vom Boden abstieß.

Mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Erde nach oben geschleudert und Wolari sprang 60 Meter in die Höhe.

Harry zielte und ließ seine Magie wirken...

Der Strahl traf genau den Mann und ließ ihn rund 80 Meter nach hinten schleudern.

Die Zuschauer applaudierten, während der Ansager über den Kampf redete.

Wolari kam innerhalb von Sekunden zurück in den Ring. Er stellte sich vor Harry und verbeugte sich ebenso wie Harry und gab ihm die Hand.

„ein wunderschönes Duell, eigentlich müsste es mir peinlich sein von einem Europäer geschlagen zu werden; aber das ist es nicht. Niemand wird gegen Sie bestehen, Mister Potter-Black."

Wolari nickte ihm noch mal zu und verschwand.

* * *

Ronald Weasley blickte auf den Bildschirm in dem gerade Harry Potter – sein ehemaliger Freund – einen afrikanischen meisterhaften Duellanten erledigt hatte.

Die Weltmeisterschaft wurde über die ganze Welt übertragen. Er war ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als er gesehen hatte, dass Ginny teilnahm. Davon wusste er nichts; und sie hatte in der zweiten Runde verloren.

Dabei prahlte doch Ginny immer mit ihren Fähigkeiten...

Wobei der Mann, der gegen Ginny gewonnen hatte sogar Snape erledigt hatte; und diese Fledermaus war gut... richtig gut.

Ronald blickte in den Laden als eine Glocke läutete, die ankündigte, dass ein Kunde den Raum betreten hatte.

Ron wischte sich die Hände an der Robe ab; Kesselverkauf war ein dreckiges Geschäft...

Er trat nach vorne und blickte zu dem Mann: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er freundlich.

Der Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar nickte: „Ja, ich hätte gerne einen Kessel, Bronze 60 Centimeter Durchmesser..."

Ron seufzte als der Mann weg war. Kesselverkauf war nicht nur ein dreckiges Geschäft, es war auch ein langweiliges.

Hätte er doch nur in der Schule besser aufgepasst...

* * *

Harry wich dem Strahl aus Magie aus und schleuderte seinen Gegner mit einer Explosion seiner Magie aus dem Ring.

Es war zu einfach...

* * *

„HALBFINALE", schrie der Kommentator und blickte in die Menge. „Es sind noch vier Duellanten übrig. Begrüßen Sie aus Nigeria: Stertka"

Die Menge tobte.

„Aus England: Harry Potter-Black"

„Aus Indien: Esthar Watschii"

„UUUNND aus Madagaskar: Wittka."

Die vier Halbfinalisten standen im Ring und nickten einander respektvoll zu, während die Menge um sie herum brüllte als wären sie Popstars.

„Wir beginnen mit dem ersten Halbfinale, ein rein afrikanisches Duell: Stertka und Wittka"

Harry und Esthar, eine leicht grünäugige Frau, die gerne Gegenstände benutzte um sich zu schützen und aggressive Flüche gegen den Gegner schoss, verließen den Ring.

Esthar war gefährlich, im Achtelfinale hätte sie beinahe jemanden mit einem Fluch das Bein ausgerissen. Allerdings hatte sie, sobald ihr Gegner aufgegeben hatte, sofort ihre Magie dazu verwendet um ihren Gegner zu helfen.

Harry wendete seinen Blick auf das Duell.

Er tippte auf Stertka; dieser hatte seine Kämpfe meist überlegen gewonnen. Harry war sich sicher, dass er meistens nicht alles gegeben hatte...

Das Duell war gut und schnell. Das Zusammentreffen von soviel afrikanischer Magie sorgte für einen Schauer auf Harrys Rücken. Er hatte ein Gespür für afrikanische Zauber bekommen und hatte bemerkt, dass diese sich athrimantisch vollständig von der europäischen Magie unterschied.

Das Duell war so farbenfroh und reich an Bewegung, dass Harry am liebsten mitgemacht hatte. Nicht nur Magie wurde benutzt; auch Fäuste und Tritte wurden ausgetauscht.

Nach einigen Minuten gönnten sich die beiden eine Pause; sie schienen wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben. Harry spürte, dass der Kampf im Kopf weitergeführt wurde.

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden ging es weiter. Scheinbar ausgeglichen, aber Harry spürte, dass Wiitkas Erschöpfung großer wurde.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten schoss er rote Funken in die Luft und gab damit das Zeichen, dass er aufgab.

Applaus ertönte aus dem Publikum, während der Kommentator schrie: „Sieg für Stertka, und damit haben wir den ersten Finalisten, der morgen kämpfen wird. Aber auch einen großen Applaus für Wittka bitte, der eine gute Leistung vollbracht hat, und gezeigt hat, dass sich die Größe eines Kriegers nicht in der Anzahl der Siege widerspiegelt, sondern in dem Ertragen einer Niederlage."

* * *

Reviews sind nicht verboten und tragen zur Motivation bei :)


	2. Überraschendes Auftauchen

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 2: Überraschendes Auftauchen**

* * *

Lucius nickte Snape zu, während dieser sich neben ihn setzte. Das Halbfinale stand an. Harry gegen die Inderin.

„Willst du wetten?", fragte Severus nach einer Weile; es waren noch 10 Minuten bis der Kampf begann.

Lucius verzog die Mine: „Ich habe die Woche schon 300 Galleonen verloren. Nein, ich denke nicht."

Severus zuckte mit der Schulter: „Wird er die Lehrerstelle annehmen?"

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Lucius ehrlich. Sein langes blondes Haar flatterte ein wenig im Wind.

„Und was macht Draco jetzt? Studiert er immer noch magisches Recht?" - „Ja – aber irgendwie fehlt ihm immer noch die Disziplin, die Harry hat."

Aufgrund des Krieges wollte Draco nicht sofort nach der Schule studieren, sodnern einige Zeit überall auf der Welt verbringen, weswegen er immer noch am studieren war.

* * *

Harry stand im Ring; die Augen geschlossen. Er spürte wie sich die Inderin näherte, sie hatte eine starke Präsenz, doch Harry wusste jetzt schon, wer als Gewinner aus dem Kampf gehen würde. Niemals hätte er gedacht so gut zu werden.

„_Und er wird geboren um zu kämpfen..."_

Die Prophezeiung lauerte in seinen Gedanken. Traf sie auf ihn zu? Oder nicht?

Er fegte die Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die Inderin. Sie betrat gerade den Ring; Harry öffnete die Augen.

* * *

Der Kampf dauerte 4 Minuten und 32 Sekunden.

Kurz, schmerzlos und überhaupt – unspektakulär. Sobald Harry einmal die Deckung der Frau überwunden hatte war sie bewusstlos.

Harry nickte der Frau zu und verschwand aus dem Ring.

Das Finale versprach interessant zu werden...

* * *

Den Abend verbrachte er mit Severus und Lucius; so wie die vorigen Tage. Die Gesellschaft der beiden war sehr angenehm, beide waren intelligent, gebildet, vornehm und extrem gefährlich.

Sie spielten Schach oder politisch angehauchte Spiele, bei dem man den anderen täuschen muss, falsche Fährten legen muss.

Es war hoch interessant, doch Lucius gewann regelmäßig bei diesen Spielen wobei die beiden anderen es ihm nicht leicht machten.

„Ich hatte lange nicht so viel Spaß", gab Lucius nach einer Weile zu, während er das Brett einpackte.

„Severus, was ich dich noch fragen wollte; denkst du es lohnt sich ein paar Estiko-Bergminen aufzukaufen, nachdem dieses Metall nun ständig bei neuen Zaubertränken gebraucht wird?"

Snape grinste: „Ich glaube, da warst du zu langsam."

„Hmpf", machte Lucius, als ihm klar wurde, dass er ein Millionen Geschäft verpasst hat.

* * *

„Willkommen zum großen Finale", eine laute Stimme ertönte – wie jeden Tag.

„Es stehen sich gegenüber; Stertka aus Nigeria gegen Harry Potter-Black aus England."

Die beiden Finalisten gingen in den Ring und ließen beide ihre Magie wirken. Es war für den außenstehenden vollkommen unklar wer gewinnen würde, doch Harry war sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher.

Der Startschuss war schon längst gefallen; die Zuschauer fingen langsam an unruhig zu werden, als nach drei Minuten immer noch keiner der Duellanten sich geregt hatte.

So war das manchmal, der Kampf wurde im Kopf entschieden, nicht durch das direkte Kräftemessen.

Es war eine eine Frage der Geduld, wer den schwächeren Willen besaß griff zuerst an; das war die Faustregel.

Harry blickte dem schwarzen Mann direkt in die Augen, der schon gegen Severus und Ginny gekämpft hatte.

Schwarze Augen sahen unbarmherzig zurück. Dann flog die erste Magie. Die kompliziertesten Zauber, die gefährlichsten Flüche und die heimtückischsten Hexereien wurden ausgetauscht.

Gelbe Zauber, rote Flüche und unsichtbare Magie ging umher.

Keiner traf den anderen – alles wurde umgeleitet, geblockt; es wurde ausgewichen, appariert.

Alle Tricks, von Illusionen bis zum „Unsichtbarmachen" wurden verwendet. Elemente wurden ausgespielt, von Feuer über Wasser; einmal traf Stertka ein Feuerzauber; doch ohne die Verbrennungen zu beachten ging es weiter.

Der Schnittfluch, der Harry streifte ließ diesen kalt.

Seine Magie heilte ihn, ohne, dass es ihn stark beeinträchtigte.

Das Duell dauerte schon 30 Minuten, und es war immer noch kein Ende in Sicht.

Bäume aus dem Umfeld wurden entwurzelt und als Schutz, oder als offensives Objekt genutzt. Steine und Felsen wurden verwendet um den Gegner durch die Wucht des Aufpralls aus den Ring zu werfen.

Nichts war von Erfolg.

Die beiden atmeten heftig. Dann kamen die Körper zum Einsatz. Gewöhnlicherweise blieb man beim Duell immer in einem bestimmten Abstand; ansonsten war man ein zu leichtes Ziel für die Magie des Gegners.

Doch Harry reagierte gelassen als der schwarze Mann auf ihn zu rannte, Flüche schoß, teilweise verbal, was die Wirkung vergrößerte, doch Harry das Ablocken erleichterte.

Die Faust des Schwarzen traf nicht. Das Knie auch nicht.

Harrys Ellenbogen jedoch schon. Und das brachte ihm die die entscheidenden Sekunden, die notwendig waren um eine Rune zu zeichnen.

Er brachte die Rune zwischen den Gegner, der am Rand des Feldes stand.

Die Angriffsrune war nicht das stärkste, dass Harry hätte produzieren können, aber es würde ausreichen.

Er aktivierte sie zehn mal hintereinander, in kurzen Abständen.

Stertka hatte keine Chance; zwar blockte er noch eine, teilweise sogar die zweite Magiewelle, aber von den anderen wurde er gnadenlos aus dem Ring geworfen.

Harry atmete auf, ließ die Rune verschwinden und hörte erst jetzt das ohrenbetäubende Publikum.

Stertka kam auf die Beine; er war erschöpft, dass merkte jeder. Hary jedoch stand, nachdem er sich kurz gebückt hatte um zu Luft zu kommen, aufrecht und vollkommen unberührt davon, dass er gerade Weltmeister im Duellieren geworden war.

Stertka kam auf ihn zu, schwer atmend und reichte ihm die Hand. Harry glaubte, dass der schwarze Mann etwas sagen wollte, aber er konnte es nicht.

Harry ließ über die Hand Magie in den Körper des anderen fließen.

Dieser zuckte überrascht auf; nach einer halben Minute Energietransfer blickte der Mann Harry ins Gesicht: „Sie haben fast gespielt, oder? Wie können Sie nach dem Duell noch solche Magiereserven haben?"

Harry lächelte und wusste keine Antwort, sagte stattdessen, dass er gut gekämpft hatte. Seine Magiereserven erholten sich seit seiner Verwandlung zum Sakall sehr schnell.

* * *

„Der dritte Platz, mit einem Gewinn von 500.000 Galleonen geht an die Inderin Esthar Watschii."

Die Frau kam auf das Podest und dankte den Verantwortlichen, während die Nationalhymne von einem Orchester gespielt wurde.

Der zweite Platz gab eine Millionen Galleonen, während der erste Platz 2 Millionen Galleonen versprach.

Harry dankte allen, gab jedem Verantwortlichen und Podestplazierten die Hand und verschwand mit dem Scheck in der Hand, nachdem er ein Glas Champagner getrunken hatte, zurück nach England.

* * *

John blickte in das Gesicht seines Lehres und folgte den Lehren. Es war unglaublich was für Fortschritte der Junge machte, dachte sich Wereseid. Aber bei solchen Eltern...

Es war eine Tragödie gewesen, dass die Kinder Harry abgenommen worden waren.

Nachdem Sarah und Hermine getötet worden waren, wurden die Kinder aus dem Schloss entführt, wie das passieren konnte wusste Wereseid noch immer nicht.

Irgendwie hatte Osaras von der Prophezeiung erfahren, die Wereseid solange Zeit gehütet hatte.

Und Osaras war überzeugt davon, die Prophezeiung verstanden zu haben. Er war der Pol des Bösen, während Wereseid der Pol des Guten war.

Wereseid hielt nichts von Prophezeiungen; sie beeinflussten die Handlungen der Menschen. Pol des Bösen... des guten... des Lichts und der Dunkelheit. Absurd.

Alles diente einem Zweck, weder war er gut, noch war Osaras schlecht. Osaras hatte viele Menschen umgebracht, ja, aber das hatte er, Wereseid, der angebliche Pol des Lichts auch getan.

Auf jeden Fall hatte Osaras ihm einen der Jungen überlassen, John, der Sohn von Sarah und Harry..., auf das er ihn ausbilden möge.

Seit dem, 5 Jahren später, bildete er den Jungen aus; es war nicht richtig, dass ein so kleines Kind schon so komplexe Magie beherrschen musste, und auch konnte. Aber angeblich war das ja das Schicksal der Kinder.

Sie hatten Talent, ja – eigentlich wäre es ein Sakrileg dieses Talent nicht zu nutzen; aber man sollte es nicht übertreiben, die Kinder sollten aus dem eigenen Willen lernen.

So hatte Wereseid damals gedacht. Und heute... Heute wusste er, dass die Kinder, oder zumindest John, alles Wissen und jede Magie aufsogen wie ein Schwamm einen Eimer Wasser. John wollte es.

* * *

„Ich begrüße als neuen Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Harry Potter-Black.", Professor Lestrange, ein gebildeter, charismatischer Mann, der die 120 schon längst überschritten hatte, und beim Krieg nicht teilgenommen hatte, stand vor den Hunderten von Schülern: „Er wird die Klassen 5-9 übernehmen."

Ein tobender Applaus ertönte, als Harry aufstand und sich verbeugte.

Nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte begann das Essen. Severus verwickelte ihn direkt in ein Gespräch.

„Wer übernimmt eigentlich die vier unteren Jahrgänge von der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

„Das ist Professor McBrown, zwei Sitze Rechts von dir."

Harry blickte sich um. Er war ziemlich kurzfristig hergekommen, und hatte daher keine Zeit gehabt sich vorzustellen.

Naja – das war eigentlich ziemlich unnötig; _ihn _kannte eigentlich jeder...

* * *

Nach dem Essen trafen sich die Professoren im Lehrerzimmer. Er kannte nur Snape; ansonsten war jeder Lehrer ausgetauscht worden...

Der erste Eindruck von McBrown auf Harry machte einen Bürokraten. Er war ein ziemlich kleiner Mann von großen Bauchumfang. „Und Sie werden also die Jahrgänge 5-9 übernehmen", fragte McBrown ihn.

Harry sah nach unten: „Wissen Sie, ich bin kein Freund von unnötigen Fragen." - „Verstehe", sagte der Mann lächelnd und wandte sich ab.

„Was für ein Vollidiot", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, während die Professoren auf den Direktor, Lestrange warteten.

Snape hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und stimmte ihn lautlos zu.

* * *

Es war sein erster Tag als Lehrer. Harry hatte in der Nacht die Bücher der Jahrgänge gelesen. Katastrophal.

Er hatte einen Lehrplan bekommen. Dunkle Flüche stand auf dem Programm der fünften Klasse.

Harry saß vor dem Pult und wartete auf die Schüler. Er blickte zu Severus, Lucius und Lestrange, die die ersten Stunden von ihm anwesend sein würden.

Nach dem kurzen Blick beachtete er sie nicht mehr. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, dachte sich Harry während er die Namensliste durchging. Das würde einen Spaß geben. Slytherin und Gryffindor zusammen.

Die Schüler sassen auf ihren Stühlen und Harry lies seinen Blick über sie laufen.

„Amworth, Susan", die ruhige und leise Stimme war im gesamten Raum zu hören. Ein Hufflepuff Mädchen hob die Hand.

Harry sah ihr direkt in die Augen, musterte sie und versuchte sie einzuschätzen. Als sie den Blick ab wand nahm er seine Feder und schrieb etwas in die Klassenliste auf.

„Ascon, Will." Harry blickte den breit gebauten Jungen an. Seine langen schwarzen Haare waren ordentlich zusammengekämmt und zusammengebunden, die schwarzen Augen sahen zurück. Minutenlang musterten sich die zwei; keiner im Raum ließ einen Mucks von sich hören, auch nicht die Professoren oder Malfoy, die sich fragten, was Harry da trieb.

Harry ließ seine Legilimens nach vorne wirken und las in den Augen, ohne die Gedanken zu lesen.

Da wand sich der Junge ab. Harry lächelte und malte zwei schöne Os in die Liste.

„Baxtor, Lauren"...

Diese Prozedur wiederholte sich noch einige Mal, während Harry immer wieder etwas in die Liste schrieb.

Als er beim letzten Schüler, David Zettzuki, ein A hingemalt hatte stand er auf und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Willkommen zu eurem 5 Jahr. Dieses Jahr wird euer ZAG Jahr. Wenn ihr das Jahr besteht, habt ihr die Möglichkeit in der neunten Jahr die UTZ abzulegen. Mein Name ist Potter-Black. Ich bin gespannt auf das Jahr; wir werden mit dunklen Flüchen anfangen. Hat irgendjemand eine Frage, die er loswerden will?"

Will Ascon, der einzige Schüler, bei dem er zwei Os gemalt hatte meldete sich. Harry grinste innerlich: „Ja, Mister Ascon."

„Was haben Sie denn aufgeschrieben, als Sie uns so... gemustert haben?"

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler laufen: „Eure Noten", sagte er schlicht.

Die Schüler blickten ihn fragend an. „Eine kleine Wette, die ich mit Lucius Malfoy am laufen habe", er blickte kurz zu dem blondhaarigen: „er glaubte es mir nicht, dass ich im ersten Augenblick die Noten, die ihr in der ZAG-Prüfung haben werdet, herausfinden werden."

„Sie missbrauchen uns für Wetten", fragte Will schließlich.

Harry blickte ihn lange an und lächelte: „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich übe; und wenn ich falsch liege weiß ich, dass ich noch lernen muss."

Harry faltete das Pergament mit der Klassenliste und ließ seine Magie wirken.

„Dieses Pergament wird erst am Schuljahresende geöffnet werden können; bis dahin bleibt es unter Gewahrsam von Mister Malfoy."

Er ließ den Brief zu dem Mann schweben, dieser nahm es lächelnd an. Professor Lestrange wirkte irgendwie nicht erfreut. Harry grinste innerlich während er mit dem Unterricht anfing.

„Dunkle Flüche unterscheiden sich grundlegend von hellen. Warum?"

Ein Junge mit blondem Haar meldete sich, es war Bondam; den Vornamen wusste er nicht.

Er sagte, dass sie einem niederem Zweck dienten und immer jemanden schaden wollte.

„Falsch", Harry sah sich die Klasse an: „sonst jemand eine Idee?"

Als keiner etwas sagte seufzte Harry; ungebildete Bälger... „Hat irgendjemand von euch Arithmantik?"

* * *

Die Glocke läutete das Stundenende an und Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab; seine Sachen schlossen sich im Pult ein. Er stand auf und blickte zu Lucius, Serverus und Lestrange.

„Ich muss sagen, Mister Potter-Black, Sie haben eine sehr merkwürdige Art zu unterrichten.", meinte der Direktor während sich er über sein Haar strich.

„Aber effektiv", fügte Severus hinzu.

„Sie scheuen nicht vor dem komplexesten Erklärungen zurück und hoffen, dass einige es verstehen... Das kann nicht gut gehen; aber wenn Sie den Unterricht so vollstopfen wie heute, dann sollte das von meiner Seite aus kein Problem sein", meinte Lucius während die vier in die große Halle liefen.

„Ich muss nämlich sagen, dass ich den Unterricht sehr interessant fand und am liebsten dauerhaft Gast sein möchte, denn manches davon wusste ich auch nicht."

„Gibt es einen Grund warum Sie die Schilde extra weglassen? Sie sprechen direkte Gegenzauber an.", fragte Lestrange interessiert und sah Harry ins Gesicht.

„Diese Kinder sind die Zukunft Englands, und mit solch ineffektiven Verteidigungsmaßnahmen wie Schilde, werden sie schnell sterben; es sind Kinder und sie wollen kämpfen; man sieht es ihnen an."

„Sogar Dumbledore hatte in seinem Unterricht Schilde als Thema durchgenommen, denken Sie nicht, dass es sinnvoll wäre?"

„Es gibt Schilde, die nützlich sind; aber kaum ein Schüler wird in der Lage sein mit ihrem magischen Potenzial diese Schilde zu beherrschen. Sie sind noch zu jung.", entgegnete Harry: „Aber komplett auf Schilde verzichten werde ich nicht."

„Nun gut; wir werden noch die nächsten Stunden anwesend sein, um Ihren Unterricht zu beurteilen. Aber zu dieser Sache mit der Wette...", fing Lestrange an.

Lucius lächelte: „Das ist eine Beurteilung von mir. Ich möchte sehen ob Professor Potter-Black in der Lage ist Kinder zu durchschauen, um zu sehen ob er in ein paar Jahren eventuell den Posten des stellvertretenden Direktor übernehmen zu können. Von den anderen Lehrer halte ich keinen für geeignet, und es sollte meiner Ansicht immer einige Personen da sein, die ein bisschen Menschenkenntnis und Empathie besitzen. Es war eine unglückliche Formulierung und hat absolut keine Ähnlichkeit mit einer 'Wette'", Lucius lachte um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Jeder der vier wusste, dass es gelogen war. Severus kümmerte es nicht und Lestrange... konnte nichts tun; wenn die beteiligten Namen Malfoy, Potter und Black hießen... hielt man sich lieber dezent zurück, selbst wenn man Lestrange hieß.

Lucius prostete Harry zu und begann zu essen.

* * *

Harry lief die Gänge seiner alten und nun neuen Schule entlang. Es war etwas beruhigendes. Hogwarts hatte sich nicht geändert. Nur die Personen... Harry hatte Severus nach Hagrid gefragt; dieser sagte ihm, Malfoy habe ihm gekündigt.

Was Hagrid jetzt mache wusste Severus nicht. Harry hatte vor ihm einfach mal eine Eule zu schicken... Er vermisste den bärtigen Halbriesen schon ein wenig.

Im Moment war Unterricht, während er Freistunden hatte. Die Wände waren voller Leben, damals, als er ungebildet, naiv und dumm war hatte er es nicht bemerkt, aber jetzt...

Er spürte die Magie – überall, in dem kleinsten Bild, im größten Portrait. Die Wände waren durchzogen mit der Magie, die hier zusammentraf, natürliche Linien der Magie; sie hatten einen ähnlichen Fluss wie auch der Wind.

Wovon sie beeinflusst wurden hatte man noch immer nicht herausgefunden. Fakt war nur, auf Hogwarts trafen mehrere Magielinien zusammen.

Weil er nicht wirklich darauf geachtet hatte wohin er ging, war er ein wenig überrascht als er sich vor dem Eingang der Kammer des Schreckens stand.

Ein Wörtchen auf Parsel und die Kammer öffnete sich. Er schoss ein paar Säuberungszauber in die Röhre und sprang hinein. Die Geschwindigkeit hatte ihn; pure Freude überwältigte ihn, während er immer schneller wurde.

Kurze Zeit später wurde er hinausgeschleudert. Harry lachte, während er auf beiden Beinen zum stehen kam.

Die Kammer war verdreckt, alt und ein wenig moderig. Der Geruch war nicht sehr anregend, doch wozu beherrschte man Magie?

Harry sah sich neugierig um, es war lange her, seit er hier gewesen war. 32 Jahre alt war er jetzt... mit 12 war er das letzte Mal in der Kammer gewesen. 20 Jahre; und im Prinzip hatte sich nichts verändert.

Harry war noch immer in Gedanken, als er etwas spürte... Lebewesen, nicht nur kleine Nager oder einige Schlangen – nein, es waren teilweise größere Tiere.

Noch lange bevor er in der Gefahr war spürte er eine größere Menge Tiere auf sich zu kommen. Acromantulas.

Sie kamen in einer geschlossener Formation – über zwanzig Stück. Harry seufzte – warum war hier kein Basilisk ... Er schoss einen Feuerball in die Menge der Spinnen; zwölf verbrannten elendig zu Asche, 8 hielten weiter auf ihn zu.

Es war zu einfach ... er verstand es nicht, was er damals für eine Angst vor den Tieren gehabt hatte.

Keine zwanzig Sekunden später ging er den Weg, aus dem die Acromantulas gekommen waren.

Er spürte, dass dort noch etwas anderes war, als die Spinnen; etwas mächtigeres, etwas denkendes, etwas, was die Spinnen auf ihn gejagt hatte...

Die Fackeln, die Harry entflammt hatten erloschten, als er zehn Meter gegangen war. Harry stand in der Dunkelheit.

Harry zögerte, doch ließ er seine Magie wirken um die Halle zu erleuchten. Es war jemand hier unten. Jemand, der Magie beherrschte und zwar zu „menschlich", als das es ein Tier sein könnte.

Wer war das? Wie kam er hier rein?

Harry zauberte zusätzlich helle, schwebende Kugeln um sich herum. Er konnte sich zwar theoretisch auch ohne Augen orientieren, aber er wollte nicht auf einen Sinn verzichten. Er verließ sich schon so genug auf die Magie...

Sollte er jemanden mitnehmen?

Er verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell – nur Severus würde er genug vertrauen um ihn auf eine solche „Erkundungstour" mitzunehmen. Und der hatte Unterricht. Außerdem konnte er sich selbst ganz gut wehren. Und wenn nicht... er hatte kaum etwas zu verlieren, so toll war sein Leben nicht. Vielleicht wartete ja ein gutes Duell auf ihn. Der Mensch, wer auch immer es war, wollte ihn ja scheinbar loswerden.

Harry lief weiter und spürte wie weitere Tiere auf ihn zukamen. Mit einem lässigen Schwung seiner Zauberstabhand wirkte er einen materiellen Schild um sich herum.

Feuer stob während die Tiere aufheulten, Eis ließ die Tiere gefrieren, Blitze verwandelte Tiere in stinkendes Gewebe.

Der Professor lief ungerührt weiter während er die Nase rümpfte. Acromantulas stanken, vor allem tote...

Schlangen schienen auf ihn zu zukommen, doch Harry schleuderte sie einfach 300 Meter in die Halle hinein. Es schien ein Parselmund zu sein, der hier war, anders käme er hier nicht hin.

Aber wer konnte noch Parsel. Die meisten, die Parsel sprachen machten es nicht publik, teilweise wussten sie es nicht einmal. Slytherin war so arrogant gewesen zu denken, nur noch seine Linie hätte die Fähigkeit diese Sprache zu sprechen.

Harry spürte wie die Magie sich auf eine Stelle fokussierte. Dort war er... oder sie. Es?

Der schwarzhaarige ging weiter, während er lässig hier und dort etwas Magie wirken ließ.

Dann stand er nur noch 30 Meter vor dem Mann... es war ein Mann. Oder?

„Wer bist du?", zischte schließlich das Etwas.

„Was suchst du hier?", erwiderte Harry schlicht. „Du solltest von hier verschwinden", zischte der Fremde weiter. Harry schüttelte es. Dieses Zischen... Nein, das war unmöglich.

„Du bist hier ohne Berechtigung. Ich möchte sofort wissen, wer du bist.", sprach Harry mit einer Autorität. Er ließ Magie wirken.

Der Mann lachte... „Ich habe dir gesagt, du solltest verschwinden... Nun", fing der fremde Mann an, während er sich langsam umdrehte, sodass Harry bald sein Gesicht sehen konnte: „musst du sterben."

Sobald der fremde Mann das Wort „sterben" ausgesprochen hatte sah Harry sein ganzes Gesicht. Er erstarrte innerlich, blieb jedoch gelassen.

Blasse Haut, flache Beule, oder war das eine Nase? Schmale Lippen, und blutrote Augen die ihn ebenso musterten wie er ihn.

„POTTER!", schrie der Mann.

Harry blickte erstaunt – es war Voldemort...

wie war das möglich.

Doch der ehemalige dunkle Lord war wohl ebenso überrascht, dass Harry hier vor ihm stand.

Dann begann das Duell...

Harry spürte, dass der dunkle Lord mächtiger geworden war; mächtiger als er es damals war... aber Harry war ebenfalls stärker geworden.

Magie stob hin und her, Flüche wurden ausgetauscht, während die Erde der Decke dazu genutzt wurde, Magie zu stoppen, oder Magie zu ersetzten. Es war effektiv Steine auf seinen Gegner fallen zu lassen. Zumindest wenn sie trafen.

Harry grinste während er einen extrem mächtigen Fluch blocken musste. Wie war es möglich, dass Voldemort lebte. Er hatte ihn doch getötet.

Erst jetzt wurde Harry klar, was Ituko und Dumbledore damals für eine Arbeit geleistet hatten, denn er hatte es schwer jeden Fluch zu blocken. Doch schon bald wurde klar, dass sie einander ebenbürtig waren. Todesflüche wurden, durch Steine oder sonstige Materie, geblockt, Schnittflüche umgeleitet und Lähmungsflüche einfach gebrochen, sollten sie mal ihr Ziel treffen.

Voldemort nahm seinen Stab vor den Mund und atmete aus, während er einen Feuerball erzeugte.

Harry bekam trotzdem Verbrennungen ab, trotz dessen, dass er sich durch seine Magie, 100 Meter zur Seite geworfen hatte. Immer wieder versuchten die beiden Duellanten Schwachstellen zu finden, sie umkreisten sich während die Magie nie aufhörte zu toben.

Ein großes Stück Decke löste sich, als Harry es auf Voldemort stürzen ließ.

Ein sehr großes Loch.

Und dann... war Voldemort weg. Nicht tot, aber weg. Geflohen.

Harry atmete schwer, doch er wusste, dass er außer Gefahr war... er wusste es irgendwo her...

Er ließ seine Magie wirken, ließ sich nach oben tragen, gut dreihundert Meter. Wo er vorher ein großes Stück Decke der verbotenen Kammer ausgerissen hatte. Er landete direkt in der großen Halle – ein Loch mit dem Durchmesser von gut 40 Metern war dort. Harry beachtete es nicht, während er sich nach oben levitierte und sanft auf den Boden der Gott sei Dank, leeren Halle landete.

Er ließ seine Magie wirken, kein Schüler konnte nun näher als drei Meter an das Loch herantreten, und eventuell hinunter fallen.

Dann schritt er mit zügigem Gang aus der großen Halle.

Direkt in die Kerker, mit der linken Hand ließ er die Tür zum Klassenraum aufspringen. Severus unterrichtete gerade die 7 Klasse... Scheinbar... und da stand der grünäugige, mit einer wehenden Robe...

* * *

Irgendwie wiederhol ich mich bzgl. der Duelle – in Zukunft wird es mal andere geben


	3. Vertrauen ist schwer

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 3: Vertrauen ist schwer**

* * *

Severus blickte auf, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Harry stand im Eingang. Die Augen beängstigend ruhig, auf der Stirn ein blutender Schnitt, die rechte Wange gefährlich verbrannt. Die Robe kaum noch vorhanden, nur noch zu erahnen.

„Beende deinen Unterricht, Severus.", es war eine ruhige Stimme, doch Severus hörte daraus eine Unruhe. Die nur noch verstärkt wurde, als das ruppige 'Sofort' hinzugefügt worden war.

Severus brauchte genau drei Sekunden. Danach war _jeder _Schüler aus dem Raum. Normalerweise hätte Harry dazu einen Kommentar gemacht, aber nicht heute, und nicht jetzt. Mit einer komplexen Bewegung seines Stabes, sowie einige gemurmelte Worte, etwas was er nur sehr selten, und bei den kompliziertesten Zaubern tat, erstellte Harry einen Abhörschild.

Severus blickte ihn neugierig an während Harry sagte, er solle seinen Geist öffnen.

Nun wurde Severus misstrauisch – sie respektierten einander, ja, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie so etwas taten.

„Ich kann es auch mit Gewalt versuchen . Öffne deinen Geist – ich möchte dir eine Erinnerung geben." - „warum geht das nicht mit einem Denkarium?"

„Das wirst du gleich verstehen. Bitte."

Harry wusste nicht, warum er es tatsächlich tat, aber Severus öffnete seinen Geist.

Ohne zu überlegen drang der Professor für Verteidigung in den Geist seines Kollegen ein und ließ die Erinnerung 'abspielen'.

Nach drei Minuten, länger hatte das Duell nicht gedauert, obwohl doch solche gigantische Magie gewirkt wurde... in einer solchen Menge, schreckte Severus auf.

„Meine Befürchtungen haben sich also bewahrheitet. Ich sage Lucius Bescheid. Die Auroren-Zentrale muss davon bescheid wissen. Ich sorge dafür, dass in einer halben Stunde alle höherrangigen Auroren versammelt sind, dann kannst du reden."

Severus nickte ihm zu und verschwand im Kamin.

Inzwischen hatte es zum Stundenende geklingelt. Vermutlich waren schon einige beim Abendessen. Neben der Verlängerung der Schulzeit um zwei Jahre fand auch pro Jahr mehr Unterricht statt.

Per Magie war Harry innerhalb von einer halben Minute in seinem Raum und hatte sich drei Minuten später umgezogen. Zivil Kleidung, doch trotzdem mit viel Schutz; es war eine Robe, die Eindruck machte, eine, die er trug, wenn er jemanden verunsicherte wollte, wenn er Eindruck schinden wollte, oder wenn er es sonst wie angebracht hielt.

Die Familienwappen waren auf der Robe eingestickt. Harry lief geradewegs in die große Halle. Die Tore öffneten sich und Harry sprang per Magie über das Loch, direkt neben dem Schulleiter.

Dieser blickte zu ihm und sah dann aufs Loch: „Haben Sie dafür eine Erklärung, Professor?"

Harry nickte: „Ja, aber dafür habe ich jetzt leider keine Zeit – dass da unten ist die Kammer des Schreckens, vor zehn Minuten habe ich mir dort ein Duell mit einem mächtigem Zauberer geliefert."

Harry blickte bedeutungsvoll auf die versammelten Schüler und der Schulleiter nickte verstehend: „ist ja interessant, Sie müssen mir davon unbedingt nachher in meinem Büro erzählen – ich lieeebe Duelle..."

Der Direktor lächelte, während er seinen Zauberstab schwang und Beschwörungen aufsagte, zusammen mit einigen anderen Professoren. Erde sammelte sich auf der Halle und sie war wieder begehbar.

Harry winkte mit seinem Zauberstab und ließ seinen Schutz fallen, sodass wieder alle die Stelle betreten konnten.

Harry nickte dem Direktor zu und verschwand so schnell er gekommen ward, während viele Schüler dem entgegenkommenden Professor auswichen.

* * *

Harry ging das Duell im Kopf noch einmal durch, um zu sehen, ob er etwas übersehen hatte...

Er trat in die Zentrale, die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und überall hingen Zettel mit Informationen über Verbrecher, Harry war noch nie hier gewesen, abgesehen von einem kurzen Besuch mit Arthur Weasley, aber der war nicht der Rede wert.

Hinten schien es Trainingsräume zu geben, ein Zaubertranklabor und auch eine kleine Bibliothek, wenn man denn die Ansammlung von Bücher in Bücherregalen so nennen konnte.

Überall lagen Artefakte, die man wohl für das Leben eines Aurors benötigte. Harry spürte die Anwesenheit einiger starker Zauberer. Severus und Lucius erkannte er auf Anhieb, auch Ginny spürte er, obwohl er ihre Präsenz nur von der Weltmeisterschaft her kannte; früher war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, so etwas zu spüren.

Er trat in den Saal hinein, in denen zwölf Auroren saßen, sowie Lucius, Severus und Moody, außerdem der offizielle Minister, Maches, ein korpulenter Mann, dem Harry schon auf dreihundert Meter ansah, dass er ein typischer Bürokrat war.

Der kam auch gleich auf ihn: „Mister Potter-Black, ich freue mich Sie kennen zu lernen, wir müssen uns..."

„Ist in Ordnung, Herr Minister.", unterbrach ihn Harry rüde: „Ich würde gerne als erstes mit den Auroren sprechen, bevor ich mich mit Ihnen unterhalte."

Maches blickte ihn erstaunt an: „Also bitte, ich bin der Minister."

„Das freut mich, ich bin sicher Sie haben eine Menge wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als hier rumzusitzen und sich meine Geschichten anzuhören, die ich den Auroren versprochen hatte.", Harry lächelte ihn breit an.

Severus schien alle Mühe zu haben ernst zu bleiben. Einige Auroren grinsten, während der Minister, der etwas von einem 'arroganten Adel' sprach, den Saal verließ.

Harry stellte sich nach vorne, wirkte einige Zauber, sodass niemand das Gespräch verfolgen konnte.

Dann sah er jedem Auror in die Augen.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Leiter der Zentrale, Harry nickte ihm respektvoll zu, während er ihn musterte. Vertrauenswürdig...

Stan McBrain, er spürte den Namen, Legilimens war schon etwas tolles, etwas bürokratisch, aber ebenfalls vertrauenswürdig.

Marie Fallow, eine schöne Frau mit blauen Augen, adelig und ehrgeizig... Harry blickte zum nächsten.

Andromeda Black, Harry blickte sie überrascht an, er wusste nicht, dass sie Auror war, doch er nickte ihr zu.

Wallies Morrow, korpulent. Harry blickte ihn eine Minute an. Dann wandte der Auror den Blick ab. Harry ging näher, zog seinen Stab und zwang ihn sein Gesicht ihm zuzuwenden, während er ihn lässig entwaffnete.

Er wurde betäubt, ohne dass die anderen Auroren etwas tun konnten, denn das alles war so schnell gegangen...

„Ich bitte darum, diesen Mann zu entfernen, ich halte ihn nicht für vertrauenswürdig, um ihn diese Informationen zu geben."

Moody humpelte zu dem Mann hin und erstellte einen Portschlüssel. Der Mann verschwand mit einem Zischen.

Ginny Weasley. Ihre Augen funkelten, das rote Haar trug sie offen, ihre Lippen lächelten ihn an, während er sie ansah.

Er wandte dem Blick zum nächsten.

Case, Grey, Stallow und Quen sowie Brown und Pusce hielt er alle für vertrauenswürdig.

Harry nickte allen zu und fing an zu reden. Moody, Luicus und Severus kontrollierte er nicht: „Ich danke für Ihr Kommen. Was ich Ihnen jetzt sagen, und zeigen möchte, soll absolut geheim bleiben, und ich möchte klar stellen, dass es nicht nur juristische Probleme nach sich ziehen wird, wenn hier irgendjemand denkt sich sein Gehalt verbessern zu müssen... beispielsweise bei der Presse."

Er schritt den Gang entlang, die Auroren saßen alle auf den Bänken des Raumes, der einem Hörsaal glich.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, habe ich dieses Schuljahr die Stelle als Professor für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, inne. Ebenfalls wissen Sie eventuell, dass ich ein Parselmund bin, und da ich lange Zeit nicht mehr in Hogwarts war, hat es mich eben interessiert, wie es sich verändert hat, ich bin sicher, dass können Sie alle nachvollziehen."

Die Auroren nickten und lächelten, während sie in Erinnerungen schwelgten, scheinbar an ihre Zeit in Hogwarts. Diese Zeit war nun mal für jeden etwas besonderes.

„Ich war in der Kammer des Schreckens." Der schwarzhaarige blickte Ginny in die braunen Augen. Doch sie zuckten nicht zusammen, wie er es erwartet hatte; sie schauten erwartungsvoll, neugierig, intelligent.

„Dort wurde ich von einigen Acromantulas angegriffen, was jedoch noch keine Erwähnung in dieser Zentrale wert ist... aber eher wert ist das Duell, dass ich daraufhin mit einem Totgeglaubten hatte. Ich habe scheinbar eine derartige Wirkung... Einige Menschen, die ich töte, kehren nach ein paar Monaten, oder halt Jahren wieder zurück." Harry sah Severus an, dessen Lippen zuckten.

„Es war Voldemort."

Die Auroren wurden unruhig und Stimmen erhoben sich. „Das ist doch nicht möglich", hörte Harry einen Auroren sagen. „Aber wie...?" „in Hogwarts?"

Harry wartete zwei Minuten, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. „Das Duell war kurz und heftig, und er ist entkommen. Bitte öffnen Sie alle Ihren Geist, damit ich Ihnen das Duell zeigen kann."

Im Gegensatz zu Severus schienen die Auroren fast alle deutlich vertrauenswürdiger. Viel zu vertrauenswürdig. Naiv...

Nun gut, einige kannten ihn, aber die vollkommen fremden? Dass sie ihm so vertrauten, ohne ihn zu kennen? Bescheuert... Der Professor hatte gedacht diskutieren zu müssen.

Harry setzte sich hin und meinte: „Das wird etwas dauern, denn es ist komplexe Magie, also haben Sie bitte ein wenig Geduld."

Harry atmete ruhig ein und aus, dann zog er die Bewusstsein der Auroren zu sich her und ließ sie im Raum „schweben".

Magie war schwer zu erklären, und Harry wusste selbst nicht genau was er tat, er wusste nur, dass es funktionierte.

Er ließ seine Erinnerung in die verbundenen Bewusstseins schweben.

Im Gegensatz zu einem Denkarium erlebten die Auroren nun die Erinnerung exakt so, wie Harry sie sah. Sie 'spürten' eventuell auch die Magie, wie er sie spürte. Nicht so stark wie er, aber doch deutlich. Sie durchlebten die Erinnerung inklusive jeder Empfindung, Angst, Hitze, Kälte, Lärm, oder eben die Magie.

Nach drei Minuten endete die Erinnerung. „Unglaublich.", hörte Harry, während seine Magie sich wieder regenerierte. Er schwankte ein wenig, während er aufstand, diese Magie war anstrengend, vor allem nach einem Duell mit Voldemort.

„Welch Magie..."

Harry atmete noch einmal durch und meinte dann: „Das ist noch etwas, die Magie die Sie hier gesehen haben, ist für die meisten zu komplex, zu schwer, ich würde Ihnen nicht raten es nachzutun."

Harry bezweifelte sowieso, dass es jemanden gab der solche komplexe Magie nur vom Zusehen erlernen konnte. Aber sicher war sicher.

„Was ist mit dem Loch, dass Sie in die Decke gesprengt haben, es war die große Halle, nicht wahr?", fragte einer der weiblichen Auroren, Fallow.

„Sie ist notdürftig vom Schulleiter geflickt worden, ich werde es mir nachher noch mal anschauen, ich möchte nicht, dass so etwas altes wie Hogwarts nachhaltig verändert wird. Vielleicht lässt sich der Urzustand wieder herstellen."

„Was sollen wir Ihrer Meinung nach, mit der Information tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Voldemort plant, vielleicht will er Rache, vielleicht will er die Herrschaft. Ich weiß es schlicht weg nicht. Es könnte sein, und das halte ich für wahrscheinlich, dass er sich in den Weltkrieg einmischt, und damit eventuell Russland oder die USA auf England aufmerksam macht, oder aber er sucht Anhänger in einem der Länder. Aber ich weiß nicht, was sein Plan ist. Er ist mächtig geworden – noch mächtiger, als er es damals war, und niemand hat ihn bemerkt.

Ich bin nur durch Zufall auf ihn gestoßen. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie Vorsicht walten lassen, dass Sie den kleinsten Unregelmäßigkeiten nachgehen. Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen Stillschweigen walten zu lassen. Denn Panik kommt Voldemort nur zugute. Es wäre ebenfalls schön, dass ich, auch wenn ich kein Mitglied dieser Zentrale bin, von jeder Information, die Ihnen wichtig erscheint in Kenntnis gesetzt werde. Ich bin jederzeit in Hogwarts erreichbar. Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, können Sie sich ebenfalls an mich wenden."

Harry blickte die Auroren an, die nickten. „Was ist mit den Rekruten, und anderen Auroren? Sollten wir sie in Kenntnis setzten?", fragte schließlich Shacklebolt.

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Vorgesetzter, Auror Shacklebolt, aber ich würde Ihnen davon abraten. Voldemort ist ein charismatischer Mann, nicht jeder kann sich seinem Willen entziehen, er kennt Zauber, und beherrscht Legilimens, wie kaum jemand anderes.

Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen so zu tun, als sei schon Krieg, damit Sie, falls es zu einem Krieg kommen wird, diesmal auf ihn vorbereitet sind. Sie sollten jeden, und damit meine ich wirklich jeden, auf Vielsafttrank und andere Täuschungen prüfen.

Und zwar oft zu unregelmäßigen Zeiten. Ein Spion unter den Auroren wäre schlimm, und genau deshalb rate ich es Ihnen ab jemand anderen einzuweihen, als diese, die hier in diesem Raum sind. Sie haben ja gesehen, dass selbst unter den hochrangigen Auroren Menschen sind, die nicht vertrauenswürdig sind."

Andromeda Black erhob zum ersten Mal das Wort: „Was ist mit Marrow? Er ist ein guter Auror."

„Er hat die Eigenschaften eines Verräters. Eines Judas.", Harry spie die Worte aus: „Ich würde Ihnen allen empfehlen, sich von ihm fern zu halten und in nächster Zeit auch mal zu anderen Zeiten als zur Rekrutenzeiten den Charakter prüfen."

„Was sollten wir mit ihm tun?", fragte Fallow

„Stopp, so geht das nicht", meinte Harry: „Ich bin nicht Ihr Vorgesetzter, ich bin kein Auror, ich bin kein Ratgeber. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, was ich machen würde, aber Sie können nicht ständig mich um Hilfe fragen. Sie sind ohne mich gut zu Recht gekommen, wenn Sie sich jetzt auf mich verlassen, wäre das nicht sehr gut. Ich würde ihn nicht feuern, ich würde ihn nicht anklagen, er hat ja auch nichts getan, ich würde ihm nur den Status des hochrangigen Aurors entziehen."

„Wie Sie wollen", meinte Fallow: „Kingsley, sollen wir Voldemort direkt suchen, oder sollten wir nur auf Unregelmäßigkeiten achten?"

Harry seufzte theatralisch: „Danke, Miss Fallow"

Dies sagte er mit einer solchen erleichterten, und anbetungsvollen Stimmlage, dass der gesamte Raum lachte.

Nach dem das Lachen verklungen war meinte Kingsley: „Nun... die Magie von Voldemort ist zu stark, als dass wir effizient suchen können, denn wenn wir ihn finden, wird ein Auror alleine eventuell sterben. Und wir sind nun mal nur 12 hier, 13 wenn wir Alastor mitzählen."

Alastor blickte ihn an: „Überschätzt Voldemort nicht, Junge. Angst ist die größte Waffe die er hat. Unterschätzt euch nicht, doch überschätzt euch ebenfalls nicht... wenn Voldemort noch lebt ist die einzige Möglichkeit wachsam zu bleiben.", meinte er mit nachdenklichen Gesicht.

Harry grinste während er der Diskussion weiter lauschte. Ginny war der Ansicht, dass die Auroren auf jeden Fall aktiv sein mussten, und nicht so passiv agieren durften wie im ersten Krieg. Sie redete kämpferisch, jeder hörte ihr zu. Harry spürte, dass jeder vor ihr Respekt hatte.

„Hört auf die Kleine.", brummte der einäugige Moody.

„Alastor, hilfst du mit?", fragte die rothaarige. „Natürlich wirst du dafür bezahlt", sie sah zu Shacklebolt der nickte.

Moody brummte nur sein Einverständnis.

„Was ist mit Hogwarts und andere magische Orte, sollten sie geschützt werden?", fragte Brown.

„Hogwarts hat mit die besten Duellanten, die England zu bieten hat", Gray blickte zu Harry und Severus.

„Man sollte diese Weltmeisterschaft nicht überschätzen, immerhin nimmt kaum jemand teil", brummte Moody missmutig.

Gray grinste und meinte, dass er trotzdem denke, dass Hogwarts ausreichend geschützt sei, die Professoren könnten lange genug die Schule halten, bis Hilfe da war.

„Winkelgasse?", mischte sich Brown ein.

Kingsley nickte: „Wir werden die Patroullien erhöhen. Ebenso die magischen Märkte, die demnächst stattfinden und Askaban."

Harry mischte sich ein: „Was ist mit der Presse? Ich mein das Loch war nicht unbedingt klein, dass in der großen Halle war, und es haben viele Schüler gesehen – und gehört haben das Duell eventuell auch einige Klassen. Viele Schüler haben vermutlich schon ihren Eltern geschrieben."

„Das sollte einfach sein – es war einfach jemand anderes als Voldemort. Wie wäre es mit einem Auroren? Ihr beide wolltet ein bisschen trainieren und habt halt ein wenig übertrieben", meinte Lucius.

„Aber welcher Auror käme dafür in Frage, welcher Auror _hätte _so viel Macht?; ich hatte ja Unterricht, sonst würde ich mich zur Verfügung stellen", fragte Severus grinsend. Provokant wie immer.

„Moody?", fragte Grey. „War im tropfenden Kessel, dort waren ein paar Vollidioten, die Radau gemacht haben. Liegen im Mungo.", meinte der neu angeworbene Auror unschuldig, während er sein Holzbein massierte.

„Kingsley?", meinte Fallow. „War beim Minister.", meinte dieser seufzend.

„Tja – dann bleibt nur noch eine übrig. Weasley", polterte Moody.

Harry blickte zu Ginny, diese zog die Brauen hoch. „So gut bin ich nicht; das glaubt keiner. Außerdem würde Harry niemals soviel Erde und Steine auf eine 'Dame' schütten."

Severus verzog spöttisch die Lippen, hielt sich jedoch zurück.

„Vollkommen egal. Oder hast du ein Alibi, Weasley?", fragte Moody.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu den anderen.

„Ich habe zu Professor Lestrange gesagt, ich hätte mir ein Duell mit einem mächtigem Zauberer geliefert. Aber Ginny sieht für mich wie eine Hexe aus." Harry lächelte sie an.

„Boah – gibt's hier eigentlich irgendeine Lösung? Vollkommen egal", meinte Moody, und bekräftigte seine Worte, indem er sein Holzbein auf den Tisch wuchtete: „Du hast dich mit Weasley duelliert, und damit fertig, Potter."

Harry grinste – seltsamerweise machte es ihm bei Moody nichts aus, dass er so mit ihm redete...

„Nun denn, Ginny, ich denke wir sollten zusammen beim Schulleiter vorbeischauen und uns für das Loch in der Halle entschuldigen.", Harry stand auf und sah sie an.

* * *

„Und bei wem hast du gelernt?" - „Moody", meinte Ginny, die mit ihrem Haar spielte. Sie gingen langsam von Hogsmeade aus zu dem Schloss. „Du bist gut geworden."

„Oh ... ein solches Kompliment vom Weltmeister.", sagte Ginny: „Hör auf, sonst werde ich rot."

„Du wurdest damals oft alleine gelassen, nicht wahr? Ron, Charly, dein Vater... Hermine."

Ginny blieb des Themenwechsel wegen stehen und sah ihn lange an: „Und du? Wo warst du?" Ihre Augen schimmerten: „Auch du hast mich alleine gelassen. Wie du uns alle allein gelassen hast."

Harry nickte: „Weißt du, was damals passiert ist." - „Ja, inzwischen weiß ich es. Nur damit du es weißt – Ich habe nichts mehr mit meiner Familie zu tun. Ich schau ab und zu bei Bill vorbei. Auch bei Fred und George – aber alles was wir tun ist mal einen Kaffee trinken – das war es. Durch dieses verdammte Geld wurde meine komplette Familie entzweit."

Harry sah sie ausdruckslos an – sie war lauter geworden. Deutlich lauter. „Du machst mich dafür verantwortlich?", fragte er und und sah ihr in die Augen.

Die rothaarige blinzelte: „_Habe ich das irgendwann gesagt?_", schrie sie nach einigen Sekunden schließlich.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht.", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten schweigend, während sie weiter zum Schule gegangen waren. „Du haust einfach ab – bist vom Erdboden verschwunden... und dann plötzlich bist du wieder da, und alle sollen nach deiner Pfeife tanzen."

„Ich habe niemanden Anweisungen gegeben – ich habe nur gesagt, was ich machen würde."

Ginny lachte – es war kein schönes Lachen, es war ein verzerrtes, verzweifeltes: „Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Du hast Einfluss. Mehr als du denkst. Deine Stimme, dein Aussehen, dein Charisma, deine Handlungen – das alles sorgt dafür, dass die Leute zu dir aufschauen. Du bist ihr Halt. Was denkst du, warum Malfoy dich als Lehrer wollte? Damit die Kinder etwas haben, an das sie glauben können.

Viel zu lange war kein Lehrer wie Dumbledore an der Schule, der Schutz geliefert hat. Kein Schüler konnte in die Halle blicken und sehen, dass die Welt in Ordnung war." ihr kamen wieder die Tränen: „Du bist ein Symbol. Du warst immer ein Symbol, und wirst immer eines bleiben. Hogwarts braucht ein Symbol, unter dass sie sich vereinen können. Du ersetzt Albus Dumbledore."

Harry blinzelte überrascht, er wusste, dass sie tatsächlich daran glaubte, was sie sagte. Aber war das tatsächlich so?

Ginny lächelte traurig: „Du bist naiv, Harry. Und jetzt erzähl endlich wo du warst."

Harry wusste nicht warum er erzählte, aber schließlich fing er langsam an zu erzählen: „Nicht nur du wurdest alleine gelassen. Als Sirius starb hatte ich mich in die Bücher verzogen, sie gaben mir neuen Halt. Ich wurde stärker ohne es wirklich zu merken. Ich wollte meinem Leben entfliehen, eben weil ich, wie du sagst, ein Symbol sei.

Ich wollte und möchte auch jetzt kein Symbol sein, ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand seine Hoffnungen in mich setzt. Ich bin kein Gott.", Harrys Stimme hatte einen traurigen Unterton: „Um diesen Leben zu entkommen habe ich mir ein neues geschaffen."

Die beiden setzten sich auf den Boden, es war zwar schon September, aber immer noch um die zwanzig Grad, und die Sonne ging gerade unter. Harry schuf Zauber gegen das Abhören, während er weiter redete: „Ich täuschte Selbstmord vor, durch einen Trank veränderte ich mein Aussehen. Ich konnte leben ohne von jedem angestarrt zu werden, ohne überall erkannt zu werden.

Ich wurde Söldner. Ich verkaufte meine Dienste an den Orden des Phönix, aber gleichzeitig auch", Harry stockte und war sich nicht sicher, ob er das sagen sollte, aber Ginnys Blick war weich, sie wartete geduldig bis er weiter sprach: „Ich arbeitete auch für Voldemort."

Ginny sagte nichts, sie lehnte sich an einen Stein und sah ihn gespannt an

„Ich tötete ohne Gewissen, ohne Grund nur für Geld, Erfahrung und... Spaß am Kämpfen", eine Träne schlich sich aus Harrys grünen Augen, zu lange hatte er nicht darüber geredet. „Ich ...", immer wieder stockte er, doch Ginny tat nichts um ihn zum Weiterreden zu überreden: „Ich traf bei einem Auftrag auf Snape mit dem ich mich duellierte. Ich schaffte es ihn zu überrumpeln, doch er war nicht tot, wie ich es eigentlich gedacht hatte. Im Nachhinein bin ich froh darum, dass er überlebt hat."

Harry wandte den Blick von ihr ab und sah in die ferne Sonne, sie schien rosa und die Schatten der Bäume, der Felsen auf der Wiese waren lang.

„Ich weiß nicht warum ich es getan habe, und es ist nicht gut, es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, was ich getan habe, Ginny", ihm kamen die Tränen. Normalerweise hatte er seine Mimik komplett unter Kontrolle, aber irgendwie...: „Bitte, hör mich zu Ende an, auch wenn es schlimm für dich wird.

Am selben Tag traf ich auf deinen Bruder, Charly. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht ihn zu verletzen... aber", Harry rang nach Luft: "... er war durch das Medallion von dem Drachen geschützt. Als ich es ihm abnahm starb er."

Harry stockte, während Ginny ihn verblüfft und verletzt ansah. Harry sagte nichts, wartete auf Flüche, auf Verwünschungen, auf Schläge oder sonst etwas. Auf irgendeine Reaktion. Doch Ginny tat nichts, nur ihre Augen blickten ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Harry zuckte zurück und wandte den Blick ab. Lieber hätte er sie reagieren sehen. Das hätte er eher verkraften können, doch dieser Blick. Etwas in seinem Inneren zuckte auf.

„Erzähl weiter", meinte sie mit stockender, kratzender Stimme.

„Ich war erschöpft, ich war alle, durch das Duell mit Severus. Ich traf ein Tier, ein Sakall", Harry schickte ihrem Geist ein Bild von dem Geschöpf aus Magie: „es brachte mich zu einem Geheimbund. Einer Gesellschaft, die sehr starke und mächtige Zauberer in ihren Reihen hat. Der Ziel von Desass ist, die Magie in den Menschen zu stärken."

Harry machte eine kurze Pause während er Steine schweben ließ und damit herum spielte.

„Die Magie ist etwas komplexes, viel komplexer als jedes Lebewesen, ich weiß nicht, ob du dich damit auskennst. Sie wurde in den letzten Jahren immer schwächer und bald wird sie ganz verschwinden, wenn nicht dagegen gearbeitet wird. Es sind zu viele Magier auf dieser Erde, und deshalb wird die Magie schwächer. Wenn weniger Magier existieren, wird automatisch auch die Magie stärker. Desass arbeitet ohne Moral um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Dieser Geheimbund ist verantwortlich für den Weltkrieg."

Ginny blickte ihn zweifelnd an: „Weißt du, Potter, wenn du mich verarschen willst, schaffst du das richtig gut. Ich denke nicht, dass ich mir das noch länger anhören muss.", sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Bitte Ginny, ich erzähle dir die volle Wahrheit, wirklich!", Harry wirkte verzweifelt: „Ich habe das noch niemandem erzählt... es ist unglaublich, ich weiß; aber ich werde es dir nachher beweisen."

Ginny blickte ihn kalt an: „Tatsächlich? Ich denke nicht, dass ich es hören möchte. Ich bin Auror, und es ist meine Pflicht einen Mord zu melden. Ich hörte, dass der Schulleiter auf uns wartet. Gehen wir."

Es war keine Wärme mehr in Ginnys Augen zu sehen, als Harry seufzend aufstand und neben ihr her ging. Er fühlte sich niedergeschlagen und verraten. Er vertraute sich ihr an... und sie schmetterte ihn ab.

Die rationale Stimme in ihm sagte ihm, sie habe ein gutes Recht darauf, schließlich hatte er nicht gezögert Charly das Medallion abzunehmen.

Sie würde es nicht wagen, ihn anzuklagen. Und selbst wenn... es würde keine zehn Minuten dauern, da war er wieder draußen, sollte er eingesperrt werden. Wenn es überhaupt zu einer Anklage kam, Harry bezweifelte das.

Zumal er viel zu viele auf seiner Seite hatte, als das er in einer Anklage schuldig gesprochen würde. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht wohl – besser, er fühlte sich mies. Richtig mies.

Harrys Gefühl wurde nicht besser als Ginny ihm fast vor der Nase die Tür zuschlug. Er fühlte sich kalt und er setzte wieder einmal die gefühlslose Maske auf. Keine Emotion drang mehr nach außen.

Ginny sah ihn nicht an, während die beiden vor dem Schulleiterbüro standen. Kalt fragte Ginny nach dem Passwort.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. Ginny seufzte, während sie fragte, was sie jetzt machen sollten.

Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab, erkannte den Zauber mit dem Passwort und änderte es schlicht.

„Eintritt.", sagte er selbstbewusst.

Die Tür ging auf, Harry bedeutete Ginny freundlich voran zu gehen, was diese mit einem tödlichen Blick zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Ah, Professor." Larce Lestrange blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf: „und Ginny Weasley, sehr erfreut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Der Mann lächelte sie an, während die beiden sich setzten.

„Ich bin gespannt darauf zu hören, warum unsere Halle noch immer ein Loch hat. Ich habe vorhin versucht mit den anderen Lehren es zu flicken, aber es ist nach einigen Minuten wieder eingefallen. Sind Sie daran Schuld, Miss Weasley?, fragte er lachend, während er Tee eingoß.

„Offiziell, ja.", erwiderte diese. Die Auroren hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass der Schulleiter davon wissen sollte. Er war loyal, trotz seiner Söhne, die der Revolution gefolgt waren. Aber nicht, wie viele andere, aus blinder Liebe, oder dergleichen, wie Bellatrix, sondern, weil sie sich etwas von der Revolution versprochen hatten...

„Ich glaube, dass einfachste wäre, Ihnen die Erinnerung zu zeigen, die ich davon habe."

Der Schulleiter blickte fragend, während Harry seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und die Erinnerung in den Kopf des Mannes schweben ließ.

Drei Minuten später sass dieser schweigend da. „Und er war es hundertprozentig?"

Harry nickte. „Ich bin beeindruckt von Ihren Fähigkeiten, Mister Potter-Black. Wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn er noch länger hier gewesen wäre. Wir wussten ja nicht einmal, dass er hier war..."

* * *

Bald geht es weiter :)


	4. Totgeglaubter

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 4: Totgeglaubter**

* * *

Nach einer halben Stunde war das Gespräch beendet und die beiden Gäste verließen das Schulleiterbüro. Harry versuchte Ginny noch zu überreden da zu bleiben, doch ließ sie sich nicht davon abbringen zu gehen.

Harry seufzte, während er der kleinen Gestalt von ihr nachsah. Harry bemerkte, wie er sie anstarrte, aber mal ganz ehrlich, ihre Beine in der Jeans waren wirklich... es wäre ein Sakrileg gewesen, wenn er sie nicht beachtet hätte...

Es war erst Zwanzig Uhr als Harry in seine 'Wohnung' zurückkehrte. Sie bestand aus einem Raum mit einem geräumigen Bett mit Kleiderschränken; ein kleiner Wohnbereich in dem eine Kommode und einige Sessel sowie ein Tisch standen. Ein Bad grenzte an den Wohnbereich an.

Harry ließ sich seufzend in einen der roten Sessel fallen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Wie Butter auf zu viel Brotaufstrich. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, aber er wusste, er könnte nicht schlafen – er beschloß Severus zu besuchen. Harry hatte noch einige Fragen zu stellen...

* * *

Severus nickte ihm zu und ließ ihn hinein. Der Wohnbereich von dem Zaubertrankprofessor sah genauso aus wie der von Harry. Harry hielt fragend eine Flasche Rotwein hin. Der schwarzäugige nickte, während er ein Denkarium zum Vorschein hielt.

„Damals, als du Voldemort 'getötet' haben, kam mir schon etwas seltsam vor. Die Leiche von Voldemort war nicht da; und es war keine Magie, die den Körper zerstört hat. Das hätte ich bemerkt. Nein, es war Magie, die den Körper hat verschwinden lassen."

Severus nippte an dem Wein während er nach Worten suchte: „Ich habe damals einige Nachforschungen angestellt. Über den Tod, über den unverzeihlichen Todesfluch, über Magie... doch ich habe nichts gefunden, dass mir das Gesehene erklärt hat. Ich verstehe es ehrlich gesagt nicht."

Harry seufzte und nickte: „So geht es mir auch..."

„Was ist mit deiner Verbindung zu dem dunklen Lord?" - „Habe ich getrennt, damals, als ich den Selbstmord vorgetäuscht habe."

„Wir werden wohl zu keiner Lösung kommen, warten wir ab, vielleicht zeigt er sich ja selbst, oder die Auroren finden etwas. Hast du Lust, mir bei ein paar Tränken zu helfen?"

Harry zuckte mit der Schulter und folgte Severus in das Tränkelabor.

„Die Schulheilerin braucht Heiltränke, und ich will versuchen einen Trank zu finden, der die Halle wieder repariert. Der Boden bleibt nicht bestehen..."

„Oh... ja, der Boden", Harry hatte ihn komplett vergessen: „Glaubst du, er wurde von den Gründern mit einem Trank überschüttet?"

„Nein, ich denke es war pure Magie", erwiderte Severus.

Harry überlegte: „Lass uns die Halle mal anschauen, vielleicht kann ich ja etwas tun."

Severus zog die Augenbraue hoch, doch ging ebenfalls aus dem Raum.

„Hm...", machte Harry, während er die Augen geschlossen hielt. Das Loch war da, wie er es geschaffen hatte. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Loch. Die Erde, die zuvor dort gewesen war wurde aus der Kammer gehoben und bildete sich so, wie sie vorher war.

Harry murmelte einige Zauber, bewegte seinen Zauberstab während Magie ununterbrochen seinen Körper verließ.

Die Magie verband den alten Boden, sie 'heilte' den Bruch.

Harry wartete zehn Minuten, ließ dauerhaft die Magie wirken, erst dann hörte er auf.

Severus sah ihn an: „Du bist wirklich mächtig geworden."

Harry nahm das mit einem Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis, während sie warteten, ob der Boden eventuell doch einstürzte.

* * *

Nachdem Harry die Decke wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte, waren die beiden in das Zaubertranklabor gegangen und hatten die Tränke schweigend nebeneinander her gebraut.

Es war eine angenehme Stille gewesen, nur das Köcheln des Trankes, das Rauschen des Feuers. Harry verstand warum Severus von den Tränken so fasziniert war.

Man konnte Stunden da stehen und einfach nur die Ruhe genießen. Sicherlich, bei schwierigen Tränken ging das nicht, dort musste man sich so konzentrieren, dass man nicht mehr über etwas anderes nachdenken konnte. Aber jetzt?

* * *

Harry blickte auf seinen Wecker. 5 Uhr – Er hatte noch gut Zeit ein wenig zu laufen.

Nach zwei Stunden intensiven Training ging er verschwitzt wie er war nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Es war ruhig im Schloss, schließlich war es erst sieben Uhr, um acht begann der Unterricht. Einige Schülerinnen der oberen Klassenstufe sahen ihn an und lächelten, während sie kicherten und anfingen Gespräche zu führen.

Harry seufzte innerlich; das konnte ja heiter werden. War man mit 16, 17, Harry wusste nicht, wie alt die Mädchen waren, nicht aus dem Alter raus?

* * *

Gemächlich lief er in die Halle und setzte sich an den Lehrertisch. Ein 'Morgen' richtete er an die anwesenden Lehrer, die fast alle ziemlich verschlafen wirkten.

Harry grinste während er sich einen Tee eingoß und ein Brötchen schmierte. Dann sah er auf den Tagespropheten:

_Weltmeister gegen Aurorenveteranin_

_Hogwarts. Etwas unglaubliches ereignete sich am ersten Schultag an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Der neue Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Harry Potter-Black, Vernichter von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt werden darf, Weltmeister im Duellieren, Gewinner des trimagischen Tunier, unglaublich gut aussehender Mann (Fotos angelegt.) Träger des Merlinsorden erster Klasse, hatte in der Kammer des Schreckens, des geheimen Ortes Slytherin am gestrigen Tag ein heftiges Duell mit einer der besten Aurorin des Ministeriums geführt, Virgina Weasley. _

_Warum die beiden Teilnehmer an der Weltmeisterschaft die Kammer des Schreckens, die nicht nur unheimlich düster, sondern auch extrem gefährlich ist, für ihr Duell genutzt haben, ist dem Tagespropheten zurzeit nicht bekannt. _

_Fakt ist jedoch, dass die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei dadurch nachhaltig geschädigt wurde, denn Harry Potter nutzte solch mächtige Magie, um seine Gegnerin zu besiegen, dass ein Teil des Boden, der über der Kammer liegenden 'großen Halle', einfach weggesprengt wurde. _

_Wie solche Magie möglich ist, ist dem Tagespropheten leider ebenfalls nicht bekannt. _

_Unbekannt ist, was mit der großen Halle nun passiert, denn Experten für allgemeine Magie gehen nicht davon aus, dass zurzeit Magier leben, die in der Lage sind, die Halle zu reparieren. Alle Lehrer der Hogwarts Schule sind gescheitert bei dem Versuch, den Urzustand der Halle wieder herzustellen._

_Ginny Weasley, eine junge attraktive Frau, ist eine Aurorin, die vom legendären Mad-Eye-Moody ausgebildet wurde. Sie gehört mit zu den besten Auroren, die jemals vom Ministerium beschäftigt wurden._

_Das Duell war ein Kampf zwischen Giganten, der Tagesprophet hofft in nächster Zeit zu Fotos oder Erinnerungen zu kommen, die dieses Ereignis dokumentieren. _

_Es berichtet für Sie weiterhin vom Tagespropheten,_

_Ellisabeth Morie._

Harry grinste innerlich während er sich in der Halle umsah, viele Schülerinnen und Schüler blickten zu ihm, tuschelten und lasen den Artikel. Viele deuteten auf das Loch, das gestern noch da gewesen war.

„War das Ihr Werk, Professor Potter-Black?", fragte der sich gerade setzende Direktor und deutete auf das nicht mehr existente Loch.

Harry nickte und nahm einen Schluck Tee: „Ja – ich wollte mal schneller sein als die Presse.", er grinste.

Lestrange nickte: „Steht etwas anderes drinnen, als Sie erwartet haben? Die Presse ist ja oft sehr ... kreativ."

Harry bot ihm den Propheten an: „Trinken Sie lieber nichts, wenn Sie die Artikel lesen, sonst spucken Sie den Tee wieder aus."

* * *

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren", Harry sah die neunte Klasse an. Abschlussklasse, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Er hatte bisher noch nichts von der Rivalität mitbekommen – aber gut, er war auch erst seit einem Tag wieder hier.

Nachdem er wieder einmal die Noten gemacht hatte und sie Lucius gegeben hatte fing er mit den Unterricht an.

„Stecken Sie das Buch weg, ich habe mir gestern die Mühe gemacht, es durchzulesen. Lassen Sie es lieber, falls Sie es noch nicht getan haben. Wir werden heute einen kleinen theoretischen Test machen, damit ich Ihren Wissenstand überprüfen kann. Die besten zwei werden uns dann ein kleines Duell vorführen."

Die Schüler schienen nicht sehr erfreut in ihrer ersten Stunde einen Test zu schreiben. Einige grinsten jedoch, ob des Kommentars bezüglich des Buches. Harry ließ die Tests vor die Schüler schweben.

Er drehte eine Sanduhr um: „Sie haben 30 Minuten, wer spickt darf gleich abgeben und kriegt ein T."

Harry drehte sich um und setzte sich auf den Sessel, den er sich beschworen hatte. Dann nahm er ein Buch und fing an darin zu lesen.

Er las gerade eine Passage über ein arithmantische System, dass seinen Ursprung in Australien hatte, welches er noch nicht kannte als er den Kopf hob: „Finch, abgeben."

Der Gryffindor-Schüler wich zurück: „Was? Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht."

„Abgeben", erklärte Harry freundlich.

„Ich finde das ehrlich gesagt nicht gerecht, Sie haben mich bei nichts gesehen."

Harry stand auf und ging vor den Tisch, an dem Mister Finch sass. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und zeigte mit ihm auf den Test.

Ein rotes T bildete sich auf den Test: „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich anlügt, Mister Finch."

Der Junge schwieg und blickte trotzig aus dem Fenster heraus.

Die Sanduhr ging nach unten. Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und sammelte alle Blätter ein – bis auf das von Finch, welches ja schon bewertet war.

Harry ließ seine Magie wirken, sammelte sie und auf jedem Blatt erschien die jeweilige Note. Dann flogen die Tests zurück.

In diesem Moment kamen die Lehrer sowie hinein. Snape und Lestrange hatten noch etwas zu tun gehabt.

„Nun denn – fangen wir mit dem Duell an. Die besten zwei Schüler in die Mitte: Mister Pache und Miss Soule."

Harry schwang seinen Stab und die Tische wurden zur Seite geräumt.

Das Duell war ziemlich eindrucksvoll, die beiden waren ziemlich auf der selben Stufe, keiner schaffte es den anderen zu überlisten. Immer wieder wurden Schilde beschworen, es wurde sich kaum bewegt. So viele Fehler – Harry wusste gar nicht mehr, dass er sie auch mal gemacht hatte... es kamen auch dunkle Flüche zum Einsatz – sie waren erlaubt, auch wenn sie nicht gelehrt wurden.

„Nun gut", rief Harry nach zehn Minuten – die beiden Schüler atmeten schwer. „10 Punkte für Slytherin und Gryffindor."

Harry stellte den normalen Klassenraum wieder her und fragte die Klasse: „Nun, was sagen Sie zu dem Duell?"

„Schilde", sagte Finch. Harry sah ihn an – der Junge hatte Potenzial, aber er nutzte es nicht. „Können Sie etwas genauer sein, und in ganzen Sätzen sprechen?"

„Es ist falsch Schilde in einem Duell zu nutzen, denn sie können leicht überlistet werden."

Harry nickte: „Das ist richtig, bei Duellen mit guten Zauberern wird kaum ein Duellant Schilde benutzen. Bei unerfahrenen Duellanten sieht man das oft. Sonst noch etwas?"

Keiner meldete sich. Harry sah Finch an: „Sie wissen doch gewiss noch etwas, oder?"

Finch strich sich über das schwarze Haar während er ihn ansah: „Die beiden haben nur Flüche genutzt. Keine anderen Methoden. Außerdem haben sie die ganze Zeit die Flüche ausgesprochen und keine Non-verbale Magie genutzt."

Harry nickte: „Sehr gut, 10 Punkte für Gryffindore. Ein guter Duellant nutzt Gegenstände um sich zu schützen, um andere anzugreifen. Er oder sie benutzt nützliche Zaubereien oder Beschwörungen um seinen Gegner zu irritieren oder dergleichen. Es ist sehr praktisch wenn man plötzlich doppelt so schnell ist. Nutzt nicht nur Flüche und Schilde – nutzt jede Magie die ihr kennt."

„So wie Runen-Magie?", fragte eine Schülerin und sprach wohl damit direkt das Weltmeisterschaftduell an. Harry hatte schon erwartet, dass man ihn irgendwann darauf ansprechen wird.

Harry nickte: „Ja – das ist ein alternativer Magiezweig, den leider in dieser Zeit kaum jemand halbwegs zu verstehen und nutzen weiß."

Severus blickte missmutig drein – Harry spürte das, obwohl er nicht zu ihn sah. Es war immer wieder amüsant anzusehen, wie er in Harrys oder Lucius Gegenwart gewöhnlich ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner war, sobald er sich jedoch mit mehreren Menschen in einem Raum befand wurde er ziemlich ... unangenehm.

Harry blickte ihn direkt an: „Severus, hättest du Lust auf ein kleines Demonstrationsduell?"

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Gegen den Weltmeister", fragte er sarkastisch: „Och ich weiß nicht, ich habe doch keine Chance." Doch Harry wusste, dass es ihn schon reizte. Auch wenn sich Severus ein wenig Sorgen machte, was die Schüler und Lehrer sagen würden, wenn Harry ihn fertig machen würde. Aber das würde er ertragen wie immer, es würde ihn kalt lassen.

Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes ließ Harry wieder einmal den Raum verändern.

Harry stellte sich in den Raum: „Passt gut auf, denn das ist der einzige Grund, warum wir dieses Duell im Unterricht veranstalten. Beim Zuschauen von zwei, erlaubt mir die falsche Bescheidenheit, guten Duellanten, könnt ihr viel lernen."

Harry zog seinen Stab vor das Gesicht, was ihn der Zaubertranklehrer nach tat.

Mit einem Grinsen wehrte der grünäugige sofort die dutzend Flüche ab, die Snape auf ihn geschleudert hatte.

Die Schüler blickten gebannt dem Duell zu, das im krassen Duell zu dem ersten stand.

Hier wurden die Tische dazu missbraucht den anderen zu attackieren. Gesprochen wurde nicht, es wurde keine Schwäche gezeigt, auch wenn mal ein Fluch traf.

Schließlich traf Harry den Älteren mit einer Salve von Betäubungsflüchen.

Harry lächelte während er dem Geschlagenen aufhalf.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt gut aufgepasst, ich möchte bis zur nächsten Stunde eine Elle Pergament über Duelltaktiken sehen. Finch, Sie bleiben bitte noch."

Harry sah wie die Schüler, sowie die Lehrer und Malfoy verschwanden.

Finch stand vor dem Pult und sah zu wie Harry schweigend wieder Ordnung in das verwüstete Klassenzimmer brachte: „Sie haben das Potenzial gut zu werden, Mister Finch. Und damit meine ich gut, und nicht nur überdurchschnittlich, was ja nicht wirklich eine Kunst ist.", schnaubte Harry abfällig.

„Ich werde Ihren Test nicht werten, aber ich versichere Ihnen, sollte ich Sie noch einmal dabei erwischen, wie Sie versuchen von jemanden abzuschreiben, was Sie nicht notwendig haben, werde ich nicht so nachsichtig sein."

Finch nickte, bedankte sich und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Harry sah ihm nachdenklich nach und ging schließlich zum Mittagessen.

* * *

Harry gewöhnte sich ziemlich schnell an das Leben in Hogwarts. Seine Schüler waren minder begabt, abgesehen von einigen Ausnahmen, Harry lehrte in seinen Stunden nicht nur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sondern auch über Magie allgemein, was ungemein das Magieverständnis förderte.

Die Zauberstabhaltung wurde kritisiert, Harry blickte seufzend zu, während diese Volltrottel es, bis auf eben jene Ausnahmen, kaum einen Patronus zu Stande brachten.

Einmal hatte Harry Besuch von Kingsley Shacklebolt bekommen, sie hatten einen schönen Wein getrunken und sich über alte Zeiten unterhalten. Harry hatte großen Respekt vor dem dunkelfarbenen Mann, der weit über den Durchschnitt eines Zauberers hinaus gekommen war. Was jedoch nur auf die Fähigkeit zum Kampf beschränkte, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst lagen dem Auror nicht wirklich. Flüche und Verteidigung – das waren seine Stärken.

Sie unterhielten sich über die Kriege, Harry lernte viel über die Geschichte, nicht nur die magische, sondern auch über die der Muggle. Ein Thema, mit dem er sich noch nicht so beschäftigt hatte.

Im Moment las er gerade ein Buch von Machiavelli, el prinicipe, der Fürst, Machiavelli war ein italienischer Vertreter des Absolutismus, der der Ansicht gewesen war, dass ein Fürst alles tun konnte, was er wollte um seine Macht zu stärken, und Herrscher zu bleiben.

Es war sehr interessant, auch wenn Harry sich ziemlich vieles selbst herleitete. Ein Zitat aus dem Buch hatte sich so in sein Gehirn gebrannt, dass er es nicht mehr herausbekam: „Der gewöhnliche Fehler des Menschen, bei gutem Wetter nicht an den Sturm zu denken"

Shacklebolt war ein ebenso angenehmer Gesprächspartner wie Severus oder Lucius, auch wenn Kingsley deutlich weniger Wissen hatte. Mit Lucius konnte man sich über alles unterhalten, es gab kaum ein Thema, in dem der blonde Aristokrat nicht Bescheid wusste.

* * *

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit damit umherzulaufen. Hogwarts barg soviele Geheimnisse. Früher hatte er es nicht registriert doch nun verstand er die Magie. Er lernte ständig mehr über dieses große Geheimnis der Zauberer. Nun fand er ohne Probleme Geheimgänge, verschlossene Türen und diverse Räume. Es war unglaublich was die Gründer an diesen Ort alles gebaut hatten.

Es war Sonntag und Harry lief gemächlich über die Treppen, die sich nun seinen Willen, ganz anders als vor zwanzig Jahren, beugten. Er hatte kein Ziel, die Magie führte ihn und er ließ sich leiten.

Er benötigte keine Karte des Rumtreiber mehr. Harry spürte alles und jeden, jede Person, jeden Gang jeden Raum. Wozu dann eine Karte brauchen?

Er war im vierten Stock, er wusste nicht was er hier tat, er lief einfach weiter. Wie in Trance. Die Magie wollte, dass er dort hin ging. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

Hatte er einen eigenen Willen oder wurde er von der Magie beherrscht? Würde das eine Gefahr für ihn werden?

Harry zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern und lief weiter. Die Portraits an den Wänden grüßten ihn, lächelten.

Und da stand er nun. Vor der Wand die keine Wand war. Harry spürte sie. Die Tür. Er wusste nicht was er machen musste. Doch er tat es einfach. Keine zwanzig Sekunden später war er in der Wand verschwunden.

Der Raum war dunkel, doch erhellte er sich sofort als der Raum spürte, das ein Gast da war. Hatte Hogwarts ein Bewusstsein?

Oder war es nur Magie?

Hatte Magie ein Bewusstsein?

Dann hätte Hogwarts ja auch ein Bewusstsein, denn das Schloss bestand ja größtenteils aus Magie... Aber das würde ja heißen, dass jeder Stein ein Bewusstsein hätte, weil Magie alles durchtränkt, oder?

Es war unglaublich worüber der schwarzhaarige nun nachdachte. Themen, die er früher immer gemeidet hatte gehörten nun zu ihm dazu. Sie waren ein Teil von ihm geworden.

Hermine ähnelte ihn mehr als er dachte...

Hermeine. Sarah. John. David.

Harrys Innereien zuckten zusammen als er an sie dachte. Doch er schreckte tatsächlich auf, als sie plötzlich vor ihm standen.

* * *

Da waren sie. Zusammen mit ihm. Er selbst stand in dem Raum, der eine Arm um Hermine, der andere um Sarah gelegt. Und vor ihnen waren seine Söhne.

Sie lebten? Wo waren sie?

Was war hier los?

Harry blickte so gebannt auf das Bild – war es ein Bild? - das er nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verging.

Sarah und Hermine, so unterschiedlich und doch so ähnlich. Sie lächelten, wirkten glücklich doch gleichzeitig todtraurig. Hary lächelte selbst als er sah wie sich seine Söhne, kaum ein Meter groß, zu ihm drehten und ihn etwas fragten.

Der zweite Harry lächelte, lachte und sprach zu ihnen. Sarah und Hermine lehnten sich an ihn. Und Harry schien ihr Gewicht an seinen Schultern zu spüren.

Sie schienen zu schweben, in dem Raum. Aber wie konnte er an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein?

Harrys Geist meldete sich zurück. Wie aus einem Denkarium wurde er weggeschleudert. Sein Kopf fühlte sich leer und dann sah er plötzlich, was er die ganze Zeit betrachtet hatte.

Nerhegeb. Der Spiegel, der den tiefsten Herzenswunsch zeigte.

Harry blickte wieder darauf. Plötzlich waren noch zwei Personen da. Seine Eltern, die sich hinter ihm positionierten. Und lächelten.

Mit einem Ruck löste sich Harry von dem Spiegel und verschwand, nachdem er drei Stunden dort, an diesem Ort, verweilt hatte.

* * *

Trotz des Wissens, dass er es nicht sollte, kam Harry jeden Tag zu dem Spiegel, sah hinein, fühlte sich danach schlechter als je zuvor, doch trotzdem... wollte er das Gefühl nicht missen. Seine Familie...

Er verbrachte jeden Tag mehrere Stunden vor dem Spiegel. Er wusste, er sollte es nicht tun.

Er war zum sechsten Mal hier. Er dachte an nichts anderes mehr als an den Spiegel. Seinen Unterricht zog er durch wie immer. Keiner merkte etwas...

Der Spiegel war so wunderbar. Harry blickte zu seiner Familie. Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an. Wie jeden Tag.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein."

Harry drehte sich innerhalb eines Bruchteils um, den Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit Flüche auf den Fremden zu richten.

Dort auf dem Tisch sass er. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Weißer Bart, blaue Augen, auf einer leicht krummen Nase sitzend. Albus Dumbledore.

Harrys Augen wurden groß: „Das ist nicht real."

„Zitronenbonbon?", fragte der Mann.

* * *

Kürzer als normal, aber es passt halt gerade so ;)


	5. Hilflosigkeit

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 5: Hilflosigkeit**

* * *

Harry sah nun, dass der Mann fröhlich auf etwas rum lutschte.

„Sie sind tot.".

Dumbledore wirkte erschüttert: „Tatsächlich?" Er sah an sich hinunter, betastete seine Hände.

„Sie leben nicht mehr.", Harrys Stimme hörte sich nicht sehr selbstsicher an.

„Ach ja, stimmt. Ich bin tot. Ich wurde getötet."

Dumbledore lutschte glucksend weiter. Ohne auf seine Worte zu achten.

„Ich bin eine Erinnerung. Wer bist du?", fragte der Tote schließlich.

Harry atmete aus und schloss die Augen: „Was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich wache über den Spiegel. Mein lebendes Ich hielt es für zu gefährlich, dass jemand zu oft hier her käme. Selbst der stärkste, rationalste Wille und Geist wird sich nicht lange gegen den Spiegel behaupten können. Mein lebendes Ich hat mir Fähigkeiten gegeben, zu erahnen wie viel jemand ertragen könnte. Mir wurden Fähigkeiten gegeben jemand einzuschätzen. Zu erahnen ob es jemand schafft von alleine aufzuhören in den Spiegel zu gucken.

Du gehörst nicht dazu."

Dumbledore stopfte sich ein Bonbon in den Mund: „Du solltest gehen."

„Ich gehöre nicht dazu?", wiederholte Harry.

„Du gehörst nicht dazu.", die Erinnerung, Harry sah nun, dass sie durchsichtig war, bekräftigte seine Worte.

„Sind Sie ein Geist geworden?"

„Nein – mein lebendes Ich war auf den Tod vorbereitet. Es hat sich nicht gefürchtet, und es hatte auch nichts zu erledigen. Diese Erinnerung wird auf ewig hier sein, und jeden Schüler schützen. Bist du ein Schüler?", fragte der Durchsichtige nachdenklich.

„Was wissen Sie von Ihren lebenden Ich?"

„Nichts. Ich habe kein Wissen mitgenommen. Ich diene nur als Wächter für diesen Spiegel. Ich weiß, dass mein lebendes Ich weise war. Aber ich habe nichts von dieser Weisheit. Du solltest nun gehen und nicht wieder kehren. Es wäre sinnlos den Spiegel vor dir zu verstecken, denn du würdest ihn wieder finden.", meinte Dumbledore, die Stirn runzelnd: „du bist mächtig, aber dein Geist ist traurig. Du suchst das Glück. Doch dabei hast du nicht bemerkt, dass du es schon hast. Mache das beste aus deinem Leben, und kehre nicht wieder..."

Die Erinnerung verblasste zunehmend und verschwand schließlich komplett. Harry sah nur noch wie sich Dumbledore ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon in den Mund tat.

* * *

Harry wirkte durch die Erinnerung wie wachgerüttelt. Der Spiegel kam ihn mit einem Mal so sinnlos vor. Sein Gehirn hatte der Versuchung widerstehen wollen, es jedoch nicht geschafft. Doch nun, mit dem Appell dieser Erinnerung verschwand Harry wieder aus dem Raum.

Es würde die letzte Begegnung mit dem Spiegel in seinem Leben sein.

Und dann realisierte er, dass er, trotz magischer Macht, trotz den Fähigkeiten, die er sich angeeignet hatte, durch einen Spiegel seinen Geist, seinen Verstand verlieren konnte. Die magische Welt war gefährlich; selbst für Magier wie ihn.

* * *

Halloween stand vor der Tür und Harry stand in der Halle, zusammen mit Luicus, der wie einige Schulräte zur Feier gekommen war und Severus.

„Denkt ihr, Voldemort wird sich an uns rächen?", fragte Harry beiläufig, während sie dem Programm lauschten. Drei Schüler standen vorne und spielten einen Sketch vor.

„Glaubst du, das ist die richtige Umgebung?", zischte Malfoy. Harry war sichtlich irritiert, warum war Malfoy so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen: „Es hört niemand zu.", beruhigte er den blonden Mann, während er auf seinen Stab deutete.

Malfoy sah sich um, er reagierte anders als sonst...: „Mein Sohn wäre gestern beinahe ermordet worden." Severus blickte ihn überrascht an: „Wie? Von wem?"

Harry wartete bis Lucius weiter redete: „Das weiß ich nicht. Es war ein so guter Anschlag, dass nur wenige in Frage kämen. Es war ein Trank, keine Spuren, perfekt gebraut." Lucius blickte Severus und Harry nacheinander in die Augen.

Harry wusste, dass Severus und er mit auf der sehr kurzen Liste standen, die so etwas getan haben könnten. Sie vertrauten einander, doch gleichzeitig waren sie jederzeit vorsichtig. Das war manchmal lästig, doch größtenteils war es ein sehr amüsantes Spiel: „Ich hätte es nicht mit Tränken gemacht, das wäre langweilig.", versicherte Harry ihm, und öffnete seinen Geist.

Lucius nickte: „Ich weiß, dass ihr es nicht wart, aber abchecken musste ich es. Es bleiben nicht viele übrig, die es wagen würden... und es so gut machen würden."

Lucius war sichtlich beunruhigt, er fühlte sich in seiner Position bedrängt. „Glaubst du, es war Voldemort?", fragte Severus ruhig.

„Ja – alle anderen habe ich gecheckt – er oder ein vollkommen unbekannter."

Harry lachte mit der gesamten Halle, als die Pointe kam. Der Sketch war wirklich gut. Severus und Luicus lachten ebenfalls. Doch Harry wusste, im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatten sie den Witz nicht verstanden. Sie waren zu konzentriert dem Gespräch gefolgt.

„Was willst du dagegen tun?", fragte Harry nach einigen Minuten. Ein kleines Orchester spielte nun vorne.

Der blonde sah ihn an: „Keine Ahnung. Was soll ich bitte tun, wenn er es war. Ich weiß nicht, was er macht, ich weiß nicht, was er vorhat und ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Ich _kann_ nichts machen."

„Gab es sonst noch etwas beunruhigendes?", fragte Severus.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf: „Außer einem Attentat auf Moody?"

„Wann", fuhr Harry dazwischen. „Heute. Moody hat in der Winkelgasse patrouilliert, als ihn zehn Leute angegriffen haben. Imperius. Moody hatte seinen Spaß.", Lucius war sichtlich enttäuscht, dass er nicht das Ziel des Attentats war.

Harry klatschte zusammen mit dem ganzen Saal, als das Stück vorbei war. Musik war wirklich etwas großartiges. Aber er hatte sie nie beachtet. Hatte nicht Dumbledore – der lebende – in seinem ersten Schuljahr gesagt, Musik sei Magie, wie sie in ganz Hogwarts nicht gelehrt wurde?

Abgesehen von dem Klavier, dass Sarah gespielt hatte, war er nie wirklich mit der Musik in Kontakt gekommen.

Ein Stich durchfuhr seinen Magen, als er an Sarah dachte.

* * *

„Dementoren. Was sind sie?"

Eine schlichte Frage, auf die keiner eine Antwort kannte. Woraus bestanden sie? Waren sie organisch? Magisch? Lebten sie? Wieso reagierten alle so empfindlich auf sie – kein Schüler kannte eine Antwort.

„Dementoren sind Wesen, die sich von Erinnerungen ernähren. Demnach sind sie nach der Definition des Ministeriums keine organischen Wesen – sie bestehen aus Magie. Sie haben kein Bewusstsein, nur Instinkte, laut Definition des Ministeriums sind sie demnach ebenfalls nur Geschöpfe niederer Intelligenz."

Harry lief vor den Schülern umher. „Dementoren sind gefährlich, ja – für Menschen, die unfähig sind. Für Zauberer, die in der Schule aufgepasst haben sollten sie kein Problem sein. Es gibt diverse Schutzarten gegen Dementoren.

Okklumentik. Wird in der Schule nicht gelehrt. Diverse Schutzschilde, zwei Flüche und allgemeines, magisches Feuer.

Die Flüche könnt ihr nicht beherrschen – vor allem lohnen sie sich nicht. Ein Jäger braucht diese Flüche..."

„Entschuldigung, was ist ein Jäger?", fünfte Klasse... und sie wussten nicht was ein Jäger ist.

Die Reinblütigen schon, ja – aber dafür gab es doch die zweite Schule oder, um solches Wissen zu vermitteln.

„Ein Jäger ist ein Zauberer der sein Geld durch die Jagd magischer gefährlicher Geschöpfe verdient. In England ein ziemlich seltener Beruf, jedoch sehr gut bezahlt. Vor allem in Osteuropa kann man damit reich werden, denn dort gibt es eine große Menge magischer Geschöpfe."

Harry machte eine Pause, sah die Schülerin, die gefragt hatte an, um zu sehen ob sie noch eine weitere Frage hatte, schließlich fuhr er fort mit seinem Monolog über Dementoren: „Magische Feuer wie es Drachen erzeugen sind ebenfalls nichts für euch."

„Entschuldigung, aber warum ist das nichts für uns?"

Harry zog die Brauen hoch: „Es gibt verschiedene Arten magisches Feuer zu erzeugen, kleine Feuer werden kein Problem für euch sein, aber dieses Feuer wird gegen Dementoren nichts nützen."

Er schwang seinen Stab und gleisend helles Feuer mit einer solchen Hitze kam hinaus, dass jeder die Augen schloss und versuchte der Hitze zu entkommen: „Solches Feuer ist magisch anstregend, jedoch würde jeder Dementor eingehen. Es hat nur einen Nachteil, nämlich das Dementoren durch das Feuer nachhaltig gestärkt werden, weshalb es närrisch ist dieses Feuer gegen Dementoren einzusetzen, wenn ihr euch in vierzig Jahren noch sicher fühlen wollt.

Demnach bleiben nur Schutzschilde... Ja – es gibt mehrere Schutzschilde, doch bis auf einen kann man alle in den Wind schießen. Wie heißt dieser Schild?"

„Das ist der Patronus, Sir". Harry blickte zu dem Jungen: „Richtig. Der Patronus ist ebenfalls höhere Magie und kaum jemand von euch wird in der Lage sein ihn befriedigend heraufzubeschwören. Da jedoch das Ministerium möchte, dass ihr zumindest Grundlagen in diesem Zauber beherrscht werden wir nun damit arbeiten. Er bietet nicht nur gegen Dementoren wirksamen Schutz, sondern auch gegen Vampire und diverse andere magische dunkle Kreaturen..."

* * *

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Harry saß mit Severus am Abendessen, während sie sich unterhielten. Nichts ließ daran denken, was für eine Tragödie an diesem Abend passieren würde. In der Nacht, es war Vollmond, würden Dinge passieren, die in der magischen Welt natürlich waren, jedoch waren sie normalerweise an einem Ort wie Hogwarts nicht üblich.

Harry hatte den ganzen Tag etwas gefühlt, jedoch nicht gewusst was es war. Aufgefallen ist es eigentlich erst, als Larce Lestrange fragte wo denn der Lehrer für magische Theorie sei. Ein Mann von großen magischen Potenzial. Fähigkeiten, die den meisten Zauberern verwehrt blieben.

Harry hatte ihn, McPhillip, immer respektiert, hatte auch einige Gespräche mit ihm geführt, jedoch schnell bemerkt, dass sein Wissen sich auf diesen einen Punkt konzentrierte. Die Theorie der Magie – da hatte der Mann wirklich was auf dem Kasten. Harry hatte viel von ihm gelernt, auch wenn er vieles aus der Praxis kannte.

Dem Professor für Verteidigung war es nicht aufgefallen, das der Mann weg war. Es war ja schließlich kein Kindergarten hier, jeder war mal weg – es waren erwachsene Menschen, die ein Leben hatten.

Als jedoch Larce fragte, hatte Harry sofort gewusst was passiert war.

Er hatte es gefühlt, als er sich darauf konzentriert hatte. Und dann hatte er noch etwas gefühlt, keine zwanzig Sekunden später. „Sie sind im Kerker", zischte Harry, die Augen geschlossen.

Harry wusste noch wie die Lehrer ihn sprachlos angeguckt hatten. Keiner hatte es gemerkt.

„Vampire.", murmelte Harry, versucht leise zu sprechen, damit die Schüler nichts mitbekamen. Doch es war zu spät, eine Panik entstand und die Halle wurde laut.

Harry stand auf, winkte mit seinem Stab – ein krachendes Feuerwerk entstand: „Ruhe.", donnerte er und sah zu Lestrange: „Mindestens zwanzig Stück. Alleine schaff ich das nicht."

Severus stand auf stellte sich zu Harry. Doch der winkte ab: „Wäre klüger, wenn du hier bleibst und die Schüler verteidigst. Und die Auroren holst."

Severus runzelte die Stirn doch nickte er. Lestrange stand ebenfalls auf: „Ich komme mit Ihnen, Professor Potter-Black."

Harry nickte während die Schüler teils verängstigt, teils entschlossen zu ihnen sahen.

Severus blickte zu den restlichen Lehrern und sah zum Eingangstor zur großen Halle: „Wir verriegeln die Tür hinter Ihnen. Wäre klug wenn du auch einen Schutz dazu stellst, Harry."

Dieser nickte und verschwand mit dem Direktor, der seinen Stab gezogen hatte.

Kaum aus der Halle draußen spürte Harry wie etwas von rechts kam. Mit einem kaum sichtbaren Schwung seines Stabes zerfiel der Vampir zu Asche.

„Sie brauchen Hilfe?", fragte Lestrange mit hochgezogener Braue.

„Das war ein junger Vampir", murmelte Harry während er Magie auf die Tür wirkte.

Mit einem lauten Krachen erschien eine weitere Wand aus Beton aus dem Boden, schließlich leuchtete rote Magie über dem Beton.

Harry nickte zufrieden und lief neben Lestrange her Richtung Kerker. „Ich glaube hier ist ein ganzer Clan. Voldemort."

„Ein ganzer Clan? Was hat Voldemort vor? Will er ganz Hogwarts zu Vampiren machen?"

„Nein – er möchte mich testen, nach Schwächen suchen. Schauen, ob ich Hogwarts verteidige, ob ich mein Leben für einen anderen riskiere. Er möchte schauen, wie er mich in die Falle locken kann."

„Und Sie geben ihm freiwillig die Information?"

„Er weiß es eigentlich schon, möchte sich aber noch mal absichern. Vielleicht will er auch Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, keine Ahnung.", meinte Harry ehrlich, während er seinen Stab schwang und einen hellen Patronus erzeugte.

Ein strahlendes Sakall brach aus dem Stab, leuchtete und lief vor Harry und den Direktor.

„Schöner Patronus, was ist das?"

Harry blickte es scheinbar sprachlos an: „Keine Ahnung, bisher war mein Patronus immer ein Adler und davor ein Hirsch."

Er wusste zwar nicht, seit wann sein Patronus ein Sakall war, aber richtig überraschen tat es ihn nicht.

„Ein Patronus kann die Gestalt ändern?", fragte Lestrange neugierig. Harry nickte: „Ja – wenn entscheidend mehr magische Macht gewonnen wird, ändert sich automatisch der Patronus, da die Magie sich ändert."

„Und Sie haben gleich zwei solche magischen Machtschüben gehabt?"

Harry schlug sich innerlich, er sagte eindeutig zuviel: „Ja, und ich möchte nicht, dass das jeder erfährt."

Lestrange nickte: „Ehrensache.", murmelte er, während er ebenfalls einen Patronus erzeugte.

Es war ein kleiner Hund, nicht halb so hell strahlend wie Harrys aber immer noch ausreichend.

Harry hatte vor Jahren einen Patronus entwickelt der mit magischem Feuer arbeitete, aber das war, wie er gemerkt hatte ziemlich närrisch von ihm gewesen. Es hatte schon seinen Grund warum die früheren großen Meister den Patronus so gelassen hatten wie er war. Er hatte in seiner Naivität gelaubt, besser zu sein.

Harry blickte umher. „Im Kerker sind 22 – und drei sind im Treppenhaus. Die im Treppenhaus könnten uns in den Rücken fallen. Die müssen zuerst weg."

Lestrange nickte, während er seinen Stab schwang. Der Patronus jagte nach draußen und schwebte nach oben, hinaus zu den Vampiren, die mit Gebrüll Richtung Kerker kamen.

Harry schwang seinen Stab, ließ seine Magie wirken und schleuderte einen breit gefächerten Zauber hinweg, der zwei Vampire zu Asche verwandelte, der dritte wurde angeschlagen, landete jedoch graziös vor den beiden Zauberern.

Dieser hier war alt, vermutlich über drei Jahrhunderte.

Er hatte rote lange, glatte Haare, die im starken Kontrast zu dem weißen Gesicht standen. Verzogene blutrote Lippen, verzerrt vor Schmerz sassen unter der kurzen Nase.

Dann fing der Vampir an zu lachen. Laut und unangenehm. Er überwand innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde die drei Meter Distanz, die er zu den Zauberern hatte.

Harrys Patronum schwebte zwischen dem Vampir und den Zauberern.

Der blasse Untote verzog das Gesicht, sprang über den Zauber hinüber und landete im Rücken von den beiden Professoren.

Doch dabei traf er genau in eine magische Falle, die Harry dort platziert hatte.

Mit einem markdurchdringenden Schrei löste er sich auf.

Ohne den Tod des Vampirs zu beachten schritt Harry weiter wieder Richtung Kerker.

Lestrange zog die Brauen hoch und sah ihn an: „Sie sind gut." Harry lächelte danken und sie gingen weiter.

Sie waren dort, die Vampire. Und dort war noch jemand, ein Mann der lebte.

Es war McPhilip. Der Lehrer fühlte sich schwach an, schien zu kämpfen, doch nichts schien zu helfen.

„Er stirbt, wenn wir nicht schnell sind.", damit rann Harry los.

Und sah noch wie die zweiundzwanzig Vampire verschwanden, zusammen mit dem Lehrer, der leichenblass war.

Harry sah zu dem Hintereingang von dem er nichts gewusst hatte. Die Vampire schwebten schnell, sehr schnell, der Lehrer in ihrer Mitte, über die Wiesen Hogwarts. In Richtung des verbotenen Waldes, wo noch vierundfünfzig andere Vampire waren.

„Das schaffen wir nicht.", meinte Harry schließlich, während sie hoffnungslos den dunklen Kreaturen hinterher sahen.

Lestrange wirkte nicht erfreut, schien es jedoch einzusehen: „Vielleicht sind die Auroren schon auf dem Weg."

Sie liefen schnellen Weges zurück Richtung große Halle. Und sahen dort noch zwei Vampire, die gerade von einem wütenden Snape zerschmettert wurde.

„Das ist alles?", fauchte Harry sobald er in der Eingangshalle war. Er sah auf die 6 Auroren, keiner hatte Potenzial.

Er wusste, er würde sie alleine besiegen bevor sie den Stab gezogen hatten.

Snape schien seine Meinung zu teilen. „Wo ist Shaklebolt, Moody oder Weasley, ich möchte einen von ihnen sprechen", zischte Harry weiter.

„Sie sind momentan verhindert.", meinte einer der Auroren. Harry schätzte ihn auf vierzig.

„Verhindert?", äffte Harry nach: „Wo sind sie?"

„Das ist Ministeriumsgeheimnis, ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen."

Harry sah ihn nun direkt an, seine Wut spiegelte sich in den Augen: „Hier ist ein kompletter Vampirclan und Sie wollen mir sagen, dass sechs Auroren damit fertig werden? Wo verdammt noch mal ist ein fähiger Auror?"

Der Mann blickte aus seinen braunen Augen zurück, unbeeindruckt, schließlich war er ausgebildet worden: „Nur weil Sie Potter heißen, bedeutet das nicht, dass jeder Ihnen die Füsse leckt."

„Ihre Arbeit ist im verbotenen Wald – ein Lehrer ist entführt worden. Befreien Sie ihn, denn das ist ja Ihr Job."

Der Auror blickte zu Lestrange: „Wissen Sie wo er ist, wie viele Vampire da sind?"

„Ihr seid echt Stümper, das ist unglaublich", fauchte Harry: „Was habt ihr denn für eine Ausbildung, dass ihr nicht wisst wie viele Vampire da sind? Es sind noch 76."

Der Auror wirkte nun erschüttert: „76 Vampire? Hier? Wie konnte das geschehen?"

„Weiß nicht, dass aufzuklären ist Ihr Job, nicht meiner", brummte Harry, der seine Wut nicht zurückhalten konnte: „Dort draußen ist ein Mann, der gerade getötet wird, oder selbst zum Vampir wird. Und Sie drehen hier Däumchen."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber gegen 76 Vampire können wir nichts ausrichten."

„Nein? Echt?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme strotze nur vor Sarkasmus: „Ich dachte Sie wären ausgebildet? Ich muss sagen, mein Vertrauen in die Zentrale ist erschüttert."

Lestrange blickte zum Auror: „Warum sind hier nur sechs Auroren? Unter den Umständen die hier zur Zeit herrschen sollten eigentlich mindestens zwanzig sein – sobald Hogwarts um Hilfe schreit. Ich habe das mit Shaklebolt geklärt."

„Wie gesagt Sie sind zur Zeit verhindert."

Harry spürte wie das Leben den Lehrer verließ. „Genug geredet, es wird Zeit. Wenn wir etwas tun, dann müssen wir es jetzt tun."

„Wir können nichts tun, außer warten bis es hell wird. Wenn die Zentrale verhindert ist." Wehmut wehte in der Stimme von Lestrange mit: „Es tut mir Leid, Orlee McPhillips.", sagte er in die Leere...

* * *

Es war eine schlimme Nacht. Harry schlief keine Minute. Es war absurd, er hatte schon dutzende Menschen getötet, hatte viele Morde gesehen, hatte mit angesehen wie Voldemort seine psychopathischen Gedanken auslebt... und doch berührte ihn dieser Tod mehr als jeder andere.

Doch warum? Weil er selbst Lehrer war, und es genauso ihn hätte treffen können? Dies war in vielen Gefechten so, es sollte ihn nicht stören. Weil Vampire keine Menschen waren, und der Lehrer selbst zum Vampir werden konnte?

Nach langem Nachdenken war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihn der Tod an sich überhaupt nicht berührte. - Es war die Hilflosigkeit, die ihn störte.

Die Tatsache gegen 76 Vampire nichts ausrichten zu können. Es störte ihn, dass es Situationen gab, mit denen er nicht zurechtkommen konnte.

Voldemort hatte vermutlich die Vampire beeinflusst – es war eine Art Sieg für den dunklen Lord.

Er hatte Harry gezeigt, dass er nicht unschlagbar war. Voldemort dachte noch immer in Harry, dass er der alte Gryffindor war, der Held, der jeden retten wollte. Obwohl er es nicht mehr war hatte Voldemort trotzdem gewonnen, zwar auf eine andere Art – aber...

Harry seufzte und blickte hinaus. Der Vollmond verschwand zunehmend, der Himmel wurde heller. Bald würde man in den Wald gehen können und die Leiche finden...

Würde man eine Leiche finden? Oder würde der Lehrer verschwunden sein?

* * *

Am nächsten Tag ging Harry zusammen mit Severus in den Wald um nach der Leiche des Lehrers zu suchen, doch nach drei Stunden mussten sie erfolglos zurückkehren. Sie hatten Blut gefunden – und Beweise für die Verwandlung zum Vampir: die alten Zähne von McPhilip.

Sobald sich ein Mensch in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde das menschliche Gebiss 'abgeworfen' und das neue wuchs per Magie innerhalb von einigen schmerzhaften Sekunden.

Die Schule hielt einen Trauertag ab, es fand kein Unterricht statt und eine Delegation Auroren untersuchte die Umstände, die zum Tod des Lehrers geführt hatte. Kein halbes Jahr nach einem Todesfall in Hogwarts war ein weiterer zustande gekommen...

Die Schüler waren erschüttert und Lestrange schaffte es nicht auf die Schnelle einen neuen Lehrer für das neue Fach zu finden. Magische Theorie war ein anspruchsvolles Fach, nicht jeder war in der Lage es zu lehren. Harry hatte zwar keinen Uni-Abschluss, doch trotzdem wurde er gefragt ob er für die nächsten Tage für die fünfte, siebte und neunte Stufe, den Klassen, die Prüfungen hatten, den Unterricht zu übernehmen.

Ihm wurde ein Zeitumkehrer anvertraut, ein Objekt, dass man selbst mit den besten Beziehungen nirgends, weder in England noch in der restlichen Welt ohne ausdrückliche Genehmigung bekam.

* * *

Ein Zeitumkehrer bestand aus purer Magie – es war ein Objekt von solcher brisanter Macht, dass man vorsichtig damit umgehen musste. Das Wissen wie man sie herstellte war verloren gegangen und benutzen konnte man sie nur mit einer Art 'Ladestation'. Es musste regelmäßig in die Mysteriumsabteilung, wo man ebenfalls selbst mit Beziehungen nicht hinein kam.

Selbst Lucius Malfoy kam an keinen Zeitumkehrer heran. Beim Schutz dieser Objekte war das Ministerium zur Abwechslung mal nicht unfähig und korrupt.

* * *

„Ihr kennt mich ja aus Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, deshalb ist es ja nicht wichtig, dass ich mich vorstelle." Harrys erste Stunde magischer Theorie.

Er blickte zu den Schülern die gebannt zu ihm hinsahen. „Das Buch ist ebenso Schrott wie das für Verteidigung, einige Texte sind sicherlich brauchbar, aber insgesamt..."

Harry ließ den Satz unbeendet. Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Klasse, sah aus dem Fenster des Raumes hinaus. Er war im sechsten Stock, es war kühl, eine frische Brise wehte durch das offene Fenster.

„Nun denn – magische Theorie kann meiner Meinung nach nur gelehrt werden, wenn man Praxiserfahrung hat, so absurd das klingen mag. Magie ist nicht etwas was man aus einem Buch lernen kann."

Harry sah dabei zu einer Schülerin aus Ravenclaw, die ihn unglaublich an Hermine erinnerte.

Er ignorierte den Stich als er an Hermine dachte...

„Magie ist komplex. Magie ist keine physikalische Kraft. Magie ist Leben. Magie durchströmt jeden Menschen, jedes Tier und jedes Fleckchen Erde. Sie beeinflusst alles um sich herum. Und die wenigsten bemerken es, weil sie kein Feingefühl bezüglich der Magie besitzen."

Die Schüler der neunten Klasse, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor hingen an seinen Lippen. „Wer fühlt wie die Magie hier strömt? Die natürliche Magie, die Hogwarts umgibt?"

Er machte eine Pause, während er seinen Blick über die Schüler streifen ließ.

„Ihr seid seit sechs beziehungsweise 9 Jahren hier. Und wahrscheinlich hat euch niemand erklärt, was Magie wirklich ist. Alles was ihr über Magie wisst, kennt ihr von euren Eltern. Hier sind die Mugglegeborenen ein wenig im Nachteil. Könnte man zumindest meinen, nicht wahr?"

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich auf sein Pult und ließ kleine, schwarze Kugeln vor sich herschweben.

„Aber es ist nicht so. Magie muss man selbst verstehen, jeder hat einen anderen Bezugspunkt zu ihr. Jeder fühlt sie anders. Aber die Magie die hier strömt die fühlen die wenigsten. Außer mir spürt sie hier nur einer von euch.

Er oder sie würde es nicht verraten, dass er oder sie fühlt, wie die Magie hier strömt.

Oder ist diese Person mutig genug, sich zu 'outen'?"

Harry blickte in die Klasse: „Die meisten Zauberer die ein solches Feingefühl haben, werden von den anderen nicht ernst genommen. Diese Magier fühlen viel mehr als ein normaler Zauberer. Und es dauert lange bis man sich soweit unter Kontrolle hat, normal zu erscheinen."

Der Professor ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen, die mucksmäuschenstill war: „Als ich damals hier war fühlte ich diese Magie nicht. Ich hatte damals nicht das Feingefühl, ich bekam es erst später. Die wenigsten haben es in so frühen Jahren, und noch weniger werden es später bekommen. Zu meiner Schulzeit kannte ich nur eine Schülerin die so gut war."

Die Steine jonglierten nun, sie fielen nach unten und schwebten wieder nach oben, es sah aus wie bei einem Künstler, der damit sein Geld verdiente.

„Sie wurde für nicht voll genommen. Keiner hat sie wirklich kennen gelernt, keiner hat gemerkt, dass sie eine Gabe besitzt, die kaum jemand nach empfinden kann. Sie schien verrückt... Und das meine ich auch so. Aber sie war es nicht. Nein, sie hatte soviel damit zu tun, diesen weiteren Sinneseindruck zu verarbeiten, denn nichts anderes ist die Magie, dass sie nicht wirklich in der Lage war normal zu wirken.

Sie wirkte wie ein Freak. Und so wurde sie behandelt. Von ihren Mitschülern... Sie war geistig ziemlich oft abwesend und ich kann es gut nachvollziehen, denn Magie zu sehen ist ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl.

Ich habe sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, doch ich bin sicher, wenn ich sie nun sehen würde wäre sie eine solch fähige und mächtige Hexe, dass sie die meisten in den Wind stellt."

Harry machte eine Pause: „Sie konnte die Magie sehen – und das ist das was man braucht um Magie zu verstehen. Man kann sie theoretisch pauken, aber verstehen wird man sie so nicht."

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm die Kugeln in die Hand: „Hier ist jemand in diesem Raum – außer mir – der diese Fähigkeit hat... er oder sie möchte sie nicht preis geben, das ist klar. Das ist natürlich. Er oder sie ist in der Lage diesen Sinn zu verarbeiten, und normal zu erscheinen, und das ist mit solch jungen Jahren beeindruckend.

Diese Person könnte mir sagen wohin ich diese Kugeln legen muss, damit sie mit dem Strom der Magie schweben, nicht wahr?"

Harry erwartete keine Antwort von dem Jungen – und er bekam auch keine. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, sah niemanden an um den Schülern irgendeine Fährte zu geben. Es war die Entscheidung des Jungen so zu leben. Er selbst gab seine wahren Fähigkeiten schließlich auch nicht preis.

Harry nahm die Kugel zwischen die Finger und legte sie schließlich mitten in den Raum.

Doch sie fiel nicht, obwohl Harry keine Magie wirken ließ. Die schwarze Kugel wurde getragen von der Magie Hogwarts. Sie schwebte in Brusthöhe und wanderte in einem gemütlichen Tempo zum Fenster, drehte vorher einen Kreis und stieg nach oben.

„Ich möchte nur sagen, falls Fragen bestehen, kann mir die Person die dies hier könnte jederzeit zu mir kommen. Meine Tür steht Ihnen offen. Und nun wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen Tag."

* * *

Das Mittagessen nahm Harry mit Severus ein, sie sprachen über den Vampirangriff. Wie es wohl Voldemort geschafft hatte einen ganzen Clan zu überreden.

Das ganze Essen über spürte er _seinen_ Blick. _Er_ aß kaum etwas. Harry blickte nur einmal kurz zurück. Es war ein wissender Blick, ein wortloser Dialog der besagte, dass _er _sich verdächtig gegenüber seinen Mitschülern machte.

Harry war gespannt ob _er_ ihn besuchen kommen würde...

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Mal.


	6. Voldemort

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 6: Voldemort**

* * *

Shaklebolt ging eiligen Schrittes durch das Schloss, wich einigen Schülern aus, die ihm ehrfürchtig ansahen. Er nickte Severus zu, der gerade auf dem Weg in die Kerker war. Es war kurz nach Neujahr und Hogwarts war immer noch entsprechend Weihnachten geschmückt.

Er zwinkerte einer jungen Schülerin aus der Abschlussklasse zu, die ihm verführerisch anlächelte. Sie lief rot an und Kingsley grinste, war doch immer wieder amüsant. (In seiner Aurorenrobe sah er nun mal heiß aus...) Er lief weiter in den dritten Stock.

Er klopfte an der Tür zu den Privatgemächern von Harry Potter. Er schritt hinein, als er das 'herein' hörte.

Der dunkelfarbene blieb jedoch gleich stehen, als er sah was dort war. Harry sass in einem Sessel, ein Glas Wein in der Hand und sah zu einem großen Orchester, dass von alleine spielte.

Harry hörte vergnügt zu und schwang seinen Stab neben sich: „Setz dich doch, Kingsley."

Der Mann ging nach vorne und nahm das angebotene Glas an, während sie beiden der Musik lauschten. Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen. Kingsley war überrascht, normalerweise sah man dem Professor nicht mal eine Regung an. Zumindest nicht, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Aber die Musik war wirklich schön. Die Musik war leise und langsam und Kingsley fühlte sich an seine Kindheit zurückversetzt.

Mit einem schönen Schlussakkord setzte das Orchester aus. Langes Schweigen bildete sich unter den Männern aus: „Was war das?", fragte schließlich Kingsley.

„Das achte Concerti Grosso von Correlli, der erste Satz.", war die Antwort.

Kingsley zog die Stirn kraus, während Harry den Stab schwang und das Orchester sich in einen riesigen Wandschrank zusammen packte.

Der Sessel von Harry drehte sich wie von Geisterhand und sie sassen sich nun gegenüber. „Womit kann ich dir helfen, Kingsley?"

Kingsley fiel wieder ein warum er überhaupt hergekommen war. Er hatte es eigentlich eilig: „Bei Stonehenge wurde eine starke Aktivität magischer Energie gemeldet. Kommst du mit? Mit dir zusammen kann mir eigentlich nichts passieren."

Harry sprang auf: „Sag es doch gleich. Bei sowas kommt es auf Sekunden drauf an.", sprach Harry vorwurfsvoll und zog einen Drachenhautanzug an.

Kingsley blickte ihn an und nickte, während die beiden nach draußen gingen. Harry trank das Glas aus und ließ es verschwinden.

„Kommt noch jemand mit?", fragte Harry, während sie den Gang entlang liefen. „Weasley; wartet in Hogsmeade.", brummte Kingsley.

Sie kamen zur Eingangshalle, Kingsley grinste und winkte wieder, als das Mädchen von vorhin ihm wieder einmal zulächelte.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „ein wenig jung, oder?" - „Sie lächelt mich die ganze Zeit an, lass mir doch ein wenig Spaß.", grinste Kingsley.

Der Professor wusste, dass Kingsley zwei Kinder hatte und eine glückliche Ehe führte.

Harry bereitete sich auf das Treffen mit Ginny vor. Seit dem angeblichen Duell hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen oder gesprochen: „Neue Erkenntnisse zu dem Mordversuch an Moody an Halloween?"

„Nichts neues, wir vermuten immer noch, dass es Voldemort war. Also die Imperiusflüche, aber wir wissen es nicht."

Harry nickte Ginny zu sagte höflich 'guten Abend', während sie ihn nur kalt anblickte.

Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes erzeugte Harry einen Portschlüssel. Er hielt den beiden das Seil zu und sie verschwanden mit einem Zischen.

* * *

Die Steinformation von Stonehenge war uralt. Die Druiden vor den Zeiten Merlins hatten sie aufgestellt und dort Rituale durchgeführt um ihre Macht zu stärken. Die Magie war an diesem Ort allgemein ziemlich stark, und somit perfekt für solche Art von Ritualen.

Wer weiß, was Voldemort, wenn er denn hier war, oder ist, getrieben hat.

Sie liefen die letzten hundert Meter zu den Steinen mit gezückten Zauberstäben in geschlossener Formation. Harry blieb stehen und die beiden Auroren taten es ihm nach, stellten sich um ihn herum. „Er war hier.", meinte Harry schließlich: „Es könnte aber sein, dass er noch immer hier ist, das weiß ich nicht."

„Wir sollten zusammen bleiben."

Harry blickte zu dem Himmel, es war kühl und dunkle Wolken zogen auf. Die drei liefen langsam näher zu der Formation.

Plötzlich wurde es eiskalt, Dementoren. Harry fluchte, warum hatte er das nicht bemerkt. Er schoss einen Patronum ab, während die Auroren es ihm gleich taten.

Schlagartig wurde er es wärmer und die Dementoren waren verschwunden. Die Auroren und der Professor sahen sich gegenseitig an, während sie weiter liefen.

Von der einen Sekunde zur nächsten wurde es dunkel. Kein Licht war mehr zu sehen. Es war schwarz. Es schien, als wäre es vom strahlenden Sonnenschein innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteil dunkle Nacht geworden.

Harry sah nichts und rief schnell zu den anderen: „Keine Licht zauber!", während er dies sagte, hatte Kingsley jedoch schon einen Lumos ausgeführt.

Die fremde Magie traf den dunklen Auroren mitten in den Bauch. Harry fluchte und versuchte den Auroren zu helfen. Er stand des Todes nahe. „Was war das?", fragte Ginny.

Harry blickte in ihre Richtung. Sie wusste nicht was passiert war. Sie fühlte nicht die Magie... sie führte sie nur aus. Harry seufzte, während er sagte: „Du solltest verschwinden, das ist nichts für dich."

Sofort fing sie an laut zu werden: „Hältst du dich für etwas besseres, warum solltest du da bleiben, während ich gehe?"

Harry ließ seine Magie wirken und Kingsley wurde in die Luft gehoben. „Nimm Kingsley und bring ihn ins Mungos. Er liegt im Koma."

Er sagte das so nebenbei, dass Ginny sofort verstummte: „Was?", keuchte sie schließlich.

„Hier geht keiner weg.", eine ruhige Stimme, doch zischend unangenehm und kalt erfüllte die Dunkelheit.

„Diese Magie kennst du nicht, Ginny – du bist nie mit ihr konfrontiert worden. Bitte. Geh!"

„Es ist zu spät, Potter", die Stimme war laut geworden. Harry wusste nicht woher sie kam. Er sah nichts, er fühlte nur durch die Magie, dass etwas in der Steinformation aufgetaucht war.

Ein Feuerzauber schoss aus Harrys Stab und erledigte die auf sie zukommende Inferi.

Er ließ den Zauber wirken, die Inferi verbrannten und waren verschwunden, doch wurden immer wieder durch neue ersetzt. Ohne den Zauber zu unterbrechen murmelte Harry: „Ginny – geh!"

„Es ist zu spät, Potter. Nun muss sie bleiben.", die zischende Stimme lachte. Es war bedrohlich, und Harry spürte wie das Adrenalin in seine Adern gepumpt wurde. Kingsley würde nicht lange durchhalten.

Harry berührte den vor ihm schwebenden Auror an der Stirn. Er versuchte die Magie zu verdrängen, die Wunde zu stillen und flicken.

„Harry?", schrie Ginny. Sie schien weit weg. Hunderte Meter.

Harry blinzelte, schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie sie in der Luft schwebte. Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes ließ er ebenfalls Magie auf die Aurorin wirken.

„Ich brauche Luft, Harry.", die helle Stimme von der rothaarigen wirkte atemlos, gequetscht. Harry ließ weiterhin Magie wirken. Was war hier los?

Mit einem Aufatmen dankte Ginny ihm: „Was kann ich tun?"

„Du kannst nicht verschwinden. Inzwischen hat Voldemort Schilde errichtet, die zu brechen du nicht in der Lage bist. Und wenn ich damit anfange bin ich tot, solange er da ist."

„GUTTT Potter... wie hast du das nur herausgefunden?", es war eine spöttische Stimme.

„Du hast keine Chance, Tom. Gib auf.", erwiderte Harry und nahm Ginnys Hand. Er führte sie nach unten, damit sie auf die Knie ging. „bleib bei Kingsley", flüsterte er.

Voldemort lachte. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wo er war. Doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch Voldemort nicht genau wusste, wo der Professor war. Harry setzte sich auf den Boden, direkt neben Ginny und nahm Verbindung zu der Magie an diesem Ort auf.

Er spürte, was Voldemort getan hatte.

„Gut, Potter – wo hast du das nur gelernt?", Voldemort tat nichts um ihn daran zu hindern. Er wollte den schwarzhaarigen testen, wollte seine Magie kennen lernen, um Schwächen zu entdecken.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Harry die Magie verstanden, und konnte die Magie von der, die Voldemort hinzugefügt hatte, unterschieden. Mit einem langer langen lateinischen Beschwörung begann Harry seine Magie ebenfalls der natürlichen Magie des Ortes zu geben.

„Das machst du gut, Potter.", bei jeder anderen Stimme hätte das ermutigend geklungen. Aber Voldemort klang bedrohlich. In jeder Situation.

Harry brauchte drei Sekunden. Danach war die Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Harry öffnete seine Augen, doch sein Werk war noch nicht getan, er musste die restliche Magie Voldemorts zerstören. Er sah, wie Voldemort ebenfalls auf dem Boden sass.

Der dunkle Lord hielt seinen Stab direkt auf den Boden gerichtet und kämpfte nun gegen die Magie von Harry an.

Harry ließ seine Magie in den Boden wirken, gleichzeitig jedoch in die Luft. Der Schlangenmann sass in der Steinformation. Solange Harry nicht ebenfalls dort sass, hatte der Lord die besseren Karten, denn dort war die Verbindung zu der natürlichen Magie am besten.

Zu Ginny murmelte er: „Bleib hier." Schließlich ließ er sich in die Luft heben. Voldemort sah ihn ausdruckslos an, tat jedoch nichts um ihn daran zu hindern.

Harry schwebte gut drei Meter ruhig über den Boden, im Schneidersitz. Er sah die uralten Steine, die damals die Druiden aufgestellt haben. Wenn sie gewusst hätten, was damit heute passierte...

Sanft landete er auf dem Boden. Seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden gehalten. Seine Magie war mit der, die in der Umgebung war verbunden. Genauso wie Voldemorts. Dadurch hatte der dunkle Lord das Wetter und das Licht beeinflusst.

Er hatte einfach dafür gesorgt, dass die Lichtpartikel nicht mehr in die Umgebung kam.

Harry sah dem Mann ins Gesicht, die roten Augen glühten. Das haarlose Haupt wirkte aufrecht und stolz.

Voldemort deutete eine Verbeugung an, dann ließ er seine Magie gegen die Harrys ankämpfen.

Harry, der die Geste erwidert hatte, schloss die Augen. Er fühlte, wie seine Magie verdrängt wurde, doch gleichzeitig, er stärkte sie, ließ sie in die Umgebung übergehen.

Es war kein gewöhnliches Duell, schließlich wurde die Magie nicht direkt auf den Gegner geschleudert. Stattdessen wurde von den Duellanten versucht, die Magie des uralten Ortes, die ungleich mächtiger war, als die der Kämpfer, zu gewinnen, um mit ihr den Gegner zu vernichten.

Ginny war sprachlos, als sie spürte wie sich Magie um sie herum wirkte.

Harry lächelte, es war wie ein Okklumentikangriff. Es wurde versucht Boden zu gewinnen, um mehr von der Magie nutzen zu können. Harry grinste als er es schaffte Voldemort ein Stück wegzudrängen.

Dann begann zusätzlich zu dem ungewöhnlichen Kampf, das Duell.

Ohne aufzustehen schossen die beiden Flüche aufeinander, rissen Löcher in die Böden und nutzen die Steine, die dort seit Jahrtausenden standen um einander zu übertrumpfen.

Ginny sah mit offenen Mund zu, wie die beiden Kämpfer anfingen, außer der Magie der Umgebung ihre eigene zu benutzen.

Sie unterstütze Harry, indem sie einige Flüche auf Voldemort schoss. Dieser erwiderte die Geste und warf Magie auf die Aurorin, ohne Harry zu vernachlässigen.

Ein Schnittfluch traf den schwarzhaarigen im Gesicht, während Voldemort von einem Eiszauber getroffen wurde. Harry wehrte den Angriff der Umgebungsmagie ab, die ihn aus der Steinformation schleudern sollte, und warf einen mächtigen Stoßfluch auf seinen Gegner.

Voldemort wurde nach hinten geschleudert und sein Kopf stieß hart gegen einen der Steine.

Harry gewann während dieser Unaufmerksamkeit von Voldemort noch ein wenig mehr von der Umgebungsmagie unter seine Kontrolle.

Ginny war inzwischen in den Ring gekommen, und wehrte für Harry einen Fluch ab, während sie selbst einen Lähmfluch auf Voldemort schoss.

„Ich würde dir empfehlen, kleine Weasley", sagte der Lord, ohne die Flüche zu unterbrechen: „zu verschwinden."

Harry wehrte einen Fluch ab und hisste etwas auf Parsel. Voldemort tat es ihm gleich und blockte den Angriff.

Ginny, die den Ratschlag von Voldemort nicht angenommen hatte, schoss weiterhin Flüche auf ihn.

Voldemort, der sich kurz von Harry ab wand, schleuderte Flüche und Verwünschungen auf die kleine Frau. Ginny wehrte drei ab und wurde mit einem Schrei ihrerseits aus dem Ring geworfen.

Harry war während dessen aufgestanden und hatte innerhalb weniger Sekunden eine Rune gezeichnet. Er rief Ginnys Namen, wand sich jedoch sofort wieder dem Kampf zu.

Harry aktivierte die Rune und Angriffsmagie flog auf Voldemort. Immer und immer wieder aktivierte Harry die Rune.

Voldemort brach zusammen und verschwand.

Harry keuchte auf sah sich um, er spürte Voldemort noch. Und zwar gefährlich nah bei Ginny.

Der schwarzhaarige schrie auf, als er spürte wie Voldemort mit Ginny verschwand.

'Was wird er nur mit ihr anstellen.' Sie wird sterben... Warum schon wieder Ginny? Sie war damals in seinem zweiten Schuljahr in der Gewalt des Psychopathen gewesen. Würde ihr nun das selbe passieren wie Sarah und Hermine?

Ihm wurde schlecht beim Gedanken.

Harry rann schnell zu Kingsley, nahm seine Hand, verschwand mit einem Zischen nach London.

Er war direkt in das St. Mungo Hospital gekommen. „Hier her, Heiler!", donnerte er mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, dass sich alle zu ihm umdrehten. „Fluchschaden. Künstliches Koma.", sagte Harry noch, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Drei Heiler stürzten auf den verletzten Auroren. Harry Potter war hier gewesen. Mit Brand- Schnittwunden und diversen anderen Verletzungen. Seine Robe war nicht mehr zu erahnen gewesen. Und dann lieferte er einfach einen Auroren ab, der noch schlimmer verletzt war als er.

Was erlaubte sich der Kerl?, dachte einer der Heiler.

Harry apparierte in das Ministerium. Es war laut und ziemlich viel los, sehr verwunderlich eigentlich. Doch Harry störte sich nicht an dem Lärm.

Er lief schnellen Schrittes Richtung Aurorenzentrale. Ein Wachmann wollte ihn aufhalten: „Ihren Zauberstab bitte."

Harry hielt an, blickte dem Mann in die Augen: „Harry James Potter-Black, Gamotmitglied, ich bin halb tot, muss zur Aurorenzentrale um dieser mitzuteilen, dass der Leiter im Koma liegt und eine weitere hochrangige Aurorin entführt worden, und Sie wollen meinen ZAUBERSTAB sehen?", Harry hatte die ersten Worte noch ruhig und beherrscht ausgesprochen, doch die letzten waren herausgebrüllt.

Die ganze Halle drehte sich nun mal wieder zu ihm. Der Wachmann sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Entschuldigt bitte, Mister Potter-Black. Bitte – gehen Sie." Harry sah den Schweiss auf der Stirn des Wachmannes.

Harry blickte sich um und sah wie alle zu ihm rüber schauten, als wäre er eine Ausstellungsfigur.

Dann lief er weiter, welch seltsame Sachen. Normalerweise wäre er einfach am Wachmann vorbei gelaufen – warum hatte er ihn angebrüllt?

Ginny. Er war unbeherrscht – wegen ihr? Weil er nicht wusste, was mit ihr passierte?

Der schwarzhaarige kam in die Zentrale: „Moody", bellte er, schon von weitem. Alle in der Zentrale blickten zu dem Mann, der Voldemort erledigt hatte: „Ah... Potter", sagte Moody und humpelte auf ihn zu: „Wie liefs...?" Dann stockte er, als er sah wie Harry aussah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er nur. Harry deutete auf die anderen Auroren, die um ihn herum standen.

Moody nickte und deutete auf ein Zimmer.

„Wo sind Shaklebolt und Weasley?"

Der alte Auror fauchte einen Rekruten an, er solle Heiltränke besorgen und hörte Harry aufmerksam zu.

„Entführt? Kampf? Koma?", fluchte der Mann und ließ sein Auge rotieren: „Weißt du, wo sie sein könnte, Potter?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Deswegen bin ich hier: welche Orte waren neben Stonehenge noch von solcher Aktivität betroffen?"

„Keiner mit so starker Magie, aber wir haben oben in Schottland eine Meldung reinbekommen. Starke Magie, ich wollte gerade hingehen.", sprach der Veteran und hielt Harry einen Heiltrank hin. Dieser schluckte ihn seufzend: „Los – wir müssen Ginny retten."

„Du bleibst hier", sagte Moody: „du bist zu verletzt." Harry zog die Brauen hoch: „Ach ja?", er ließ seine Magie wirken und die Verletztungen waren innerhalb weniger Sekunden geheilt: „Glaub mir, Moody, Voldemort hat ebenfalls einige Verletzungen abbekommen."

Harry blickte zu dem alten Auror der nickte: „Nun gut... gehen wir."

Harry lief dem humpelndem Auror hinterher, dem alle anwesenden Auroren auswichen. Diese hatten zu Harry geblickt, jedoch nichts gesagt.

Moody riss von einer Pinnwand eine Notiz und sah darauf: „Die Koordinaten, Potter.", und hielt dem Mann die Notiz unter die Augen. Harry nickte und verschwand eine Sekunde nachdem Moody weg war.

Der Auror stand vor einem großen Haus, das aus Marmor bestand. Ein eindrucksvoller Garten stand davor. Harry nickte: „Er ist hier."

Es war dunkel auf dem Anwesend und Harrys Herz pochte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Holster und blickte auf den großen Zaun, der das Anwesen umgab.

„Dementoren", zischte Harry, während er sie lässig abwehrte. Es war zu leicht. Diese leichten dunklen Kreaturen waren lächerlich. Trotzdem konnten sie gefährlich werden.

Moody schoss einen Fluch auf den Zaun, der zerbarste. Der schwarzhaarige ging voran, kaum dass er auf den Rasen des Garten getreten hatte, erschien eine schaurige Stimme, die laut höhnisch und spöttisch lachte.

„Hallo, Moody", fauchte sie. Harry blickte zu dem einäugigen Auror, der mit einer verzogenen Augenmine zurückblickte. Harry ging weiter und zerstörte die magischen Fallen, die er innerhalb weniger Sekunden gefunden hatte.

Harry schoss einen Schmetterfluch gegen die Tür, während er eine Schlange tötete, die versucht hatte ihn anzugreifen.

Zischend verließ sie das Diesseits.

Moody humpelte neben ihm in die Eingangshalle des großen Manors. Es war alt und Harry spürte, wo Voldemort war. Auch Ginny spürte er, sie war im selben Raum, und hatte Schmerzen.

Harry deutete auf die linke Treppe, auf die er mit dem Auror hochging.

Der Professor wich einen Folterfluch aus, zerstörte eine Ritterrüstung, die ihn begraben wollte und lief ungerührt weiter. Die magische Falle entfernte er mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes.

„Du bist gut geworden, Potter", meinte Moody ohne das Feuer, mit der er zwei Inferi abwehrte, zu unterbrechen.

„Ja... das ist er, nicht wahr Moody.", die Stimme war grässlich: „was meinst du dazu, Weasley?", Voldemort lachte irre.

Ginnys Stimme war nicht zu hören, doch ein Krächzen ertönte, Harry wusste, dass sie starke Schmerzen hatte.

Moody humpelte weiter neben ihm her und wehrte den Irrwicht ab. Wo hatte der Lord nur die Kreaturen überall her, fragte sich Harry, als er einen Sukka abwehrte, ein aus Japan stammendes Insekt, dass so groß wie ein Mensch war.

Sie waren inzwischen im zweiten Stock, Harry deutete auf die zweite Tür, die dem Flur abging. Dort war Voldemort ... und Ginny.

Moody nickte, Harry machte sich daran den Schild zu brechen, den Voldemort vor die Tür gerichtet hatte.

Er war perfekt aufgebaut, doch für Harry kein Hindernis, innerhalb von einer halben Minute

Sekunden war er gebrochen.

Harry öffnete per Magie die Tür, und sah geschockt in die große Halle.

* * *

Ginny schwebte kopfüber in der Luft, ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt, ihre schönen Beine entblößt und von Blut verschmiert.

Ihre Gesicht war verkrustet, nichts mehr war zu sehen, von ihren hübschen Augen, ihre Lippe war nicht mehr existent.

Harry sah auf den Boden, auf der ein Ohr von ihr lag.

„Du Monster", schrie Moody aus und beschoss den daneben stehenden lachenden Voldemort, mit Flüchen.

Voldemort blockte alle und schoss einen Lähmfluch zurück. Moody wirkte wie erstarrt, doch ein weiterer Fluch war noch auf dem Weg. Ohne Probleme wehrte Harry den Fluch ab.

„Was sind das denn für Manieren, Alastor?", fragte der Mann jetzt, während er grinste. „Als erstes begrüsst man sich."

„Hallo Alastor", fügte er hinzu. „Dann verbeugt man sich", der dunkle Lord hielt seinen Stab vor den Kopf und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Und dann beschießt man sich", lachte Voldemort und schoss Flüche auf die beiden.

Moody wehrte alle Flüche ab, und schoss mächtige Fesselflüche auf seinen Gegner, Harry nahm Verbindung zu seiner Magie auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab im perfekten Winkel und wirkte uralte afrikanische Magie.

Im vorigen Duell bei Stonehenge hatte er gemerkt, dass das bei Voldemort die beste Möglichkeit war.

Voldemort war arg in Bedrängnis als er die vergessene Magie abwehren musste: „Wo verdammt noch mal, hast du das gelernt, Potter", keuchte er nach einigen Minuten, Moodys Flüche wehrte er jedoch ohne Probleme ab.

Ohne zu antworten schoss der schwarzhaarige nun ausschließlich Todesflüche auf seinen Gegner.

Dieser blockte sie und drehte seinen Stab zu Ginny, sodass sie nun als Schutzschild zwischen den beiden kämpfenden Parteien wirkte.

Eine Pause entstand, Moody wirkte erschöpft, doch entschlossen den Mann ein für alle Mal zu vernichten.

Harry deutete mit dem Stab auf Ginny und befreite sie von dem Zauber, Ginny landete sanft ein wenig abseits auf dem Boden. In diesem Moment begann Moody erneut Voldemort zu attackieren.

Das Duell dauerte noch einige Minuten, in denen Harry die Wand ausriss, den Kronleuchter als Schutzschild missbrauchte und kleine Steinkugeln beschwor, die auf Voldemort zurasten. Harry hatte auf das rechte Auge einen Erblindungszauber bekommen. Er war ungefährlich, in 10 Minuten würde er sich auflösen.

Moody hatte, genauso wie Harry, eine stark blutende Wunde am Bauch.

Eine weitere Pause entstand schließlich, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas gesagt hatte.

Voldemort grinste, nahm seinen Stab und deutete auf Ginny, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

Moody schrie ein lang anhaltendes, lautes 'nein', humpelte zwei Schritte nach vorne und schmiss sich in den unverzeihlichen Todesfluch, der die rothaarige Aurorin genau getroffen hätte.

Ginny sah geschockt auf den Boden, auf dem ihr Mentor lag. Moody, der humpelnde Auror, der einäugige Mann, der ihr alles beigebracht hatte war tot.

Harry blickte scheinbar ausdruckslos auf Moody und dann zu Voldemort, der nur grinste: „Nun Potter, was willst du jetzt machen?"

Harry schoss wütend Flüche auf ihn, Schmerz und Schnittflüche, Todes und Betäubungsflüche, alles war dabei. Bunte Farben erhellten das Gesicht des dunklen Lords.

Voldemort wehrte die Flüche schlicht ab und murmelte etwas in Parsel. Harry sah geschockt zu, wie der dunkle Lord sich in eine riesige Schlange verwandelte. Ein Basilisk. Als Animagusform?

Wie war das möglich?

Er dachte nicht darüber nach, als er sich in ein Sakall verwandelte.

Die kleine Weasley hatte die Augen geschlossen, sobald sie sah, was Voldemort getan hatte.

Harry spürte die Magie, die von Voldemort ausging in der Gestalt eines Sakalls noch deutlicher als in der menschlichen.

Der Basilisk war gut zwölf Meter lang und hatte einen gewaltigen Durchmesser. Harry spürte die Fähigkeiten des Sakall, wusste jedoch nicht wirklich was er tat, als er sein Horn in die Schlange rammte.

Er spürte wie Magie ihn über das Horn verließ und die Schlange verletzte, er ließ seine Magie wirken, versuchte sie zu kontrollieren, damit sie den tödlichen Blick der Schlange zerstörte.

Instinktiv tat er es, und wusste, dass er Erfolg hatte.

Dann traf ihn plötzlich am Flügel ein Schmerz, der Schwanz der Schlange hatte zu einem gewaltigen Schlag angesetzt und seinen Flügel zerschmettert.

Ein Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper, als er an die Wand schlug, er spürte, wie die Schlange näher kam und sein Giftzahn in sein Bein rammte. Harry spürte, wie es taub wurde, er sackte ein, und versuchte sein Horn in die Reichweite der Schlange zu kriegen.

Er schaffte es. Er ließ seine Magie wirken, aggressive Magie, die die Haut der Schlange verätzte. Harry sah, wie die Schlange sich wand, doch Harry ließ nicht locker, warf seine Magie auf die Schlange, die schließlich, nach einigen Minuten tot zusammenbrach.

Harry spürte wie der Körper der Schlange zu Voldemort wurde. Er verwandelte sich selbst zurück, sein Bein... er spürte das Gift, dass von seiner Wade nach oben ging. Voldemort war tot, Ginny sah ihn ungläubig an, als Harry mit einem Schrei seinen Zauberstab nahm.

Er ließ ihn an den Oberschenkel wandern.

Und schnitt per Magie das gesamte Bein ab.

Harry spürte wie der Schmerz ihn an die Schwelle der Ohnmacht brachte. Sein Bein lag da, und er hatte eine stark blutende Wunde am Stumpf.

Er ließ seine Magie wirken, verdrängte den Schock mit seinem disziplinierten Geist und versuchte die Wunde zu schließen.

Ginny sah geschockt zu, wie die Wunde sich schloss, wie sich Haut um den Stumpf bildete.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch konnte nichts mehr tun, sie robbte zu Harry und legte die Arme um ihn. Sie blickte in sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.

In diesem Moment verschwanden die beiden – ins St. Mungo, Ginny hatte Moodys Leiche in der Hand und apparierte die drei. Dann brach sie in der Halle zusammen – das war zu anstrengend gewesen.

* * *

Es war voll in St. Mungo und plötzlich erschienen drei der berühmtesten und besten Duellanten, die das Land zu bieten hatte. Der eine tot, die andere verbrannt und verunstaltet, halb nackt, mit fehlendem Ohr, und der letzte hatte wohl gerade ein Bein verloren, und sah auch nicht ganz frisch aus.

Eine Panik brach aus.

* * *

_**Auroren im Aufruhr**_

_**Steht England vor einer großen, weiteren Gefahr? Aurorenveteran tot.**_

_Harry James Potter-Black kam gestern in das Ministerium, halb verbrannt und verletzt. Ein Wachmann, der den Weltmeister im Duellieren nach seinem Zauberstab gefragt hatte, wurde angeschrien, weil es das Zaubergamotmitglied scheinbar sehr eilig hatte. _

_Zusammen mit Alastor Moody, dem Aurorenveteranen überhaupt, verließ er kurze Zeit später wieder das Ministerium. _

_Kurz vorher wurde Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, in einem künstlichen Koma von Harry Potter in das St. Mungo Hospital gebracht._

_Als ob das nicht genug wäre, erreichte uns heute morgen die Meldung, dass Alastor Moody, der beste Auror, den die Zentrale in den letzten Jahrhundert herausgebracht hatte, in einem Duell getötet wurde. _

_Er wurde von Ginny Weasley, dem aufgehenden Stern der Zentrale, die schwer verletzt mit Harry Potter in das Krankenhaus ankam, gebracht._

_Harry James Potter-Black hatte in dem Duell das rechte Bein verloren. Wie, warum und wann ist uns leider nicht bekannt._

_Was haben diese Auroren zusammen mit Harry Potter getan? Wovor haben sie versucht England zu schützen? Wovon wurden sie schwer verletzt und getötet?_

_Der Tagesprophet hofft, dass die Gefahr vorüber ist. _

_Das gesamte Team des Tagespropheten spricht den Angehörigen und Freunden des großen Alastor Moodys sein Beileid aus und wünscht den verletzten eine gute Besserung, und hofft, Harry James Potter-Black wird mit dem fehlenden Bein ebenso gut umgehen können wie der gefallene Mad-Eye Moody, dessen Klang des Holzbein bei vielen Straftätern für Angst und Schrecken gesorgt hatte._

_Es berichtet für Sie,_

_vom Tagespropheten, _

_Ellisabeth Morie._

* * *

„Kingsley", Harry sah den alten Auror lächelnd an. Dieser schaute traurig und neugierig zurück: „Wie geht es dir?", er deutete auf das fehlende Bein.

Harrys Lächeln verschwand, er hatte große Schmerzen, zeigte sie jedoch nicht. Er fühlte sich verletzt durch das abgetrennte Bein. Seine Wunden am Gesicht und Bauch sowie am Arm hatte er sich selbst geheilt.

Er war nur hier, weil Ginny noch immer bewusstlos war. Harry hatte während der ganzen Zeit überlegt was er machen sollte. Mit einem fehlenden Bein. Theoretisch könnte er auch ohne Bein überleben, seine Magie konnte das Bein zwar nicht herstellen. aber er konnte durch die Magie ohne Probleme laufen, hüpfen oder was auch immer. Allerdings müsste er ständig Magie verwenden. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sein Bein war weg. Verschwunden. Abgeschnitten. Weg.

Eigentlich war es gelogen, dass seine Magie das Bein nicht mehr herstellen konnte. Nur würde keine Magie mehr durch fließen, weshalb es für Harry schlichtweg unbrauchbar wäre...

Moody war tot – was hatte Voldemort noch alles getan, wovon Harry nichts wusste? Wenn er Magie verwenden würde und auf ein Holzbein, wie es Moody gehabt hatte, verzichten würde, könnte er seine Magie für andere Dinge nicht mehr benutzen. Zumindest nicht in dem Maße, in dem er die Magie nun verwendete.

Er sah zu Kingsley: „Ich denke, ich werde auf eine Prothese verzichten."

Der Auror sah überrascht aus: „Aber... wie willst du ohne laufen?"

Der schwarzhaarige grinste: „Es gibt Magie, die du nicht kennst." - „Kannst du es wieder herstellen, oder was?", fragte Kingsley fröhlich.

„Nein. Willst du einen Kaffee?", fragte schließlich der Professor und sprang auf.

Kingsley sah mit geweiteten Augen zu wie der Vernichter des dunkeln Lords auf einem Bein stand und vollkommen aufrecht stand. Harry nutze seine Magie wie ein Bein und beugte sein noch existierendes, wie bei einem Schritt. Harry hatte eine abgeschnittene Krankenhaushose an, weshalb man sah, dass dort nichts war.

Harry konnte sich ein fröhliches Aufschreien nicht verkneifen, als er sah, dass es klappte wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Seine Magie ersetzte sein Bein perfekt. Er würde so lange laufen, bis sein Kopf die Magie von alleine steuerte, es kostete nicht halb soviel Magie wie er erwartet hatte. Es war als würde er einen Schwebezauber wirken, fast leichter; es wurde ja nur Gewicht nach unten verlagert, während bei einem Schwebezauber das Gewicht nach oben verlagert wurde. Es musste gegen die Schwerkraft angekämpft werden. Harry stelle durch die Magie einfach etwas 'zwischen' seinen Oberkörper und Erdkern, sodass er 'auf' der Magie stand.

Kingsley blickte ihn sprachlos an: „Das ... ist unglaublich."

Harry lächelte: „Kommst du mit in das Cafe?"

Harry schritt aus seinem Zimmer, und trat auf den Gang. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden lief er ohne Probleme – sein Gehirn lernte schnell. Sehr schnell.

Harry fuchtelte mit seinem Stab vor Ginnys Zimmertür, sodass es niemand betreten konnte. Er wollte sie nicht schutzlos dort lassen.

Der schwarzhaarige lief gleichgültig neben dem Auror her, während sie in das Cafe gingen. Einige Zauberer und Hexen sahen ihn ebenso merkwürdig an wie Kingsley.

Im überfüllten Cafe setzten sie sich an den Tisch, einige Personen hatten ihnen sofort Platz gemacht: „Bitte, setzten Sie sich – es ist in Ordnung."

Harry hatte mit der Schulter gezuckt und sich gesetzt.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert da waren einige Reporter in dem Cafe. Rekordzeit. Harry konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen, dass die Presse ja fast schneller sei, als die Auroren.

„Mister Potter-Black, ich bin Malley Conner, Hexenwoche, dürfen wir erfahren, was mit Ihren Bein passiert ist?"

„Abgefallen.", war Harrys schlichte Antwort, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte: „eine offizielle Pressekonferenz wird es bald geben, und nun lassen Sie uns bitte in Ruhe – wir sind nicht umsonst in einem Krankenhaus."

Harry sah die Journalisten vorwurfsvoll an, während diese sich grummelnd verzogen.

* * *

Malfoy blickte in die Menge: „Nun wird uns Harry James Potter-Black erzählen, was passiert ist. Bitte begrüßen Sie ihn mit einem herzlichen Applaus."

Harry schritt zügigen Schrittes zu dem Pult: „Danke Lucius, nun meine Damen und Herren, ich darf Ihnen mit Stolz erklären, dass Tom Vorlost Riddle, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort, nun endgültig tot ist."

Lautes Einatmen war die Folge. „In Hogwarts wurde die Halle nicht von mir während eines Duells mit Ginny Weasley zerstört, sondern während eines Duell mit dem dunklen Lord. Der Vampirangriff war eine Folge des erneuten Auftauchen des dunklen Lords."

Die Presse hing gebannt an seinen Lippen, Harry hatte mit Ginny gesprochen, und sie gefragt, ob sie das erzählen wollte, aber sie hatte nur abgewunken und gesagt, der Held solle das machen. Sie war wieder vollkommen genesen, abgesehen von dem fehlenden Ohr, und stand nun neben ihm. Ihr Gesicht wirkte ganz anders ohne Ohr – es war entstellt. Die Symmetrie war verloren gegangen, sodass manche sagen würden, sie sähe ohne Ohr nicht halb so schön aus wie früher. Doch Harry fand, das fehlende Ohr hatte erst recht seinen Reiz...

„Während der letzten Wochen hatten die führenden und besten Auroren, darunter Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Ginny Weasley, nach Unregelmäßigkeiten im ganzen Land geforscht.

Aufgrund einer Prophezeiung musste ich es sein, der _Voldemort_ vernichtet, weshalb schließlich am 6 Januar, Kingsley zu mir kam. Er sagte, er hätte _Voldemort_ gefunden."

„_Voldemort_", Harry betonte das Wort ständig und sah zu, wie die meisten der Journalisten zusammenzuckten: „war bei Stonehenge. Zusammen mit dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale und Ginny Weasley versuchten wir dann, _Voldemort_", Harry Amüsantement wurde nur durch den Inhalt getrübt, denn er zu verkünden hatte: „zu töten. Kingsley wurde schwer verletzt, Ginny entführt und ich bin zur Aurorenzentrale gegangen, um Ginny versuchen zu retten, sowie Voldemort zu töten.

Zusammen mit Alastor Moody", Harry schwieg kurz: „machte ich mich nun zum wiederholten Male auf um Voldemort zu suchen. Wir fanden ihn kurz darauf und Alastor Moody rettete durch eine Heldentat Ginny Weasley das Leben, als Voldemort einen Todesfluch auf sie gejagt hatte. Davor hatte er mich unterstützt, Voldemort zu attackieren.

Voldemort verwandelte sich in seine Animagusgestalt, einen Basilisken, und vergiftete mein Bein, welches ich mir anschließend selbst entfernt habe, um zu überleben. Schließlich gelang es mir, mit Hilfe von Ginny Weasley, ohne die das nicht geklappt hätte, Voldemort zu töten."

Ginny räusperte sich und sprach mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs: „Nun – ich war geschockt vom Tod meines Mentors, sah zu wie Harry den Basilisken zerschmetterte, und hatte mit der Vernichtung 'Voldemorts' nichts zu tun."

Harry seufzte: „Nun... wie dem auch sei. England ist wieder sicher, möge Alastor Moody in Frieden ruhen."

Harry verschwand von dem Podest, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen. Die Journalisten schrien auf, stellten Fragen, doch Harry lief ungerührt weiter. Wer würde denn einen Krüppel in den Weg gehen?

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Mal.


	7. Todesgedanken

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 7: Todesgedanken.**

* * *

Harry apparierte direkt in Eingangshalle des St. Mungo Hospital – er sollte noch einmal zur Kontrolle kommen. Es war der vierte Tag, nachdem Voldemort vernichtet wurde. Harry war am heutigen Tag in dem Haus gewesen, hatte die Leiche des dunklen Lords endgültig vernichtet und war dann zur Pressekonferenz gekommen.

Der Professor lief in das Kontrollzimmer, als ein Heiler ihm zunickte. Harry gab dem Mann die Hand und ließ die Untersuchung über sich ergehen. Nur um dann zu erfahren, dass er vollkommen in Ordnung war, und dass seine Magie beeindruckend war.

Er würde diesen Tag noch hier verbringen, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Es gab kein Heilmittel gegen Basiliskengift außer Phönixtränen, wenn noch Gift in seinem Körper gewesen wäre, wäre er längst tot, doch falls noch andere Komplikationen auftraten...

Heiler waren da sehr stur.

So hatte er sich auf das Zimmer zurückgezogen und hatte die Nacht im Krankenhaus verbracht.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war er direkt nach Hogsmeade appariert und nach Hogwarts gelaufen. Seine Magie glich das fehlende Bein perfekt aus, Harry spürte einen leichten Unterschied, was seine Magie, die er einsetzten konnte, betraf, aber dieses bisschen Magie würde ihm bei einem Duell wie gegen Voldemort nicht so viel behindern, als dass er deshalb verlieren würde.

Aber so locker nahm er das ganze nicht. Er war ein Krüppel, nicht mehr komplett. Er fühlte sich einsam; auch wenn er das niemanden gesagt hätte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam er in der Eingangshalle an. Per Magie öffnete er die riesige Tür zur großen Halle.

Als er durch die Bänke 'lief' oder eher schwebte war es mucksmäuschen still. Es war gestern eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten an jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe gegangen.

Harry blickte nach links – dann nach rechts, ohne seinen Gang zu ändern. Dann stand der erste Gryffindor Schüler, Harry grinste als er sah _wer _es war, auf und klatschte.

Innerhalb von Sekunden stand die ganze Halle und applaudierte. Harry ging ungehindert seines Weges und setzte sich neben Snape, der ihm die Hand gab um ihn zu begrüßen und gleichzeitig zu beglückwünschen.

Die ganze Halle stand noch und klatschte. Selbst als Harry sich seinem Frühstück zuwand. Der einzige, den das kalt ließ und der ebenfalls sein Essen zu sich nahm, war Snape.

Harry grinste fast, doch nahm er sich den Tagespropheten ohne die Schüler und Lehrer zu beachten, die noch immer klatschten.

Nach zwei Minuten sah er auf, und sprach: „Danke, aber bei dem Lärm kann man keine Zeitung lesen."

* * *

Der Unterricht war genauso wie immer. Einzig war, dass er Fragen zu dem Duell beantworten musste. Wie es war einem Basilisken zu sehen. Das führte eine hitzige Debatte aus, in der einige Schüler der Ansicht waren, dass ein Basilisk, der ein Animagus war, doch eigentlich kein Gift oder die Fähigkeit haben sollte, bei Augenkontakt den anderen zu töten.

* * *

Harry hielt Stunden magischer Theorie ab, erklärte die Magie anders als Bücher und andere Menschen das Phänomen erklärt hätten. Er hatte auf seinen Reisen die Magie verstanden – zumindest in einem größeren Maß, als er es sich je erträumt hätte.

Doch _er _war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Er war ein Schüler, der ein großes Potenzial hatte... er hatte automatisch Fragen – das musste einfach sein...

* * *

„Schade, dass ich nicht dabei war. Ich hätte gerne Voldemort noch ein paar Flüche mit auf den Weg gegeben."

Severus und Harry saßen bei einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey und hörten den Lauten, die Harrys Orchester von sich gab.

„Und wie war Moody? War es ein würdiger Tod?", fragte Severus.

„Würdiger Tod? Ich dachte, so etwas gibt es deiner Ansicht nach nicht.", erwiderte Harry.

„Naja – im Duell... entweder dich trifft ein Fluch von hinten oder du fällst in einem fairen Kampf. Da kann man schon einen kleinen Unterschied machen. Aber du hast Recht – tot ist tot. Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, wie es passiert ist. Er war ein guter Mann."

Harry schwieg, nahm seinen Stab und schleuderte die Erinnerung zu Severus.

Einige Minuten wurden dessen Augen wieder normal: „Wie konnte das nur passieren.", waren die einzigen Worte, die er dazu gab. Zur Sakallgestalt Harrys fragte Severus ihn nicht. Er wusste, er würde keine Antwort bekommen.

Später am Abend, der ersten Flasche war bald eine zweite gefolgt, und obwohl Harry in der Lage war, den Alkohol durch seine Magie einfach chemisch zu binden oder zerstören, tat er es nicht – es tat gut ein wenig von Sinnen zu sein, fragte der Vernichter des dunklen Lord Severus etwas, was er sich schon lange fragte: „Warum bist du eigentlich Lehrer geworden. Ich meine, als erstes warst du als Spion hier... aber dann. Warum bist du geblieben?" Seine Zunge kam ihm ein wenig schwer vor.

Die Antwort kam erst ein paar Minuten später: „Ich hoffe, ich finde jemand, der die selben Fähigkeiten wie ich hat, damit ich ihm die Geheimnisse des Trankenbrauens beibringen kann. Ich meine die richtigen Geheimnisse, die, von denen du wahrscheinlich auch keine Ahnung hast. Es gibt kaum noch jemand talentiertes, der den Weg der Alchemie geht. Ich hoffe, ein Talent früh zu entdecken, damit ich es fördern kann. Ich kann nicht zu lassen, dass das Wissen, das ich von Nicolas Flamel habe, verloren geht, weil ich sterbe ohne es jemand hinterlassen zu können."

Harry blickte den Mann überrascht an. Eine solche Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. Schweigend hörten sie der Musik zu.

* * *

Es war Samstag und Harry hatte den Tag über frei, nachdem er die sechste Klasse mit einem Test gequält hatte. Die Bücherei bot in der verbotenen Abteilung noch einige interessante Werke.

Larce Lestrange war zu ihm gekommen und hatte ein wenig über das Duell geredet. Harry glaubte, er wollte nur wissen, wie er mit der Situation umging, denn der Direktor verabschiedete sich bald.

Nach einem kurzen Ausflug nach Griechenland um ein Einzelwerk von Pythagoras, für das Harry 3 Millionen und 600 tausend Galleonen hingeblättert hatte, war er wieder einmal in seiner kleinen Wohnung in Hogwarts und hörte dem Orchester zu wie es die Musik abspielte.

Harry war auf einer Auktion gewesen, bei der er sogar fünf Millionen Galleonen zu zahlen bereit war, um das Werk zu erhalten. Es war in einem handschriftlichen Griechisch geschrieben.

Magie konnte es zwar übersetzen, aber das war nicht notwendig. Harry hatte in den letzten Jahren Kurse in diversen Fremdsprachen gemacht. Sein Gehirn arbeitete unglaublich schnell und mit ein wenig magischer Unterstützung dauerte es nicht lange bis er eine Sprache flüssig sprechen konnte.

So saß er da, dem Zauberstab im Takte der Musik schwingend und das Buch in der Luft schwebend vor ihm, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.

Ohne aufzusehen bat er den Gast herein und rief, er sei im Wohnzimmer. Er hatte seine Wohnung magisch vergrößert, Bilder aufgehängt und Möbel beschworen.

Er war schon ein wenig überrascht als er spürte, dass es Ginny Weasley war. Harry legte das Meisterwerk weg und bot ihr einen Sessel an, denn er mit einer Bewegung beschwor.

„Ich", fing Ginny an, unterbrach sich jedoch sofort wieder: „Es tut mir Leid, was ich damals gesagt habe. Ich kann dir nicht verzeihen, dass du der Grund bist, warum Charly tot ist, aber ... ich sollte deine Geschichte ganz anhören, wenn du sie mir noch erzählen willst."

Schweigen breitete sich aus, während die Musik langsam lauter wurde.

„Wo war ich denn damals stehen geblieben?" Es war im September gewesen, solange her – damals als er noch komplett- vollständig war.

„Du sagtest ein Geheimbund sei verantwortlich für den Weltkrieg.", erwiderte Ginny, während sie den angebotenen Wein annahm.

„Ach ja... Desass. Ich lernte dort viel über die Magie. Hatte einen guten Lehrer, einen Afrikaner. Zusammen mit ihm war ich in Amerika, eine junge Hexe hatte Bomben in Alaska stationiert, wir haben Blut vom Präsidenten und den Generälen der amerikanischen Armee geklaut, uns einen Kampf mit 6 von ihnen geliefert, bei dem ich schwer verletzt wurde, und haben einem russischen Spion ein gefälschtes Dokument zugespielt, in dem stand, dass Amerika plane Russland anzugreifen."

Ginny zog die Brauen hoch: „Du willst sagen, dass du verantwortlich bist für Tausende Tote während des Weltkrieges."

„Ja", sagte Harry schlicht, während er an seinem Glas nippte.

Ginny war sprachlos: „Du...", sie stockte: „aber... wie... nein. Ist das dein Ernst?"

Als sie Harrys Nicken sah, fiel ihr die Kinnlade hinunter: „Aber... warum? Wieso? Wie konntest du das machen?"

Harry seufzte und blickte sie an: „Vertraust du mir?" Ginny lachte humorlos auf.

„Nein.", sagte sie schließlich vollkommen ernst und kurz.

Harry grinste, aufgrund des Tonfalls: „Gut, aber wehre dich trotzdem mal nicht. Anders verstehst du es nicht."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich das wirklich verstehen will."

Harry schoß Magie aus seinem Stab, zog die Stirn kraus, aufgrund des Magieverlustes. Es war anstregend.

Eine halbe Minute später ließ er die Magie verschwinden und sah Ginny fragend an.

Dieser lief ein Schauer über den Rücken: „Was war das? Ich fühle mich so kalt, verlassen. Hast du mir einen Dementor eingepflanzt?"

„Tatsächlich ist das nichts anderes, als die Dementoren tuen. Sie ziehen einem die Magie aus dem Körper, sorgen dafür, dass keine Magie mehr auf dich wirkt. Deshalb ist es schwierig, ab einer gewissen Dauer in der du unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren bist, Zauber zu wirken.

Deine Magie muss sich erst erholen. Und eventuell kann es auch sein, dass es Zauberer gibt, die ihre komplette Magie verlieren, wenn sie ewig Dementoren ausgesetzt sind. Aber das weiß ich nicht. So wirst du dich fühlen, wenn die Magie verschwunden ist. Und genau das ist der Grund, warum Weltkrieg herrscht."

„Ich verstehe nicht." - „Die Magie wird in uns Menschen immer schwächer. Desass sorgt dafür, dass sie überlebt. Indem Tausende Zauberer sterben wird die Magie wieder stärker. Es werden weniger magisch begabte Menschen geben, aber die werden stärker. Anders wäre die Magie in gut vierhundert Jahren nicht mehr existent."

Ginny zog die Brauen hoch: „Du kommst mit den irrsinnigsten Theorien, rechtfertigst damit den Tod von hundert Tausenden Menschen und das soll ich dir auch noch glauben."

Harry wusste, dass sie nur blieb, weil sie dachte sie schuldete ihm etwas. Sie wollte ihm wenigstens eine Chance geben .

„Was war das eigentlich für ein Tier, in das du dich verwandelt hast, als du gegen Voldemort gekämpft hast?"

„Das war ein Sakall. Dazu wollte ich gleich kommen. Allerdings scheint dir ja der Weltkrieg wirklich nahe zu gehen. Ich gebe zu, es gab Verluste, die ich wirklich bereue, und ich hätte, wenn ich mich noch einmal entscheiden könnte, nicht Desass angeschlossen."

„Wenigstens etwas." Ginny atmete erleichtert aus und zeigte ihm das erste echte Lächeln: „Wenigstens zeigst du, dass es dir Leid tut."

„Mach aus mir nicht etwas besseres als ich bin, Ginny. Das ist rein personeller Natur. Ich habe durch den Weltkrieg Menschen verloren, die mir wichtig sind. Deshalb, und aus keinem anderen Grund hätte ich mich Desass nicht mehr angeschlossen."

„Hermine?", fragte Ginny lautlos, ein Glitzern in den Augen. Harry nickte: „Sie kam einige Wochen nach mir zu Desass. Sie war strikt gegen die Dinge, die Desass tat. Doch ich hatte mich nur einmal richtig über dieses Thema mit ihr unterhalten. Bevor wir uns noch einmal zusammensetzten hätten können, war der Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich war scheinbar erfolgreich, doch ich wurde für tot erklärt. Ich verwandelte mich in das Sakall.

Sieben Monate war ich tot. Ich wachte irgendwo in Mexiko in der Gestalt eines Sakalls auf. Ich war geschockt, als ich wieder zurückkam und sah, dass ich ein Grab hatte, obwohl ich mich damals so lebendig wie nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.

Ich traf auf Sarah und Hermine. Sarah war die Tochter von Severus Snape und wir haben uns ineinander verliebt." Eine Träne lief Harry über das Gesicht.

„Ist sie tot?" Feinfühlig wie eine Kettensäge. Doch Harry sagte nichts zu dem Tonfall, nickte nur: „Ja... genauso wie Hermine, mit der ich ebenfalls einen Sohn habe, genauso wie mit Sarah."

Ginny zog die Brauen hoch, wollte schon aufbrausen, doch Harry unterbracht sie indem er die Hand hochhielt: „Ich kann es nicht erklären. Magie ist etwas komplexes, es war wie ein Imperiusfluch. Ich hatte Sex mit den beiden, obwohl ich mit Hermine gar keinen wollte."

Harry schwelgte in Erinnerungen nahm den Stab, ließ eine Notenpartitur für das Orchester erscheinen und schwang seinen Stab über die Partitur. Ein neues Konzert fing an.

„Ich wurde vergöttert, weil ich mich in ein Sakall verwandelt hatte. Und das meine ich wirklich, vergöttert. Das Sakall ist kein gewöhnliches Tier. Es ist... ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht. Es ist pure Magie! Jedenfalls hat der Direktor von Desass, einer der mächtigsten Magier, die ich kennen gelernt habe, mich nach Afrika geschickt.

Dort habe ich eine Prüfung abgelegt. Die Prüfung des alten Rates Afrikas. Vermutlich kennst du ihn nicht." Ginny nickte.

„Es ist eine Art Ratgeber. 12 mächtige und intelligente Menschen. Sie beraten ganz Afrika und haben einen größeren Respekt als hier alle Politiker zusammen."

„also das ist ja nicht sehr viel", scherzte Ginny.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", meinte Harry. Ich war dort noch einmal gut 4 Monate nach der Prüfung, um zu lernen. Ich lernte von dem Rat, und beriet selbst die Menschen, die dort hin kamen. Eines Tages war dort eine Familie, die berichtete wie ihre Felder von amerikanischen Soldaten und anderen Zauberern, die sie nicht kannten zerstört wurden. Ich sah mir die Erinnerung an."

Harry nahm einen Schluck Wein: „Ich sah, wie Hermine und Sarah getötet wurden.", sagte er schließlich kalt. Seine Hand hielt die Weinflasche so fest, dass seine Haut weiß anlief.

Ginny erschrak als plötzlich die Flasche zerberste und der Rotwein über Harry Hemd lief.

Harry flossen die Tränen wie bei einem Niagara Fall, er hatte mit niemanden darüber gesprochen. Mit Snape... gut, aber das war etwas anderes. Er hatte sich niemanden geöffnet, niemanden hatte er vertraut.

Ginny sah ihn an, ihre Augen glitzerten auch verdächtig. Harry wedelte mit seinem Stab. Anstelle der ruhigen Musik wurde sie jetzt schnell. Unbändig und unbeherrscht strichen die Bögen der Violine nun über die Saiten, als Vivaldis Presto des Sommers wie ein Sturm über die Landschaft raste.

Schließlich nahm Harry das Gespräch wieder auf: „Ich tötete sechs der Ratmitglieder, als ich herausfand, dass sie davon wussten, es eventuell sogar geplant hatten. Die anderen 6 entkamen."

Ich verschwand in der selben Nacht aus Afrika und ging zu dem Hauptquartier von Desass wo ich meine Söhne, für so lange Zeit, ich wusste damals nicht, wie lange es dauert, und der Rat hatte mich nicht gehen lassen, allein gelassen hat.

Ich hatte gespürt, wie Hermine und Sarah getötet wurden, damals während der Prüfung im Tempel. Als erstes dachte ich, es gehöre zu jener Prüfung. Aber später wurde mir klar, dass es der Tod der beiden war. Erst fünf Monate später wurde mir berichtet, dass sie tot waren! Fünf!"

Harry stand auf und drehte sich zu der Solo Violine. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tat, nahm er den Bogen, hielt sich die Geige an den Hals und fing an, mit dem Orchester zu spielen. Er spielte mit der Magie, während er weiter redete, versuchte sich zu beruhigen: „Ich wollte zu meinen Söhnen, doch der Direktor, der mächtige Afrikaner der Osaras aufgehalten hatte, sagte mir, dass sie entführt worden waren."

„Der mächtige Gewinner des Duells gegen Osaras – und er war nicht in der Lage, zwei Kinder zu beschützen." Wut breitete sich in Harry aus, als er wieder einmal über den alten Wereseid nachdachte.

Harry legte die Violine auf Seite, ließ sie in der Luft schweben, wie das restliche Orchester und setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel.

„Seit dem bin ich hier in England. Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, meine Kinder zu suchen, habe aber schließlich aufgegeben. Sie sind tot. Tot wie Sarah und Hermine."

Ginny, der nun ebenfalls Tränen über das Gesicht liefen schluchze auf: „Wie hießen sie?"

„John und David.", krächzte der schwarzhaarige. Ginny stand auf, umarmte ihn heulend: „Wie hältst du das nur aus?"

* * *

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, der Sessel war ehrlich gesagt nicht sehr bequem und eine schöne, rothaarige, junge Frau lag auf ihm.

Angezogen, wohlgemerkt.

Er löste sich von der Last, transformierte den Sessel in ein Bett und deckte sie zu. Er lief ins Bad um zu duschen.

Im Spiegel sah er tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Seine Augen waren rot, vertrocknet durch die ganzen Tränen, die er gestern vergossen hatte.

Gott sei Dank war Sonntag, er hatte keinen Unterricht. Er fühlte sich mies, erschöpft. Normalerweise würde er seine Magie nutzen damit sich sein Körper erholte, aber es schien ihm auf einmal so sinnlos. Warum ließ er sich es nicht einfach mal schlecht gehen?

Brauchte ein Mensch nicht auch das mal? Wenn er dauernd glücklich ist, welcher Mensch würde das überleben?

Er spürte eine Veränderung. Seit gestern, seit dem Gespräch mit Ginny, dass ihm scheinbar geholfen hatte. Er fühlte sich von einer Last befreit. Nun, da er die Geschichte jemanden erzählt hatte, würden Sarah und Hermine nicht unvergessen bleiben. Und seine Söhne. David und John.

Nein... Ginny würde sich an sie erinnern. Was sollte er hier noch? Was sollte er auf der Welt? Seine Söhne waren weg, Sarah und Hermine.

Warum lebte er überhaupt? Was war sein Lebensziel? Zusammen mit Severus, Luicus oder Kingsley ein paar Flaschen Wein oder Feuerwhiskey leeren und ein wenig Musik lauschen?

Versuchen dummen Kindern, abgesehen von einigen Ausnahmen, etwas beizubringen und verzweifelt und frustriert dabei zusehen, wie sie an den einfachsten Zaubern versagten?

Immer mal wieder ein paar Menschen beeindrucken aufgrund seinen Fähigkeiten? Warum in Gottes Namen lebte er?

Um ein wenig in der Karibik zu surfen und segeln? Um ein paar Soldaten zu bekämpfen und enttäuscht darüber zu sein, dass sie keine Gegner für ihn waren?

Sollte er lesen? Bücher für Millionen Galleonen erstehen und sie innerhalb von ein paar Stunden ausgelesen haben, egal von welchem ach so großen Meister sie doch waren?

Harry blickte seufzend auf das Fenster, es war offen. Wie lange würde er wohl fallen, wenn er einfach hinaus sprang?

Eine Sekunde? Zwei? Und vermutlich würde dann doch die Magie dafür sorgen, dass er überlebte. Neville Longbottom wurde von seinem Onkel aus dem Fenster geschmissen, oder? Hatte er nicht überlebt?

Im Badezimmer konnte er sich einfach ertränken. Vermutlich wirkte auch das nicht. Würde er nicht die Magie ausschalten können?

Es gab Möglichkeiten, aber die würden nicht die Urinstinkte ausschalten. Was war mit Gift? Warum hatte er sich nur das Bein amputiert? Er wäre schon längst tot, verätzt durch das Gift.

Harry sah seinen Stab an. Würde es funktionieren? Würde er seine eigene Magie verwenden können um sich selbst zu töten.

Er setzte sich in den Sessel, den er gestern für Ginny beschworen hatte. Sie lag im Bett, ruhig atmend. Harry nahm seinen Stab, hielt ihn sich an die Schläfe.

Was würde wohl die Schüler von ihm denken. Was würden alle Zauberer von ihm denken?

Würde er vergessen werden?

Ohne Bedauern, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken sammelte sich seine Magie im Arm und er sprach die unheilvollen Worte. „Avada Kedavra"

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Mal.


	8. Das Geheimnis der Zeit

Anmerkung auf Anfrage vieler Leser: Die Meinung Harrys ist in keiner Weise rational oder objektiv. Er hält sich für schlau und begabt, doch erfahrt ihr ausschließlich seine Sichtweise, die möglicherweise inkomplett ist.

* * *

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 8: Das Geheimnis der Zeit**

* * *

Plötzlich spürte er wie sein Stab zur Seite gerissen wurde. Das grüne Licht flog zischend auf die Wand wo sich ein großer Stein löste.

Harry sah zu Ginny, die ihre Hand um seine geschlossen hielt, den Zauberstab auf die Wand gerichtet.

Sie sah ihn ratlos und wütend an: „Was zum Henker wird das?", schrie sie plötzlich.

Es kam so unerwartet. Harry seufzte, ließ den Stab los. Sie hielt ihn fest in der Hand, entschlossen. Bereit ihn zu zerstören, sollte Harry den Eindruck machen, sich noch einmal umbringen zu wollen.

„Es...", Harry stockte: „Du fragtest mich gestern, wie ich das nur aushalte. Fakt ist: ich halte es nicht aus." Harry kamen wieder einmal die Tränen: „Wozu lebe ich? Ich halte das nicht aus."

Er vergrub den Kopf in ihren Haaren. Immer wieder murmelte er, er würde es nicht aushalten.

„Ich werde dir helfen, Harry.", erwiderte Ginny, während sie ihn hielt.

* * *

„Ah... Miss Weasley", der Direktor war sichtlich erfreut sie wieder zu sehen, wenn auch ein wenig überrascht: „Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich von den Strapazen von der Gefangenschaft erholt?"

Ginny sah ihn an: „Ja habe ich. Allerdings hat Harry noch einige Probleme, auch wenn er nicht den Eindruck macht. Ich habe mich gestern mit ihm lange unterhalten, ich denke er braucht ein paar Tage Urlaub."

Der Direktor lehnte sich zurück: „Tatsächlich? Und wieso kommen Sie darauf, dass ich ihm einfach freigebe, nur weil Sie es möchten? Ich möchte Sie nicht persönlich angreifen, allerdings halte ich Sie nicht für qualifiziert-"

Ginny unterbrach ihn: „Es würde Ihnen ganz einfach eine saftige Geldsprache erspart bleiben, sollten Sie ihm freigeben. Denn ich bin sicher, dass ich ohne Probleme zehn Heiler finde, die die Ansicht vertreten, dass er Ruhe braucht."

Larce Lestrange zog die Augenbrauen kraus: „Die Heiler haben ihn erst am Freitag entlassen, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Sie von posttraumatischen Schockzuständen wissen. Als Auror habe ich eine grundlegende Heilerausbildung, und wenn ihm irgendetwas zustößt, weil ein bürokratischer Direktor ihm nicht drei, vier Tage freigibt, wird das diesen Professor mindestens ein paar Tausend Galleonen Schmerzensgeld kosten.

Der Mann hat verdammt noch mal Voldemort erledigt, ein Bein verloren, und gute Freunde im Kampf verloren, von denen Sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung haben, also würde ich Ihnen raten, solange Sie Ihr Amt behalten wollen, ihm freizugeben."

Sie war zu dem Schluss Ihrer Rede immer lauter geworden.

Der Direktor sah sie lange an: „Ich weiß, dass Sie gut sind in Ihrem Beruf, Miss Weasley. Ich weiß, dass Sie das Talent einer gewissen Molly Weasley geerbt haben. Ich respektiere Sie, weil ich weiß, was Sie in diversen Kämpfen durchgemacht haben. Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was Sie geleistet haben. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich hier von Ihnen anbrüllen lasse. Sie werden sich bitte hier und jetzt entschuldigen."

Ginny blickte angriffslustig, murmelte dann jedoch ein 'Tut mir Leid, dass war eventuell ein wenig zuviel.'

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es als Frau in Ihrem Beruf nicht leicht haben. Ich weiß, dass Sie ab und zu ein wenig die Stimme heben müssen, aber ich bin ein Mann, mit dem man auch normal reden kann, der Vorfall ist also vergessen." Der bärtige Mann machte eine kurze Pause:

„Ich war gestern bei Mister Potter und habe mich von seinem Zustand überzeugt. Ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht in der Position bin, etwas über ihn zu sagen, genauso wenig wie ich das über Severus Snape machen könnte. Die beiden sind Fremden gegenüber absolut unaufgeschlossen. Man bekommt aus Ihnen nichts heraus. Sie sind als Vertraute da wohl deutlich besser geeignet, und ich vertraue Ihrem Urteil. Jedoch glaube ich nicht, dass es Mister Potters Wille ist, dass er frei bekommt."

Ginny nickte: „Das ist richtig. Ich wollte Sie, als seinen Vorgesetzten, darum bitten ihn verpflichten frei zu nehmen."

Larce schwieg lange und sah sie musternd an. Ginny fühlte sich an ihre Schulzeit erinnert. In gewisser Weise hatte dieser Mann Ähnlichkeiten mit Dumbledore. Nicht von der magischen Macht, da war Dumbledore doch ein paar Nummern größer als Lestrange, aber vom Charisma, von der Ausstrahlung... da bestanden schon Parallelen.

Ginny hatte das Gefühl er durchleuchtete sie, während er nickte: „In Ordnung. Ich tue das. Aber nur, wenn Sie immer in seiner Nähe sind."

„Ich habe mir bereits Urlaub genommen." Larce lächelte, während er seine Feder auf das Pergament drückte: „Sie scheinen ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass Sie das erreichen, was Sie wollen."

„Ja – das war ich.", die rothaarige nahm das Pergament in die Hand und reichte dem Mann die Hand: „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."

Der Mann nickte, und sie verschwand aus dem Büro.

* * *

Ginny hatte Harry schlafend auf dem Sessel zurückgelassen. Sie war überrascht als sie sah, dass er wach war und wieder einmal dem Orchester lauschte.

Beethoven, der berühmte dritte Satz des vierten Klavierkonzertes, Rondo Vivace.

'Lebhaft' Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Vivace... das traf eher nicht auf Harry an diesem Morgen zu.

Er hat versucht sich umzubringen! Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Das ganze hatte ihn wirklich mitgenommen. Aber... er machte tatsächlich den größten Teil des Tages den Eindruck eines zweiten Severus Snape.

Harry blickte auf, als sie sich zu ihm setzte. Schweigend hörten sie der Musik zu, und sahen zu wie die Tasten des Konzertflügels (ein Steinway! Harry hatte eindeutig zuviel Geld!) in einem schönen Glissando, bei der alle Tasten chromatisch angeschlagen wurden, in die Tiefe und wieder zurück in die Höhe gingen, während die Streicher schön begleiteten.

Musik war etwas besonderes.

Als das Konzert beendet war blickte Ginny ihn an: „Du hast Urlaub. Vier Tage. Der Direktor sagte, dass du auf ihn nicht den Eindruck machst, sofort wieder in den Unterricht einsteigen zu können."

Harry blickte kaum zu ihr, wirkte abwesend, doch sah ihr direkt in die Augen als er etwas erwiderte: „Lüge mich nicht an, Gin"

Gin?, die rothaarige runzelte die Stirn, er hatte sie noch nie 'Gin' genannt.

„Ich weiß genau was du getan hast." er blickte ihr in die Augen, um zu sehen, ob sie es bereute, ob sie es ihr Leid tat.

Doch das tat es nicht. Sie wusste genau was sie getan hatte, und sie war fest der Meinung, dass es das richtige war.

Als Harry das erkannte lächelte er: „Ich bin dir wohl zu Dank verpflichtet. Ich denke tatsächlich, dass mir ein paar freie Tage ganz gut tun. Du gehst mit?"

Ginny nickte: „Ich kann dich doch nicht allein lassen, nur damit du dich umbringst. Aber wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ich habe eine kleine Insel in der Karibik. Inklusive einer kleinen Hüte, einer Segeljacht, einer Jolle und Surfbretter. Je nachdem, was du möchtest. Der Katamaran, den ich vor drei Monaten in Auftrag gestellt habe, ist leider noch nicht fertig."

Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „äh..."

Er hatte sich noch vor ein paar Stunden versucht umzubringen, und jetzt erzählte er ihr von einer Insel in der Karibik. Voller Lebensfreude.

Sie war schlicht weg sprachlos, als der Professor aufsprang und mit einem Schwung seines Stabes Sachen in einen riesigen magischen Koffer packte. Die Instrumente flogen hinein, diverse Bücher.

„Was ist mit deinen Sachen?", fragte er schließlich, als er nach einer Sekunde fertig war. Er hüpfte fröhlich zu ihr her und half ihr auf die Beine.

Sie musste diesen Mann nicht verstehen, oder doch?

* * *

„Es ist wunderschön", waren die ersten Worte die Ginny schließlich murmelte. Sie waren auf einer kleinen Insel mit Palmen. Ein angenehmer Sandstrand, aufgewärmt von der warmen, doch nicht unangenehm heißen Sonne, war die Verbindung zwischen Rasen und einem türkis aussehenden Meer.

Ginny blickte sprachlos zu Harry als dieser in die Richtung eines Steges nickte. Dort war ein Dreimaster, mindestens Sechzig Meter lang.

„Aber... wie kannst du dir das leisten?", fragte Ginny.

„Das bisschen was mir deine Familie abgeknöpft hat, war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich in den letzten Jahren bekommen habe."

„Durch den Krieg?", Es schwang eine Unterton mit in ihrer Stimme, den sie immer hatte, wenn ihr etwas nicht gefiel.

Harry nickte: „Unter anderem."

* * *

„Es ist kalt", sagte Ginny. Harry blickte über die Kerze zu ihr herüber. Die Flamme spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. Anstatt einen Wärmezauber zu sprechen stand er auf, setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr seinen Umhang um.

Sie lächelte ihn an, während sie der Musik lauschten. „Was ist das", fragte schließlich.

„Bach – Doppelviolinkonzert in d-Moll Bachwerkverzeichnis 1043, der dritte Satz."

Sie sah ihn belustigt, sagte jedoch nichts, lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Er blickte hinaus zum Himmel. Es war eine klare Nacht und es waren Sterne zu sehen. Die See war ruhig und sie saßen auf dem Deck der Segeljacht.

„Meine Lieblingsstelle", sagte Harry gerade, als die Violinen in einem kleinen Intervall spielten. Es hörte sich leicht dissonant an, jedoch nicht zuviel. Harry hatte sich mit der Musik beschäftigt, hatte nachgelesen, warum sich das gut anhörte, und anderes nicht. Es war sehr interessant gewesen. Nichts anderes als Physik.

Harry stutzte, als Ginny sich aufrappelte und auf seinen Schoss setzte, wohl bedacht den Stumpf nicht zu verletzten.

Aber so leicht wie sie war, war das kein Problem.

Sie sah ihn lange in die Augen und dann kamen ihre Lippen näher.

* * *

Harry wachte auf, ein kühler Windstoß jagte durch die Koje. Neben ihm lag eine nackte Ginny Weasley.

Harry lächelte – er fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

* * *

Harry verbrachte mit Ginny einige schöne Tage auf der Yacht. Sie spielten Schach, redeten lange und fühlten sich beide wohl in der Gegenwart des anderen.

Sie schwammen im Meer, tauchten nach Perlen und sonnten sich am Strand. Harrys fehlendes Bein belastete diesen nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich ohne genauso gut wie mit. Er war nicht beeinträchtigt durch die Verletzung.

Harry war immer fröhlich, solange Ginny ein Lächeln zeigte. Das Orchester spielte regelmäßig die alte Musik, in der Harry eine Leidenschaft gezeigt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige erzählte Ginny von seinem Studium, dass er in den Jahren nach Desass durchgeführt hatte, an der Pariser 'Ecole de Guerre Economique' einer Schule über Wirtschaftskriege, grob übersetzt.

Dort lernte Harry wie er etwas werloses verkaufen konnte. Er lernte, was man tun musste um sein Vermögen zu erhöhen. Er hatte sich damals, als er nach England zurückgekehrt war, gefragt, was er mit dem Vermögen der Potters machen sollte.

Er hatte sich Luicus zum Vorbild genommen, der es schaffte sein Vermögen jedes Jahr um einen großen Prozentsatz zu erhöhen.

In den Jahren an der Schule hatte er unglaublich viel gelernt, auch hier musste man Ethik und Moral über Board werfen. Wie im richtigen Krieg.

Er hatte keine Geheimnisse, abgesehen von der zweiten Prophezeiung, vor ihr, und er hatte eine vollkommene Wandlung durchgemacht in den Tagen.

Er hatte sich umbringen wollen, als Ginny ihn fragte, was genau der Grund war, hatte er keine Antwort. Und jetzt... sass er hier, hatte eine Freundin, die er scheinbar mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben.

* * *

Die Tage hatte Harry als die angenehmsten seines Lebens in Erinnerung. Es gab keinen Stress, keinen Krieg – keine Sorgen, die er sich machen sollte. Nie war er solange hintereinander vollkommen entspannt gewesen. Selbst mit Hermine oder Sarah nicht. Dort gab es Krieg, dort gab es die jeweilige andere Partnerin, Streitereien...

Doch mit Ginny... der rothaarigen unglaublich schönen Ginny, der braunäugigen angehenden Meisterin des Duells... fühlte er sich unglaublich wohl.

Zumindest in diesen Tagen.

Nach den vier Tagen hatte der Alltag die Beiden wieder eingeholt. Harry musste zurück nach Hogwarts und Ginny in die Zentrale, bei der sie wieder einmal Morde, schwere Straftaten und Personenschutz aufklärte beziehungsweise durchführte.

In der Schule war es wie immer, Harry hielt souverän seinen Unterricht, forderte seine Schüler, die die Hälfte seines Stoffes nicht verstanden. Doch solange er den 'ach so wichtigen Schulstoff' durchbrachte war das Lestrange egal.

Er war in der Schule bekannt, dass er keine Streitereien duldete, dass er konsequent war. Die Schüler hielten viel von ihm. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich selbst schlechtere Noten gaben als Harry.

Was sie nicht wussten, dass der schwarzhaarige die Themen, die nicht im Lehrplan vorgesehen war nicht bewertete.

Fast jeden zweiten Abend traf er sich mit Lucius oder Severus, um zu reden, Wein zu trinken und dem Orchester zu lauschen. Ihnen gefiel die Musik scheinbar genauso gut wie ihm. Ginny war so oft Gast in Hogwarts, wie er Gast in ihrer kleinen Wohnung in London war.

Harry war auch ab und zu in Severus Unterricht, offiziell um zu sehen, wie er so unterrichtete.

Inoffiziell amüsierte er sich prächtig über die Schüler, die heruntergeputzt wurden. Dass er selbst mal davon betroffen war schob er beiseite. Die Schüler mussten damit klar kommen. Wenn sie schon damit nicht klar kamen, wie sollten sie dann im Beruf überleben?

Und dann, eines Abends klopfte es an seiner Tür

_Er _war es. Er stand da. Der Neuntklässler aus Gryffindor, der Fähigkeiten besaß die gefördert werden mussten.

Schwarzes, kurzes Haar, die schwarzen Augen blickten ausdruckslos.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Mister Finch." Harry deutete auf den Sessel der wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

Harry legte das Buch weg und sah zu Mark Finch.

„Sie haben mich vom ersten Augenblick durchschaut, nicht wahr?", fragte der Junge schließlich.

Harry nippte am Wein und nickte: „Ja."

„Wie?"

„Sie nutzen die Magie anders als andere."

„Sie sehen auch Magie von Menschen? Ich meine, Sie können sie unterschieden?"

„Werden Sie auch später können, wenn Sie sich anstrengen."

„Können Sie mir das beibringen?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie allgemein stärker werden, weshalb ich Ihnen gerne speziellen Unterricht geben werde. Sie sind mugglegeboren, nicht wahr?"

Der Junge nickte, er sah zum Orchester und blickte dann wieder zu seinem Lehrer: „Und was wollen Sie mir beibringen?"

„Diverse Sachen, die Sie als Mugglegeborener nicht mitbekommen haben. Zauber, die andere nie beherrschen werden, ich werde alles tun, um mal wieder einen kompetenten Zauberer aus Hogwarts zu entlassen. Ich würde von Ihnen gerne einen Patronus sehen. Und jetzt möchte ich, dass Sie alles geben, und nicht wie im Unterricht alles tun um nicht aufzufallen! Sogar durch Tests zu fallen", Harry lächelte.

Der Junge blickte ihn lange an: „Sie kann man nicht täuschen, oder?"

Doch er bekam keine Antwort, und schien auch keine zu erwarten. Er sprach die Formel laut aus und eine silberne Katze kam hinaus. Sie schwebte herum, sprang auf und ab und verschwand schließlich.

Harry nickte: „In diesem Zauber sieht man mehr als in jedem anderen. Doch dazu später, ich möchte Ihnen erst mal ein paar wichtige Tipps geben."

Und so gab Harry ihm die erste Einweisung in die magische Zahl mit Zauberstabkorrektur und diverse andere Sachen.

* * *

Die Wochenende, zumindest ab dem Samstag nachmittag, verbrachte Harry meist in Godric's Hollow, zusammen mit Ginny.

So wurde es noch ein angenehmes Jahr in Hogwarts, und Harry spielte mit dem Gedanken noch ein wenig dort zu bleiben.

Der Weltkrieg tobte noch immer und Harry wusste nicht inwieweit Desass arbeitete um ihn weiter am laufen zu halten.

Es meldete sich keiner bei ihm, obwohl er doch einen Eid geschworen hatte Desass zu dienen.

England blieb von größeren Schwierigkeiten verschont, Luicus hatte noch immer die Kontrolle über das Ministerium und seine wirtschaftliche Macht wuchs immer weiter.

* * *

Harry blickte zu dem Zeitumkehrer, die Augen geschlossen, doch seine Sinne arbeiteten daran ihn zu verstehen. Magie, komplex, uralt auf einen Punkt konzentriert wirkte... doch _wie_ wirkte sie? Wie funktionierte der Zeitumkehrer?

Harry hatte ständig an diesem Gerät gesessen, versucht es zu verstehen. So auch heute – er hatte mit Hilfe diverser arithamtischer Geräte und Kraftaufwand geschafft die Magie vollkommen zu verstehen.

Die Magie war auf dem Gerät in mehreren Lagen aufgetragen. Es war für Harry kein Problem gewesen eine Lage zu verstehen, auch die zweite war nicht wirklich anspruchsvoll gewesen. Doch das Problem war, und dies erkannte Harry später, nachdem er schon mehrere Stunden an der Aufgabe gesessen hatte, dass sich die Lagen immer änderten.

Jede Minute, jede Sekunde, einfach immer wenn sich die Zeit änderte, änderte sich auch die Magie.

Und das bedeutete, dass man, sollte man den Zeitumkehrer verstehen wollen, alle neun Lagen Magie zeitgleich verstehen musste. Nicht eine nach der anderen, denn das war vollkommen sinnlos.

Die Magie stand in Relation zueinander. Sie stand in Relation zu der Zeit und gleichzeitig stand sie in Relation zu sich selbst.

Und dem entsprechend knifflig war es, denn man musste neun Lagen gleichzeitig verstehen. Im Prinzip musste man seine eigene Magie, sein eigenes Bewusstsein auf neun verschiedene Punkte richten – und das war unmöglich. Selbst für Harry...

Und so entschloss er sich etwas zu tun, was für ihn am Anfang der Aufgabe nicht in Frage gekommen wäre. Es war so abwegig, dass er es eigentlich gleich wieder verworfen hätte.

Er würde um Hilfe bitten.

* * *

Tagelang erörterte Harry innerlich das Thema – sollte er oder nicht? Sich einzustehen, dass er etwas nicht alleine schaffte.

Nachdem der schwarzhaarige alles gelöst bekommen hatte, was sich ihn in den Weg gestellt hatte, war es ein komplett neuer Gedankengang.

Hilfe – das war wie... wie ein Wort das nicht existierte...

Doch wer konnte ihm helfen? Selbst Leute bei Desass hatten nicht das benötigte Feingefühl. Harry hatte es registriert, als er mal, unsichtbar und unbemerkt auf dem Schloss war. Er war deutlich besser als alle anderen...

Wer konnte ihm helfen?

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, und da wusste er, wer ihm helfen konnte. Er stand hier vor ihm, Finch, der 19jährige Gryffindor.

* * *

„Du glaubst nicht, wen ich heute getroffen habe.", sagte Severus, während sie wieder einmal bei ihm saßen und einen Wein tranken, diesmal jedoch Weißwein.

Neugierig blickte Harry zu dem Lehrer. Dieser strich sich durch das Haar. Harry hatte in den letzten Monaten gemerkt, dass das Fett nur eine Illusion war. Es diente zur Unnahbarkeit, und Severus konnte Menschen durch diese Sache besser einschätzen. Wie reagierte der Gegenüber, wenn der andere fettige Haare hatte, die aussahen, als seien sie vor drei, vier Wochen das letzte Mal gewaschen worden?

War er distanziert aber höflich? Oder zeigte er offen seine Abneigung oder den Abscheu? Oder zeigte er keine Regung. Die letzte Gruppe war die gefährlichste und vor diesen nahm sich Severus in Acht. Es war eine Art Schutz, den er sich in seinen Jahren als Spion zu nutze gemacht hatte. Die Idee hatte er tatsächlich von Sirius Black und James Potter, wie er Harry zähneknirschend beichte. Diese hatten sich damals, über seine tatsächlich fettigen Harre lustig gemacht.

Es war schon nützlich.

„Wen denn?", fragte der Professor für Verteidigung, während er an seinem Glas nippte und dem Rachmanniov Klavierkonzert lauschte.

„Deinen alten Freund. Ronald Weasley. Als Kesselverkäufer bei Scott in der Winkelgasse", spie er abfällig.

Harry zog die Brauen hoch: „Wie hat er das denn geschafft? Hat er sich hoch geschlafen?"

„Könnte sein", Severus wirkte tatsächlich nachdenklich. Harry grinste.

„Hatte keine Ahnung wovon er spricht. Ich habe genau, präzise und exakte Angaben gemacht. Aber dieser Junge... furchtbar. Das ist das dumme, wenn man Lehrer ist – die meisten sind so unterbelichtet, dass man wünscht sie würden krepieren."

* * *

„Bereit?", die Frage war überflüssig, doch Harry stellte sie trotzdem.

Der Junge nickte und deutete mit seinem Stab auf das Objekt. Harry ließ ebenfalls seine Magie wirken, nahm die Magie auf sich auf, merkte wie sie sich veränderte. Und schließlich sagte er: „jetzt"

Und dann versuchten sie zusammen gleichzeitig die Magie zu verstehen. Finch die ersten drei Lagen, Harry die letzten sechs.

Finch hatte nicht das nötige Feingefühl Lagen zu verstehen die weiter im Kern lagen, denn sie wurden dahin immer schwieriger.

Doch nach drei Versuchen gaben sie auf. Es half nicht – selbst zu zweit klappte es nicht.

Wenn könnten sie noch fragen? Wer besaß dieses Gefühl und wem würde er ein so brisantes Geheimnis wie der Zeit, sollten es ihnen gelingen es zu lösen, anvertrauen?

Und dann kannte er die Antwort, das Mädchen, das er von damals kannte, an deren Beispiel er in der ersten Stunde magischer Theorie eine der vielen Gaben, die ein Zauberer haben kann, erklärt hat.

* * *

Es hatte Harry ganze vier Minuten gekostet, da wusste er wo sie war, was sie machte, wo sie wohnte, mit wem sie Kontakt hatte und wie viel Geld sie auf ihrem Konto hatte.

Eine solche Macht sollte kein Mensch haben...

Harry hatte den Nachmittag frei und apparierte somit kurzerhand nach London wo er in das Ministerium ging.

Er traf auf dem Wachmann, deutete auf das Zaubergamot Abzeichen sowie das Zeichen des Merlinsorden erster Klasse, das auf der Robe eingestickt war. Er trug den Orden nie, er hing an einer Wand in Godric's Hollow. Allerdings war auf so gut wie jeder seiner Roben das Zeichen eingestickt.

Der Wachmann nickte ihm durch, es war ein anderer als der, den er beim letzten Ministeriumsbesuch getroffen hatte, sonst hätte er sich entschuldigt. Harry verschwand im Aufzug und war kurz darauf in der Mysteriumsabteilung.

Eigentlich durfte man hier unangemeldet nicht herkommen, aber er ließ einfach seine Magie wirken. Wenn er sich nicht geirrt hatte, würde _sie _schon auftauchen. Wenn nicht, dann konnte sie ihm eh nicht helfen.

Sein Arm verließ ein Haufen Magie, der sich wellenartig zu allen Seiten ausbreitete.

Harry wartete ungefähr zwei Minuten, dann kam _sie._

Er hatte sie schon gespürt bevor sie auch nur in der Nähe war. Ihre Magie war tatsächlich beeindruckend, doch die meisten würden es immer noch nicht merken.

Sie stand da, blondes langes Haar, die intelligent wirkenden, blauen mit einem Hauch von grau, Augen blickten wissend, als wäre sie überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass er da war.

Luna Lovegood hatte sich verändert. Sie wirkte nicht abstoßend – nein jeder Mann würde sie als attraktiv bezeichnen.

„Lange ist es her, Harry." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und schloss die Augen. Magie spürte man mit geschlosseneren Augen besser.

Jeder Zauberer gab immer Magie ab – ständig, er strahlte wortwörtlich. Manche mehr und manche weniger.

„Beeindruckend. Ich dachte, du hättest nur Talent im Duell, aber scheinbar bist du überall unglaublich mächtig. In der Schule, nachdem Sirius hier gestorben ist, hattest du zwar Wissensdurst entwickelt, aber hattest nicht halb soviel Magie."

„Ich hatte damals keine Ahnung.", er lächelte sie schief an.

Sie grinste: „Das haben die wenigsten. Möchtest du sehen, woran ich hier gerade arbeite? Tatsächlich könntest du mir eventuell helfen."

Luna hatte sich um 180 Grad gewendet. Es war unglaublich wie aufmerksam das Mädchen von damals war. Sie schien zu wissen was sie tat und ging tatsächlich mit der Magie ganz anders um als ein normaler Zauberer.

Sie zauberte besser als die meisten von Desass. Harry wunderte sich warum sie nicht aufgenommen worden war.

Überhaupt warum wurde Dumbledore nicht angenommen, oder Voldemort? Er wusste, dass Voldemort von Desass einen kleinen Schubs bekommen hatte. Er war damals nur eine Schachfigur gewesen, ohne das er es gewusst hatte. Ein Bauer in der internationalen magischen Welt, aber ein König in der englischen...

Dumbledore musste nicht benutzt werden, er kämpfte automatisch gegen Voldemort.

Gehörten gewisse Charaktereigenschaften dazu? Oder hatten sie das Angebot bekommen und abgelehnt?

Luna arbeitete an einem Zauber der einen Fluch beseitigen sollte, der schon seit zwei Jahrzehnten als unheilbar galt. Er wurde damals entwickelt und griff gezielt die Leber an.

Und zwar die Regeneration der Leber, sie wurde geschwächt, sodass sie nicht mehr funktionierte und der betroffene noch Jahre lang lebte – je nachdem was er sich für Gift in den Körper pumpte.

Es gab keine direkte Heilung, sicher gab es Methoden wie man die Giftstoffe aus dem Körper bekam. Harry müsste dafür nicht einmal zu einem Heiler gehen. Seine Magie zersetzte viele Giftstoffe automatisch, seine Leber war eigentlich fast schon überflüssig.

Die Behandlung war teuer, weshalb Luna einen Gegenfluch entwickelte. Es war immer schwieriger einen Gegenfluch zu entwickeln als einen Fluch herzustellen.

Es war ein Opfer des Fluches anwesend und Luna hielt den Stab über den Mann und versuchte Anhaltspunkte zu finden was genau mit dem Mann nicht stimmte.

Harry blickte interessiert zu und fühlte was Luna versuchte. Sie suchte nach dem Hormonzentrum, dass die Regeneration der Leber startete.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand drei Meter von dem Opfer entfernt, doch wusste er wo es war – er fand es einen Augenblick früher als Luna.

Sie wusste was sie tat, doch wusste sie an einem Punkt einfach nicht mehr weiter. Sie erkannte nicht, dass die Hormonstörung im autonomen Nervenzentrum stattfand.

Es wurde zwar gebildet, allerdings wurde das Hormon nicht mehr ausgeschüttet.

Harry wies sie darauf hin und sie sah ihn fragend an. „Du kannst einen solchen Mechanismus zerstören, das ist kein Problem. Aber ihn wieder herzustellen..."

„Ist nicht möglich?", beendete sie den Satz fragend.

„Theoretisch müsstest du die DNS ein wenig manipulieren. Besorg dir eine Blutprobe von Mutter und Vater – es müssen beide sein. Damit kann man eventuell diesen Mechanismus rekonstruieren und in das Gehirn des Opfers setzen. Vielleicht klappt es, aber ich weiß es nicht."

„Hm...", machte Luna: „Ein Versuch ist es wert" Sie blickte zu dem Mann der nickte: „Gott sei Dank leben sie noch, nicht wahr?" Der Mann lachte, er war schon über 60 – die Eltern könnten im Krieg umgekommen sein. So viel Glück hatte nicht jeder.

Luna nickte und verabschiedete sich von dem Mann, der versprach in einer halben Stunde wieder zu kommen.

Die blonde junge Frau sah zu Harry: „Und nun erzähl mal wie es dir geht. Nachdem du Voldemort erledigt hast."

Harry übersah ihren Blick zu seinem Bein nicht. „Ich habe den Verlust kompensiert", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja, du scheinst damit gut umzugehen.", meinte sie, während sie ihn zu einem Sofa führte auf das sie sich nieder ließen.

„Wo hast du so viel gelernt?" Harry sah ihr lange in die Augen ohne Legilimens zu wirken, sie blinzelte nicht, zuckte nicht zurück.

„Ich erzähle es dir ein anderes mal vielleicht genauer, aber lass mich dir nur sagen, dass ich lange Zeit außer Landes war, gute Lehrer hatte und viel gereist bin."

Sie schien damit vorerst zufrieden zu sein: „Und was wolltest du von mir? Du kommst doch nicht ohne Grund zu mir, nachdem du dich so lange nicht gemeldet hattest."

Harry war mit Luna niemals sehr eng befreundet gewesen, sicherlich sie waren in der DA zusammen gewesen, haben zusammen gegen Todesser gekämpft und dergleichen, aber es hörte sich tatsächlich ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an, als sie so mit ihm sprach.

„Ich bin ja zur Zeit in Hogwarts, das weißt du ja vermutlich-"

„Ginny hat mir viel über dich erzählt, wie du dich verändert hast, einiges weiß ich. Aber sie hat mir nicht erzählt wo du das gelernt hast, und hat auch nicht viel gesagt, was du getrieben hast."

„Du hast noch Kontakt zu ihr?", Harry blickte sie an, er wusste davon nichts.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass ihr zusammen seid."

Sie hatte so einen durchdringenden Blick. Wenn Ginny noch mit ihr befreundet war konnte sie vertrauenswürdig sein, oder?

„Ich arbeite gerade an einem kniffligem Problem und brauche Hilfe von jemanden wie dir."

„Jemanden wie mir?", sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee, den sie genommen hatte.

„Fähigkeiten, die du besitzt."

„Und was ist das für ein Problem?" Luna wirkte offen und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Sollten wir Erfolg haben wird das revolutionär. Es ist ein Geheimnis, dass der Zauberwelt seit Jahrhunderten verschlossen geblieben ist. Etwas das so brisant ist, dass es nicht in die falschen Hände gelangen darf."

Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause: „Das Geheimnis der Zeit."

Luna zog die Augenbraue hoch: „Aha. Du hast einen Zeitumkehrer momentan, oder? Du weißt das es strafbar ist damit zu experimentieren ohne die Berechtigung zu haben. Brauchst du deshalb meine Hilfe? Um so etwas berechtigt zu bekommen?"

Harry lächelte: „Nun, es ist tatsächlich so, dass ich mir keine Sorgen um das Gesetz mache."

Die Augenbrauen wanderten immer höher: „Und wobei brauchst du dann meine Hilfe?"

Sie schien es ein wenig zu stören, dass jemand mit diesen Geräten experimentieren, doch schien sie abzuwarten.

„Ich möchte das Geheimnis lüften, was die Herstellung dieser Objekte betrifft."

„Ehrgeizig bist du.", murmelte sie. „Und warum machst du es nicht alleine? Du hast Fähigkeiten die meine wohl übertreffen."

„Das stimmt, aber ich schaffe es nicht gleichzeitig 9 Lagen Magie zeitgleich zu verstehen. Fünf, maximal sechs."

„Tatsächlich hat mich die Zeit schon immer verblüfft. Mal vergeht sie schnell, und mal vergeht sie langsam."

Sie sagte das in einer so verträumten Stimme, dass sich Harry automatisch an das Mädchen aus seiner Schulzeit erinnerte.

„Ich werde dir helfen, allerdings darf dieses Geheimnis, sollten wir es schaffen es zu lüften, tatsächlich nicht in die falschen Hände fallen. Das heißt wir müssten Verschwiegenheit schwören."

„Das hätte allerdings das Problem, dass nach unserem Tod das Geheimnis wieder verschwunden wäre." Harry lächelte sie an.

Sie wirkte nachdenklich: „Ist es das was du möchtest? Ruhm dadurch erlangen, dass du die Zeit verstanden hast?"

„Es gehen schon genug Zauber verloren. Wer kennt heute schon den Lieblingsfluch von Merlin?"

„Du meinst den hier?", sie wedelte mit dem Stab und gelbe Magie formte sich.

Harry grinste: „Du bist beeindruckend."

Sie lächelte, ihre Augen leuchteten: „Also wann fangen wir an?"

„Meinetwegen schon heute Abend. Wir sind übrigens nicht alleine. Es ist noch ein Junge dabei, Abschlussklasse, er wird dir gefallen."

„Er wird mir gefallen? Warum?"

„Weil er dir unglaublich ähnlich und irgendwie vollkommen anders ist..."

Harry verabschiedete sich und verschwand durch Apparationsschilde, die das eigentlich verhindern sollten...

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Mal.


	9. Das Geheimnis der Zeit, Teil 2

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Das Geheimnis der Zeit, Teil 2.**

* * *

„Luna, das ist Mark Finch, Mark, das ist Luna Lovegood, die Frau, die mal das das Mädchen war, die solche Fähigkeiten hat wie du sie hast." Mark wirkte überrascht doch erfreut.

Es dauerte nicht lange da begann der eigentliche Teil weshalb die drei sich in dem Wohnbereich des Professors für Verteidigung und magische Theorie versammelt hatten. Leise Musik lief während sie den Zeitumkehrer betrachten der auf dem Tisch zwischen den Sesseln lagen, die Harry heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Spürst du die Magie, Luna?"

Diese nickte: „Gib mir zwei Minuten."

„Okay – welche Lagen übernehmt ihr?"

„Mark kommt momentan maximal mit den obersten zwei zurecht. Das bedeutet für uns bleiben sieben. Die innersten sind die schwersten. Nimmst du die mittleren vier?", sagte schließlich Harry.

„Vier Magielagen gleichzeitig? Nagut versuchen wir es."

Jeder der drei ließ seine Magie wirken, Harry benutzte keinen Stab, während die beiden anderen mit ihm wild rumfuchtelten.

Der Lehrer hatte innerhalb von Sekunden die Magie gefunden und spürte wie sie sich ständig veränderte.

Dann kam ein kurzer Signalton, der bedeutete, dass sie anfingen. Die Magie wechselte alle anderthalb Sekunden grundlegend das System. Das hieß, dass der Wechsel nie aufhörte, jedoch alle anderthalb Sekunden nichts mehr mit dem Zauber zu tun hatte, der noch eine Sekunde vorher existierte.

Luna seufzte resigniert auf: „Vier sind zuviel. Harry, nimmst du noch eine?"

Harry nickte und ließ erneut das Signal ertönen.

Diesmal klappte es. Luna schaffte es die Lagen zu verstehen, ebenso wie Mark. Auch Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Nun mussten sie es nur noch zusammen kombinieren, und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal den Zauber überprüfen um Veränderungen festzumachen und vollkommen zu verstehen.

Es war eine Sache einen einzelnen Zauber zu verstehen, aber eine ganz andere wie ein Zauber zu einem anderen im Verhältnis stand.

Vermutlich müssten sie mindestens neun verschiedene Systeme haben.

Doch es gab schon das nächste Problem. Weder Luna noch Mark schafften es mehr als vier Lagen Zauber aufeinander zu binden und somit den kompletten Zauber zu verstehen.

Also musste Harry das Verständnis der beiden, dass sie in einem Bewusstsein gesammelt hatten zu sich ziehen und in seinem Geist alle neun Lagen kombinieren.

Schließlich nickte er. „Okay. Wenn ich jetzt diesen Zauber sprechen würde, würde ich vermutlich auf diese Zeit springen. Aber ich möchte es noch nicht probieren, das Risiko ist zu hoch. Lass uns erst mal absichern. Noch einen Versuch!"

Sie wiederholten das ganze noch mal. Harry verstand jetzt schon ein wenig mehr. Die Magie veränderte sich nicht komplett. Sie hatte immer Regelmäßigkeiten. Kein Zauber glich dem anderen. Es schien als sei auch die Zeit nichts anderes als Magie.

Harry stöhnte auf als er das Wissen in sich auf nahm. Es war nicht leicht so viele Sinneseindrücke zu verarbeiten, denn immer wenn Harry in den Geist der beiden eindrang um die Zauber zu verstehen und in seinem Kopf zu verbinden, nahm er jeden Sinn, alles gehörte, alles gesehene wahr.

Das an sich war kein Problem. Bei normalen Zauberern könnte er das mit sechs, sieben Leuten machen, vielleicht sogar mehr. Das knifflige lag daran, dass die beiden die Magie spürten. Sie waren _Wissende_ wie Harry sie insgeheim nannte. Sie fühlten die Magie wie er.

Und die Magie war ungemein komplexer...

Der Zauber veränderte sich also ständig, keiner glich dem anderen, aber trotzdem war eine Regelmäßigkeit zu sehen.

Immer wieder wiederholte Harry dieser Worte in seinem Kopf.

Die Zeit pulsierte. Wie ein Herz. Wie Magie.

Das bedeutete... Wenn Harry die Regelmäßigkeit, die er schon bei den ersten zwei Zaubern entdeckt hatte, vollkommen erkennen würde, könnte er das Geheimnis lüften.

Sie sahen einander ähnlich, und waren doch vollkommen verschieden.

Die drei nahmen noch einen Zauber. Der vierte.

Dann konnte Harry nicht mehr: „Zuviel. Mehr geht erst mal nicht. Ich versuche die Regelmäßigkeit herauszufinden. Wenn ich etwas herauskriege, werde ich euch sofort Bescheid geben."

Luna nickte und sah ihn besorgt an: „alles okay?"

Harry atmete durch. Sein Geist schien zu explodieren, er war ein Chaos. Der letzte Zauber war zuviel. „Ich hab ne Migräne und einen Kater gleichzeitig!"

Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes verdunkelte Harry den Raum.

„Brauchst du ärztliche Hilfe?" Luna war nervös. Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein – ich brauche Schlaf."

Und innerhalb von Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.

* * *

Harry war den ganzen folgenden Tag übel gelaunt, seine Kopfschmerzen waren nicht besser geworden, doch versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er bemühte sich seine Schüler zu behandeln als sei alles so wie immer.

Als die Schmerzen, für die er den ganzen Tag über keine Lösung gefunden hatte, nachließen, dachte er die ganze Zeit über das magische Problem nach.

Die Zeit.

Wie funktionierte sie, wo bestand die Ähnlichkeit in den Zaubern. Harry verstand Magie allgemein so gut, dass er 'Bilder' sah, die den Zauber darstellten. Sicherlich war es in der Praxis deutlich schwieriger als es sich in der Theorie anhörte. Die Zeit war wie als wäre sie von einem Künstler gemalt, der immer ähnliche Bilder malte.

Nur das sie nicht ähnlich waren, sondern sogar absolut unterschiedlich aussahen, sich aber ähnlich anfühlten. Und gleichzeitig die Regelmäßigkeit hatte, die Harry nicht greifen konnte.

Er verbrachte vier Tage damit nichts anderes zu tun außer an diesem Problem nachzudenken. Den Unterricht hielt er inzwischen so routiniert, dass er praktisch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die sowieso höher war als bei einem normalen Menschen, auf die Zeit richten konnte.

Und dann schaffte er es – er löste das Geheimnis der Zeit.

Er verstand sie...

* * *

Er teilte seine Eindrücke Luna und Finch am Abend mit. Er wollte versuchen die Zeit zu beeinflussen. Einfach ein paar Sekunden in die Vergangenheit reisen. Testen ob es klappte.

Er erklärte Finch und Luna was er herausgefunden hatte, wie der Zauber funktionierte. Wie die Magie im Verhältnis zur Zeit funktioniert.

Einen solchen Zauber verstand man nicht beim ersten Mal Erklären... Harry verbrachte viele Stunden damit den beiden die Ähnlichkeit mitzuteilen.

Auf einmal schrie Luna, die die Augen geschlossen hatte entzückt auf. „Jetzt hab ich es."

Harry lächelte sie an und blickte zu Finch, der sehr enttäuscht aussah. „Das ist nicht schlimm, Mark, sie hat deutlich mehr Erfahrung als du. Versuch es einfach weiter. Sammel die Magie, versuch das System zu verstehen."

Doch nach weiteren vier Stunden gaben sie auf, Mark war noch nicht bereit. Er würde noch ein, zwei Jahre intensiven Studiums brauchen.

Doch das Vorhaben, das sich Harry gestellt hatte, wollte er nicht loslassen.

Er stand auf und blickte die beiden an: „Drei Sekunden erst mal."

Seine Magie füllte innerhalb weniger Sekunden den ganzen Raum. Er breitete sie aus, ließ sie wirken, und sprach die Beschwörung.

Wieso war eigentlich ein Zauber von Wörtern begleitet? Harry versuchte darüber nicht nachzudenken, sondern den Zauber durchzuführen, behielt den Gedanken aber im Hinterkopf.

Er fühlte sich zerquetscht, fühlte wie sich alles drehte, wie seine Umgebung schwarz wurde. Er glaubte aus seinem Körper herausgezogen zu werden. Zu schweben.

Und dann plötzlich war er wieder in seinem Körper. Er sah wie die beiden ihn nervös, besorgt und gleichzeitig erwartungsfroh an sahen. Er wusste was er gerade getan hatte. Die Beschwörung hatte länger als drei Sekunden gedauert, was bedeutete in dieser Zeit war sie noch nicht vorbei.

Was gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass Luna und Mark nichts wussten, dass Harry gerade eine Zeitreise gemacht hatte.

Er sagte nichts weiter, sondern lächelte nur, und erklärte ihnen schließlich was er getan hatte.

Sie waren begeistert, und trotz dessen, dass es bereits vier Uhr am Morgen war redeten sie noch eine halbe Stunde bevor sich seine zwei Gäste verabschiedeten.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, es war sieben Uhr dreißig erfrischte sich Harry mit Magie und ging in die große Halle.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch und murmelte ein fröhliches 'Morgen'.

Severus blickte ihn komisch an, doch erwiderte nichts als ein Nicken, während er die Zeitung las.

Sein Unterricht hielt er fröhlich ab, und er gab Mark Finch, der absolut fertig aussah, einen Magieschub.

* * *

Er benutzte von da an nicht mehr seinen Zeitumkehrer, er zauberte jetzt die Beschwörung. Es war ein Zauber, der so komplex war, dass seine Magiereserven immer wieder ziemlich erschöpft waren. Und genau das brauchte Harry. Es war Training... kein anderer Zauber schaffte es so gut Harry erschöpft werden zu lassen. Er müsste immer vier, fünf Stunden härteste Zauber wirken, um auch nur ähnlich erschöpft zu sein wie bei einem Zeitzauber, der ihn eine halbe Stunde in die Vergangenheit versetzte.

Er fühlte wie seine Magie dadurch immer stärker wurde... Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde er eines Tages in der Lage sein? In der Lage sein zu schauen, was mit seinen Söhnen passiert war. Aber dafür musste er knapp 8 Jahre in die Vergangenheit. 8 Jahre - das schien unmöglich, doch Harry hatte ein Ziel, für das es sich lohnte zu trainieren.

* * *

So verging das Jahr und nachdem Harry bei den Einschätzungen, die er in der ersten Stunde bei dem UTZ und bei dem ZAG Jahrgang gemacht hatte, bis auf zwei Ausnahmen absolut korrekt war, bot Lucius ihm an, ein weiteres Jahr zu unterrichten.

Harry hatte sich mit Ginny unterhalten, das Für und Wider lange erörtert. Schließlich sagte er Lucius zu.

* * *

Die Sommerferien waren eine angenehme Zeit, die er größtenteils mit Ginny verbrachte. So kam der Zeitpunkt an der er ihr einen Antrag machte. In der Karibik bei Kerzenlicht mit einem schönen Ring.

Er hatte Kohlenstoffdioxid genommen; den Kohlenstoff vom Sauerstoff getrennt, gesäubert und mit großen Druck, ausgeführt aus Magie mehrere Stunden lang zu einem Ring aus Diamant verformt.

Es war anstrengend gewesen, alleine die Verbindungen von so vielen Molekülen zu trennen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Kohlenstoffatome nicht wieder Bindungen eingingen war kraftraubend gewesen. Die anschließend neun Stunden hatte Harry schwitzend und Magie wirkend in seinem Zimmer gesessen, während er Druck von allen Seiten auf die Atome wirkte.

Am nächsten Morgen war er vollkommen alle gewesen, und seine Magiereserven, die er in der Woche zuvor stark geschont hatte (in dieser Woche war ihm klar gewesen wofür er alles Magie benutzte – zum Türe aufmachen, Fenster aufmachen, Rasieren, Bücher holen...) waren vollkommen alle gewesen.

So war seine Magieregeneration nicht beansprucht gewesen und konnte, wenn nötig, umso stärker arbeiten. Er war erschöpft gewesen, konnte die nächsten zwei Tage absolut gar keine Magie benutzen. (Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass so etwas passieren konnte und sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er sie ganz verloren hatte (welch Vorstellung!)) Doch als er Ginnys tränenreiches, glückliches Gesicht sah wusste er, dass es sich gelohnt hatte.

* * *

Das nächste Schuljahr begann, Harry war mit einem lauten Applaus wieder einmal begrüßt worden, scheinbar machte seine Figur tatsächlich Eindruck.

Da kein Lehrer für magische Theorie gefunden worden war wurde Harry in Verteidigung die fünfte und sechste Klasse entzogen. Statt dessen unterrichtete er die obersten drei Klassen in Verteidigung sowie in magischer Theorie.

Den Zeitumkehrer hatte er deshalb zurückgeben müssen – aber benutzt hatte er ihn in den letzten Monaten des Schuljahres sowieso nicht.

Finch hatte mit einem hervorragenden Zeugnis die Schule beendet, und hatte Harry versprochen ab und zu bei ihm vorbei zu schauen. Sie hatten ein angenehmes Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut. Harry war einer der wenigen der Finch wirklich verstand. Ihm ging es ähnlich wie Luna in ihrer Schulzeit.

Finch studierte nun magische Theorie – Harry hatte ein wenig nachgeholfen. Finch konnte also dieses Studium durchführen, obwohl eigentlich ein Grundstudium in allen Fächern benötigt wurde.

Der Junge hatte Potenzial – er konnte wirklich gut werden, und Harry wollte verhindern, dass er zu Desass kam... Dort konnte ihm weiß Gott was passieren.

* * *

Die Nacht war dunkel, kein Licht war zu sehen und doch fand sich Harry zurecht. Er wusste wo der Mann war, den er suchte. Nach einer Woche intensiver Suche hatte er ihn endlich gefunden. Der Schwarzhaarige war als erstes ein wenig überrascht gewesen von der Art wie Remus lebte. Doch... eigentlich war es einleuchtend.

Damals, als Harry mit Ituko den Soldaten aus Osaras Armee besucht hatten, war Harry bewusst geworden wie angenehm friedlich das Leben in der Natur ist.

Doch gleich in einem Wald leben? In einer kleinen Hütte mitten in Kroatien?

Das magische Kroatien war klein und konzentriert auf zwei Städte, der größte Teil des Landes bestand aus Natur, die Muggle kannten nur einen Teil des Landes, die Wälder wurden von ihnen nicht betreten, sie kannten sie schließlich nicht. Angeblich war dort Meer. Es gab einige Probleme, wenn mal ein Schiff dort strandete, aber die Regierung hier war zu drastischen Maßnahmen eher geneigt. Meistens exekutierten sie die Muggle.

Der Geruch von Tannen und Kiefern lag in der Luft, Harry spürte die Präsenz von vielen magischen Geschöpfen doch schienen sie sich an seiner Anwesenheit nicht zu stören.

Es gab hier sogar Threstale! Die magischen Geschöpfe waren ziemlich selten geworden. In den letzten Jahrzehnten wurden sie beinahe komplett ausgerottet, da ihre Haut dem Adel als schöne Kleider dienten.

Wenn Harry sich nicht täuschte gab es hier, in der näheren Umgebung sogar einen kleinen Drachen. Er spürte zwar nicht die Magie, doch die Abdrücke auf einigen Bäumen gaben doch viel Ausschluss darüber.

Ein kroatischer Kleinkopfdrache. Der müsste es sein. Nicht ungefährlich, doch solange man ihn nicht attackierte oder er ziemlichen Hunger hatte, harmlos für Menschen.

Er glaubte zu wissen wo der Werwolf wohnte, er spürte seine Anwesenheit obwohl er noch drei Kilometer von der Hütte entfernt war.

Seien Präsenz war wie ein Licht in der Dunkelheit und doch war sie unscheinbar, er lebte perfekt im Einklang zur Natur des Waldes.

Lebte er alleine? Harry spürte keine weitere Anwesenheit von Menschen. Doch drei Vampire waren in der Nähe. Harry wusste um die Feindschaften von Werwölfen und Vampiren. Sie bekämpften sich immer wenn es nur ging.

Wusste Remus davon? Hatte er sich geschützt? Remus war ein zu guter Zauberer um von drei einfachen Vampiren getötet zu werden. Es waren ziemlich junge, wie Harry zu deuten glaubte.

Es war ein Wochenende vor Halloween und Harry war ein wenig aufgeregt, bald würde die Hochzeit kommen. Zu Weihnachten wollten sich Ginny und er das Ja-Wort geben, und Remus sollte dabei sein.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte der Schwarzhaarige die drei Kilometer überbrückt, er stand vierzig Meter vor dem Mann, der ihn nicht entdeckt hatte. Tatsächlich stand der Werwolf drei Vampiren gegenüber, der Wind kam aus Remus Richtung, weshalb die empfindliche Nase des Lykanthrop ihn nicht gewittert hatte.

Und tatsächlich funktionierte das, was Harry schon lange versucht hatte zu lernen, er konnte seine Magie verbergen. Lange Zeit hatte er es nur mit 'Schilden' geschafft oder eben Tränken, aber vollkommen ohne Hilfsmittel... das war ein Durchbruch für ihn gewesen.

Tatsächlich war es sein Geist der die Magie lenkte, und so konnte er die Abstrahlung, die durch Magie entstand aufhalten, sollte er es wollen.

Harry sah zu wie Remus Patronus die drei Vampire in Schach hielt. Gemächlich nahm der Werwolf seinen Stab und sprach die Worte des Fluches, der einen Vampir tötete.

Perfekte Haltung des Stabes, guter Fluss der Magie, exakter Wortlaut...

Die Vampire verschwanden einer nach dem anderen ins Jenseits.

Remus sah älter aus, aber doch viel erholter als sonst. Er trug gemütliche Kleidung, ein weites, dunkles Hemd, nach oben gekrempelt sowie eine Hose aus Drachenleder, wenn sich Harry nicht irrte. Hohe Stiefel. Das Haar war ein bisschen heller geworden, ein gesunder Teint zierte seine Haut.

Harry sah das Remus sich eine Jacke überzog, ebenfalls Drachenleder. Scheinbar war es hier nicht so ungefährlich wie Harry es sich als erstes gedacht hatte...

Dann zeigte er seine Magie.

Die Reaktion war überraschend. Innerhalb von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Remus Lupin sich umgedreht, hatte sich in eine Rolle geworfen und hatte zwei Lähmflüche auf ihn geschossen.

Harry zog die Brauen hoch während er gemächlich die Flüche mit seiner Hand nach oben abwehrte ohne seinen Stab aus dem Holster zu ziehen.

Remus blickte geschockt, vorsichtig zu dem Fremden. Hatte Harry sich so verändert, dass der alte Werwolf ihn nicht mehr erkannte?

Harry stand auf seinem einem Bein in einer dunklen Robe, die Familienwappen auf seiner Brust aufgestickt.

Das schwarze Haar hatte er zurück gebunden, so wie er es immer trug.

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen, alter Freund. Bitte, steck den Stab weg."

Remus sah ihn misstrauisch an: „Wer sind Sie?"

„Habe ich mich so verändert?"

Erkenntnis erhellte Remus Augen: „Harry?"

Harry lächelte und nickte: „Ganz genau."

* * *

Der Rasen war gepflegt, es waren hübsche Blumen hinzugekommen, die den Bäumen Gesellschaft leisteten. Künstliche Blumen größtenteils. Harry spürte die Magie der vielen Zauberer und Hexen – es waren mehr geworden. Viel mehr... Wereseid war nicht hier. Harry atmete durch – dieser Mann... Harry spürte eine Wut auf ihn wie auf sonst keinen.

Der Direktor war daran Schuld, dass Harrys Söhne tot waren! Wereseid hatte sie nicht beschützt. Der Professor atmete tief ein und vertrieb seine Wut.

Er musste vorsichtig sein, einige Magier konnten ihn vielleicht enttarnen. Er wollte niemandem Schaden zufügen, doch entdeckt werden wollte er auch nicht.

Langsam ging er zu dem Schloss, die riesige Tür immer in Auge. Er spürte die Schilde – sie hielten Harry nicht auf, er musste sie nicht mal manipulieren. Er war Mitglied – außer Dienst, aber er war Mitglied.

Spöttisch lächelnd ging Harry unsichtbar und leise an der Frau, die Wache hielt, vorbei.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte die Magie von ihr, sie war nichts besonderes. Talentiert, aber nichts außergewöhnliches für Desass.

Harry ging gemächlichen Schrittes den Gang entlang. Dort war jemand, der kurz in seine Richtung blickte, doch dann mit gerunzelter Stirn seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Er klopfte an der Tür, die er nach 10 Minuten erreicht hatte. Sie ging kurze Zeit später auf, Ituko stand mit seinem Stab auf die geöffnete Tür gerichtet. Harry schritt hinein, und wich dem alten Zauberer aus, der nach draußen ging und schaute wer geklopft hatte.

Selbst er konnte ihn nicht sehen oder spüren!

Ituko hatte die Brauen zusammengezogen, als er wieder hinein ging. Er tat seinen Stab in ein Holster an seinem Gürtel und blickte sich im Raum um.

Und hatte innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen einen Lähmzauber auf den Sessel geschleudert.

Harry lächelte, während er seinen Stab zog und ihn ablenkte, das war ein Zauber, der er nicht mit der Hand abwehren konnte.

Doch Ituko dachte nicht daran aufzuhören seinen Gegenüber zu entwaffnen.

Er schoss leichte Betäubungs- und Entwaffnungsflüche auf seinen Gegner, doch der blockte alles ohne Probleme ab.

„Ituko, es ist in Ordnung."

Der Genannte blieb stehen, seinen Stab jedoch noch immer in der Hand halten: „Harry? Seid Ihr es?"

Harry seufzte, diese furchtbare Anrede: „Du... Du, Ituko!"

„Natürlich, wenn Ihr meint." Er hatte sich nicht verändert, das Haar war ein wenig weißer geworden, die Augen härter, seine magische Macht war gewachsen.

Doch Harrys war deutlich stärker geworden, vermutlich stärker, als die seines alten Mentors.

„Ich heirate demnächst, ich wollte dich einladen."

* * *

„Hallo Ron.", die Stimme war kalt, berechend ruhig, keine Emotion verratend.

Der junge Mann drehte sich um, sein Haar war länger geworden, er hatte zugenommen, die Arme waren wuchtiger.

„Harry?", seine Stimme hörte sich kratzig an, Harry hörte Verwirrung, Nervosität und ein wenig Angst heraus.

„So nennt man mich."

Der Weasley zuckte mit der Schulter: „Lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht's dir?"

„Sehr nette Worte für jemanden, der sich vor ein paar Jahren kein bisschen um meine Gesundheit gekümmert hat."

„Immer noch nachtragend?", Ron wischte einen Kessel.

„Du hast mich verraten, oder nicht?"

„Mag sein, doch das ist Jahre her."

„Und deshalb denkst du, vergisst man es einfach? Eine Freundschaft, wie ich sie vorher nicht erlebt hatte, einfach so weg schmeissen, wegen ein bisschen Geld?"

„Du ignorantes Schwein", fauchte der Mann hinter dem Kessel, nun wütend: „Du weißt nicht, was meine Familie durchgemacht hat, du weißt nicht wie es für meine Mutter war in dein Verließ zu sehen. Du weißt nicht wie es war in Armut aufzuwachsen. Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist altes abgetragenes Zeug zu tragen. Was meinst du, wie es uns gegangen ist, einen reichen Jungen bedienern. Du hattest Millionen auf dem Konto, meine Eltern hatten nichts! Und du hast dir trotzdem von ihnen den Arsch abwischen lassen."

Harrys Augen waren kalt, sein Blick einschüchternd, der Kesselverkäufer blickte störrisch zu ihm.

„Ich würde dich niemals einladen, doch Ginny möchte ihre Familie zur Hochzeit da haben, ich warne dich nur, wenn du etwas anstellst... Ich kenne Flüche, deren Wirkung dein beschränkter Geist sich nicht einmal auszudenken vermag."

Mit einem Schlag auf den Tisch ließ er die Einladung dort landen.

Er drehte sich um um zu gehen. Kurz vorher stoppte er nochmal: „Du kannst dort mehr essen, als ich jemals bei euch gegessen habe. Doch ich warne dich, solltest du Ginny in irgendeiner Weise belästigen, weh tun oder sonst etwas... dann wirst du mich kennen lernen."

Damit wand sich der Professor endgültig zur Tür, nicht aber ohne seine Hand zu schwingen, der zur Folge hatte, dass drei Regale Kessel krachend zu Boden fielen.

* * *

Es war ein riesiges Fest, Harry hatte ein leerstehendes Gebäude in Cornwall gekauft, es gereinigt und dekoriert. Mit Hilfe seiner Magie war das ein Aufwand von weniger als einer Stunde.

Oft hatte er sich gefragt was wohl Hermine und Sarah dazu sagen würden, dass er heiratete. Doch schnell hatte er seine Gedanken wieder auf die Gegenwart konzentriert, der Vergangenheit nachtrauern hatte keinen Effekt, er war kaltblütiger geworden als er es je war.

Er hatte ein riesiges magisches Zelt auf dem von Schnee bedeckten Rasen gezaubert, und es dekoriert.

Es war beleuchtet von tausenden Kerzen, die sofort angehen würden, wenn die Braut das Zelt betrat. Arthur war tot, weshalb Bill, der in Ägypten als Fluchbrecher arbeitete, die Ehre hatte Ginny zum Altar zu führen.

Das Wort Altar hatte in der magischen Wort eine vollkommen andere Bedeutung als in der der Muggle-Welt.

Es gab keine Religion, keine Bibel oder sonst ein heiliges Buch. Ein Altar war ein magischer Tisch, der für diverse Rituale genutzt wurde. Auch viele Tränke konnten nur auf einem Altar gebraut werden.

Der Altar bestand aus hartem Stein, der mit Magie bearbeitet worden war, er war schwarz und stand weit hinten im Zelt auf einer Empore.

Es gab vier Kamine, es brannte ein helles Feuer in ihnen, auch wurde Wärme von ihnen abgegeben.

Doch das war nicht nötig, der Wärmezauber von Harry tat dies zur Genüge. Es würde recht dunkel sein, solange Ginny nicht in dem Zelt war, nur die einzelnen Kerzen auf den vielen Tischen würden an sein.

Sobald Ginny den Raum betreten würde, würden 12000 Kerzen in der Luft auftauchen und entflammen.

Im vorderen Teil des Zeltes würde ein Orchester sitzen, kein magisch gesteuertes, wie Harry es hatte, sondern ein echtes, bei der jeder Zauberer oder jede Hexe nur ein Instrument bediente.

Fred und George Weasley hatte Harry dafür bezahlt, dass sie ein Feuerwerk veranstalten. Nun gut, sie wollten das Geld nicht, aber es war einfach in ihrem Laden aufgetaucht.

Dutzende Tannenbäume standen in dem Zelt, sie waren weihnachtlich geschmückt. Harry blickte auf die Gästeliste.

Alles was Rang und Namen hatte, hatte er eingeladen. Die Presse hatte das Ereignis so laut verkündet, dass es festlich erwartet wurde. Harry hatte Platz für gut vierhundert Menschen. Und es würde voll sein, dass wusste er.

Er hatte vier Star-Köche engagiert (es waren Muggle), die mit ihrem Gespann für das Mahl sorgen würden.

Sie würden im dem Haus sein und eine Illusion zu sehen bekommen. Das Fest war für sie nicht echt, Harry hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, wie er das tun konnte. Es würde ziemliche Magie fordern, doch er machte sich keine Sorgen.

* * *

Experimente der Zeit werden folgen, bevor manche sagen, Harry würde sofort in die Vergangenheit reisen.


	10. Die lang ersehnte Hochzeit

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 10: Die lang ersehnte Hochzeit**

* * *

„Mister Potter-Black", Shone, ein alter, vollbärtiger Mann kam auf ihn zu: „Freut mich, hier zu sein."

Harry lächelte und schüttelte dem Mann die Hand, während er die Gäste begrüßte.

Er führte mit jedem einen kurzen Small-Talk, was die Prozedur, die ohnehin schon lange dauern würde, noch verlängerte.

„Harry." Harry unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Shone und blickte zu dem Mann, der sich einfach vorgedrängelt hatte.

„Lucius, freut mich, dass du kommen konntest.", Harry ignorierte Shone vollkommen, er war dumm und keiner Rede wert. Aber Mitglied im Wizengamot.

Harry begrüßte nun Narzissa mit einem formvollendeten Handkuss, und deutete auf den vordersten Teil des Zeltes: „Ihr sitzt am ersten Tisch."

Lucius nickte freundlich und die beiden gingen.

Schon arrogant sich einfach vorzudrängeln. Harry war sich sicher, dass Lucius es auch auf etwas anderes abgesehen hatte: Ron Weasley stand direkt als erster in der Reihe. Ihm eins reinzuwürgen schien Lucius sehr zu amüsieren.

Harry wollte sich gerade seinem alten Freund, als plötzlich ein weiterer junger Mann auf ihn zukam.

„Mister Potter-Black?", es war Draco Malfoy. Harry drehte sich von Ron weg und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf: „Draco. Freut mich, dich zu sehen."

Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit seinen alten Erzrivalen und begrüßte dessen Begleitung, eine schöne Brünette, die ein paar Kommentare bezüglich der Dekoration von sich gab.

„Ronald", Harry gab sich nicht die Mühe ernsthaft freundlich auszusehen. Dieser nickte und begrüßte ihn abwesend, ohne auf Draco Malfoy einzugehen.

* * *

Es hatte lange gedauert, bist Harry endlich alle Gäste begrüßt hatte. Dann endlich konnte es losgehen. Vorne auf der Bühne stellte sich der Entertainer vor und fing an die Leute zu unterhalten. Das hatte Tradition, magische Hochzeiten waren nicht nur Hochzeiten, im oberen Adel waren sie ein gewöhnliches Fest größeres Ausmaßes mit einem krönenden Abschluss zu Ende.

Harry gesellte sich an den Tisch, an den er seine engsten Freunde und Bekannte, sowie die wichtigsten Leute, gesetzt hatte. Ginny würde er bis zu der Trauung nicht sehen. Zusammen mit der Trauzeugin, deren Namen er noch immer nicht wusste, was ebenfalls nichts ungewöhnliches in der magischen Welt war, würde sie zum Schluss, mit Bill Weasley, der sie zum Altar führen würde, das Zelt betreten.

Harry saß am Kopfende des riesigen Tisches, er blickte Richtung Richtung Bühne, direkt neben ihm saß Ituko, der einzige dunkelfarbene Zauberer, der sichtlich von vielen misstrauisch beäugt wurde. Remus, der sein Trauzeuge sein würde, saß links von ihm.

Remus blickte mürrisch zu Lucius Malfoy, sagte jedoch nichts. Kinglsey, einige Kollegen aus der Zentrale, darunter Andromeda Black, und die Professoren der Schule saßen weiter hintenam Tisch. Severus Snape war nicht zugegen. Er war einfach für solche Feste nicht zu begeistern. Er hatte Harry aber versprochen, zur Trauung anwesend zu sein.

Bald fing das erste Konzert an, Harry hatte sich für das zweite Mendelssohn Violin-Konzert entschieden.

Während des Konzertes war komplette Ruhe, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Auftritten des Entertainers, dort wurde sich unterhalten, obwohl er einer der besten seines Faches war.

Die, die zuhören wollten, hatten aber keine Probleme, Zauber machen es möglich, weshalb es nicht schlimm war.

Kurze Zeit später wurde die Speisen gebracht, ein ganzes Büffet erschien innerhalb von Augenblicken. Jeder Gast musste nur seine Speise auf der Karte anwählen und sie wurde gebracht.

Dazu gab es exzellente Weine. Butterbier war zu solchen Feierlichkeiten verpönt.

„Nun sag mir, Harry, wo hast du soviel gelernt?", fragte Remus während er sich ein Stück Fisch in den Mund schob.

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer", sagte Harry wohlwollend.

„Und wer war das?

„Er sitzt hier neben mir", meinte Harry.

Remus blinzelte überrascht und stand auf, um dem Schwarzen die Hand zu geben. „Sehr erfreut, mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Mit wem ich habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Ituko", meinte dieser, „ich war bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts dabei, falls Sie sich erinnern."

„In der Tat", meinte Remus, in Erinnerung schwelgend: „beeindruckende Magie haben Sie da gewirkt."

Ituko zuckte nur mit den Schulter: „Nichts im Gegensatz zu anderen Magiern, die hier am Tisch sitzen."

Sie beide sahen zu Harry, während der sich gemächlich am Essen gut tat.

Der Entertainer redete weiter, die Gäste lachten. Es war ein gemütlicher Tag, bei dem Bekanntschaften geschlossen, gefestigt oder erneuert wurden. Geschäfte wurden ebenfalls teilweise geregelt.

„Mister Potter-Black?"

Harry drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Neben ihm stand Mark Finch.

„Ah, Mister Finch", Harry erhob sich, gab ihm die Hand und wedelte mit seinem Stab. „Setzen Sie sich." Neben Ituko war der Platz größer geworden und ein Stuhl aus der Erde gewachsen.

Ituko blinzelte und sah zu dem Jungen: „Beeindruckend."

Harry sah gespannt zu wie Finch zu dem Schwarzen sah. „Gleichfalls, Mister"

Finch spürte die Magie des Schwarzen und blickte zur Karte, strich mit seinem Finger über das, was er wollte und plötzlich erschien das Essen.

„Ihre Magie muss mehr angeglichen werden.", meinte Ituko nebenbei.

Finch nickte: „Ich weiß, ich arbeite erst seit kurzem daran."

Ituko blinzelte und sah schließlich zum Entertainer. „Was sehen Sie, wenn Sie die Magie sehen?"

Finch grinste: „Ach, mein neuer Lehrer, Mister Potter?"

Dieser lächelte: „Jeder kennt Magie aus einem anderem Blickwinkel, es wäre absurd nur den eines Lehrers zu kennen außer dem eigenen. Sprechen Sie mit Magiern, die in der Lage sind wahre Magie zu wirken, und Sie werden ein größeren Blickwinkel der Magie erfahren."

„Interessanter Ansatz, Harry.", meinte Ituko: „Sitzt er deshalb hier?", er deutete zu Remus. Dieser nahm gerade einen Schluck Wein und zog die Augenbraue hoch.

Harry lächelte: „Ein weiterer Blickwinkel der Magie, verändert durch die Eigenschaft des Mondes."

Finch blickte interessiert zu Remus: „Unterscheidet sich Ihre Anwendung der Magie von anderen?"

„Ziemlich direkt.", meinte Remus spöttisch - „Entschuldigung, falls ich Sie gekränkt habe.", Finch sah nicht wirklich so aus, als würde er es bereuen.

„Keineswegs."

Das Gespräch entwickelte sich weiter, während Finch Tipps gegeben wurde, die Remus teilweise auch noch nicht kannte. Auch Lucius und Narcissa klinkten sich nach kurzer Zeit in das Gespräch ein.

„Hat sich Ihre Magie in Ihrer Zeit in Abwesenheit anderer Menschen verändert?", fragte schließlich Finch den Werwolf.

„Sie meinen ob sie animalischer geworden ist?"

Finch grinste: „Nun wenn Sie es so ausdrücken wollen."

„Ich hatte keinen Kontakt zu anderen Werwölfen, wohl aber zu magischen Tieren, ich habe einige Velas getroffen und einige Seemenschen und Zentauren. Aber keinen gewöhnlichen Menschen. Ob sich meine Magie während der Zeit verändert hat, kann ich nicht beurteilen, denn wie Harry schon sagte, man sieht die Magie subjektiv, und die Bewertung der Subjektivität fällt schwer, finden Sie nicht?"

„In der Tat, doch mich interessiert ob die körpereigene Magie durch magische Tiere verändert werden, durch die Umwelt, die sich ändert. Und eben das kann nur die eigene Person beurteilen."

Remus nickte langsam: „Ich muss gestehen, ich kenne mich nicht gut genug aus mit der allgemeinen Magie um das zu beurteilen, alles was ich weiß, weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung, da ich die meiste Literatur auf diesem Gebiet für äußerst schwach halte. Auch vergisst man ja die alte Lebensweise der Magie, wenn man sich nicht daran erinnern will, und ich habe mir nicht Mühe gemacht auf Veränderungen der Magie zu achten."

„Keine gute Literatur?", fragte Harry ungläubig: „Ist alles nur eine Frage des Geldes, du kannst dich gerne an meiner Bibliothek bedienen, du bist immer willkommen."

Remus zog die Brauen hoch: „Und was hast du außer der Standardliteratur?"

„Einzelwerke verschiedener griechischer, ägyptischer, aztekischer Meister. Sonstige Werke von allen Kontinenten. Glaube mir, ich habe viel investiert in Bücher."

„In der Tat, ich habe einige Geschäftspartner verloren, weil sie genug Geld durch Verkäufe von Büchern gewonnen hatten.", brummte Ituko.

* * *

Schließlich wurde es dunkel. Es war nichts mehr zu sehen, außer drei Kerzen, die vorne am Altar leuchteten.

Das Orchester spielte eine langsame, melodramatische Melodie, während auf einmal zwölftausend Kerzen, die schwebten und alle Farben ausstrahlten, angingen. Die Braut hatte das Zelt betreten.

Sie lächelte in ihrem riesigen Gewand, es war ein festliches Kleid, dessen Farbe man nicht definieren konnte. Ihr Haar war kunstvoll hochgesteckt, dichte Strähnen bedeckten auf der rechten Seite ihr fehlendes Ohr.

Ihre Augen leuchteten, während sie von Bill Weasley nach vorne durch das ganze Zelt geführt wurde.

Hinter ihr lief Luna Lovegood, ihr blondes Haar wirkte traumhaft, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, während sie Magie wirkte, die kleine Vögel heraufbeschwor. Sie summten eine schöne Melodie.

Schließlich stand Ginny vor dem Altar und Harry erschien mit Remus Lupin in einem dichten Nebel. Er verdichtete sich und bildete eindrucksvoll die Gestalten der beiden.

Remus wirkte verwirrt, nahm aber seinen Platz neben dem Altar ein.

Harry stand vor dem Altar und übernahm von Bill Ginnys Hand. Dann kam aus dem Altar plötzlich rote Magie, die die fünf umschloss. Der Kreis der Magie wurde kleiner und kleiner bis er nur noch Harrys und Ginnys Hände, die sie schulterhoch über dem Altar hielten, umschloss.

Bunte Magie strahlte und plötzlich spürte Harry einen kleinen Ruck. Auf einmal erschienen Ringe an den beiden Getrauten.

Auf dem Altar wuchs ein Stück Pergament. Harry und Ginny blickte sich an und drückten gemeinsam ihre Hände auf dieses.

Mit einem bunten Knall war die Trauung beendet und sie waren verheiratet.

Ein Feuerwerk erschien direkt über den zweien. Strahlende Knalleffekte und Farben erschienen wie aus dem Nichts.

Harry und Ginny lächelten und verschwanden mit einem Donner.

* * *

Harry stand vor der Klasse und blickte sie lange an. Sechste Klasse, magische Theorie. Es war der erste Tag nach den Osterferien des zweiten Jahres, in dem Harry unterrichtete. Die Flitterwochen nach Weihnachten hatte das frisch verheiratete Paar in Spanien verbracht, wo sie eine Rundreise auf See und Land gemacht hatten. Glückliche Tage, doch nun wurden sie wieder vom Alltag eingeholt.

„Wir werden uns in den nächsten drei Stunden mit der Muggle-Physik beschäftigen."

„Entschuldigung, aber was hat das mit Magie zu tun?", eine junge Frau, in der ersten Reihe.

„Nichts. Aber ich möchte euch nicht nur Magie lehren, sondern euch ein gewisses Allgemeinwissen verschaffen, und einigen der Reinblütler eine Chance geben, ihre Meinung über Muggle überdenken."

Die Schüler schauten gespannt zu, hörten ohne etwas einzuwenden ihrem Lehrer zu. Harry hatte sich viel Respekt verschafft, welches ihm nun zum Vorteil

Vor Jahren hätte er eine solche Meinung nie kund tun dürfen. Allein die Vorstellung, dass Muggle etwas hinbekamen:

„Die physikalischen Gesetzte sind alle korrekt. Die Muggle haben die Welt verstanden, ohne die Magie zu kennen. Um dies genau zu verdeutlichen werden wir uns nicht nur mit der Physik, sondern auch der Mathematik der Muggle beschäftigen.

Die Muggle haben Gleichungen entwickelt, sie stellen äquivalente Gleichungen auf, um etwas auszudrücken. Sie zeigen Etwas in Relation zu etwas anderem. Die Magie lassen sie dabei weg, denn sie kennen sie nicht. Die Gesetze der Muggle, beispielsweise das Gravitationsgesetz, die Gesetze der Optik, selbst die Darstellungen der einfachsten Geschwindigkeitsberechnungen sind korrekt. Doch warum?

Warum sind die Gleichungen richtig, obwohl die Magie ignoriert wird."

Er sah die Klasse an, die Reinblütigen sahen sehr skeptisch aus. „Die Magie kürzt sich weg. Sie steht auf beiden Seiten der Gleichungen. Und das zeigt uns etwas sehr wichtiges. Miss Jones, was zeigt es uns?"

Die junge Frau blickte ihn hilflos an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mister Ford?", auch dieser Schüler hatte keine Ahnung.

„Es zeigt uns, dass die Magie überall ist. Doch was ist sie? Wo könnte die Magie stecken?..." Harry stockte. Seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich auf die Idee, die ihm gekommen war.

„Sie lesen bitte zur nächsten Stunde das Kapitel über das forkische System der Walliden im Buch und machen sich Notizen. Die Stunde ist beendet."

Ohne auf die verdutzen Gesichter zu achten verschwand der Professor vor den Augen seiner Schüler.

Was war Magie?

Wie funktionierte sie? Das zweitere hatte er inzwischen halbwegs verstanden, doch was war sie? Eine Frage, auf die kein Buch, kein Gelehrter eine Antwort wusste.

Sie war überall. Sie musste also klein sein. War sie ein Atom? Das konnte nicht sein, denn in jedem Atom war Magie zu sehen.

Sie musste kleiner sein als ein Atom und in jedem Atom vorhanden sein. Woraus bestand ein Atom?

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm Pergament zur Hand und schrieb seine Gedanken auf.

Ein Atom bestand aus einem Kern, Protonen und Elektronen.

Harry verließ das Büro, verschwand mit einem Zischen aus dem Schloss.

Er landete vor der Universität in Manchester an der er studiert hatte.

Er betrat das Gelände und ging kurzerhand zum Direktor. Hier hatte sich nichts geändert. Die Wände waren die selben, die selben Gemälde, die selben Skulpturen schmückten die Flure. Die gleichen Fenster waren zu sehen.

Doch Harry hatte keine Gedanken dafür, zusehr war sein Denken darauf gerichtet, herauszufinden was Magie war.

Er war vielen Ansätzen nachgegangen, hatte geguckt wo überall Magie war und wo nicht. War ihnen nachgegangen um schlussendlich zu scheitern.

Ein neuer Ansatz, möglicherweise neue Erkenntnisse...

Die Sekräterin vor dem Büro des Direktors hielt ihn auf: „Der Direktor ist zur Zeit nicht zu sprechen."

„Professor Doktor Potter-Black ist mein Name, richten Sie dem Direktor bitte aus, dass ich ihn so schnell wie möglich sprechen möchte. Ich warte solange."

Er setzte sich demonstrativ auf einen der Stühle, wohl bedacht zu zeigen, dass ihn nichts hier weg bringen würde.

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Mister Potter-Black. Doch es ist wirklich unmöglich ihn zur Zeit zu sprechen, es wird noch dauern."

„Ich bin sicher, er wird es bedauern, wenn er von etwas wichtigem nichts weiß, weil Sie es ihm nicht mitgeteilt haben. Aber Sie wissen natürlich nicht, ob es etwas wichtiges ist, was ich ihm mitzuteilen habe, weshalb Sie sich absolut keinen Vorwurf machen werden. Wenn es etwas wichtiges ist, werden Sie allerdings möglicherweise daran denken, dass Sie mir nicht darauf vertraut haben, dass es wichtig ist – dann werden Sie sich Vorwürfe machen. Doch ist halt die Frage ob es denn notwendig ist, dass Sie sich Vorwürfe machen, denn ... -"

Die Frau unterbrach seinen Monolog, unsicher lächelnd: „Ich werde mal schauen ob er gerade zugegen ist."

„Ich bitte darum", Harry lächelte.

Er lächelte noch mehr als er hörte: „Mister Potter-Black ist da draußen, ich dachte ich sage es Ihnen, möglicherweise ist es ja etwas wichtiges."

Harry lächelte, als die Frau wieder nach draußen kam und ihm sagte: „Bitte, gehen Sie hinein."

Der Professor dankte und schwebte an ihr vorbei in das Büro.


	11. Das Geheimnis der Magie

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 11: Das Geheimnis der Magie.**

* * *

Es dauerte keine zwanzig Minuten, da hatte er die Berechtigung das große Labor für Zaubertränke und für Chemie und Physik der Muggle zu benutzen.

Er hatte sich diverse verschiedene Elemente vor genommen. Kohlenstoff lag vor ihm, ebenso wie Helium, Sauerstoff und Stickstoff.

Die Gase waren in riesigen Behältern luftdicht abgeschottet.

Harry braucht sie gar nicht anzufassen – er spürte, dass sie Magie beherbergten. Doch wo war die Magie?

„Hier ist der Wasserstoff, Mister Potter", ein Laborhelfer kam hinein und brachte einen Behälter voll Wasserstoff.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und blickte darauf. Er spürte viel weniger Magie als bei den anderen Atomen. Was unterschied Wasserstoff von Kohlenstoff oder Stickstoff?

War die Antwort so einfach? War Magie einfach Neutronen? Konnte das sein?

Neunundneunzig Prozent des Wasserstoffs hatte keine Neutronen, sie bestanden nur aus einem Proton und einem Elektron. Die wenigen Isotope, bei denen der Wasserstoff ein oder zwei Neutronen besaß war wohl das, was Harry gerade spürte.

Aber ein Neutron war viel zu groß, hatte keine Ladung, wie sollte es ohne Protonen, ohne Elektronen zu etwas werden? Wie könnte Harry aus einer Feder einen Sessel machen, wenn es nur Neutronen waren? Das war nicht möglich.

Er ließ Wasserstoff entweichen, verbrannte jene Atome ohne Neutron und nahm sich die radioaktiven Isotope vor. Deuterium und Tritium. Letzteres hatte zwei Neutronen und lieferte die Energie für die Sonne. Mit einer Halbwertszeit von 12,3 Jahren war es realtiv stabil. Tritium, auch bekannt als überschwerer Wasserstoff diente als Grundlage der Kernfusion in der Sonne, der erste Abschnitt des Lebens in einer Sonne war das Wasserstoffbrennen – das fusionieren von Tritium mit Protonen zu Helium.

Doch dort war auch Magie zu sehen. Reagierte die Magie im Weltall? War sie Grundlage für die Existenz? Waren es Neutronen, oder war im Neutron ein Teil, das die Magie darstellte?

Neutronen waren riesig, in atomarer Sichtweise. Ähnlich groß wie ein Proton. Neutronen bestanden, laut Teilchenphysikern, ebenfalls wie Protonen und Elektronen aus Quarks.

Von jenen Quarks gab es mehrere, die bedeutendsten jedoch waren die Up- und Downquarks. Aus diesen bestanden Protonen und Neutronen. Während Neutronen zwei Down und ein Upquark beherbergten, hatte das Proton zwei Up- und ein Downquark, was laut der Theorien der Physiker, Erklärung für die Ladung war.

Mit einiger Sorgfalt trennte Harry einige Neutronen aus den Kernen. Das Problem war nur, dass freie Neutronen nicht stabil waren, sie zerfielen nach 15 Minuten. Doch das war exakt das, was Harry interessierte – ob Neutronen Magie waren, oder ob sie aus ihnen bestanden!

Wenn ein Neutron zerfiel, dann würde er wissen, ob die Magie noch da war, oder nicht.

Gespannt wartete Harry – eine weitere Antwort würde er möglicherweise heute erhalten. Warum war er nicht früher auf den Gedanken gekommen?

Wie so oft zeigte sich hier seine Ungeduld. 15 Minuten warten, das konnte eine schöne Qual werden. Natürlich hätte er es mit Magie zerstören können, doch was nützte es, wenn er nicht wüsste, ob seine Magie dann irgendetwas mit dem Neutron machte und Magie noch da war, obwohl möglicherweise keine hätte da sein können?

Er musste also ohne Magieeinwirken, ohne irgendwelches Handeln seinerseits um die fünfzehn Minuten abwarten und sehen was passierte. Dann würde die Hälfte seiner Neutronen zerfallen sein und er könnte tatsächlich etwas spüren.

Laut ausatmend setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und seufzte; der Holzstuhl war nicht wirklich bequem, doch er wagte es nicht, einen Sessel herauf zu beschwören, möglicherweise würde Magie etwas bewirken, was er nicht haben wollte. Die freien Neutronen waren im Raum und versuchten etwas zu finden mit sie sich binden konnten – doch Harry hatte wohlweislich ein Vakuum erschaffen.

Gleiche Bedingungen wie im Weltall. Würde es etwas nützen, wenn er eine Zeitreise machte? Dann würde er nicht die Zeit absitzen müssen.

Aber dann würde er Magie wirken müssen. Wer weiß was passierte. Objektive Forschungen durften nicht durch Faktoren beeinflusst werden, denen sie nicht ausgeliefert werden sollten.

Genervt blicke er auf die Uhr. Zwei Minuten waren verstrichen. Was würde er machen, sollte er Erfolg haben? Es wäre revolutionär? Wäre es nicht vermessen zu glauben, er wäre der Erste gewesen, der es ausprobiert hätte? Es gab andere große Meister vor ihm, die sicherlich ähnliche Gedanken hatten. Vermutlich hatten sie es ausprobiert. Aber warum hatte er nichts davon gelesen? Weil es keine Antwort gegeben hatte?

Ein solches Wissen zu besitzen, das würde bedeuten die Welt in anderen Augen zu sehen.

Doch selbst wenn er wüsste, ob Neutronen Magie waren, was würde das für weitere Fragen aufwerfen?

Wie konnten aus Neutronen Stühle, Tische oder Flüche werden? Wie konnten sie töten, quälen oder heilen? Die elementaren organischen Grundsteine waren doch Atome, oder nicht?

Und wenn das Weltbild nicht stimmte? Wenn nicht Atome die Grundsteine waren, sondern Neutronen?

Weitere Gedanken zischten durch Harrys Kopf als auf einmal ein Neutron zerfiel. In Quarks. Harry atmete aus. Die Magie, die er gespürt hatte, war weg. Magie war Neutrone...

* * *

„Und was bedeutet das, Miss Arryl?" - „Das die Greylinge von verschiedenen Flüchen aufgehalten werden können." - „Welche da wären?"

„Es empfiehlt sich der Fluch, der von Aron Stayhall entwickelt wurde."

„Sehr gut, 5 Punkte für Ravenclaw. Ich hätte gerne bis zum nächsten Mal eine Abhandlung über einen Fuß über die Greylinge."

Harry beendete seinen Unterricht und blickte nachdenklich. Vor einer Woche hatte er herausgefunden woraus die Magie bestand. Neutronen. Sie erschienen ihn viel zu groß. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Es wirkte abstrakt. Die Zeit – wie konnte sie aus Neutronen bestehen?

Aber ganz abgesehen davon, wie konnte er etwas organisches aus Neutronen formen, dafür waren doch allgemein Atome notwendig. Wie konnte er einen Fisch heraufbeschwören?

Der Professor ging die Treppe hinunter, als er auf ein Tumult traf.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah zwei Gryffindors, die sich mit gleichaltrigen Slytherin stritten.

Ein Knall ließ die vier auseinander fahren. Harry blickte zu den vieren und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben uns angegriffen.", legten sofort die Gryffindors los. Einer der Slytherin Jungen guckte nur spöttisch: „Eben habt ihr noch gesagt, dazu seien wir gar nicht in der Lage, weil wir vorher bewusstlos wären."

Bevor darauf jemand etwas erwidern konnte sagte Harry: „Sie melden sich bei Ihren Hauslehrern. Und nun aus einander."

Er ging weiter und ließ die vier alleine. Sie würden es nicht wagen sich nochmals zu duellieren. Er hatte sich Respekt verschafft.

* * *

Magie, Neutronen – das ergab keinen Sinn. Wie war das möglich. Er nickte abwesend Severus zu und schaufelte sich Essen auf den Teller.

Wie war das möglich?

Es ergab keinen Sinn.

* * *

„Mister Allen, Miss Sayson, denken Sie wirklich die Besenkammer ist ein geeigneter Ort für derartige Geschäfte? Ich werde in 5 Minuten wieder hier sein, ich bitte darum, dass Sie beide dann woanders Ihre Liebschaften fortführen."

Der Professor lief weiter, sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren. Es war Nacht, nach zwei Uhr am Samstag, Ginny hatte Nachtschicht, weshalb er den Samstag Abend in Hogwarts verbrachte.

Das Leben ging weiter, obwohl er wieder einmal einen Zweig der Magieforschung überwunden hatte. Aber die Fragen gingen weiter. Nur die Antworten ließen sich wieder einmal Zeit. Möglicherweise würde er während des Unterrichts wie beim letzten Mal, einen Geistesblitz haben?

* * *

Und so war es auch. Es kam urplötzlich. Ein Einfall, der so einleuchtend war. So genial einfach. Was konnte man mit Neutronen machen?

Beta Zerfall. Lieferte das die Antwort? Wurden so aus den Neutronen ganze komplizierte Gegenstände, die aus Atomen bestanden? Beim Beta Minus Zerfall wurde aus einem Neutron ein Proton und ein Elektron, sowie Antimaterie, die das Elektron sofort zerstörte. Aber Elektronen waren nicht das Problem, oder?

Das wichtige beim Aufbau eines Atoms war in erster Linie die Protonen, sie lieferten erste Masse, danach die Neutronen – zur zusätzlichen Stabilität, allerdings nur in Maßen, zuviele Neutronen sorgten wieder für Instabilität.

Sobald ein Atom Protonen besitzt definiert sich die Art des Atoms durch die Anzahl der Protonen. Die Neutronen spielten hier keine Rolle – und die Elektronen? Die würden automatisch durch die Anziehungskraft der Protonen hinzukommen. Und sie spielten sowieso in erster Linie nur in chemischen Zuständen eine Rolle. Physikalisch gesehen waren Elektronen äußerst unspektakulär.

Das Rätsel der Magie war für Harry gelöst – er hatte es geschafft.

* * *

**Hogwarts-Professor löst Geheimnis der Magie**

**Sensation in Hogwarts**

Harry Potter-Black, allgemein bekannt als genialer Zauberer, mit diversen Auszeichnungen, Ehrungen und Meister vieler Herausforderungen, hat das Geheimnis der Magie geknackt.

Mithilfe komplexer Muggle-Physik (Die Lehre der Natur und deren Gesetze) hat er herausgefunden woraus die Magie besteht, wie sie funktioniert, und warum sie existiert.

Laut seinen Berechnungen und Theorien, ist es dem Professor für dunkle Magie, deren Verteidigung, Artihmantik, den alten Runen und magischer Theorie, ziemlich sicher, dass Magie nichts anderes sei als Neutronen.

Muggle verstehen unter Neutronen einen Teil eines Atoms, mit dem kleinsten Grundbaustein des Lebens. Alles besteht laut den Experten der Muggle aus Atomen. Und diese bestehen aus drei grundlegenden Bausteine, Protonen, die eine positive elektrische Ladung beinhalten, Elektronen, das Gegenstück zum Proton und eben jenes Neutron, in dem Harry Potter glaubt, die Magie gefunden zu haben.

Für die meisten Zauberer und Hexen ist es nicht nachvollziehbar, doch laut Muggle-Experten, ist das Wissen über den „Atomaufbau" Basiswissen jedes Muggles. Die Theorien sind hoch komplex, so werden Unsägliche aus dem Ministerium zitiert.

Auch wir, vom Tagespropheten, mussten einige Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, und sind uns nicht sicher, ob wir alles korrekt und verständlich widergegeben haben.

Harry Potter meldete ein Patent auf seine Theorie an, laut vielen Experten könne die Theorie stimmen, jedoch müsse das erst überprüft werden, was möglicherweise Jahre dauern würde, da selbst Spezialisten auf allen magischen Gebieten sich erst in die Muggle Physik einarbeiten müssen.

Es berichtete für Sie,

Elisabeth Morie, Tagesprophet.

–

* * *

Die Nachricht löste einen Tumult auf der ganzen magischen Welt aus. In dieser Zeit bekam Harry, trotz des Krieges, viele Anfragen, ob er nicht in verschiedenen Universitäten als Gastdozent auftreten wolle, um seine Theorien einem Fachpublikum darzulegen.

Harry verbrachte viele seiner Wochenende um in verschiedenen Länder, in Dutzenden überfüllten Hörsäle versuchen sein Wissen zu vermitteln. Nicht wenige Professoren magischer Theorie musste bei der Muggle Physik passen, obwohl sie doch in der Muggle Welt allzu leicht begreiflich war.

Hier zeigte sich, was Harry so an der magischen Welt verachtete, die Spezialität auf einzelne Gebiete. Man konnte nicht ein guter Magier werden, wenn man nur Zauberkunst beherrschte. Man musste alles können. Geschichte kennen, Gesetze verstehen, Wirtschaft nachvollziehen können und Verwandlungen beherrschen.

Nur wenn man das beherrschte was es möglich, mächtig zu werden.

Der Krieg lief weiter, trotz der Tatsache, dass das Geheimnis der Magie gelüftet wurde.

* * *

Irgendwo auf der Welt blickte eine alte Frau fassungslos auf die Zeitung. "Harry Potter löst das Geheimnis der Magie." Panik kam auf. Dieser Narr...

* * *

Ginny drehte sich um, riss ihren Stab hoch und ließ einen Fluch auf den Mann jagen, noch bevor die Magie den Mann traf hatte sie einen weiteren Strom Magie auf den anderen geschickt.

Sie blicke verächtlich auf die beiden Männer, sie waren bewusstlos. Sie hatten versucht in der Winkelgasse einen Laden aus zu rauben. Es war ein Fehler der beiden, es in Gegenwart eines Auroren zu machen. Auch wenn sie im Zivil war.

Sie nahm einen Portschlüssel aus ihrer Robe und schickte die beiden in eine der Zellen in die Zentrale, irgendjemand würde sich schon ihrer annehmen. Sie hatte heute frei!

Sie steckte ihren Stab wieder in das Holster und blickte zu ihrer Freundin, die gerade aus der Kabine kam. Luna Lovegood sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, passt nicht zu dir. Probiere das mal." Sie hielt ihr eine Robe hin.

Nicht mal einkaufen konnte man, ohne gestört zu werden. Wenn es wenigstens unterhaltsam gewesen wäre...

* * *

„Die Magie beruht auf verschiedenen Grundsätze, sie hat einen Trieb, unbewusst, soweit wir wissen, der sich wie physikalische Kräfte manifestiert. Jede Masse beeinflusst andere Massen, bekannt als die Gravitationskraft, dadurch bleiben wir am Boden. Wenn man annimmt, dass Magie aus Neutronen besteht, so besitzt sie ebenfalls Masse. Warum können also Muggle Magie nicht aufspüren?", ein glatzköpfiger Theoretiker aus Kroatien sah Harry fragend an.

Harry war an einer Uni auf dem Festland und hielt eine Vorlesung. Der Professor nickte und sah in den Saal hinein: „Eine interessante Frage. Muggle können Neutronen aufspüren. Sie wissen von ihrer Existenz. Aber ebenso wie wir, haben sie den Neutronen nicht die Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet, die sie verdienen.

Sie wissen um die Existenz der Neutronen, wissen aber nicht, dass die Magie existiert, sie suchen nicht danach. Und wie sollten sie herausfinden, dass Magie in dem Neutron ist, wenn sie sie nicht spüren? 99 Prozent aller lebenden Zauberer und Hexen sind nicht in der Lage Magie so feinfühlig zu erkennen um zu sagen, dass die Magie in etwas so kleinem wie einem Neutron steckt. Wie soll es da ein Muggle hinbekommen? Der Muggle kann die Masse der Neutron nachweisen, er kann die Existenz nachweisen – aber nicht die, der Magie."

Der Glatzkopf sah nachdenklich aus, und nickte aber schließlich.

* * *

Severus tröpfelte ein wenig der Flüssigkeit in den Kessel. Es zischte und er spürte wie heißer Wasserdampf in sein Gesicht stieg. Er spürte die Wärme auf seiner Haut und nickte zufrieden.

„Hat Lucius dich auch eingeladen?", fragte Harry, der ihm zusah.

„Ja", erwiderte der Meister der Zaubertränke: „Bin mir aber noch nicht sicher, ob ich hingehe."

„Deine Entscheidung.", Harry trank einen Schluck und schwang seinen Stab um das Glas nachzufüllen: „Andromeda kommt auch. Und ich glaube, Erllan Sawyer hat ebenfalls zugesagt zu kommen."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Severus: „Hast du von der Trank-Entwicklung von Sawyer gehört?"

„Natürlich, sonst würde ich es nicht erwähnen."

„Warum willst du mich bei der Feier dabei haben?", fragte Severus, ein wenig ärgerlich.

„Wie gesagt, es ist deine Entscheidung."

* * *

Harry nickte Lucius zu, begrüßte Narcissa. Ginny lächelte den Gastgebern zu, die Rothaarige hatte ein wundervolles Kleid an, indem sie einfach sensationell aussah.

Die Feier von Malfoy war in erster Linie ein Ball, doch mit den üblichen zusätzlichen Annehmlichkeiten die der Adel von heute sich leistete. Entertainer, Orchester.

Es waren viele internationale Gäste geladen, meist reinblütige oder wirtschaftliche und politische Größen. Tatsächlich waren Menschen da, deren Nationen mit anderen Gastnationen im Kriegszustand waren.

Doch die magische Welt mit seiner Aristokratie war stolz auf seine Ehre. Ein Gast eines Gastgebers wurde nicht angegriffen, in keiner Weise würde versucht werden den anderen in Misskredit zu bringen.

Vielleicht lag das aber auch einfach an den Dutzenden Wachmänner, die aufmerksam an verschiedenen Punkten im Ballsaal im Hause Malfoy standen.

Der Saal war riesig, vorne eine Bühne, wo sich das Orchester bereit machte. Tische waren an einem abgetrennten Bereich gestellt, wo man essen oder reden konnte. Ein Ausgang, der von zwei Säulen umrahmt wurde führte in die Gärten.

Die Festhalle war pompös geschmückt, es hatte vermutlich ein Vermögen gekostet, das auf die Beine zu stellen.

„Herzlich willkommen zu unseren üblichen Augustball. Meine wundervolle Frau Narcissa", Lucius lächelte ihr charmant zu, „und ich freuen uns, dass Sie so zahlreich erschienen sind. Zögern Sie nicht bei Fragen auf mich zu zugehen. Ich danke für die kulturelle Bereicherung dieses Abends durch das Magic London Symphony Orchestra."

Nach einem kurzen Höflichkeitsapplaus redete Lucius weiter: „Der Ball ist eröffnet, ich wünsche viel Vergnügen."

Und damit reichte Lucius Narcissa galant die Hand und schritt mit ihr zur Tanzfläche.

* * *

Sie waren schon vier Stunden hier, Harry und Ginny standen gerade mit Luna Lovegood im Garten, als Lucius auf sie zukam.

„Meine Damen, könnten Sie bitte, Harry kurz entschuldigen?", fragte Lucius, seine Stimme wirkte angenehm, wie immer. Sein Lächeln, nichtssagend aber charmant, wankte niemals.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich, meine Damen?"

„Was ist passiert", fragte Harry, sobald Ginny und Luna außer Hörweite waren.

„Um genau zu sein, ist noch nichts passiert. Nur kann etwas passieren, wenn das so weitergeht. Ich hatte gehofft, ich könne dich zur Abschreckung ausleihen?"

Harry zog die Braue hoch, soetwas würde Lucius gewöhnlicherweise nie verlangen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Der russische Präsident ist an seinen amerikanischen Kollegen geraten. Und die Sicherheitsleute der beiden scheinen nicht erfreut zu sein, sich zu begegnen. Das sind keine einfachen Soldaten!", sagte Lucius.

Harry seufzte: „Glaubst du, mein Auftreten wird da etwas helfen. Die beiden sollten schlau genug sein, auf einem Ball einen Gast nicht anzugreifen. Das würde ihr politisches Aus bedeuten."

„Nun, es herrscht Krieg, da gelten andere Regeln. Ich hätte mehr Sicherheitsleute anheuern sollen, dann wäre das nicht nötig."

„Kein Problem, Lucius, wenn ich helfen kann."

Inzwischen sah Harry was los war. Der Russe sagte gerade einige Wörter zu den Amerikaner, der etwas erwiderte, doch Harry konnte es nicht hören.

Die Bodyguards der beiden hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und hielten sie bedrohlich auf ihren Gegenpart. Immerhin waren die Präsidenten noch zivilisiert genug um nicht selbst ihre Stäbe zu ziehen.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Harry

Er sah in seiner Robe majestätisch aus, seine Abzeichen an der Schulter. Seine Bekanntheit hatte in den letzten Jahren noch zu genommen, mit dem Gewinnen der Weltmeisterschaft sowie des Entwickeln der Theorie bezüglich der Magie.

Der Russe sowie der Amerikaner sahen sofort zu ihm hin und blickten lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Professor Potter-Black, sehr erfreut", stellte sich einer nach dem anderen vor.

Harry lächelte und sagte: „Wissen Sie, ich weiß, es sind außergewöhnliche Zustände in der Welt, doch wollen wir nicht für einen Tag den Krieg vergessen? Es ist ein schöner Ball hier, und er würde durch Verletzte oder hitzige Wortgefechte getrübt werden. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Sie Lucius in eine solche Lage bringen können. Was muss es für ihn bedeuten?"

Die Präsidenten sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an und dann ihn: „Natürlich, Professor. Wir sollten unsere Wege gehen, und die Differenzen ruhen lassen, an diesem Tage. Es nützt ja nichts, und wenn einer den anderen töten wolle, dann würde er von Ihnen zur Strecke gebracht, nicht wahr?"

Harry lächelte diffus: „Wer weiß das schon? Ich bitte doch darum, dass Sie die Ehre des Gastgebers nicht weiter verschmutzen."

Die Präsidenten nickten beide, gaben ihm und Lucius die Hand, und verschwanden in der Menschenmenge.

„Warum bist du damit nicht klar gekommen?", fragte Harry als die beiden weg waren.

„Guten Tag, Mister Potter-Black.", ein dunkel gekleideter, bärtiger Mann kam zu ihm.

Harry zog die Brauen hoch und blickte überrascht zu Lucius. Der Mann gab Harry die Hand: „Sean Offert, von der europäischen magischen Sicherheit. Mister Malfoy war so freundlich Sie zu holen, anstatt das Ganze selbst zu lösen."

Harry blickte zu Lucius, dessen Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

„Tatsächlich", fragte Harry ungerührt.

Der Mann nickte freundlich: „Ich habe Lucius gefragt, ob er Sie empfehlen würde, wenn Sie eine leitende Stelle innerhalb der EMS bekommen. Er sagte, ich solle es selbst testen, und schlug diese Möglichkeit vor. Er hat Ihnen zu einem einzigartigen Angebot verholfen: Ihnen wird ein Platz im Sicherheitsrat in der EMS angeboten.

Der Rat besteht aus einem Dutzend Mitgliedern, die direkt dem Direktor der EMS unterstehen. Der Sicherheitsrat ist mit die stärkste und unabhängigste Instanz in der EMS. Der Sicherheitsrat hat großen Ansehen in der Welt, vermutlich haben Sie schon davon gehört."

Harry nickte und schaute Lucius an, dieser hatte das Angebot sicher gut gemeint, aber gefallen tat es Harry nicht, als Marionette behandelt zu werden. Was versprach sich Lucius davon, wenn er aus Hogwarts ging? Das ergab keinen Sinn.

Der Sicherheitsrat war in der Tat mächtig, ihm unterstanden Agenten der EMS, die verantwortlich für Spionage und Kriegsstrategien waren.

Magische Agenten waren mit die gefährlichsten Männer der Welt. Vor allem die Russen hatten gefürchtete Agenten. In Tagen wie diese hatte fast jeder magische Geheimdienst der Welt Agenten in der ganzen Welt.

Aber die EMS war ein Zusammenschluss von Europa, dort waren mit die besten aus den 28 Ländern, die dort Mitglied waren.

„Sie ehren mich mit Ihrem Angebot. Aber ich bin glücklich als Lehrer in Hogwarts, ich bin seit acht Monaten verheiratet, da möchte ich nicht sofort wieder aus England hinaus."

Offer lächelte, trotz der Ablehnung: „Schade, wir hätten jemanden wie Sie gebrauchen können. Sie sind stark und haben Selbstvertrauen, Sie haben Courage und verstehen Menschen. Sie haben Mangerqualitäten, Sie wären eine starke Bereicherung für den Sicherheitsrat.

Wenn wir das Angebot in einigen Jahren noch ein mal auf den Tisch rollen, sollte ein Platz wieder frei werden, wären Sie eher geneigt dem Angebot zuzustimmen?"

Harry blinzelte: „Sollte eine solche Situation zukommen, stehen Ihnen und der EMS meine Türen und mein Salon jederzeit offen."

Offert nickte ruppig, gab den beiden die Hand und verschwand ebenfalls in der Menschenmenge.

Kalt sah Harry zu Lucius: „Ich glaube, wir müssen uns unterhalten."

Der blonde Mann zog die Brauen hoch, und nickte, schließlich ging er voran; hinaus in die Gärten.

Einige Minuten später waren sie geschützt von mehreren Zaubern.

„Du willst jemanden in der EMS? Dann sag es mir ins Gesicht, und wage es nie wieder mich in irgendeiner Form zu manipulieren versuchen.", spie Harry aus.

Lucius zog nur die Brauen hoch: „Dich kann man nicht manipulieren, das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Sicherlich würden höhere Kontakte in der EMS durchaus hilfreich sein, doch es war ein Freundschaftsdienst."

„Du hast mich wie eine Puppe dort hin dirigiert, hast eine Farce daraus gemacht. Wir wissen doch beide, dass du nur kurz zwischen die Präsidenten dazwischen hättest gehen müssen, und sie hätten sich wieder vertragen! Du hast ebenfalls die Macht dazu."

„Das ist korrekt, aber mir wurde nicht eine Stelle im Sicherheitsrat angeboten. Du solltest es als Ehre empfinden, wenn ich dich mit der Art, wie ich dich hergeholt habe gekränkt haben sollte, so tut es mir Leid, ich dachte du stehst dem offen entgegen."

„Du hast mich wie einen billigen Bodybuilder aussehen lassen!", sprach Harry, nun wieder ruhig und vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

„Falsch, ich habe dich wie eine professionelle Führungsqualität aussehen lassen. Wäre es der einfache Pöbel gewesen, den du da auseinander gebracht hast, hätte ich dem zugestimmt. Aber es waren die Präsidenten der mächtigsten Nationen der Welt! Glaube mir, dass hätte kaum jemand hier gewagt. Du und ich sind vielleicht sogar die einzigen!

Niemand in der EMS würde sich in Angelegenheiten zwischen Amerika und Russland einmischen. Solange sie sich selbst zerfleischen ist das der EMS recht. Aber die EMS ist gegen den Krieg! Sie will Diplomat spielen. Ebenso wie manche anderen Vereinigungen. Deshalb bist du es, den die EMS will, weil du Einfluss, magische Macht und Wissen hast. Du bist in der Welt anerkannt für deine Leistungen. Ich bin zwar auch anerkannt, aber nur für meine wirtschaftlichen Leistungen, für meine politischen Leistungen.

Du hast England den Frieden gegeben, du bist Duellier-Weltmeister, du hast das trimagische Turnier gewonnen, du hast den Merlinsorden erster Klasse, du hast das Geheimnis der Magie gelöst. Glaube mir, das sind Leistungen, die kann man nicht einfach vom Tisch kehren. Du hast immer noch keine Ahnung was du eigentlich darstellst.

Durch dein Eingreifen wurde dies alles dem Mann von der EMS deutlich, sicher das meiste wusste er, aber er hat dich noch nie in Aktion gesehen. Du würdest in der EMS Karriere machen, wenn du das willst. Ich dachte, es sei ein Freundschaftsdienst, aber du verstehst es anders, deshalb entschuldige ich mich dafür.", Luicus beendete seine Rede.

Harry, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, dachte einige Zeit darüber nach, dann lächelte er, ehrlich: „Scheinbar habe ich dich mal wieder unterschätzt. Ich sehe es dir an, dass du es ehrlich meinst, sicher hast du Vorteile davon, aber die sind geringfügig. Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich dir etwas vorgeworfen habe, was du nicht getan hast."

Lucius winkte mit der Hand ab: „Schon in Ordnung", dann, nach einer Pause fragte er: „Willst du ein Glas Wein?"

Harry nickte: „Gerne."


	12. Die Kriegstreiber

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 12: Die Kriegstreiber**

* * *

„Black", Andromeda blickte sich um und sah Kingsley durch die Halle auf sie zu laufen. Sie wollte gerade Feierabend machen. Sie lief ihm entgegen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Eine Gruppe von Kriegstreibern in der Winkelgasse."

Andromeda seufzte; das passierte in letzter Zeit zu häufig. Die Kriegstreiber wollten in den Weltkrieg mit einsteigen, appellierten an Englands Stolz und ihre Ehre. Sie hängten Plakate auf und störten die öffentliche Ruhe. Sie sagten, dass England seinen wenigen verbleibenden Verbündeten helfen müsse.

Während Voldemorts Auf- und Abstieg hatten viele Länder England den Rücken gekehrt. Dass England jetzt eines von 17 Ländern war, die nicht am Krieg teilnahmen gab ihnen auch nicht viele Verbündete, sicher viele waren ihnen neutral gestellt, aber Hilfe konnte England von niemanden erwarten, im Ernstfall.

Ginny Potter, wohl die momentan beste Duellantin in der Zentrale schloß sich den beiden an. Sie und ihr Schüler, ein Junge namens Allen Woysen würden mitgehen.

Kingsley riss einen Zettel von der Pinnwand und reichte ihn den anderen wortlos, dann verschwand er.

Zusammenschritten die vier Auroren durch die Menschenmasse. Es war vor Gringotts, riesige Plakate schwebten überall und vorne, auf einer provisorischen Bühne, standen 8 Leute, einer schrie gerade mit einem Sonurus-Zauber etwas vom Einsteigen in den Krieg.

Andromeda, ebenso wie die Shaklebolt und Potter in einer blauen Auorerobe (der Rekrut trug eine dunkel gelbe Robe, die schon fast braun wirkte), schritt langsam doch wohl bedacht nach vorne. Die Menge machte ihr automatisch Platz. Wie jeder Auror hatte sie eine Ausstrahlung, die anderen klar machte „leg dich nicht mit mir an."

Mit einem Wisch seines Stabes verbrannte Kingsley eines der Plakate und hatte damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller Menschen auf sich gezogen.

Vorne auf der Bühne wurde es hektisch: „Flieht!", rief einer und apparierte, bevor jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Die Masse verschwand schnell, als einer der Redner einen Fluch sprach – er wollte Panik erzeugen um fliehen zu können.

Mit Erfolg. Andromeda sah nichts mehr und wusste nicht wo die Leute waren, die sie fest nehmen sollte.

Einige Menschen rannten auf sie zu, sie wurde von einem Arm getroffen, bevor sie sich mit einem Schild schützte.

Sie apparierte und landete auf der Bühne wieder. Ein Mann, dunkel gekleidet, sie erkannte ihn als den Redner wieder, stand dort und sammelte gerade irgendetwas ein.

Er zog seinen Stab und schoss einen Fluch auf sie.

Andromeda reagierte schnell und wich ihm aus, ihren Stab in der Hand.

Magie wurde umher geschossen, keiner schaffte es einen Vorteil zu erlangen, dann plötzlich war Ruhe, der Mann war verschwunden.

Andromeda blickte enttäuscht zu dem Ort hin, wo er verschwunden war. In einer solchen Menschenmasse war es unmöglich seine Magie wieder zu finden. Die magische Signatur zeigte sich bei jeder Apparation, doch durch so viele Menschen war es unmöglich die richtige zu verfolgen.

Potter und ihr Schüler sowie Kingsley kamen auf sie zu, die Menschenmasse hatte sich aufgelöst. Potter zeigte mit ihren Stab auf einen bewusstlosenden, vor ihr schwebenden Mann. Kingsley hatte wohl ebenso niemand fassen können, oder er hatte schon per Portschlüssel die Zelle in der Zentrale bereichert.

Ginny grummelte: „Waren eure Gegner auch so gut? Ich hab einen Bruchfluch abbekommen."

Jetzt sah es Andromeda, die rothaarige hielt ihren linken Arm. Andromeade richtete ihren Stab darauf, doch Potter winkte ab: „Geht schon, ich lass es gleich vom Heiler machen."

„So schlecht sind meine Heilzauber doch nicht", grinste Andromeda.

Die kleine Frau zog die Brauen hoch, erwiderte aber nichts. Sie blickte ihren Schüler an: „Alles okay?"

Der nickte nur, er wirkte ein wenig bleich und hatte die blutige Schramme an der Stirn.

„Auf geht's, gehen wir wieder zurück, das war wohl nichts", brummte Shakelbolt.

Sie hatten zwar die Kriegstreiber vertrieben, doch sie hatten nur einen verhaften können. Vielleicht würde er helfen, den Kreis zu zerschlagen.

Doch etwas anderes bereitete ihn Sorgen, das waren gute Männer gewesen, die etwas vom Kampf verstanden. Nicht einfach Männer, sondern so gut wie Auroren. Ähnlich gut wie er!

Er apparierte.

* * *

Es war November, das dritte Jahr in Hogwarts als Lehrer für Harry Potter. Er saß neben Severus und blickte auf das Quidditch Spiel zwischen Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Hufflepuff hatte seit seiner Schulzeit ziemlich aufgeholt, denn das Spiel war ausgeglichen.

Er spürte ein wenig Wehmut, als er sah wie elegant sich einer seiner Schüler, 8te Klasse, Slytherin auf dem Besen bewegte. Seit seinem Beinverlust, vor 22 Monaten war er nicht mehr geflogen. Das vermisste er schon ein wenig.

Der Quaffle flog durch die Luft, wurde gepasst und geschossen. Quidditsch war für den Zuschauer nicht halb so interessant wie für den Spieler, dachte Harry traurig.

* * *

Kingsley zog seinen Stab hoch und schoss einen Fluch auf die Seite – er war umzingelt. Aber von wem?

Mit einem Stoßfluch verbannte er einen Mann, doch es nützte nichts, er war alleine, das waren sechs Leute. Ihm blieb nur die Flucht.

Die Apparation half ihm gerade noch, bevor ihn ein Fluch Teile des Fleisches von seinem Bein zerfetzte.

Er spürte Schmerzen. Sofort kümmerte sich jemand um ihn, doch er bekam das nicht mit... Alles wurde schwarz.

* * *

„Letztens der Angriff auf Fallow und jetzt auf Shaklebolt, beide Male wurde der Auror verletzt. Wir haben einen neuen Feind, der uns gezielt angreift. Gezielt, wenn wir alleine sind."

Es war eine Versammlung der Major-Auroren. Jene neue Bezeichnung hatten die älteren Auroren verliehen bekommen, nachdem die Zentrale gewachsen waren. Sie war eine Auszeichnung, die ein Auror nur mit einem Dutzend Dienstjahren bekommen konnte.

Es gab nur 8 Major-Auroren, Shaklebolt, Black, Fallow, Grey, Potter, Case, Stallow und Pusce. Sie alle zeichneten sich durch besondere Qualifikation aus.

Den Major-Titel bekam ein Auror nur durch besondere Verdienste. Verliehen wurde sie zur Zeit von den Major Auroren selbst. Sollten sie alle getötet werden, so wurde die Bezeichnung ruhen, bis das Zaubergamot neue Major Auroren bestimmte.

Die Major Auroren waren die neue Spitze, sie führten die Zentrale, sie hatten zusätzliche Befugnisse und waren in der Lage in Abwesenheit von Shaklebolt die Zentrale zu leiten.

„Besonders beunruhigend finde ich, dass es beides Major Auroren waren", sagte Stallow. „Es war eine blöde Idee, dass durch die rote Robe gezeigt wird, wer normaler und wer Major Auror ist."

Ja, Major Auroren trugen eine dunkle, rote Roben, die noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Sie waren von der üblichen Aurorenrobe gut zu unterscheiden.

„Nein. Die rote Robe hat auch Vorteile, so wissen die einfachen Auroren, auf wen sie zu hören haben.", erwiderte Pusce.

„Nun, wir haben folgende Situation", rief Ginny aus: „Zwei unserer Majors wurden gezielt angegriffen, als sie alleine waren, auf dem Weg nach Hause. Das heißt, sie wissen, wer wo wohnt. Sie scheinen uns nicht wohl gesonnen zu sein, wir müssen also auch schauen, dass unsere Familien geschützt sind. Das wäre das erste, woran ich denken würde, wenn ich jemanden schaden will.

Dann kommt hinzu, dass sie stark waren. Wir müssen bedenken, dass beide Majors noch immer im Mungos sind.", sie stockte: „Sind sie dort überwacht?"

Die Majors rückten unruhig auf ihren Stühlen umher. Stallow murmelte: „Ich gehe hin."

„Jemand sollte mitgehen", sagte Ginny. Pusce nickte und verschwand ebenfalls.

„nun, weiter im Text. Sie konnten zwei unserer Majors außer Gefecht setzten. Beide male wurden wir von 6 Leuten angegriffen.", meinte die Rothaarige.

„Ich habe den Verdacht, dass es mit den Kriegstreibern zusammenhängt.", Grey sah in die Runde.

„Den Verdacht habe ich auch", stimme Andromeda zu: „zu blöd, dass der eine, den wir gefangen hatten gestorben ist."

3 Stunden nachdem sie den Mann vor zwei Monaten gefasst hatten, war er seltsamerweise gestorben. Warum wusste niemand.

„Höchste Priorität hat, jemand fangen zu können. Wir müssen herausfinden, wie sie die Major Auroren aufgespürt haben. Und wir müssen schauen, ob vielleicht jemand von uns der nächste ist.", Ginny übernahm wieder das Reden.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir jemand als Spion in die Organisation schicken?", fragte Case.

„Dazu müssen wir mehr über sie wissen. Zumal es bisher nur ein Verdacht ist, dass die Kriegstreiber damit etwas zu tun haben. Wir haben zwar einige Versammlungen zerstört, doch sie haben keinen Grund uns zu töten, oder sieht jemand einen?"

Niemand sagte etwas – sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass die Zeit Antworten bringen würde.

* * *

Die scharfen Augen sahen eine kleine Ratte über das Feld huschen; der riesige Adler schwebte langsam durch die Luft, im kreisenden Sinkflug. Lange war der Adler nicht mehr geflogen. Die schwarzen Federn sahen majestätisch in der Luft aus, der Schnabel mächtig, die Flügel atemberaubend, einzig die fehlende rechte Klaue trübten das Bild des Tieres.

Der Animagus spürte die Luft unter sich, sie war kalt, es war auch schon Ende November.

Es war anstrengend für das Tier bei kalter Luft zu fliegen. Ein Adler war für das gleiten gedacht. Warme Luft trug ihn nach oben und in einem sinkenden Gleitflug erspähte er die Umgebung um nach Beute zu sehen.

Harry genoß das Gefühl des Fliegens; lange Zeit war er nicht mehr in dieser Form gewesen, warum wusste er nicht.

Aber er würde es bald wiederholen...

* * *

Ginny Potter sah mürrisch zu den Wolken. Sie waren dunkel, Regen zeichnete sich ab. Ein Blick nach links, einer nach rechts, ohne wirklich den Kopf zu bewegen. Als Aurorin, noch dazu als vermutlich beste der Zentrale, war man nie unvorsichtig, immer auf alles vorbereitet.

Das lag wohl zum größten Teil an der Ausbildung von Alaster Moody, einem großartigen Mann, dessen ruppige Art viele abgeschreckt hatte, doch Ginny nie wirklich gestört hatte.

Das erste was sie spürte war das Adrenalin. Ihr Herz pumpte schneller. Nun war sie wohl an der Reihe. Instinkte übernahmen das folgende.

Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils zog sie ihren Stab wirbelte herum, und zeigte direkt in das Gesicht von Harry Potter.

Dieser legte den Kopf schief: „Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Liebste."

Er lächelte und küsste sie zur Begrüßung. „Du wirkst angespannt."

„Ich dachte du wärst einer von diesen Kriegstreibern!"

„Die, die auf euch Jagd machen?" - Ginny nickte nur und lehnte sich an ihn. „Einen Major haben sie bereits erwischt. Pusces Leiche ist heute in der Zentrale aufgetaucht. Außerdem einen Auroren sowie einen Rekruten. Ich dachte, ich wäre die nächste."

„Das sind schlechte Nachrichten. Diese Kriegstreiber scheinen keine normalen Straftäter zu sein. Pusce war ein guter Mann.", Harry erinnerte sich an den leicht über gewichtigen, aber fitten Auroren. Der Mann hatte Talent für den Kampf besessen.

Hatte Desass etwas damit zu tun? Wollten sie, dass England mitmischte? Sollte er sich vielleicht darum kümmern?

„Was meinst du? Wollen wir noch ein wenig spazieren gehen?", fragte der Professor. Es waren Weihnachtsferien, so hatte er frei. Ginny war gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und er wollte sie überraschen.

„Bei diesem Wetter?", sie blickte erneut zum Himmel. Keine zehn Sekunden später fielen Regentropfen auf ihr Gesicht.

„Was hast du gegen Regen?", Harry lächelte, es war ein ehrliches Lächeln, eines, welches man in der Gesellschaft anderer nie sah. Selten zeigte er seine Mimik so offen zur Schau. „Er ist angenehm und rein."

Die Rothaarige, überrascht von seiner Fröhlichkeit, zog die Brauen hoch: „Du bist danach nass, das ist doch Grund genug gegen Regen."

„Aber man kann danach duschen, das ist doch Argument genug für den Regen.", er lächelte schelmisch und zog sie in einen Kuss.

* * *

Die Zentrale war angespannt. Harry spürte es sofort. Er wollte eigentlich nur Ginny abholen, um sie zum Essen aufzuführen, aber wie es aussah war das kein passender Augenblick. Seit Ginny die stellvertretende Führung der Zentrale übernommen hatte, war sie noch mehr von der Arbeit überhäuft.

Fallow war gefallen. Sie starb an multiplen Schmerzflüchen, kombiniert mit dutzenden Stoß- und Schnittflüchen und hinterließ zwei Kinder und Ehemann.

Das war der zweite tote Major. Langsam gefiel Kingsley die Situation nicht mehr. Er war gestern Gast in Godric's Hollow gewesen. Ginny kam erst spät nach Hause, so hatte sie von dem Besuch gar nichts mitbekommen.

Dutzende Auroren saßen an Schreibtischen, gerade rückten ein Trupp aus der Zentrale. Aus dem Übungshallen kam gedämpftes Geschrei. Die Zentrale war gewachsen.

Kingsley eilte von einem Gang zu einem anderen, nickte Harry zu, doch sagte nichts.

Harry lief weiter zu dem Büro, das Ginny gehörte. Es war eines der größten, ein riesiger Schreibtisch mit Akten, deren Stapel zu kippen drohte, stand vor einem gemütlichen Stuhl. Die Wände waren alle mit Notizzetteln gefüllt. Nichts persönliches war hier.

Jemand klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Harry wusste, es war Andromeda, er drehte sich um, und grüßte sie.

„Sie ist nicht hier. Ist vor zwanzig Minuten mit einigen Auroren ausgerückt. Kann ich dir helfen, oder ist es etwas privates?"

„Ich wollte sie nur zum Essen ausführen. Scheinbar wird das aber nichts.", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Und wie geht es dir, Andromeda?"

Sie lächelte gezwungen: „Es fängt an wie früher. Ich war zwar damals nur kurz in der Zentrale, aber es ist die selbe Anspannung. Die selbe Ahnungslosigkeit. Man weiß eigentlich nicht, gegen was man kämpft. Bis man jemanden erwischt."

Harry nickte, Andromeda hatte alles verloren. Sie war die letzte außer Narcissa und Draco von den Blacks. Nymphadora war gefallen, ihr Mann gestorben.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte die Apparation bevor man sie hörte. 8 Auroren kamen an, darunter Ginny. Sie hielt ihren Stab auf einen Mann, der in einer schwarzen Robe gekleidet war. Ihr Gesicht zeigte ein Grinsen.

Der Mann war bewusstlos. Kingsley kam angerannt, verschaffte sich einen Überblick, schickte zwei Auroren zum Heiler und nahm Ginny sowie ihren Gefangenen mit sich.

„Hm... heute ist wohl nicht mit Essen. Na dann. Auf bald Andromeda.", Harry verschwand.

Während dessen sammelten sich die Major Auroren in dem kleinen Zimmer, dass für sie eingerichtet worden war. Es war mit diversen Schutzzaubern umhüllt, keine Abhörung, keine Sicht, keine Apparation war möglich.

Das fensterlose Zimmer war von den verbliebenen sechs Major gefüllt. In der Mitte saß der Gefangene, noch immer bewusstlos. Ginny hatte es geschafft mit einem Trupp Auroren eine Versammlung zu stürmen, dabei hatte sie einen Rekruten verloren und einen Mann gefangenen nehmen können. Wenigstens etwas.

* * *

„Was habt ihr herausgefunden?", Harry saß in einem Sessel, ein Glas Wein vor sich schwebend, ein Buch auf dem linken Bein. Leise Klänge erschienen von einem Flügel, aus einer Ecke des Zimmers.

Ginny, abgekämpft, mit Schweiß auf der Stirn, war in den Salon getreten. Sie bog ihren Nacken von der einen Seite zur anderen, was ein knackendes Geräusch erzeugte.

„Nicht viel", brummte sie, während sie ihre Aurorenrobe auszog. „Wir vermuten es ist ein Israelischer Agent."

Harry blickte überrascht auf: „Israel? Seid ihr sicher?"

„Nein eben nicht!", Ginny blickte herrisch umher, ihre Stimme war lauter geworden und der Ärger war deutlich hervor zu hören: „Wir sind uns sicher, dass es ein ausländischer Agent ist. Selbst wenn es kein israelischer ist, bedeutet das, dass England in den Fokus der anderen Länder geraten ist.

Und wenn die Kriegstreiber keine Engländer sind, dann heißt das, ein fremdes Land will den Einstieg in den Weltkrieg von England.

Aber Israel steht uns nicht freundlich gegenüber, warum wollen sie, dass wir ihnen den Krieg erklären, das ergibt keinen Sinn. Was hätten sie davon noch mehr Feinde zu haben?"

Sie hatte sich während dessen ihrer restlichen Kleider entledigt und blickte wütend umher.

Harry zog die Braue hoch, sie war atemberaubend schön. Doch das, was sie sagte. Das klang so nach Desass! Hatten sie ihre Hände im Spiel? In der Tat hätte Israel davon doch nichts, oder? Aber Desass, die hätten was davon.

Während er das dachte stand er auf und ging hinüber zu Ginny, er lächelte sie an und zog sie zu sich. Das würde noch eine schöne Nacht werden. Mögen Israel und Desass ihm einige Stunden Ruhe gönnen. Nachdenken konnte er noch später.

* * *

Der Professor sah zu seiner Frau, ihr Haar wirkte wie ein seidener Umhang, der sie sanft bedeckte. Sie schlief.

Israel. Desass.

Wenn der Mann von Desass wäre, dann hätte er sich nicht fangen lassen. Dafür waren die Leute von Desass zu gut.

Aber Ginny war vermutlich die beste Duellantin, die zurzeit in England lebte – außer ihm natürlich. Ihre Fortschritte waren unglaublich. Sie konnte es vermutlich (im Kampf) mit jemanden von Desass aufnehmen. Oder? Eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ginny tatsächlich es mit den meisten von Desass aufnehmen konnte.

Für Desass würde es aber nur Sinn machen, wenn der Mann auch verhaftet wäre. Denn anders könnte er ja nicht berichten, dass er aus Israel kommt. War er ein Mitglied von Desass? Nein, dachte Harry. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Vermutlich hatte ihn irgendjemand dazu angestiftet, wahrscheinlich jemand von Desass. Oder ihn hatte jemand bezahlt.

Der Mann war nun in einer Zelle in der Zentrale. Wurde ständig überwacht. Was hieß das für Desass? Würden sie ihn dort verrotten lassen? Er konnte ja tatsächlich trotzdem Mitglied sein, auch wenn einiges dagegen sprach. Der Schwarzhaarige dachte über jede Möglichkeit nach. Vielleicht sollte er sich mal mit ihm unterhalten?

Es war beunruhigend, wenn jemand wollte, dass England am Weltkrieg teilnahm. So wenig große Länder waren neutral. Um genau zu sein, waren es sonst nur Nigeria und Madagaskar. Die restlichen 14 neutralen Länder waren kleinere, fast schon unbedeutende Staaten.

Der Krieg hatte inzwischen unzählige Opfer gekostet. Manche schätzten die Zahl auf vierzig Millionen Zauberer und Hexen, andere dachten in Größen wie 200 Millionen.

Bisher konnte Harry noch nicht spüren, dass die Magie stärker wurde. Möglicherweise war es hier in England auch einfach nicht möglich es zu spüren, da England selbst zwei Revolutionen mit vielen Todesfällen hinter sich hatte, und so die Magie hier schon gestärkt war. Möglicherweise wäre es auf dem Festland anders.

Dort hatte Harry aber keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit. Ein israelischer Agent. Magisch vermutlich sehr stark. Ginny hatte viel Mühe gehabt ihn zu fangen. Und außer ihr waren noch andere Auroren dabei gewesen.

* * *

„Expecto Patronum.", sprach die Slytherin. Harry spürte wie die Magie floss, der Zauber füllte den Raum aus. Helles Licht brach aus dem Stab heraus. Blasse Konturen bildeten sich.

„Sehr gut, Miss Fordan."

Er gab dem jungen Mädchen, dass erst in der zweiten Klasse war Extra-Unterricht. Es war beeindruckend, was manche Zauberer und Hexen leisten konnten, wenn sie richtig geformt wurden.

Sie war eine Schülerin, die er nicht hatte, der andere Professor für Verteidigung übernahm die untersten Klassen. Doch Harry hatte ihre Magie gespürt, ihr Talent für Verteidigung. Sie hatte ein Duell bestritten, dass zwar ungelenk, doch für ihr Alter nicht schlecht war.

Ungestüm und wild war sie, wie jedes Kind in diesem Alter, auch wenn die Mädchen doch um einiges ruhiger waren im Gegensatz zu den Jungen.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten mit Erklärungen sagte er: „Nun gut, das war gut heute. Weiter so."

Damit entließ er sie. Er spürte bereits seit einigen Minuten einen Gast in seiner Zimmer. Der Gast hatte angeklopft, die Tür war aufgegangen, obwohl Harry 200 Meter von seinem Zimmer entfernt war. Der Gast wusste, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis Harry da war.

„Lucius", dieser drehte sich um und reichte ihm lächelnd die Hand. Lucius war ein Mann, der immer lächelte, nie die Kontrolle verlor. Harry wusste nie so genau, in was für einer Stimmung sein Freund war.

Harry deutete auf einen Sessel. Lucius nickte dankend und zog aus seinem Umhang eine Flasche Wein. Er hielt sie Harry an. Lange betrachtete Harry die Farbe, spürte den Fluss der Flüssigkeit. Wie immer ein vorzüglicher Wein.

Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes kamen aus dem Schrank zwei Gläser angeflogen. Sie füllten sich mit dem Wein. Harry toastete dem Blonden zu. Erst nachdem sie einige genüssliche Schlucke getrunken hatten, fing Lucius an zu reden: „Mich beunruhigt die Situation, mit den Kriegstreibern. Ein israelischer Agent? Natürlich haben viele Länder ihre Agenten in England, davon kannst du ausgehen. Aber dass sie als 'Kriegstreiber' agieren? Das ist seltsam."

Harry nickte, seine Antwort kam wohl überlegt: „Wir müssen alle Möglichkeiten durchprüfen. Was ist, wenn es kein Agent ist, sondern von einem Privatmann angeheuert wurde oder von einer Firma?"

Lucius sah nachdenklich aus, die Lippen zu einem feinen Strich verzogen. Harry wusste, der Wein hatte keinen Einfluss auf die Mimik von Lucius, zumindest nicht in diesen Mengen, aber er ließ sich ein wenig gehen, wenn er mit Harry alleine war. Auch Harry hielt nicht seine ausdruckslose Mine bei. Es ging gar nicht. Inzwischen verband die beiden eine echte Freundschaft, und eine Freundschaft ohne Mimik funktionierte nicht.

Sicherlich waren sie distanziert, aber es war anders als in Gesellschaft.

„Das wäre nicht beruhigender", sagte er schließlich in einem ruhigen Tonfall. „Wer würde denn von so etwas profitieren?"

Diese Frage war überflüssig. Beide wussten die Antwort. Und keiner sagte etwas. Die Warlords, auch in der magischen Welt mächtig, profitierten von diesen Krieg gigantisch. Die Fabriken, die magische Waffen, wie Bomben, weitgefecherte Flüche oder Fallen herstellte, waren meist in Privathand. Auch in der magischen Welt hatte der Kapitalismus zugeschlagen.

Geld regierte die Welt, aber anders als in der Welt der Muggle, war es für die einzelnen Länder oder Geheimdienste nicht möglich zu verfolgen wohin das Geld floss, denn der Geldfluss ging immer über Gringotts, oder in barer Form.

Und die Kobolde interessierten sich nicht für den Krieg der Menschen, solange sie nicht selbst in Mitleidenschaft gerieten. Kein Land würde es wagen die Kobolde zu erzürnen, denn wer würde dann den Krieg finanzieren? Wenn sie nicht mehr an Waffen herankamen?

So war es kaum möglich die Warlords zu finden. Keiner wusste wer sie waren. Meist waren sie im Untergrund, oder aber, sie waren gut getarnt. Lucius würde den perfekten Warlord abgeben. Überall hatte dieser seine Finger im Spiel. Es würde Harry nicht verwundern, wenn er auch mit Waffen handelte.

„Weiß die Zentrale inzwischen welcher Nation die anderen Kriegstreiber angehören?", fragte Harry schließlich, sich Wein nachschenkend. Er schmeckte wieder vorzüglich. Guter Jahrgang. Dazu die Musik von Chopin, einem Mugglekomponisten, der es verstand die Musik so zu lenken, dass es einfach großartig klang. Er war ein Gott auf dem Klavier gewesen. Seine Kompositionen waren großartig.

In diesem Moment spielte der Flügel das zwanzigste Prelude des polnischen Komponisten.

„Nein." - „Zu blöd, dass die immer so schnell sterben. Haben die Unsäglichen etwas neues herausgefunden? Ich hab Ginny seit Sonntag nicht mehr gesehen."

„Auch das nicht", Lucius seufzte, es klang fast wie bei einem normalen Menschen. Aber Lucius war nicht normal. Kontrollierte er auch das Seufzen? Oder war das eine ganz gewöhnliche, menschliche Reaktion gewesen?

Harry hätte es herausfinden können, doch warum?

Diese ganze Situation erinnerte ihn an Desass. Sollte er es verhindern? Sollte er sie gewähren lassen? _Konnte_ er überhaupt etwas dagegen tun? Desass war gut in dem was sie taten.

Wenn England im Krieg wäre, würde vieles, was sich gerade erst wieder entwickelt von vorne losgehen. Das Land, dass zerrüttet war würde noch mehr zerstört werden. Doch war das schlimm? Irgendwann würde es für jedes Land einen Neuanfang geben. Auch hier lebten zu viele Menschen, trotz Voldemort.

Aber viele Menschen lebten hier, die Harry schätzen gelernt hatte.

War dass das Leben? Er selbst konnte doch nicht entscheiden, wer überleben durfte oder nicht. Wollte er das?

Ginny sollte überleben. Brauchte er sonst noch jemanden? Lucius Gespräche waren angenehm, Severus war der wohl beste Tränkebrauer, den es gab! Kingsleys ruhiger Charakter sorgte für schöne Gespräche. Und Luna, die beste Freundin Ginnys. Aber sonst? Wessen Leben interessierte ihn wirklich? Es waren nur einige wenige. Aber wenn diese sterben würden? Was würde er dann tun?

Lucius wippte nachdenklich sein Glas in der Hand.

Was wäre, wenn England in den Krieg ziehen würde? Vermutlich würde es sich auf die Seite der Russen schlagen. Zusammen mit den Franzosen und Deutschen und einem Dutzend anderen Nationen gegen Amerika und seinen Verbündete kämpfen.

Die Amerikaner! Hermine und Sarah. Sie hatten sie auf den Gewissen! Er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn das Land vernichtet werden würde!

Sollte er wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen, dass England in den Krieg zog wenn es doch so viele Vorteile brachte? Und irgendwann würden die Kriegstreiber erfolgreich sein. Vor allem, wenn das Ganze von Desass gelenkt wurde.

„Nun denn. Ich muss dann wohl wieder gehen. Meine Frau wartet.", Lucius stand auf, lächelnd reichte er Harry die Hand: „Wir sehen uns."

Der Professor nickte.


	13. Von Kriegen und Samurai

Anmerkung: Die Zeit, die die Kapitel überbrücken varriert von wenigen Tagen bis auf einige Monate. Es wird das Leben von Harry beschrieben und seine Kinder müssen altern, damit sie tatsächlich mal einen Einfluss auf die Story haben können, deswegen vergehen teilweise Monate in einem Kapitel.

* * *

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 13: Von Kriegen und Samurai.**

* * *

Severus saß beim Frühstück, sein Kaffee in der Hand, die Zeitung vor sich. Er blickte auf, die Türen öffneten sich. Harry Potter-Black trat ein. Spät dran war er heute. Wie immer war sein Erscheinen in Ermangelung eines passenderen Begriffs edel und anmutig. Das Gesicht wirkte undurchdringlich, sein Haar als starker Kontrast zur Haut.

Die Robe war klug gewählt, sein linkes Bein, verdeckt von einem langen Stiefel bis zur Wade, schwebte zeitweise in der Luft. Die magische Ausstrahlung war ebenso beeindruckend wie beängstigend. Auch die körperliche Fitness war erschreckend.

Severus wusste, der Professor für Verteidigung und magische Theorien trainierte schon morgens drei Stunden. Sicherlich hatte er nur noch ein Bein, doch er trainierte verschiedene Kampfsportarten, einmal hatte Severus ihn mit einem Schwert kämpfen sehen.

Er war zwei Jahre in Japan gewesen, bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Da hatte er im Hochland gelebt und Samurai getroffen. Bei den Samurai konnten einige zaubern, andere nicht. Die einen waren magisch im Kampf unübertroffen (Harry hatte gesagt, ein Lehrer von ihm, Karaso hatte er ihn genannt, war Samurai gewesen.), und die anderen im Schwertkampf sowie Bogenschießen.

Samurai Schwerter waren aufwendig zu schmieden, über zwanzigtausend Mal wurden das Metall auf einander gefaltet. Langwierig war der Prozess, doch die Mühe lohnte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Samurai fremden Menschen misstrauten und es eigentlich nicht möglich war mit ihnen zu leben, hatte es der Schwarzhaarige es geschafft, sie zu überreden, sodass er von ihnen lernen durfte. Wie, wusste Severus nicht.

Die Schwerkunst, die Harry beherrschte, war gewiss nicht so gut wie die eines Samurai Meisters, doch unterschätzen würde ihn der Meister der Zaubertränke nicht. Gewiss hatte er auch dort eine Disziplin und den Willen nach Perfektion an den Tag gelegt, den Harry so auszeichnete und zu einem der mächtigsten Magier des Jahrhunderts gemacht hatte.

Immer wieder wurde in verschiedenen Medien über die Macht des jungen Professors spekuliert. Sie schien, laut verschiedenen Hexenblättern, unermesslich.

Inzwischen war Harry an seinem Platz, neben Severus, angekommen. Er nickte Severus zu und setzte sich, während er eine Zeitung von einem Stapel zu sich fliegen ließ.

Was hatte sich nur aus dem elfjährigen verzogenen, arroganten Bengel entwickelt? Es schien unglaublich.

* * *

Sie spürte es – ja, verdammt noch mal. Sie spürte wie sich die Luft veränderte, sie spürte ihren eigenen Puls der raste. Sie spürte wie ihre Muskeln warm wurden, wie sie sich vorbereiteten. Sie wusste, irgendjemand war da.

Die rothaarige Major-Aurorin Ginny Potter veränderte nicht ihren Lauf. Gemächlich schritt sie in der Winkelgasse umher. Die Winkelgasse war allerdings nicht das beste Gebiet für ein Duell. Und das Duell würde kommen. Sie war niemand, die einem Kampf aus dem Wege ging.

Die Gasse war belebt, Ginny lief nicht in der Mitte des Weges, wo sie von allen Seiten angegriffen werden konnte, sondern an den Gebäuden. Nicht direkt daneben, denn sonst hatte sie keine Ausweichmöglichkeit. Einen Meter Abstand hielt sie immer ein, sie konnte sich nach links und rechts drehen. Doch wenn sie sich nach rechts drehte würde sie sofort mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehen und ihre Möglichkeiten zur Flucht oder zum Ausweichen waren eingeschränkt.

Demnach würde die ersten Flüche so kommen, dass sie nach rechts musste. Sie wusste, die Zauberer und Hexen, die hinter den Majors her waren waren nicht dumm.

Nein, Ginny wäre die erste, die etwas tat. Sobald sie sich verraten. Und das würden sie tun – das taten sie immer.

Ein Huschen, dass sie sah, als sie in die Scheibe eines Ladens sah! Es war da. Und es ging los. Ein Fluch zischte, kurz nachdem sie sich nach links geworfen hatte.

Sie stand genau vor dem Mann, der den ersten Fluch geschleudert hatte.

Er hatte keine Chance den Schocker abzuwehren. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie einen Portschlüssel in den Händen und war mit dem Mann verschwunden. Die anderen Kriegstreiber ignorierte sie. Warum einen Kampf führen, wenn es nichts zu gewinnen, nur zu verlieren gab?

Sie hatte einen Mann gefangen nehmen können, und wenn gekämpft hätte, wäre sie eventuell geschlagen worden, wer weiß wie viele Männer da insgesamt waren! Oder die anderen hätten ihren Kumpanen mitgenommen.

Das war die sinnvollste Lösung, und nun würden sie vielleicht mehr erfahren!

Ginny Potter, die beste Aurorin der Zentrale, hatte wieder einen kleinen Sieg im Kampf gegen die Kriegstreiber erringen können – wie immer war _sie_ es.

* * *

Der Schwazhaarige genoß seine Anwesenheit auf Hogwarts. Das Schloss hatte etwas beruhigendes. Schon immer gehabt. Auch heute wanderte Harry Potter durch die alten Gänge und Flure. Er fühlte die Magie des Gebäudes, der Schüler, der Tiere im verbotenen Wald. Er spürte die Magie der Räume, er spürte so viel mehr als früher.

Es war später Abend und er hatte einen Kontrollgang zu beenden. Es war kaum jemand auf den Gängen, oben auf dem Astronomieturm war ein Pärchen. Doch Harry glaubte zu wissen, dass die beiden in der achten Klasse war, obwohl er gut tausend Meter weit weg war. In der achten Klasse durften sie machen was sie wollten.

Die Ausgangssperre war für die Schüler, die volljährig waren aufgehoben worden. Sonstige Schulregeln galten für sie weiterhin.

Das Schloß bestand schon so lange, Harry fühlte sich so klein, angesichts der Magie des ehrwürdigen Baus. Es würde noch weitere tausend Jahre bestehen, wenn er schon lange verwest sein wird.

Es wurde aber trotzdem mal Zeit, dass er wieder aus England heraus kam. Er fühlte sich eingeengt. Einfach mal für einige Monate in der Wildnis leben, wie er es in Japan und im Urwald von Brasilien getan hatte.

Dort fühlte er sich komplett, sicherlich war damals nicht Ginny in seinem Leben gewesen, doch in der Wildnis hatte er keine Sorgen, keine Menschen. Nur das Leben hier und jetzt zählte dort. Kein Krieg, keine Intrigen, keine Geldgeschäfte.

Niemand, der ihn bediente, niemand der um etwas bat. Regelmäßig bekam er Briefe von Menschen, die einen Investoren brauchten. Ideen gab es zuhauf, im Urwald hatte Harry keine Verpflichtung.

Keine Kobolde, die einem nachliefen – nur gefährliche Drachen oder Aricyas. Doch solange man sie nicht angriff oder sie einen beachtlichen Hunger hatten, waren beide Arten harmlos.

Er war nun das dritte Jahr hier, es war März. Vielleicht sollte er in den Sommerferien einfach mal einige Wochen zurück nach Japan? Es war nicht zu leugnen, Schüler zu unterrichten war anstrengend. Kaum ein Schüler war begabt wie Mark Finch, der inzwischen studierte. Kein Schüler hatte soviel Potenzial, dass er jemand wirklich großes werden könnte.

Natürlich waren welche dabei, die gut waren, aber Harry hatte auf seinen Reisen und bei seiner Zeit bei Desass so viele mächtige Zauberer und Hexen getroffen, dass er ein anderes Bild hatte. Diese Ausnahmetalente, wie auch er eines war, waren so unglaublich selten, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass er eines treffen würde.

Japan... – das Hochland rief!

* * *

„Was hälst du davon?", fragte Harry. Er saß mit Ginny auf dem Sofa, sie war nach Hogwarts gekommen. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, blieb kurze Zeit stumm: „Ich kann hier nicht weg, und ehrlich gesagt reiße ich mich nicht darum, nach Japan zu gehen. Japan ist im Krieg. Nicht die besten Voraussetzungen für einen Urlaub als Touristen."

„Wir wären fern ab von der Zivilisation. Selbst jagen, ohne Bett, ohne Annehmlichkeiten, ohne Gefahr, denn was sollten die Feinde Japans dort suchen, wo wir wären? Dort sind nur die Samurais, und die greift niemand an..."

„Ich kann hier nicht weg, Harry, verstehe es doch.", brummte die Rothaarige genervt.

„Aber ich brauche eine Auszeit.", sagte Harry.

Ginny zuckte auf, wütend stand sie vor ihm: „Was? Du willst dich von mir trennen?"

Harry zog überrascht die Brauen hoch: „Merlin, nein. Ich brauche eine Auszeit von England, ich muss andere Magie spüren. Ich werde unruhig, meine Magie ist es gewohnt die Erde mit all ihrer Magie aus verschiedenen Standpunkten zu sehen. Hier in England wird es monoton."

Ginny, ein wenig versöhnlicher, doch noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt, lächelte ihn suspekt an: „Wirklich nachvollziehen kann ich das nicht. Aber wenn du einige Wochen weg willst, ist es deine Entscheidung, wir sind ja nicht aneinander gekettet."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. „Ich werde drei Wochen weg sein, danach komme ich wieder."

„Wie du willst. Was ist eigentlich mit Remus? Hast du ihn mal geschrieben?"

„Nein – jetzt wo du es sagst, ich hab seit der Hochzeit nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Und von Hagrid auch nicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Hagrid, schon damals auf der Hochzeit war er nicht dabei."

„Kannst du ihn nicht aufspüren?"

„Er ist Gott weiß wo. Aber Remus – seine Magie kenne ich gut, ihn kann ich vielleicht finden, vermutlich ist er ja wieder in Kroatien. Warum fragst du?"

„Naja, vielleicht will er ja mitkommen. Er war schon damals sehr verschlossen, bei der Hochzeit, und ich glaube er hat kaum menschlichen Kontakt. Ich denke, es würde euch beiden gut tun."

„Hm...", machte Harry und küsste ihren Nacken. „Gute Idee. Aber ich habe noch eine bessere. Was hälst du von einem Bad im Raum der Wünsche?"

* * *

Die Samurai, ursprünglich einfache Bauern, die sich selbst wehren mussten, weil die abgeschaffte Armee Japans durch das Freiwilligenheer ersetzt wurde, das nicht in der Lage war, das Land zu verteidigen. So mussten die Bauern das in die Hand nehmen. Weil einige Familien so erfolgreich in der Verteidigung waren, führten sie von da aus an Aufträge für den Kaiser aus.

Sie wurden in späteren Zeiten in den Dienste des Adels gestellt, andere schützten den Kaiser. Sie wurden von jedem respektiert, ihre Stärke war gefürchtet und ihr Mut unerschütterlich. Die meisten der Samurai waren Buddhisten.

Die Samurai waren reich und hatten eine ökonomische Stärke erreicht, so konnten sie sich irgendwann absetzen und nur noch vereinzelt Aufträge ausführen. Irgendwann wurde ein Magier in ein Dorf geboren.

Er schaffte es, die Schwertkunst zu perfektionieren und war in der Lage Magie auszuführen. Durch einen fehlenden Lehrer war es aber andere Magie, die er ausführte, als gewöhnlich gelehrt wurde.

Der Zauberer war muggle geboren, und niemand wusste von seiner Existenz. Sein Name war Idujima. Nachdem er zwei Söhne bekommen hatte, bildete er diese aus. Die Schwerkunst am Katana, sowie das Bogen schießen lernten sie sowieso, er lehrte ihnen die Magie.

Doch ihre Magie wurde bekannt, sie wurden ausgestoßen, warum auch immer. Jahre später, die drei lebten auf dem Hochland in der Wildnis, retteten sie ein Dorf vor der Vernichtung.

Das Dorf hatte nur noch drei Samurai. Wovon sie angegriffen worden waren, war nicht bekannt, doch die drei Zauberer töteten die Angreifer. Zum Dank wurden sie im Dorf aufgenommen.

Schon bald blühte das Dorf wieder auf, die drei Zauberer wurden respektiert, die zwei Söhne von Idujima wurden bald ebenfalls Vater.

Die Magie in dem Samuraidorf war geboren. Die Muggle-Samurai spezialisierten sich weiterhin auf den Kampf, während die Zauberer neben diesem auch die Magie lernten.

Natürlich waren die Zauberer weniger gut im Schwerkampf, doch schützten sie das Dorf, und auch sie führten Aufträge auf, wie die normalen Samurai.

Dieses Dorf wurde zu einer Legende – es überlebte immer. Viele Angriffe wurden auf dieses ausgeführt, doch es war eine Festung. Die Kaiser und die Adligen nahmen für die wichtigsten Aufträge Samurai aus diesem Dorf in Dienst.

Und noch heute lebte dieses Dorf, nicht vielen war es bekannt, doch der Kaiser hatte auch im Weltkrieg auf sie zurückgegriffen. Einige Zauberer, die zur Elite der Magier Japans gehörten, kämpften in seinen Diensten, damit das Dorf unbeschwert, und vollkommen in der Stille leben konnte wie immer.

* * *

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht!", schrie Ginny wütend: „immer wenn wir einen fangen, ist er nach ein paar Stunden oder spätestens Tagen tot! Holt mir sofort einen Heiler her, ich möchte wissen, warum der tot ist!"

Andromeda blickte sie mürrisch an, klar sie konnte es verstehen, dass Ginny wütend war, aber das sie gleich so ausrasten musste? Nun gut, es war immer Ginny gewesen, die die Kriegstreiber gefangen hatte.

Innerhalb von Minuten war der Heiler da, einer der Rekruten war wohl äußerst eifrig.

Dieser blickte kurz auf die Leiche und murmelte Zaubersprüche. Er runzelte die Stirn. Ginny seufzte laut und zischte: „Ich will wissen, was hier passiert. Schickt die Leiche runter in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Und sag, dass ich Luna Lovegood haben will.", herrschte sie einen Rekruten an, der gerade vorbei lief.

Andromeda betrachtete stumm das Geschehen, klar es war frustrierend, aber soviel Temperament war gefährlich. Im Kampf... aber im Kampf war Ginny anders, das wusste Andromeda, sie hatte sie gesehen. Sie war unberechenbar, ja. Aber kühl und rational. Immer dann, wenn es wichtig war.

Aber würde es im Moment nicht eher zu einer Lösung verhelfen, wenn sie ruhig mit der Situation umgingen? Wobei... so schnell hatte sie einen Rekruten sich noch niemals bewegen lassen. Ginnys wütendes Gesicht war wohl Motivation genug.

Ja, Ginny Potter war gut in dem was sie tat, wenn auch Andromeda manchmal anders, kühler reagieren würde. Aber das war eben der Unterschied zwischen den Erziehungen in den Familien Black und Weasley.

Die Kinder der Familie Black wurden nun mal dazu erzogen, ruhig zu bleiben, niemals die Kontrolle zu verlieren und gleichzeitig immer zu wissen, was passierte. Potter hatte diese Ruhe nicht, die lernte man nicht einfach mal so. Das musste man schon in Kindesalter erlernen. Man musste Disziplin zeigen (nun gut, die hatte die Zweite der Zentrale), und Motivation haben (Andromedas Vater als Lehrer war ähnlich schlimm wie Moody, aber Moody hatte gewiss keine Schmerzflüche benutzt um sich Respekt zu verschaffen, obwohl er durchgeknallt war.)

Ginny atmete laut aus und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

Warum hatte sie nicht einfach ihren Mann dazu geholt? Er war ein Genie, und würde es vermutlich schnell herausfinden. Aber Luna Lovegood war auch nicht schlecht. Nein – sie war überhaupt mit die beste Unsägliche, die das Ministerium hatte. Erst vor einigen Wochen hatte die blonde Frau in Ginnys Alter geschafft einen vergessenen Fluch nach zu konstruieren.

Nein – Luna Lovegood war sicherlich eine gute Alternative. Ginny hatte sicher Gründe warum sie ihre Freundin und nicht ihren Mann nahm. Vielleicht war dieser ja verhindert.

* * *

Langsam atmete er die Luft ein. Es war angenehme, von Bäumen durchdringte Luft. Sie war frisch und rein, gewaschen durch Regen, der wohl, der weichen Erde nach zu urteilen, noch vor wenigen Stunden gewütet hatte.

In der Ferne waren Berge zu sehen, sie waren eine verschwommene Masse. Harry strich sich sein schulterlanges Haar zusammen, und griff nach seiner Magie.

Er wusste, Remus war hier – in dieser Einöde. Es war angenehm, fernab der Zivilisation zu sein. Fernab von Schülern, die mehr oder minder begabt waren. Hier zählte nur das eigene Leben, man brauchte sich um niemanden kümmern.

Gemächlich, nicht eilig, denn in der Wildnis hatte mal alle Zeit der Welt, schritt er weiter hinein in den Wald. Er spürte Remus Magie, sie war wilder geworden, animalischer.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden Spaziergang, bei dem der Professor immer wieder Geäst auf Seite schmeißen, oder Tieren ausweichen musste, war er nur noch einige Hundert Meter entfernt.

Der Lykantroph hatte ihn schon bemerkt, der Wind hatte den Geruch des Einbeinigen in den ganzen Wald verbreitet.

Remus saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm, seine Beine in einem kleinen, überschaubaren See baumelnd. Er ließ sich die Sonne auf den nackten Rücken scheinen und schien entspannt.

Sein Haar war vollkommen ergraut. Sein Rücken, denn das war alles was Harry momentan sehen konnte, war allerdings muskulös und die Schultern wie die eines Mannes im besten Alters, der viel Sport trieb.

In der Wildnis musste man Muskeln und Ausdauer haben, es war kein Wunder, dass Remus so aussah.

Harry setzte sich neben Remus und schwieg ebenso wie dieser. Keine überschwängliche Begrüßung, obwohl sie sich seit über zweieinhalb Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Das Gesicht von Remus hatte einige Falten bekommen, war aber vom Wetter braun gebrannt. Seine Augen funkelten, die bernsteinfarbene Pupille wirkte freudig überrascht.

Remus nickte nur, und sah zu den Bergen in der Ferne.

Die Stunden vergingen und die Sonne wanderte. Schließlich ergriff Remus das Wort: „Willkommen in der Wildnis, Harry. Ich frage mich, wie du mich immer findest, schließlich bin ich woanders als vor 3 Jahren!"

Harry lächelte, das Wasser, von der Sonne aufgewärmt, schwappte an seinem Bein auf und ab: „Ich erkenne deine Magie. Und du bist einer der wenigen Menschen in einem Feld über 20 Quadratkilometern."

„Aha.", Remus nickte, scheinbar mit der Erklärung zufrieden, obwohl er es nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „Hast du Lust etwas zu essen? Ich habe noch geräucherten Fisch."

Harry nickte. In der Wildnis gab es keine Uhrzeit, man aß wenn man Hunger hatte und schlief wenn man müde war. Man jagte, wenn man Lust hatte (oder einem die mangelnden Vorräte dazu zwangen) und man tat nichts, wenn man nichts tun wollte und nichts tun musste.

Remus stand auf, wischte sich die Füße trocken und legte sich einen Mantel um, er schien selbst gefertigt. Von irgendeinem Tier, dass wohl Remus selbst erlegt hatte, er wirkte nicht professionell, doch gemütlich.

Remus hatte sich eingerichtet wie Robinson Cruosoe. Es gefiel Harry. Es war schlicht, keine unnötigen Gegenstände waren hier. Sie waren in einer kleinen Hütte, gebaut aus Holz, sie war ein wenig schief und erinnerte Harry an den Fuchsbau, nur war der drei Etagen höher.

Ein Tisch, aus massiven, unförmigen Fels stand in der Mitte der Hütte, es wirkte, als sei die Hütte um den Tisch gebaut worden. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass die Hütte zwischen zwei Bäumen gebaut war.

Dichtes Gewirr aus Blättern war über der Hütte ohne Dach zu sehen. Scheinbar benötigte man hier keinen Schutz vor Regen, wobei es doch ziemlich ungemütlich werden konnte, wie sich Harry dachte. Doch vermutlich würden da Zauber helfen.

Eine Hängematte war zwischen den Bäumen aufgespannt, sie schien ebenfalls aus Leder zu sein. Eine dünne Decke lag dabei. In der hintersten Ecke war ein kleines Bett, welches, gefedert mit Blättern, von einem Laken bezogen war, das verdächtig nach Reh aussah.

„Wie hast du denn hier Fisch geräuchert?", fragte Harry schließlich, nachdem er vergebens nach einem Kamin oder Küchenutensilien gesucht hatte.

„Über einem offenen Feuer, draußen vor dem Garten."

„Du hast einen Garten?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Zweckmäßig, ist lediglich ein Gemüsebeet. Keine spießige kleine Gartenanlage mit Teich und verzierten Wegen."

Harry lächelte und setzte sich, nach Aufforderung, auf einen Stuhl, der selbst gezimmert war. Hier schien kaum etwas von Magie hergestellt worden sein.

Er sprach Remus darauf an, dieser nickte, während er von einem gebundenen Seil, dass von Zaubern gehalten worden war, Fisch nahm.

„Es gefällt mir auf Sachen zu sitzen und zu schlafen, die ich selbst gemacht habe. Wenn die Magie alles für uns tut, warum leben wir dann? Warum lebt die Magie nicht einfach für uns. Wir sollten uns nicht nur auf die Magie beschränken, sondern auch den Aspekt berücksichtigen, dass wir Menschen sind."

Harry dachte darüber nach. Ein tiefsinniger Gedanke. Kaum ein Schüler in Hogwarts würde auf so etwas kommen. Auch er nicht. Er definierte sich durch seine Magie. Aber vielleicht war es tatsächlich so. Was hatte er davon, wenn er den schönsten Stuhl, das wundervollste Bett beschwören könnte, wenn es doch so bedeutungslos war? Er schlief zwar darauf, aber was bedeutete es?

Der Lykantroph, dessen Haar weniger dicht schien, wie Harry jetzt auffiel, nahm zwei Platten aus Stein und legte den Fisch darauf. Aus einem Behälter nahm er einen Laib Brot und brach ihn entzwei.

„Selbst gebacken?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Natürlich! Glaubst du ich wandere alle zwei Tage in die nächste Stadt, um mir Brot zu besorgen?"

Harry zog die Brauen hoch und nahm dankend ein provisorisches Glas, gefüllt mit Wasser an.

Er kostete von dem Brot, es war wirklich gut. Exzellent, sogar.

Auch der Fisch war meisterhaft. Er nickte Remus anerkennend zu. Dieser dankte und schwieg.

Erst nach dem Essen, Harry half dabei, das Geschirr über dem Feuer zu säubern, erst mit einigen Wasser, dass aus einem Bach in der Nähe stammte, während das Feuer alle möglichen Spuren beseitigte, fragte Remus nach den Grund seines Besuches:

„Es ehrt mich, dass du da bist, und nur zu gern biete ich dir ein Quartier an, aber du bist doch nicht ohne Grund hier, oder?", fragte der alte Hogwartsprofessor.

„In der Tat. Du kommst hier gut zurecht. Das war mir zwar klar, aber ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir nicht vielleicht in zwei Wochen für drei Wochen Gesellschaft leisten willst. Ich gehe nach Japan, zu den Samurai."

„Zu den Samurai? Die sind viel zu fremdenfeindlich, als dass du eine Chance hast, dort zu überleben.", sagte der alte Freund von Harrys Vater.

„Ich war schon einmal dort – sie sind sehr freundlich, und werden auch dir freundlich gesonnen sein, denn du bist ein Freund von mir. Tatsächlich hab ich das Dorf bei einem Angriff durch einige Indonesier verteidigt. Im Gegenzug haben sie mir angeboten, bei ihnen zu leben und lernen."

Harry erwähnte nicht, dass er es war, der eine Gruppe Idonesier dazu gebracht hatte, das Dorf anzugreifen. Durch sein Eingreifen wirkte er wie ein Samariter, denn das Dorf war bedroht und in diesem Moment hilflos, es hatte soetwas nicht erwartet. Durch Harrys Eingreifen waren einige Leben verschont geblieben. Doch er war kein Samariter. Er wollte von den Samurai lernen – und wie konnte er es eher erreichen, dass die Samurai ihn aufnahmen, wenn er so handelte wie Idujima und seine Söhne?

Es war manipulativ gewesen, doch es hatte sich gelohnt. Immerhin hatte es auf Seiten der Japaner nur wenig Verluste gegeben.

„Und warum fragst du mich das? Du brauchst mich doch dafür nicht."

„Du bist ein guter Freund, und ich wollte dir anbieten, dass du etwas neues lernst. Außerdem dachten Ginny und ich, dass du vielleicht mal ein wenig menschliche Gesellschaft angenehm finden würdest."

Remus sah ihn lange an, dann fragte er urplötzlich: „Wie geht es Ginny?"

Harry lächelte, eine Antwort würde er also erst später bekommen, sollte es eben noch ein wenig Small Talk geben, ihm war es gleich.

„Ihr geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage, sie lässt dich grüßen."

* * *

Harry blieb die Nacht über. Sie schliefen nur zwei Stunden, redeten die meiste Zeit. Es gab Pausen, da schwiegen sie einfach, genossen die Luft, die vertraute Zweisamkeit, die man nur erleben konnte, wenn man nun mal allein war – und wo war man allein, wenn nicht in der Wildnis?

Remus hatte tatsächlich seit der Hochzeit keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt gehabt. Er lebte hier still und einsam vor sich her.

Sein Sein als Werwolf war hier vollkommen irrelevant, denn es gab keine Menschen, den er hätte befallen können. Trotzdem misste er ab und zu die Abwesenheit anderer Menschen, vor allem die weibliche Gesellschaft.

Schließlich, kurz vor Harrys Abreise (Morgen würde wieder Schule sein), sagte Remus: „Ich begleite dich nur zu gern, Harry. Muss ich etwas bestimmtes mitnehmen?"

Harry lächelte, er hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet: „Nein. Ich komme noch einmal vorbei, und sage dir dann den genauen Termin."

Remus nickte und sie verabschiedeten sich.

* * *

Luna hatte nichts herausfinden können. Auch sie war ratlos angesichts der Leiche des Kriegstreibers. Der Mann war gestorben, und sie wusste nicht woran. Er hatte einfach aufgehört zu atmen. Es sah aus wie ein natürlicher Tod.

Doch inzwischen waren drei von diesen Männer auf diese Art gestorben, kurz nachdem sie erwischt worden waren. Das hieß, es war nicht natürlich. Das war ein Rätsel, auf das sie im Moment keine Antwort finden konnte.

Ginny hatte es Zähne knirschend zur Kenntnis genommen. Sie schien nicht erfreut. Luna konnte es nachvollziehen. Inzwischen waren zwei Major, 3 Auroren und vier Rekruten den Kriegstreiber zu Opfer gefallen.

In der Presse gab es inzwischen die ersten Schlagzeilen. Lange hatte Kingsley es geschafft, die Medien herauszuhalten. Doch nun sprachen verschiedene Zeitungen von einer neuen Krise, ausgelöst durch unbekannte Täter.

Das die Kriegstreiber dahinter stecken würden, wurde mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Sie waren populär geworden. Es gab immer mehr, die sich ihrer Sache anschlossen. Viele Menschen waren inzwischen scharf darauf, dass England dem Krieg beitrat.

Was das für Auswirkungen auf die Wirtschaft, oder der Stabilität des Landes hatte, das interessierte den kleinen Mann keineswegs. Für ihn war alles wieder normal. Aber das war es nicht. Noch immer war das Land nicht auf seinem wirtschaftlichen Standpunkt, auf dem es war, bevor Voldemort das erste Mal angegriffen hatte.

Und inzwischen waren gut zehn Jahre vergangen, seit Voldemort mit seinem Todesser geschlagen wurde. (Der endgültige Tod war zwar erst drei Jahre her, war aber für die Wirtschaft und Stabilität nicht von Bedeutung gewesen.)

Bald standen Neuwahlen an, und möglicherweise würde da die Teilnahme am Krieg hitzige Debatten auslösen, wenn die Kanidaten aufeinander trafen. Luna machte sich allerdings keine Illusionen, egal wer gewann, Lucius Malfoy und andere trafen die Entscheidung.

Möglicherweise würde sich Harry ja dagegen stellen. Er hatte ebenfalls einen Einfluss, der viel größer war, als das des Minsters. Vor allem, weil er, so hieß es, und so sagte es auch Ginny, also musste es wohl stimmen, viel Kontakt, mit Lucius Malfoy pflegte und möglicherweise auch Einfluss auf ihn nehmen könnte.

Krieg war nie die Lösung, Luna war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass es eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, diesen verdammten Krieg zu verhindern. Die Welt würde zerstört werden. Sie war vorige Woche in Amerika gewesen.

Dort waren Straßen zerstört, Häuser verwüstet. Überall waren Zelte aufgebaut in denen Verletzte untergebracht waren. Notdürftig wurden sie zusammengeflickt, denn Krankenhäuser gab es keine mehr.

Die gesamte Infrastruktur war zusammengebrochen. Kein Auto fuhr mehr. Kein Schiff war in den Hafenstädte gewesen. Nichts und niemand war dort. Wie der Krieg denn finanziert wurde – das wusste Luna nicht. Doch sie sah die Verwüstungen. Sie vermutete, dass es in den anderen Länder auch so zuging.

Doch die Presse schwieg darüber. Nun – vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass viele Druckpressen schlicht weg und ergreifend nicht mehr existierten.

Zwar standen noch einige zivile Gebäude in den größeren Ländern. Auch einige Universitäten standen – sie war ja schließlich wegen Vorlesungen dort gewesen.

Aber wie wurden diese mit Energie versorgt. Was war mit den Muggles? Sie konnten das ja nicht ignorieren, größtenteils war es ja sogar ihre Gebäude, die zerstört wurden. Kein Zauberer hatte je Straßen gebaut – wofür auch?

Die Zauberer hatten sich verschanzt, sie lebten nun größtenteils in den riesigen Gebäuden vergangener Zeiten. In England war während der Herrschaft Voldemorts Hogwarts ein solches Gebäude gewesen. Die Zauberer gingen mehr oder minder ihren Berufen nach und waren nicht in der Lage etwas gegen den Krieg zu tun.

Doch die Menschen, die etwas gegen ihn tun konnten, die Politiker, denen ging es ja gut. Lebten an Orten, die geschützt waren, an Orten, an denen noch der Luxus existierte, der vor dem Krieg Standard war.

Warum lebte sie in Zeiten wie diesen? Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass England neutral war. Dass es eines der wenigen Länder war, die klug genug (oder eben zu schwach waren) um sich zu beteiligen. So konnte sie selbst ein normales Leben führen.

So normal, wie man ein Leben halt führen konnte, wenn die Welt in Trümmern lag und viele Menschen außerhalb ihres Landes nicht mal ein Dach unter dem Kopf hatten.

Der Krieg musste bald enden – oder er würde die Welt vernichten. Wie konnte dann der Wille in England aufkommen, in den Krieg zu ziehen?

Es war unverständlich für einen gesund denkenden Menschen. Und Luna dachte gesund!


	14. Eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 14: Eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung**

* * *

Sie waren in Tokio gelandet. Das Portzentrum lag direkt im Zentrum der Stadt. Sie war anders als damals, als Harry hier war. Der Lärm durch die tausenden Autos war verschwunden ebenso wie die vielen Touristen. Die Muggle hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr Erdöl zu transportieren - Pipelines waren zerstört, Transportschiffe versenkt - weshalb es nicht verwunderlich war, dass keine Autos fuhren.

Dutzende Männer standen hier, überwachten alles. Das Portzentrum war gut geschützt, niemand konnte hinaus, ohne Bestätigung der Wachen, dass es in Ordnung war, dass sie herkamen. Dass sie das Portzentrum überhaupt benutzen konnten, war nur auf Anordnung des Kaisers möglich gewesen.

Die Samurai, die Harry kannte, standen im Dienste des Kaisers, und der Kaiser tat gut daran, den Samurai ab und zu einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, denn sie waren im Moment einfach zu wichtig. Sie stellten die Führer seiner Armee dar. Manche Spezialkommandos waren nur von Samurais, und diese waren mit die besten auf der Welt.

Remus, der nichts bei sich trug als einen kleinen Rucksack aus Leder lies die Untersuchung der Sicherheitsmänner ebenso gleichgültig über sich ergehen wie Harry, den die Leute schon fast nicht wagten anzufassen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er ein Krüppel war.

Die Einreise in Japan war praktisch unmöglich gemacht, keine Möglichkeit bestand mehr zu appariere, ohne dass man sofort Soldaten auf den Fersen hatte.

Es war nicht möglich Portschlüssel zu benutzten, ohne zu sehen, wie Zauberstäbe auf einen gerichtet wurden.

Die Straßen in Tokio waren aufgerissen, Häuser zerstört. Die Metropole erglänzte im Licht der Verwüstung.

Was mussten die Muggle hier von denken? Wie konnte die Magie, angesichts der Zerstörung (die Harry tatsächlich nicht klar gewesen war), noch geheim bleiben? Mussten die Muggle nicht nach einer Erklärung suchen?

Gut, ihr Kommunikationsnetz war wohl zerstört. Ebenso wie Ressourcen, der Standard der Muggle, der vorher herrschte mit Computer, Fernsehen und Internet war nicht mehr möglich. Kunststoffe konnten nicht mehr hergestellt werden.

Zumindest nicht in dem Maße, wie sie vorher Gang und Gebe war. Vermutlich war die Zerstörung nur in den Städten so extrem.

Und Harry hatte Recht. Schon bald wanderten Remus und Harry durch das Hochland Japans – sie hatten einen Portschlüssel genehmigt bekommen, der sie in die Nähe des Dorfes brachte. Die genaue Position kannte niemand.

Die Luft, in der Stadt noch verpestet durch zerstörte Kanalisation und Trinkwasseranlage, war hier angenehm. Sie waren auf zweitausend Meter Höhe. Sie war unmerklich dünner – das bemerkte man nur, wenn man schnell von einer Höhe auf die andere reiste, wie es bei Portschlüsseln der Fall war.

Harry spürte und hörte die Rufe der Tiere, er fühlte sich befreit, die Magie hier war so anders, fast schon fremd im Gegensatz zu der Magie Englands.

Sie liefen durch dichtes Gras, leichte Steigung erschwerte die Reise nur wenig. „Was werden sie sagen, angesichts deines fehlendes Beines? Was haben sie für eine Einstellung im Bezug auf … nun-"

„Krüppel?, fragte Harry. Remus nickte verlegen. Er hatte seine übliche Klamotten an, obwohl es hier ein wenig kühler war.

Er wirkte ebenso wie Harry kein bisschen angestrengt, obwohl sie inzwischen acht Kilometer gelaufen waren.

Sie waren beide fit. Etwas was notwendig war, wenn man zu den Samurai ging. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ihre Kultur unterscheidet sich von der unseren. Ihre Werte und Normen werden dir möglicherweise fremd vorkommen. Ihnen ist der Buddhismus wichtig. Kennst du dich damit aus?"

„Alles Leben ist Leiden.", sagte Remus humorlos grinsend.

„Ganz Recht. Begründet auf Siddharta Gautama, dem ersten Mann, der zum Asket wurde. Schön, dass du, im Gegensatz zu vielen einfältigen Narren den Buddhismus nicht mit dem fetten alten Mönch verwechselt."

„Das ist Jaina, nicht?", fragte Remus neugierig.

„Richtig. Du erkennst Buddha daran, dass er dünn ist, entgegen der landläufigen Meinung keinen Schmuck trägt und verlängerte Ohrläppchen hat. Diese hat er von dem Schmuck, den Siddharta Gautama tragen musste, bevor er als Asket gelebt hatte."

„Und es ist sehr wichtig, dass ich das wisse? Oder warum erklärst du mir das?"

„Du kannst Samurai sehr leicht beleidigen, auch mit Unwissen. Der Buddha hat einen Punkt an der Stirn.", führte er seine Erklärung fort.

Remus nickte und blickte voran, sie waren gerade auf einer Ebene, überall waren Bäume, doch sie liefen noch durch eine Wiese.

„Es ist nicht mehr sehr weit weg.", Harry blickte nach links und deutete zwischen zwei Bäume: „Dort steht ein Samurai."

Remus zog überrascht die Brauen hoch, er sah nichts, irritiert beobachtete der Werwolf, der den Samurai nicht wahrgenommen hatte, der Wind war ungünstig, wie sich Harry verbeugte und eine Geste mit der Hand vollführte.

„Er wird uns ankündigen. Es sind noch drei Kilometer. Doch wir sollten auch den restlichen Weg laufen. Ohne Magie zu nutzen. Es wäre unhöflich und respektlos."

Remus nickte und lief Harry nach, der in den Wald hineinlief.

Bald kamen sie auf einen Weg, der sich von dem dichten Wald hervorhob. Bäume stand ringsum, doch Harry schien sich seines sicher, wusste wohin er musste. Am Anfang hatte Remus angezweifelt, dass Harry, ohne sich umzublicken, auf Anhieb den richtigen Weg finden würde. Doch nun war ein festgetretener, erdiger Weg unter ihren Füßen.

Die Sonne war warm, doch nicht unangenehm. Die Luft war hier im Wald feuchter, Remus gefiel es.

Nach kurzer Zeit lichtete sich der Wald, eine Mauer aus Holzstämmen wurde sichtbar. Sie liefen direkt zu einem Eingang, der von zwei Samurai in Kriegstracht flankiert wurde.

Harry blieb zwei Meter vor ihnen stehen und verbeugte sich. Die Samurai taten das selbe, und sprachen einige Worte Japanisch, die Remus nicht verstand.

Harry nickte jedoch. Konnte er Japanisch?

Was konnte er eigentlich nicht?

Nach einigen Minuten kam ein Mann angelaufen, der in einem traditionellen Gewand gekleidet war. Sein Haar wirkte glänzend, schwarz und war lang, seine Augen wirkten weise und doch freundlich. Das Gesicht war hart, und Remus wusste auf Anhieb, dieser Mann hatte vieles durchgemacht und nicht zögern würde, was auch immer er tun müsste.

Der Mann ließ sich nichts anmerken, als er, und das ohne es zu verdecken, auf Harrys Stumpf sah.

Harry wechselte die Sprache, es war die Sprache der Magie, Remus konnte sie zwar, doch sie war äußerst mühselig. „Darf ich dir einen Freund vorstellen? Remus Lupin. Remus, das ist Itsumuto, direkter Nachfahre von Idujima."

Remus verbeugte sich unsicher, sein Blick wirkte verloren. Doch Istumuto lächelte und sprach in nicht akzentfreien Englisch: „Es ist mir eine Freude einen Freund eines guten Freundes kennen zu lernen. Seien Sie in unserem Dorf willkommen."

Mit einer herzlichen Geste seines Armes trat Itsumuto beiseite und öffnete den schmalen Eingang zwischen den Palisaden für die Gäste.

Der Werwolf zog ungläubig die Luft ein. Etwas so... perfektes und elegantes hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Der Weg, auf dem er gerade stand, zeigte direkt zu einem riesigen Tempel in gut 150 Meter Entfernung. An den Wegrand waren Hütten gebaut, sie waren klein, doch sie gefielen Remus.

Remus hörte das Klopfen eines Hammers, das Sprühen von Funken, er hörte lachende Kinder und arbeitende Frauen. Atemlos betrachtete er den Bach, der quer durch das Dorf führte. Beeindruckt war er von dem Schmieden eines Schwertes. Ein alter Mann arbeitete nicht weit entfernt an dem Falten von Metall.

Istumuto, dessen Gesicht vollkommen frei war, keine Sorgenfalte stand auf seiner Stirn, lächelte. Es irritierte Remus. Ein Krieger, wie Istumuto offensichtlich einer war würde niemals so lächeln können oder? Zuviel Leid erfuhr jeder Krieger, als dass er noch so ehrlich lächeln konnte.

Er führte sie durch das Dorf bis hin zu dem Tempel. Zwischen durch verbeugte sich jeder, den sie trafen. Es waren meist Frauen und Kinder oder alte Männer.

Der Tempel war flach gebaut und mit goldener Farbe bemalt. Er glänzte in der selben Farbe wie das Abendlicht der Sonne. Vor dem Tempel war ein riesiger, runder Platz der umgeben von Bäumen war, die, wie überall im Dorf, der Natur überlassen worden war. Kein Schnitt wurde getan um die Äste, die über den Platz ragten zu trennen.

Es gefiel Remus, es war eine Stille hier, natürlich waren Geräusche da - das Treiben der Menschen blieb nie ohne Geräusche.

Auf dem Platz waren einige Männer, die meditierten. Hinter dem Platz war eine Wiese, auf der Männer mit Stöcken auf einander schlugen.

Die Präzision, mit der sie sich bewegten beeindruckte Remus. Ein junger Mann zielte gerade mit einem Bogen auf ein Ziel. Anmutig zog er den Arm mit dem Pfeil zurück und ließ den Pfeil los.

Der Gang der Samurai war aufrecht, die Kleidung gewöhnungsbedürftig und die Atmosphäre, trotz dessen, dass sie ein Volk des Krieges waren, friedlich.

Istumuto deutete auf den Boden. Gemächlich ließ er sich nieder. Harry und Remus taten es ihm gleich. Reis wurde gebracht, der getränkt mit einer Soße und einigen Fleischstückchen war.

Es war scharf, doch nicht unangenehm. Während des Essen schwiegen sowohl Istumuto als auch Harry, weshalb es Remus für angebracht hielt ebenfalls zu schweigen, obwohl er Fragen hatte.

Erst als Istumuto aufstand und sie alle zusammen zu dem Bach gingen, um ihr Geschirr zu spülen, brach Remus das Schweigen: „Warum benutzt Ihr so wenig Magie? Ich habe überhaupt keine gesehen. Ich meine, warum waschen wir das Geschirr per Hand?", sagte er neugierig. In der Wildnis benutzte er selbst auch kaum Magie; Geschirrwaschen stellte aber eine solch leidige Tätigkeit dar, dass er oftmals seine Magie benutzte um das Geschirr zu säubern.

Istumuto ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. Er war kein Mann, der es eilig hatte. Remus hatte es schon während des Essens mitbekommen.

Er wusch sorgsam seine Schüssel und blickte dann Remus direkt in die Augen: „Die Arbeit durch unsere eigenen Hände ist der Grund für unsere Stärke."

Was für eine Antwort. Remus schwieg und dachte nach. Die Antwort sagte viel mehr aus, als er gefragt hatte. Dieser Mann war nicht nur Krieger. Nein – er hatte eine Ausstrahlung und einen Umgang der unbeschreiblich war.

Er war ein Anführer.

„Die meisten Magier nutzen ihre Magie für alles, was sie tun, und vergessen so ihre Wurzeln. Wir tun dies nicht. Unsere Magie beschränkt sich auf den Kampf. Wir waschen unsere Wäsche mit Wasser, das die Natur uns gibt, wir bauen unser Essen an, wie es die Natur will und wir kehren mit dem Besen unser Heim um ihm zu zeigen, dass wir dankbar sind."

„Dankbar wofür?"

„Dankbar für alles, was es uns bietet."

Remus nickte und blickte zu Harry. Dieser war ruhiger geworden. Sein ganzes Wesen schien sich dem Ort angepasst zu haben. Harry war in jedem Augenblick konzentriert und ruhig, doch hier... hier war er anders.

Der Werwolf spürte, was es war. Der Sohn seines besten Freundes fühlte sich einfach nur wohl hier. Ein Gefühl, das Remus vollkommen teilte.

„Kommt. Wir gehen ein wenig trainieren.", Istumutos tiefe Stimme durchbrach die Stille.

„Die Magie der Samurai unterscheidet sich von deiner, Remus. Du wirst von ihnen lernen. Es ist eine große Ehre, dass sie dir das gewähren."

Remus blickte auf, wenn er es recht bedachte stimmte das. Die Samurai waren so misstrauisch, sie müssten eigentlich erwarten, dass er sie verraten würde, sobald er könnte. Und doch trainierten sie mit ihm...

Istumuto erwiderte die Verbeugung, die Remus schließlich vollführte: „Du lernst nicht nur von uns Remus, dadurch, dass du hier bist, lernen wir von dir."

„Sei vorsichtig, Remus. Diese Samurai sind Krieger. Erwarte nicht, dass sie zimperlich mit dir umgehen werden. Auch im Training nicht!", sagte Harry ohne Remus anzuschaun. Stattdessen blickte er sehnsüchtig zu dem Feld auf dem die Männer trainierten.

Die drei liefen langsam dort hin. Sobald sie da waren hörte Remus kurze japanische Wörter, die aus Istumutos Mund kamen. Sie klangen wie Befehle. Kurz darauf stellten sich alle Samurai gegenüber. Insgesamt waren es 27 außer Istumuto.

„Remus, schau dir den ersten Kampf an – du wirst danach trainieren.", sagte der alte Mann leise.

Remus nickte und stellte sich neben dem Stammesführer. Harry gesellte sich zu einem Samurai, der sich ebenso wie er verbeugte.

Erst jetzt wurde sich Remus der Ähnlichkeit bewusst, die zwischen Harry und den Samurai bestand. Natürlich hatten sie unterschiedliche Gesichter. Aber das Auftreten, alle Samurai standen wie Harry aufrecht. Alle hatten mit einem speziellen Knoten ihr Haar zusammengebunden. Wie Harry.

Jeder hatte schwarze Haare. Remus wusste, in Asien galt es als Zeichen von Impotenz, wenn man ergrautes Haar hatte. So wie er...

Durch einen zischenden Laut, der wie 'hatschi' klang, schreckte Remus aus seinen Gedanken. Die Samurai fingen an zu kämpfen.

Es war beeindruckend. Remus Gefühl für Magie war gewiss nicht so wie Harrys, doch er spürte wie fremdartig die Magie war, die gewirkt wurde.

Harry schob gerade ein Strahl beiseite, und lenkte ihn geschickt auf seinen Gegner. Dieser duckte sich und drehte sich nach links. Ein hitziges Gefecht entstand. Bunte Farben stoben hervor, als der Samurai seinen Stab drehte und dabei einige Worte murmelte. Doch Harry wich dem Fluch geschickt aus.

Minutenlang wurde Magie ausgetauscht, das Gefühl der fremden Magie verstärkte sich, als Harry auch Magie einsetzte die alles war, aber nicht 'englisch'.

Dann traf den Samurai ein Strahl aus Magie und er wurde drei Meter nach hinten geschoben, wo er bewusstlos auf den Boden auftraf.

Harry half dem Mann auf, verbeugte sich und wartete zusammen mit seinem Gegner darauf, dass die anderen Kämpfe zuende gingen.

„Er ist beeindruckend. Der Mann, den er geschlagen hat, ist mein Sohn, Itsumi, und er wird das Dorf führen, wenn ich mal nicht bin. Itsumi wurde seit drei Jahren von keinem außer mir geschlagen. Aber Harry hat nicht alles gezeigt nehme ich an...", sagte Istumuto.

Mit einem Schritt ging Istumuto in die Richtung des Platzes. Sofort wurden alle Kämpfe beendet. Alle wichen einige Meter nach hinten und bildeten einen Kreis um ihren Führer.

Harry stand in der Mitte mit Istumi, der verwirrt zu seinem Vater sah.

„Gestattest du mir einen Kampf, Harry?", fragte Istumuto in Englisch mit japanischen Akzent.

Harry lächelte und nickte.

„Ein richtiger Kampf. Mit allen Waffen. Keine tödliche Magie.", sagte Istumuto während er seinen Stab aus einem Holster nahm.

In der Rechten hielt er ein Holzschwert. „Halte dich nicht zurück, Harry. Ich werde es auch nicht tun. Istumi, zähl für uns!"

Harry blickte dem alten Mann direkt in die Augen. Noch nie hatte er ihn kämpfen sehen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Gegner – er kannte Harrys Stil. Glaubte es zumindest...

Harry verfügte über mehrere Möglichkeiten zu kämpfen. Natürlich hatte er unterschiedliche Stärken. Afrikanische Zauber beispielsweise. Harry hatte ein Gespür für diese entwickelt, die praktisch allen Zauberern außerhalb von Afrika eben fehlten. Afrikanische Magie war gefährlich. Machtvoll.

Durch seine extremen Reserven was Magie angeht war er in der Lage solch starke Magie zu wirken. Er hatte die Möglichkeit auf ein riesiges Repertoire an Zaubern zuzurückzugreifen. Die Samurai konnten jedoch noch ihre eigenen Magie. Sie waren einfach zu wenig außerhalb des Dorfes.

Seine größte Schwäche in diesem Kampf waren natürlich die physischen Waffen. Harry ließ sich auf keine Illusion ein. Er hatte im Schwertkampf keine Chance. Gegen keinen der hier anwesenden. Natürlich konnte er mit dem Schwert umgehen. Aber gewiss nicht auf dem Niveau. Und in der Hand eines Samurai war jeder Stock eine todbringende Waffe...

Inzwischen hatte der Sohn von Istumuto das Startzeichen gegeben. Harry spürte den starken Willen seines Gegners. Der Geist fühlte sich fremdartig an. Ohne Legilimens bewusst benutzt zu haben spürte Harry seinen Gegenüber.

Er schloss die Augen. Manche hätten das als Niederlage empfunden, wenn er das 'Duell der Augen' verloren hätte. Es war ganz natürlich, es war eine Geste der Unterwerfung. Doch Harry unterwarf sich nicht. Sein Gegner wusste es. Harry nahm Kontakt zu der Magie auf, die in diesem Dorf war.

Sie war fremdartig, trotzdessen, dass Harry sie kannte war sie ihm nicht vertraut. Auf sie konnte er nicht hoffen. Sich mit Magie vom Boden vertraut zu machen kostete länger als nur ein paar Minuten.

Er öffnete die Augen, verbeugte sich. Sein Gegenüber tat es ihm gleich. Dann begann es.

Sein Gegner bewegte sich schnell. Verdammt schnell. Harry hatte noch nicht einen Zauber gesprochen da war Istumuto schon da; das Schwert zum Schlag erhoben. Der Schwarzhaarige wich im letzten Moment zurück. Erschrocken wich er zurück. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Doch sofort war er wieder in Bedrängnis, als ein Zauber auf ihn zukam.

Harry drehte sich im Kreis, wirkte Magie, die den Angriff blockte. Doch nicht den physischen des Schwertes... Drei Zentimeter vor seinen Kopf hielt das Holz-Schwert an, gestoppt durch einen Magiestrahl, die blendend hell ein Meter aus Harrys Stab kam. Star Wars hatte ihn auf die Idee gebracht.

Sein Gegenüber riss die Augen auf als er plötzlich Magie spürte. Sie waren nur einen halben Meter entfernt, keine Chance auf einen Block. Der Stoßzauber aus Harrys Hand warf den Mann zwei Meter nach hinten.

Harry lächelte, das würde viel amüsanter werden als er gedacht hatte. Der Anführer war ein Gegner, der ihm würdig war. Das erste Mal seit langem war er sich nicht sicher, dass er gewinnen würde... eine neue Erfahrung.

* * *

Remus hatte die Luft angehalten. Jetzt wich sie laut und zischend aus seinem Mund. Harry stand gut 10 Meter vor ihm. Aufrecht, stolz, schwebend. Das beeindruckenste aber war dieses Lichtschwert. Er hatte damals, vor Jahren mit Sirius Star Wars gesehen. Das hier hatte ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Skywalker.

Harry hielt seinen Stab schräg vor seinem Körper. Auch sein Gegner wirkte beeindruckend. Dieser stand schon wieder und wirkte Magie. Dieses Duell war beeindruckend...

* * *

Der Professor wich zurück. Diese Magie konnte er nicht blocken. Sein Stab blockte das Holz. Es war pure Magie, die er da wirken ließ. Anstrengende Magie.

Mit einem Wisch seiner Hand wirbelte er herum und holte mit seinen Stab zum Schlag aus, mit dem er noch immer die Magie wirken ließ.

Ein Zischen ertönte als die Magie auf den Holzstab traf. Er hielt. Istumuto musste Magie auf den Stab gewirkt haben.

Minutenlang wirbelten die zwei herum. Immer wieder traf Magie auf Holz. Japanische Magie wurde vom der Magie aus Harrys Strahl aufgesogen.

Plötzlich tat sich die Erde auf und Istumuto fiel hinein, hielt sich jedoch an Harrys Bein fest. Innerhalb von Bruchteilen von Sekunden hatte Istumuto Harry auf den Boden geschmissen, zwei Meter von dem Loch entfernt und hatte Harry das Bein gebrochen.

Istumto schmiss sich auf ihn, ohne dass Harry wusste was passierte, oder etwas dagegen hätte tun können; in seiner Hand hatte der Japaner den Stabarm von Harry ergriffen. Mit einer Drehung ließ er Harry sich auf den Rücken drehen. Gezwungen durch den Schmerz der auftrat wegen des Hebels.

Der Stab wand sich aus Harrys Hand bevor er wusste, was geschah. Ein Zischen, dass von Magie zeugte und es wurde schwarz.

–

„Beeindruckend.", waren die ersten Worte, als Harry aufwachte und in das Gesicht von Istumuto blickte. Sein Bein war gerichtet und der Knochenbruch geheilt worden. Er lag auf dem Feld, zwischen Gräsern im Schatten eines großen Baumes.

Istumuto lächelte: „Deine Magie mag stärker sein als meine. Doch du hast keine Chance gegen einen Samurai wenn er erst mal auf Armlänge ist."

„Offenbar.", sagte Harry. Sein Gesicht wirkte nachdenklich. „Danke für diese Lektion!"

Seine Stimme und sein Ausdruck waren ganz klar freundlich gesonnen und dankbar. Remus blickte zu den beiden. Was waren das für Ausnahmemagier? Er war sich sicher, dass auch Istumuto magisch nicht auf einem geringen Level war.

„Nun denn. Willst du mir das beibringen? Als Gegenleistung kann ich dir etwas zeigen, was auch immer du willst. Ich bin sicher, es gibt eine Menge, dass ich kann und du nicht.", meinte Harry.

Das mochte bei jedem anderen arrogant klingen. Aber Harry schaffte es, es freundlich klingen zu lassen. Es war ein Angebot, dass er vermutlich nicht vielen machte.

Istumuto nickte: „Sehr gerne."

Harry blickte zu Remus, nachdem Istumuto gegangen war: "Hier macht man viele neue Erfahrungen, wie ich versprochen habe. Und wenn es nur darum geht in einem fairen Duell geschlagen zu werden."


	15. Unmoralische, lukrative Geschäfte

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 15: Unmoralische, lukrative Geschäfte**

* * *

In der Tat waren die Tage bei den Samurai sehr lehrreich und äußerst interessant. Remus fühlte sich hier wohl, die allgemeine friedliche Atmosphäre, die sich so unterschied von der Zivilisation hatte etwas beruhigendes. Sicherlich, während seiner Zeit außerhalb Englands hatte er ähnliches gespürt, doch hier war er noch immer in einer Gesellschaft. Mehrere Leute, die mit der Natur im Einklang lebten ohne zerstören zu wollen.

Ihm wurden einfache Zauber gezeigt, meist Angriffszauber, die ihm sehr fremd waren. Im Gegenzug lehrte er ihnen einige Kenntnisse der westlichen Welt. Sein Spezialgebiet waren die Dunklen Künste und die Verteidigung. Vor allem Geschöpfe kannte er, die vielen verborgen blieben. Natürlich hatte Harry ähnliches Wissen, wer weiß wo er alles war, doch Remus hatte größeres Talent etwas verständlich nahe zu bringen.

Harry war ein Genie, Remus war nicht dumm, im Gegenteil, er war einer der klügsten Köpfe seines Jahrgangs gewesen, aber Harry... Harry hatte ein magisches Verständnis, dass es für ihn eigentlich unmöglich machte zu lehren. Er verstand die Magie ganz anders als andere, weshalb er seine Eindrücke mit niemanden teilen konnte, der nicht ähnlich mit der Magie lebte wie er.

Gewiss hatte Harry inzwischen gelernt Wissen auch für einfache Menschen zugänglich zu machen; was blieb ihm anderes übrig, wenn er in Hogwarts Lehrer war?

Er konnte gut über Geschöpfe reden, konnte erklären, wie man etwas bekämpfte, mit welchen Zaubern, wovor man aufpassen musste. Aber Magie zu erklären? Einen Zauber verständlich zu erklären? Nein, das war nicht Harrys Stärke.

Er dachte anders, und Remus glaubte der Sohn seines Freundes fühlte sich auch ab und zu unverstanden, weil er eben soviel mächtiger war als die meisten.

Dumbledore hatte ähnliche Probleme gehabt. Ja. Albus war ähnlich gut gewesen wie Harry, zwar beherrschte Harry so ziemlich jeden ihm bekannten Zauber, aber Albus hatte ein Verständnis für Verwandlung gehabt, dass Harrys weit überstieg.

Wobei es schwer war so etwas zu beurteilen. Albus hatte einfach gezaubert, wie Harry. Aber Albus hatte in seinem Gebiet mehr Eleganz, ebenso wie Harry mehr Eleganz als Albus zeigte, wenn es um Angriffszauber ging.

Auch Albus war es nicht leicht gefallen Verwandlung zu lehren, da es ihm einfach leichter fiel als allen anderen.

Die Probleme der Mächtigen. Wie gut, dass es ihm nicht so ging, dachte sich Remus während er der untergehenden Sonne entgegensah.

Sie glänzte rötlich und es verschlug ihm schlichtweg den Atem. Viele Zauberer vergaßen durch die Wunder, die sie per Magie vollbrachten, die Wunder der Natur, die nun mal schlicht weg und ergreifend größer waren, schöner, ästhetischer.

Der Bach plätscherte leise vor sich hin, er nickte freundlich dem Mann zu, der langsam den Weg entlangschritt. Hier war jeder freundlich, was zu der Atmosphäre beitrug.

Er atmete langsam ein und aus. Morgen würden sie abreisen. Er würde das Dorf vermissen – keine Frage.

* * *

Diese Kriegstreiber trieben sie noch in den Wahnsinn! Verdammt noch mal! Schon wieder einer tot. Erst gestern hatte sie ihn gefangen. Heute war er tot.

Ginny lief in ihrem Büro Kreise, Wut baute sich in ihr auf. Inzwischen hatten sie 8 Kriegstreiber gefangen und alle waren gestorben. Dabei hatten sie drei ausgebildete Auroren, davon einen Major, und zwei Rekruten verloren.

Was war hier verdammt noch mal los? Sie mussten sie erwischen, koste es was es wolle. Sie konnten doch nicht wirklich wollen, dass England in den Krieg zog, oder? Das Land war schon zerstört auch ohne Krieg. Doch die Menschen vergaßen schnell die schlimmen Zeiten unter Voldemort. Ginny schnbaute. Irgendwas musste sie tun.

Mit harschen Schritten lief sie aus ihrem Büro, ein Rekrut wich hastig auf Seite. In Eiltempo ging sie zu den Aufzügen und stieg hinein. Zwei Zauberer machten ihr Platz als sie den grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sahen.

Sie verurteilte die Langsamkeit der Aufzüge. Hörte ein beiläufiges Gespräch über die Quidditch-Saison, außerdem die außergewöhnlich guten Ofenkartoffeln einer Mrs Meina.

Die Aufzugtüre öffneten sich. Ginny eilte hinaus. Mit einem Schwung ihres Stabes öffnete sich die Tür zur Mysteriumsabteilung. Einige Minuten später war sie vor dem Schreibtisch ihrer besten Freundin.

„Luna", fauchte Ginny. Die blonde Frau sah auf, sie hatte eine Locke ihres goldenen Haares um ihren Finger gewickelt und hatte die andere Hand auf ein Buch gelegt.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Ich brauche dich! Dauernd sterben diese Kriegstreiber, und wir haben keine Chance etwas rauszufinden."

„Ich bin dir da keine große Hilfe, ich habe bereits versucht herauszufinden, warum diese Leute sterben, aber ich weiß es nicht. Es ist Magie, die ich nicht kenne. Ich hab sie gespürt, ja, aber sie hat sich zu schnell aufgelöst. Wenn du mir noch zwei, drei Leute bringst, und uns sofort Bescheid sagst, können wir dir vielleicht helfen."

Die rothaarige atmete laut aus: „Es ist verdammt schwer die lebend zu erwischen, ich hab schon einige hässliche Flüche abbekommen durch diese Leute."

„Vielleicht solltest du Harry fragen? Er kann sie womöglich fangen und eine Antwort finden."

„Er ist in Japan.", antwortete Ginny mürrisch. Ihr Gesicht wirtke angespannt. Dann wurde es entschlossen: „Und ich werde es auch ohne ihn herausfinden! Das verspreche ich dir."

Sie drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes in ihre Bürozelle.

Dort ließ sie sich achtlos in den gepolsterten Stuhl fallen und schoss beiläufig einen Privatzauber auf ihre Tür. Nur im Notfall würde sie jetzt jemand stören.

Langsam atmete sie aus, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Disziplin, Geduld und Ehrgeiz, das waren die drei Tugenden, die sie von Moody lernen hatte müssen. Viel hatte sie von ihrem alten Mentor gelernt. Was hätte er getan?

Er hätte ewig auf Personen eingeredet, hätte versucht herauszufinden, wer dahinter steckte. Er hätte sich an der Sache so verbissen, bis er etwas fand. Etwas, mit dem er arbeiten konnte.

Doch das tat Ginny auch, sie arbeitete schon lange an dieser Sache, hatte kurzzeitige Fortschritte erzielt, hatte Männer und Frauen, die den Kriegstreibern angehören, gefangen und versucht etwas aus ihnen herauszuholen. Gewöhnliche Verhörmethoden funktionierten nicht, Legilimentik (durch einen Unsäglichen) war ergebnislos gewesen, Folter oder Veritaserum nicht gestattet gewesen. Denn dieses benötigte eine zwei-Drittel Mehrheit des Zaubergamots.

Was würde Moody machen? Was hätte er gemacht?

Ginny atmete einmal tief ein. Mit einem Wisch ihres Stabes hatte sie Tinte und Pergament vor sich liegen. Moody hätte, wenn Verhöre, die zu seinem Vorlieben gehörten, nichts gebracht hätten, versucht zu erfahren, wer dahinter steckte. Und wenn das nicht durch Verhöre gelang (denn eigentlich war es das, was eigentlich gewusst werden wollte), dann würde er sich überlegen, wer von so etwas Vorteile hätte.

Wer wollte, dass England in den Krieg zog? Die früheren Verbündeten Englands? In der Hoffnung, dass sie Amerika und seine Mitstreiter bezwingen könnten, mit Englands Hilfe? Wohl kaum. Russland wusste, dass England keine Armee hatte, die verwendet werden konnte. Auch hatten sie keine finanziellen Mittel oder herausragende Duellanten, die den Unterschied machen würden.

Sie stockte. Harry? Nun Harry war herausranged. Er war wohl der beste Duellant, den sie kannte. Himmel, er war vermutlich so gut wie Dumbledore. Wobei... Dumbledore war vermutlich besser.

Aber Harry hat Voldemort erledigt, dachte sie. Aber nicht im Duell. Er hat sich verwandelt. In dieses 'Tier'.

Nein. Dumbledore war besser gewesen. Aber Harry war trotzdem gut genug, um im Krieg einen Vorteil für die eine Seite zu erlangen. Natürlich konnte er nicht allein den Krieg gewinnen, aber die Moral würde auf der einen Seite steigen, und auf der anderen Seite sinken. Es war unglaublich was der Kopf alles entschied.

Das war eine Möglichkeit. Ginny nickte und schrieb einige Worte auf das Pergamentstück.

Was gab es noch für Möglichkeiten. Es war nicht produktiv, sich nur auf eine Theorie zu stützen. Sie würde erst überlegen, dann abwägen und sich dann festlegen.

Wem nützte der Krieg? Wer könnte Interesse haben, dass England am Krieg teilnimmt? Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. Desass. So hatte doch Harry diesen Orden genannt. Diese geheime Organisation, die den Krieg überhaupt erst heraufbeschworen hat. Möglicherweise hat auch sie Interesse daran, dass England teilnimmt.

Die großen Gewinner an solchen Kreigen waren die Hersteller von Waffen! Diejenigen, die magische Energie sammelten und in speziellen Gefäßen zu Bomben formten. Ein lukratives Geschäft.

Auf einmal fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von die Augen. Malfoy! Er konnte seine Waffen nicht verkaufen. Aufgrund des Krieges konnte er keine Lieferungen an andere Länder schicken, die im Krieg waren.

Weil England neutral war! Es bestand die Gefahr, dass England in den Krieg gezogen werden würde, wenn Lieferungen aus England eine Seite des Krieges bevorzugte.

Merlin, dieses Arschloch! Dieser unmoralische, rassistische Sohn einer Hündin!

Sie würde sich ihn vorknöpfen. Jetzt. Sie brauchte Beweise. Und dann würde sie ihn vor Gericht ziehen. Sie würde ihn kriegen. Endlich!

Mit einem Schwung ihres Stabes brach sie den Zauber, der auf ihrer Zelle lag und lief aus der Zentrale. Sie grüßte einige Rekruten zurück. _Verdammt!_ Morgen müsse sie wieder ein Training abhalten.

Sie wirkte entschlossen, ein Teil der Wut lag noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht; verzerrte ihre feinen Züge. Die Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich verzogen, die Augen zusammengezogen, als hätte sie Krämpfe.

Mit eiligen Schritten lief sie in Richtung Apparierräume.

Ein kleines Ploppen ertönte als sie verschwand. Eigentlich müsste sie sich bei Malfoy anmelden. Aber Harry war gut mit ihm befreundet, er war häufig Gast hier, ab und zu war sie dabei gewesen, des Anstands wegen. Doch der gleiche Anstand würde Harry dazu bringen, sich vorher anzumelden. Harry war in gewisser Weise genauso 'snobig' geworden wie Malfoy. Natürlich nicht so extrem, aber es hatte sich nicht zum besseren gewandelt.

Sie stand vor einem großen Anwesen, so ehrfürchtig wie eh und je. Doch die Major-Aurorin hatte keine Interesse an der großartigen Architektur oder der anmutigen Schönheit des Manors und der Landschaft.

Sie hatte nur den Gedanken Malfoy zu kriegen! Vor dem großen Tor, groß genug für Kutschen blieb sie stehen; sie zog an der Schnur, die zu einer riesigen Glocke führte, oben im Turm.

Natürlich musste sie nicht viel Kraft aufwenden, es war Magie. Es führte nur zu viel Eindruck. Ein lautes Läuten, wie bei einer Kirche war das Resultat. Ein Hauself erschien vor dem Tor.

Er verbeugte sich und fragte, womit er dienen könne. Geschäftmäßig ersuchte sie ein Gespräch mit Herrn Lucius Malfoy.

Der Hauself watschelte davon und bat sie mit. Sie lief langsam hinter ihm her und bereite sich auf das Gespräch vor. Jeder andere würde warten müssen, doch Ginny war nicht jemand gewöhnliches. Sie war Aurorin. Sie war Major Aurorin.

Okay, das war für Malfoy kein Grund sie gleich einzulassen. Grund, dass sie eingelassen wurde, war, dass sie mit Harry verheiratet war. Machen wir uns nichts vor, sagte sich Ginny. Sie selbst hatte in Malfoys Augen nichts erreicht, Harry verdankte sie den schnellen Einlass. Hätte sie vielleicht vorher mit ihm sprechen sollen? Doch jetzt war es zu spät, sie stand in der Eingangshalle des Manors.

Der Hauself öffnete eine Tür zur linken und bat sie, sich zu setzen.

Es war ein riesiges Zimmer, eine Couch und einige Sessel standen an dem eine Ende, mit hübschen passenden Tisch. Portraits hingen an der Wand. Vitrinen waren im Raum verteilt, zeugten von besonderen Leistungen der Malfoy Familie.

Ein riesiger Stammbaum war an der Wandseite, die von Portraits freigelassen war, zu sehen. Beeindruckend sah er aus, keine Frage. Er ragte vier, vielleicht fünf Meter in die Höhe.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel und wartete.

Tee wurde gebracht und sie trank einige Schlucke. Wenige Minuten später erschien Lucius Malfoy in dem Raum. Strahlend lächelnd, wie immer, mit pikfeiner Kleidung. Das Haar ließ er offen, wie immer, fein gekämmt.

„Mrs Potter, sehr erfreut Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen." Er nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr mit einer Verbeugung einen galanten Handkuss.

Die beiden setzten sich auf zwei Sessel. Lucius fragte, ob sie eine angenehme Reise gehabt habe, wie es ihr ginge.

Wie immer schaffte er es perfekt einen Smalltalk zu führen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er herauszufinden, was der wahre Grund ihres Besuches war. Lucius Malfoy war zweifellos eine beeindruckende Person. Auch wenn er ein Bastard war; das musste man ihm eingestehen.

Eigentlich konnte er ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse sein. Sie konnte Harry teilweise verstehen. Aber Ginny wusste, ebenso wie Harry, dass Lucius ein guter Schauspieler war, und es schwer war zu entscheiden, was echt und was falsch war.

Harry mochte vielleicht dieses Spiel. Ginny nicht. Sie mochte ein Spiel mit offenen Karten. Zeit ihre auf den Tisch zu legen. Zehn Minuten war sie schon hier, und noch kein offenes Wort war gefallen.

„Nun Mister Malfoy, Sie fragen sich sicherlich, warum ich hier bin."

Sofort wandelte sich der Mann. Natürlich nicht sehr offensichtlich. Aber die rothaarige Frau war darauf geschult so etwas zu bemerken. Es war nicht viel, vielleicht wurden die Augen ein wenig aufmerksamer, die Haltung änderte sich nicht wirklich, wenn doch wurde sie noch aufrechter, noch strammer. Sie nahm nicht bewusst wahr, dass er ihr jetzt wirklich zuhören würde. Sie nahm es intuitiv war.

„Ich habe mir eben Gedanken über die Kriegstreiber gemacht.", fing sie an.

„Gedanken?", fragte er interessiert, zog die linke Braue hoch, während er beiläufig einen Schluck Tee zu sich nahm.

Sie schelte sich. Gedanken klang so, als hätte sie keine Beweise. Gut, die hatte sie auch nicht, aber sie hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, ihn das wissen zu lassen.

„Anfangs waren es Gedanken. Schlußendlich wurde es mehr.", sie lächelte zuckersüß. Sie brauchte Beweise. Doch erst mal genügte ein Hinweis, etwas mit dem sie arbeiten konnte.

„Bitte, fahren Sie fort. Ich bin gespannt, was für Fortschritte Sie erzielt haben."

„Wissen Sie, ich habe mir überlegt, wer Interesse daran haben könnte, dass England in den Krieg zieht. Wer könnte davon profitieren? Wer würde sein eigenes Mutterland in den Krieg führen um etwas zu erhalten?"

„Also wissen Sie inzwischen, dass es Engländer sind?"

„Ja."

„Wissen Sie näheres?"

„Krieg ist wohl das lukrativste Geschäft, dass man sich vorstellen kann. Durch magische Waffen wird die Wirtschaft angekurbelt. Oder die eigene Tasche mit Galleonen gefüllt. Das Problem ist, dass kaum jemand wagen würde öffentlich zu einem Krieg auszurufen. Niemand, der auf seinen Ruf achten muss. Stimmen Sie mir da nicht zu?"

Lucius ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch Ginny wusste, er war es, nachdem er die nächsten Worte gesagt hatte: „Ja. Das wäre wirklich unklug für jeden, der sich in der Gesellschaft noch sehen lassen will. Haben Sie einen Verdächtigen?"

„Ich denke wir können beide mit offenen Karten sprechen, oder Mister Malfoy?"

„Sie verdächtigen mich?", er klang entrüstet. Oh dieser Mann verstand es seine Stimme einzusetzen. Nicht umsonst war er wohl _der_ Politiker dieser Zeit.

Ginny blickte ihm in die Augen. Minutenlang. Schließlich sagte sie: „Ich weiß ja, dass Sie unmoralisch sind. Ich weiß auch, was Sie im Dienste Voldemorts getan haben. Ich weiß, was für ein Mensch Sie sind. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Harry mit Ihnen zu tun haben kann. Und ich bin gespannt, was er dazu sagt, wenn er es von mir erfährt. Sie auch?", ihre Stimme klang wild.

„Wenn er was erfährt?", fragte Lucius unbeeindruckt.

Hier würde sie nichts kriegen. Kein Hinweis, keinen Beweis, der in einem Gerichtsverfahren zu verwerten war. Malfoy war schuldig, dass sah sie ihm an. Aber sie hatte keinen Beweis. Verdammt.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend, Mister Malfoy. Ich hoffe, Sie können noch in den Spiegel schauen. Ich ertrage Ihre Gesellschaft nicht wirklich."

„Sie sind Gast, nicht ich. Es steht Ihnen frei zu gehen. Doch bitte ich darum, Ihre Äußerungen über meine Person, wenn Sie so unhöflich sind, wie eben jene, in meinen Haus zu unterlassen."

Ginny wurde wütend, das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Das er so unbeteiligt noch reden konnte. Sie wollte Antworten! „Gibt es einen Grund dafür? Warum? Sie brauchen doch das Gold nicht wirklich. Sie sind vermutlich der reichste Mann Englands. Warum wollen Sie mehr?"

„Meinen Sie, ich brauche das Geld für mich? Sie können mir vieles vorwerfen, und hätten mit vielem auch Recht, aber ich habe eine ganze Menge Gold in dieses Land investiert. Wissen Sie wie teuer es ist Hogwarts zu bezahlen? Haben Sie eine Ahnung was es kostet Zauberer geheim zu halten? Kennen Sie die Höhen der Subventionen, die notwendig sind, damit die Magie nicht vergessen wird?

Unsere Kessel zum Beispiel; sie sind schlecht. Es ist billiger sie aus dem Ausland zu kaufen, und gleichzeitig sind sie meistens besser. Aber wir müssen die Kessel-Wirtschaft subventionieren, damit das Wissen nicht verloren geht. Damit es neue Hersteller in England gibt, die möglicherweise mal etwas an den Kesseln verbessern können. Wir müssen subventionieren um irgendwann wieder autark zu werden!

Unsere Kosten überschlagen sich. Die Regierung ist schon lange bankrott. Ständig müssten neue Schulden gemacht werden. Bei Leuten wie mir. Doch ich bin auch Patriot."

„Ja, ich bin Patriot", sagte Lucius: „Und als Patriot spende ich Gelder. Viele Gelder. Mehr Geld, als Sie in Ihrem Leben verdienen werden. Ebenso wie Ihr Mann! Wir finanzieren dieses Land, ohne dass Sie es wissen. Wir verlangen das Geld nicht zurück. Wir verlangen dafür aber, dass das Land aufgebaut wird. Dass es irgendwann in der Lage schwarze Zahlen zu schreiben. Die Steuern zu erhöhen wäre in der jetzigen Situation fatal. Sie sind so hoch wie noch nie zuvor. Höhere Steuersätze können wir dem Volk nicht abverlangen!"

Seine Stimme war immer leidenschaftlicher geworden bis sie irgendwann so beeindruckend überzeugend war, dass es für Ginny schwer war noch zuzuhören ohne sich umgarnen zu lassen.

„Deshalb, und nur deshalb müssen Geschäfte getan werden die lukrativ sind! Lukrativ, aber unmoralisch. Die meisten lukrativen Geschäfte sind unmoralisch. Aber daran kann ich nichts ändern. Wir brauchen das Geld. Ebenso wie wir Leute wie Harry brauchen. Außergewöhnliche Zauberer, die in der Lage sind Kindern etwas beizubringen, dass sie konkurrenzfähig macht. Harry unterrichtet viel mehr als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und magische Theorie. Aber offensichtlich ist das Ihnen nicht klar, oder?"

Ginny stockte. Sie wusste, dass Lucius gut im Reden war, doch so leidenschaftlich und gleichzeitig so überzeugend hatte sie ihn noch nie sprechen hören.

„Harry ist ein Vorbild für die Kinder. Sie möchten so sein wie er. Die Disziplin in Hogwarts ist seit Harrys Antritt zum Professor stetig gestiegen. Und wir benötigen Disziplin um in der internationalen, globalisierten Welt zu überleben. Unser System hat Jahrzehnte lang gelitten durch den dunklen Lord und korrupte Regierungen. Wir bieten dem Land etwas. Wir bieten dem Land das, was es benötigt. Doch unser Geld ist auch begrenzt. Natürlich sind wir reich, Menschen wie Lestrange, Harry oder ich. Doch es muss auch irgendwo wieder herkommen. Bei soviel Geld, dass das System schluckt bevor es Gewinne einfährt, wäre es verantwortungslos, tatenlos zuzusehen."

Lucius legte seine Hand auf die Armlehnen. Er hatte gestikuliert, seine Mimik ebenso beeindruckend eingesetzt wie seine Stimme.

Doch davon ließ sie sich nicht täuschen: „Sie wollen mir weißmachen, Sie würden den Staat am Leben erhalten? Bei soviel Steuern, die wir zahlen, wollen Sie mir sagen, das Land hätte es notwendig Geld zu erhalten?"

Lucius zog die Brauen zusammen: „Ja! Sie sind Angestellte im Ministerium. Sie werden vom Ministerium bezahlt, doch gleichzeitig bringt die Aurorenzentrale kein Geld ein. Die Sicherheit ist ohne Zweifel notwendig, doch sie kostet Geld. Viel Geld. Die Steuern, die Sie zahlen sind wertlos, denn Sie kosten dem Minsterium mehr, als Sie einbringen. Schließlich zahlt das Ministerium Ihr Gehalt zu 100 Prozent, und Sie zahlen keine Steuern als Verbeamtete. Man muss kein Genie in Arithmantik sein um zu erkennen, dass sich so ein Land nicht finanzieren kann, oder?"

Ginny blickte überrascht auf, so hatte sie es in der Tat nicht gesehen. Wie konnte sie einen Mann verurteilen, der so viel gutes tat. (Wenn er es denn tat, davon überzeugt war sie nicht): „Angenommen, es stimmt, was Sie sagen. Warum im Waffengeschäft? Hat das Land nicht genug Leid erfahren um erneut in einen Krieg zu geraten. Wie können Sie, als Patriot, die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, Ihr eigenes Land noch mehr zu zerstören, als es sowieso schon ist?"

Lucius seufzte: „Ich muss gleich sagen, Mrs Potter, bevor Sie auf die Idee kommen, dass in einem Gerichtsverfahren zu verwenden. Das sind Staatsgeheimnisse, die Sie erfahren haben, als Major-Aurorin haben Sie ein Recht darauf, dies zu erfahren, bevor Sie jetzt auf die Idee kommen, mich wegen Staatsverrat anklagen zu wollen-"

Aalglatt dieser Mann, dachte Ginny.

„Wir haben viele Überlegungen angestellt wo wir Profit einfahren könnten. Doch das Waffengeschäft hat sich als die beste Option erwiesen. So leid es mir tut.", sagte Lucius, mit (gespielten?) Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Wir?", fragte Ginny. Eine Anklage konnte sie vergessen. Aber sie musste erst herausfinden, ob es tatsächlich so war, dass das Land hereinbrechen würde ohne Malfoy. Es wäre verantwortungslos jemand einzusperren, den einzusperren fatal wäre. Auch sie war Patriotin!

„Das darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen", war die Antwort. Ein Schluck Tee, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Ist mein Mann dabei?", fragte Ginny. Merlin, bitte nicht.

„Er weiß davon nichts. Wir haben unterschiedliche Bereiche. In diesem ist er nicht tätig. Doch ob er darüber nachgedacht hat, weiß ich nicht."

Ginny stand auf, mit einen nachdenklichen Runzeln auf der Stirn. Sofort hatte sich auch Luicus erhoben.

„Ich werde über das nachdenken, worüber wir uns unterhalten haben, Mister Malfoy. Möglicherweise habe ich mich in Ihnen geirrt. Doch darauf festlegen möchte ich mich nicht."

Lucius neigte den Kopf und begleitete sie zur Tür. „Wie immer ein Vergnügen, Mrs Potter."

* * *

Bald kommen wir in die heiße Phase, schließlich gibt es noch eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. ;)


	16. Auf der grauen Seite

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 16: Auf der grauen Seite.**

* * *

Der erste Tag nach den Osterferien. Das Wetter war regnerisch, anders als in Japan. Harry lief um den See, wirkte Magie, um sich schneller zu bewegen. Diese Magie war nicht so einfach, gewöhnliche Zauberer konnten sie nicht lange verwenden, doch Harry nutze sie inzwischen in fast jedem Duell. Sich schneller bewegen zu können, mehr Kraft zu haben war ein erheblicher Vorteil. Physische Grenzen wurden durch Harrys Magie ausgehebelt.

Er übersprang ein zwei Meter hohes Hindernis, indem er sich in die Luft katapultierte. Seine Magie fühlte sich freier an, als in den letzten Jahren. Sein Trip nach Japan hatte ihm gut getan. Ohne Frage.

Nach einer halben Stunde beendete er sein Training, er hatte um halb fünf angefangen sich zu fordern, jetzt war es halb Acht. Genug Zeit um noch zu frühstücken, seinen ersten Unterricht hatte er heute erst ab 9 Uhr.

Einige Schüler waren ab Sieben Uhr ebenfalls um den See gejoggt. Einige schneller als andere. Eine Schülerin aus dem achten Jahrgang hatte auch die Dummys, die Harry auf der Landschaft aufgestellt, genutzt, um einige Kampfzauber zu trainieren.

Möglicherweise sollte er sich mit ihr unterhalten. Das Mädchen hatte Talent, zumindest beherrschte sie einige Zauber, die über dem gewöhnlichen Schulniveau lagen. Was auch immer sie vorhatte, sie benötigte Hilfe. Talent sollte man nutzen. Auch wenn sie niemals so gut werden würde wie er oder Ginny, konnte sie doch den gewöhnlichen Duellanten hinter sich lassen.

Das Ministerium hatte die Überlegung angestellt die Duellmeisterschaften wieder national einzuführen. Mit solchen Festen konnte viel Geld eingenommen werden. 28 Jahre lang hatte kein nationales Turnier stattgefunden.

Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich um besser zu Atem zu kommen. Seltsam. Seine Magiereserven stellten sich nicht so schnell, wie sonst, wieder her. Schon vor Japan hatte er das gemerkt. Er dachte, es müsse einfach mal aus England wieder herauskommen, um das zu beheben. Scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt.

Seine Magie war immer noch stark, doch sie früher mal stärker gewesen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, während er starke Säuberungszauber auf sich wirkte und eine seiner gewöhnlichen Roben aus seiner Wohnung hervorzauberte. Sie legte sich auf seine Haut, während er seinen Schritt nicht verlangsamte. Warum wurde seine Magie schwächer? Er konnte nicht mehr so zuverlässig auf sie zurückgreifen wie früher. Ein Muggle würde jetzt sagen, das liege am Alter. Aber um Himmels Willen, er war noch keine vierzig! Das war kein Alter für einen Zauberer.

Nein es lag nicht am Alter. Auch lag es nicht daran, dass er seine Magie nicht genug forderte. Er nutzte Magie wie kaum jemand anderes in England. Er forderte sich selbst so sehr, dass die Magie nicht schwächer werden konnte.

Er lief durch das offene Eingangsportal nickte einem Paar aus der neunten zu, das gerade die Treppe hinunterlief. In Gedanken lief er weiter, nahm den Punktestand wahr, Sylterhin führte vierzig Punkte vor Ravenclaw, Gryffindor teilte sich mit Hufflepuff den dritten Platz.

Ihm war es eigentlich egal, wer gewann. Zwar war er früher ein Gryffindor gewesen, doch er hatte den Ehrgeiz und die List eines Slytherins, die Intelligenz und die Disziplin eines Ravenclaw, und war zu Ginny treu wie ein Hufflepuff. Er fühlte sich keinem Haus wirklich zugeordnet.

Er lief durch die große Halle, entlang an den Tischen und lief geradewegs auf seinen Platz neben Severus zu. Dieser sah von seiner Zeitung auf und nickte ihm zu. Schweigend nahmen sie ihr Frühstück zu sich. Erst nachdem sie beide fertig waren fing Severus an zu sprechen: „Wie ich hörte, hatte deine Frau ein Gespräch mit Lucius?"

Harry zog die Brauen hoch: „Ja?"

Severus nahm einen Schluck Tee und nickte: „Du weißt nichts davon? Du bist doch gestern schon hierher gekommen."

„Ja, aber offen gesagt habe ich gestern Abend nicht viel mit Ginny gesprochen.", meinte Harry nicht ohne Unterton und legte seine Tasse auf den Untersetzer.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Severus vollkommen ungerührt. „Lucius sagte, Ginny sei äußerst aufgebracht gewesen. Sie hat wohl etwas herausgefunden, was ihr nicht gefällt."

„Tatsächlich? Wenn sie mir davon erzählen will und darf, dann wird sie es mir wohl heute beim Abendessen erzählen. Sie will kochen."

„Dann werde ich dich wohl heute Abend nicht auf ein Glas Feuerwhiskey einladen können, bei dem du mir über Japan erzählst?", fragte der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Nein. Morgen hätte ich Zeit, wenn du willst.", meinte Harry und fügte hinzu: „Ich habe übrigens einige hervorragende Getränke aus Japan mitgebracht."

Severus erhob sich, nickte ihm zu und verschwand in Richtung Kerker.

Harry trank seinen Tee aus und verschwand ebenfalls.

Was hatte er heute? Sechste Klasse magische Theorie und neunte Verteidigung heute Vormittag, danach die siebte und die fünfte in Verteidigung.

Der Tag stellte sich als so ereignislos aus, wie erwartet. Souverän hielt er seinen Unterricht ab, bewertete einen Test in der fünften, die sich für die ZAGs vorbereiten mussten, und tat sonst nicht viel überraschendes.

Schließlich beendete er seine letzte Stunde und verschwand innerhalb von Sekunden mit einem Portschlüssel Richtung Godrics Hollow.

Überrascht zog er die Brauen hoch. Er spürte Luna hier. Er hatte erwartet mit Ginny alleine zu Abend zu essen. Wer weiß zu was das geführt hätte. Aber nun, er musste sich den Gegebenheiten anpassen. Luna war eine äußerst angenehme Gesellschaft. Sie war klug, witzig und zudem sehr attraktiv.

Mit einem Schwung seiner Hand wirkte er einen Erfrischungszauber auf sich und betrat die Küche.

Laut zog er die Luft durch die Nase und erriet am Geruch, was sie da taten. Anbrennen. Egal was sie da taten, das verbrannte gerade.

Die beiden hantierten wild gestikulierend und laut schimpfend über die ganze Küche. „Soll ich beim Italiener einen Tisch reservieren, Liebes?", fragte Harry schließlich grinsend.

Ginny drehte sich um, den Kochlöffel erhoben und zeigte äußerst erzürnt auf ihn. „Was?"

„Ach, ihr wollt das essen?", fragte Harry weiterhin grinsend. Luna blickte zu ihm und lachte: „Nun gut, das ist glaube ich wirklich ungenießbar, Ginny. Vielleicht sollten wir es wirklich wegschmeißen."

Ginny seufzte und sagte: „_Evanesco_.", dann maulte sie: „Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal Mum besuchen und von ihr ein paar Kochtipps besorgen."

Harry stockte, er wusste nicht, dass sie Kontakt miteinander hatten. Molly Weasley hatte er ziemlich verdrängt, dachte nicht mal oft an sie.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er dann doch schließlich. Ginny blickte überrascht: „Ihr geht es soweit ganz gut. Sie hat es geschafft vom Alkohol wegzukommen, hat symbolisch zwei Fässer Whiskey, die wohl ein Vermögen gekostet haben müssen, in Brand gesetzt. Sie hat mir vor drei Wochen eine Karte geschrieben, in der sie mir ein Bild davon schickte. Sie wirkte ganz anders als sonst, fast so wie früher. Sie schrieb, dass es ihr Leid tat und sie reden wolle." Ginny kamen Tränen in die Augen.

Den Zwist mit ihrer Familie hatte sie nie ganz überwunden. Bill war wieder nach Ägypten verschwunden, Fred und George waren in der Winkelgasse, und sie trank ab und zu einen Kaffee mit den beiden. Ronald; Ronald war ebenfalls in der Winkelgasse.

Ihre Mutter lebte in einer kleinen Wohnung in London, der Fuchsbau war eingestürzt. Es war kein Wunder, ein solches Gebäude lebte durch die Magie der Besitzer. In den letzten Jahren hatte dort nur Molly gelebt, und sie alleine hatte nicht genug magische Kraft um ein solches Gebäude zu stabilisieren.

Harry nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte mit dem Daumen ihre Tränen weg. „Vielleicht solltest du sie einfach mal einladen mit uns beiden zu essen, vielleicht hat sie sich ja tatsächlich verändert."

Molly Weasley hatte ihn früher wie eine Mutter behandelt, bevor sie ihn verraten hatte. Möglicherweise tat es ihr ja wirklich ein wenig Leid. Eine zweite Chance zu geben hat noch niemand geschadet.

Luna wirkte ein wenig fehl am Platz als Harry Ginny tröstete. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir zum Griechen gehen?", fragte schließlich Harry.

Da der Vorschlag auf allgemeine Zustimmung traf, lag es an Harry einen Tisch zu reservieren. Sein Name sorgte dafür, dass schnell ein Tisch geräumt war, sodass die drei eine halbe Stunde später im Restaurant saßen.

Harry trank gerade einen Schluck des griechischen Weins, rot und trocken, als Ginny anfing zu sprechen: „Weißt du, ich hatte eine Unterhaltung mit Lucius Malfoy, während du in Japan warst."

Der Professor nickte: „Ich habe davon gehört, aber weiß nicht worüber ihr gesprochen habt."

Seine Frau holte Luft: „Er steckt hinter den Kriegstreibern, angeblich will er so die englische Wirtschaft ankurbeln. Wenn England in den Krieg eintritt können die englischen Waffen verkauft werden. Solange England nicht am Krieg teilnimmt dürfen keine gefährlichen Substanzen der Klasse A und B an kriegsteilnehmende Länder verkauft werden."

Luna blickte zu Harry, ihr Gesicht war aufmerksam. Die beiden hatten sich abgesprochen. Offensichtlich wusste die blonde junge Frau schon vor Harry davon.

„Ich wusste davon nichts, wenn ihr darauf hinaus wollt. Verwundern tut es mich aber nicht. Es macht Sinn. Die englische Wirtschaft ist tatsächlich am Ende. Doch ob der Krieg der richtige Weg ist, dass bezweifle ich doch stark. In Japan war die komplette Infrastruktur am Ende. Schulen sind geschlossen und Krankenhäuser waren verwüstet."

„Wirst du mit ihm reden, und es ihm klar machen.", fragte Ginny.

„Offensichtlich ist es dir nicht gelungen?", fragte Harry, seine grünen Augen blickten auf das gerade gebrachte Essen. Sie hatten sich eine Platte für drei Personen bestellt, auf der alle möglichen griechischen Spezialitäten vertreten waren.

„Nein. Er scheint davon überzeugt zu sein, dass es der einfachste Weg ist an schnelles Geld zu kommen.", sagte Ginny.

„Nun. Er braucht das Geld. Ich kann es nachvollziehen. Unser Verlies hat sich ebenfalls ziemlich geleert."

„Dann stimmt es? Ihr beide finanziert Englands Ausgaben?", fragte die Aurorin überrascht.

„Ja. Unter anderen. Hat er dir das gesagt?"

„Die Frage ist, warum du es mir nicht gesagt hast."

„Das Gold ist unwichtig. Ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten. Ich selbst habe einfach nur mein Okay gegeben. Solange er mir sagt, wofür er es ausgibt. Ich habe die Konzepte gesehen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Englands Wirtschaft stark genug ist um selbst zu überleben. Schätzungen sagen 6 Jahre. Solange muss unser Geld ausreichen. Und da England offiziell keine Schulden machen darf, weil es sonst seine Souveränität verliert, haben wir uns dazu entschlossen, England selbst zu finanzieren."

„Wer ist wir?", fragte Luna interessiert. Sie hatte die Zauber bemerkt, die Harry auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, doch nichts gesagt. Nun gut, Ginny hatte sie vermutlich auch bemerkt, immerhin war es Teil ihrer Ausbildung gewesen Privatzauber zu spüren und zu brechen.

„Teile des Adels und andere finanziell starke Investoren.", sagte Harry, während er genüsslich die Augen schloss. Das Lamm war wirklich gut.

„Stößt es dir nicht auf, dass er England in den Krieg treiben will?"

„Die Kosten sind immens. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir das Gesetz ändern könnten, als wenn wir in den Krieg ziehen. Denn womit wollen wir denn in den Krieg ziehen. Es würde bedeuten überrannt zu werden."

„Du wirst ihn also überreden, dass er das lassen soll?", fragte Luna.

Harry zog die Brauen hoch: „Ich werde mit ihm reden."

„Das genügt mir nicht", sagte Ginny. „Nur reden bedeutet nichts."

Harry legte das Besteck auf Seite: „Meine Liebe, ich sagte nie, dass ich ihn überreden kann. Ohne Zweifel könnte man es einfach öffentlich machen; doch würde das nichts anderes bedeuten als Rufmord, denn ich nehme an, du hast keinen Beweis. Und solange du nicht beweisen kannst, dass er dahinter steckt, wird er dich des Rufmordes anklagen. Ich sagte, ich werde mit ihm reden. Doch bei Lucius kannst du davon ausgehen, dass er sich überlegt hat, was er tut. Ich werde ihm die Chance geben mir die Gründe dafür vorzulegen. Das muss fürs erste genügen. Doch ich kann dir sagen, dass ich nicht möchte, dass England in den Krieg zieht. Vor allem, weil ich wüsste, dass du an der Front wärst. Und im Weltkrieg ist die Todesrate ziemlich hoch."

Ginny blickte ihn an: „Wie du willst."

Das Essen verlief im Anschluss in einer angenehmen Atmosphäre. Harry erzählte über Japan, zeigte einige japanische Magie (Luna fragte danach), erzählte über Remus, wie es ihm ginge. Irgendwann neigte sich der Abend zum Ende...

* * *

Der Flügel spielte angenehme Musik, eine Beethoven Sonate. Harry saß an einem Tisch und korrigierte einen Aufsatz als es an der Tür klopfte.

Sie öffnete sich von Geisterhand und ließ Lucius Malfoy hinein. Harry erhob sich, nachdem er den Federkiel weggelegt hatte.

„Lucius", rief er aus und begrüßte ihn. Aus einem Schrank flog eine Flasche feinsten Weines. Lucius bevorzugte, wie er selbst, trockenen Wein. Elegant schenkte er Lucius einen Schluck ein. Dieser nippte, nickte und lächelte als Harry ihm das Glas voll machte. „Wie immer hervorragender Wein, Harry. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut danke, und dir?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beschweren.", sagte Lucius und nahm im angebotenen Sessel Platz. „Wie war es in Japan?"

Die ersten Minuten sprachen sie über belanglose Dinge, doch wie bei jeder Unterhaltung wurde auch schließlich zum Kern geführt.

„Ich hörte, Ginny sei bei dir zu Gast gewesen?", sagte Harry beiläufig. - „Ja", nickte Lucius. Seine Augen waren wie immer aufmerksam.

„Sie ist ziemlich aufgebracht. Sie wusste nicht, wie schlecht es um England steht.", sagte Harry.

„Das wissen die wenigsten. Nicht einmal der Gamot weiß wirklich darüber Bescheid. Es sind nur eine Handvoll Leute, die die ganze Tragweite begreifen."

„Sie hält es für unklug, dass England in den Krieg zieht, nur um dafür Waffen verkaufen zu können."

„Und du?", fragte Lucius, aufrichtig interessiert. Seine Stimmlage war hier wie die eines ganz normalen Menschen. In der Gesellschaft des anderen ließen sowohl Harry als auch Lucius oftmals die Masken fallen. Lange hatten sie sich daraus einen Spaß gemacht nicht zu wissen, was der andere dachte. Aber irgendwann, wenn man einen Grad der Freundschaft erreicht, waren menschliche Gefühle notwendig.

„Ich habe viel im Krieg gesehen. Ich habe viel unter Kriegen gelitten. Erst letzte Woche, in Japan, habe ich die Auswirkungen gesehen, die sie in einem hoch zivilisierten Land anrichten. Japan ist verwüstet. Nichts steht mehr. Alles ist zerstört. Ich glaube kaum, dass das der Wirtschaft Englands zuträglich kommt, wenn sie in den Krieg eingreifen. Wir würden überrannt werden."

Lucius seufzte und nickte: „Ich hatte etwas ähnliches schon erwartet, weshalb ich dich nicht eingeweiht habe. Deine Ablehnung bringt mich in eine Zwicklage. Ich bin bereits soweit gegangen, dass ein Rückzug nur schwer durchführbar ist."

„England hat keine Armee, die sie beschützt. England ist nicht stabil genug um einen Krieg durchzuhalten. Das muss dir doch klar sein, Lucius."

„Was England braucht ist Geld. Viel Geld. Noch mehr, als du ahnst. Es reicht nicht aus, Harry. Wir benötigen das Geld aus der Waffenproduktion. Jahrelange Probleme mit dunklen Lords haben England zu einen der führenden Hersteller von magischen Waffen gemacht! Grindewald hat uns nach vorne gebracht, was Waffen angeht, egal ob sie für oder gegen ihn entwickelt worden sind. Sie _wurden_ entwickelt. Diese Führung haben wir nicht abgegeben, der dunkle Lord hat seinen Teil dazubeigetragen, dass Waffen entwickelt worden sind, auch wenn er sie nie eingesetzt hat."

„Wenn England dem Krieg beitritt, wird niemand mehr sicher sein. Sowohl die Mugglewelt als auch unsere wird zerstört werden. Straßen, Häuser, Krankenhäuser, Schulen – nichts wird mehr stehen. _Dann_ benötigen wir Geld. Es kann nicht produktiv sein einen Teil dessen zu opfern, was wir jetzt schon haben um an Geld zu kommen.", sagte Harry, wild gestikulierend.

„Nur weil wir Waffen verkaufen würden, bedeutet dass doch nicht, dass wir in den Krieg eintreten.", meinte Lucius, einen Schluck Wein nehmend. Beide waren sie Genießer, tranken in zwei Stunden jeder ein Glas.

„Merlin, sei kein Narr, Lucius. -"

„Das wollte ich schon immer, in einem Atemzug mit Merlin genannt werden", grinste Lucius.

„Lenke nicht vom Thema ab, deine Scherze sind im Moment unangebracht.", knurrte Harry.

Luicus nickte: „Entschuldige, fahr fort."

„Wenn England Waffen verkauft wird das die andere Seite als Provokation ansehen. Es gibt keinen Weg Waffen zu verkaufen und neutral zu bleiben. Nicht in diesem Krieg. Das geht vielleicht in einem kleinen Konflikt wie in Nahost, wo du beide Seiten beliefern konntest, aber nicht in diesem Krieg. Hier ist die ganze Welt betroffen! Wenn du Waffen verkaufst, _wirst_ du im Krieg landen, glaube mir."

Der Blonde schwieg. Er dachte nach, überlegte wie er Worte formulieren konnte. „Es gibt zwei Optionen, die wir einschlagen können, Harry.", er rückte in seinem Sessel näher.

„Wir können Waffen verkaufen und dabei riskieren in den Krieg gezogen werden. Oder wir können unsere Souveränität verlieren, weil wir unsere Schulden nicht bezahlen können. Entweder werden dann irgendwelche Staaten unser Land regieren, wobei das nicht sicher ist, angesichts der internationalen Lage. Im Moment ist jedes Land damit beschäftigt sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, oder im schlimmeren Fall, die Kobolde übernehmen unsere Regierung."

„Was ist mit unserem bisherigen Geschäft? Wieso machen wir es nicht so wie wir es geplant hatten. Der Adel finanziert solange, bis Englands Wirtschaft stark genug ist.", fragte der Grünäugige.

„Es sind Milliarden Galleonen, die dafür benötigt werden. Pro Jahr mindestens drei! 3 Milliarden Galleonen. Woher willst du die nehmen? Das ist selbst für uns zu viel, oder bist du soviel reicher als ich? 6 Jahre lang müssten wir das durchziehen. Im besten Fall. Rechnen wir realistisch mit 8 Jahren. Dann sind wir bei 24 Milliarden Galleonen. Selbst wenn wir diese Summe zusammen kriegen würden, wären wir danach die, die Hilfe benötigen, Harry. Wenn der ganze Adel zusammen arbeiten würden, wäre das vielleicht machbar, aber ich bezweifle es.

„3 Milliarden pro Jahr? Die Rede war von einer halben!", sagte der Professor überrascht.

„Die Dokumente waren falsch. Es war ein schlichter Fehler im Zauber. Der Übersetzungsfehler hat aus den Gringottsdokumenten etwas falsches übersetzt. Weil einer der Kobolde eine solche Sauklaue hatte. Gringotts hat schon fünfzigtausend Galleonen Strafe gezahlt. Aber das rettet uns auch nicht.", sagte Lucius, mit ein wenig Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Das ist die Lage?"

„Ja"

Harry atmete laut aus. Minutenlang sagte keiner ein Wort: „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt, Luicus?"

„Ich dachte, ich könne es alleine regeln, mithilfe der Kriegstreiber."

„Wer sind sie?"

„Ein geheimer Orden aus Peru, ich habe Kontakt zu ihnen aufgenommen. Sie nennen sich Desass. Vereinen einige der besten Zauberer in ihren Reihen."

Harry zog die Braue hoch: „Was hast du ihnen gezahlt?"

„2 Millionen Galleonen."

„Die, die du angeheuert hast, war der schlechtere der beiden Orden. Es gibt einen zweiten. Der geheimere, besser organisierte und kleinere Orden. Dort sind die wirklich guten Zauberer."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Lucius überrascht.

„Ich war bei ihnen.", sagte Harry, während er seufzte. „Doch das ist jetzt unwichtig. Die Frage ist, was machen wir."

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, Harry. Wenn wir unseren Staat nicht verkaufen wollen, müssen wir das tun!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Es muss etwas anderes geben. Ich kann diese Entscheidung von dir nicht gutheißen. Der Krieg würde unser Land zerstören. Wir müssen etwas anderes finden."

„Wirst du dagegen ankämpfen, gegen diese Entscheidung?", fragte Lucius. Es war etwas finales in seiner Stimme.

Harry sah ihm in die Augen. Sie waren grau. Tiefgrau. „Ja.", sagte er schließlich.

Lucius nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. „Ich akzeptiere diese Entscheidung, ich kann sie sogar nachempfinden. Aber bedenke, wenn wir nicht zusammen an einem Strang ziehen, hat England keine Chance."

Harry nickte, diese Lage war wirklich verzwickt: „Ja, das ist mir bewusst. Doch lieber hat England eine Chance, bei der es nicht zerstört wird."

„Und welche Chance? Woher willst du das Geld nehmen?"

„Wir arbeiten als Söldner! Waffen sind teuer. Ja. Aber gut ausgebildete Zauberer sind noch teurer. Und wenn ich der einzige bin, der kämpfen werde, ich werde dieses Geld zusammenbringen. Vielleicht kann ich nur einige Millionen erkämpfen, dann verkaufe ich halt mein Vermögen. Aber ich werde alles dafür tun um England aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten."

„Waffen können in der Menge produziert werden, Zauberer, die so teuer sind nicht. Dass du damit ein Vermögen verdienen kannst, glaube ich. Doch wer soll bitte Milliarden dafür zahlen uns kämpfen zu sehen?"

„Wenn wir Desass manipulieren. Wenn wir Ihre Dienste teurer verkaufen als wir für sie bezahlen?"

Lucius nickte: „Das ist eine Möglichkeit. Doch werden sie uns das abkaufen?"

„Du bist der Politiker, du hast mit ihnen verhandelt. Ich kann dir dabei nicht helfen. Ich überlege, ob ich anders helfen kann, Lucius. Doch dafür musst du mir erst eine Frage beantworten: Kannst du Desass nutzen und manipulieren. Sei ehrlich. Ich brauche ein Ja oder ein Nein. Kein Zwischen Ding."

Lucius schwieg, wieder trafen sich die Augen. Die Verbundenheit, die er zu diesem Mann empfand war echte Freundschaft, wie er sie selten hatte. Hermine, Ron... später Ginny und Severus.

„Ja. Ich kann es.", sagte Lucius. Entschlossenheit war in seinem Blick.

„Mein Plan: Ich stelle ein Team zusammen, wir arbeiten als Söldner, mit mir an der Spitze. Wir verkaufen unsere Dienste, arbeiten verdeckt, sodass keiner weiß wer wir sind. Wir brauchen Spezialisten, die ich im Kopf habe. 10-15 Leute, maximal 20. Wir verkaufen uns teuer. Vielleicht wird es dauern bis wir Millionenverträge bekommen, doch irgendwann wird es soweit sein.

Waffen können wir schlecht offiziell verkaufen, doch wir können sie selbst nutzen, und dafür noch mehr Geld verlangen. Das Problem ist, dass ich Kämpfer brauche, die skrupellos sind."

Harry blickte Lucius an. Dieser nickte: „Ich bin dabei. Ich trainiere gerade Draco. Er ist so gut wie ich, vielleicht sogar inzwischen besser."

„Ich werde mit ihm reden, ist er bereit zu töten?"

„Das weiß ich nicht.", sagte Lucius, mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass es notwendig ist, dass ich sein Leben bestimme."

„Bring ihn einfach her, und ich werde schauen ob ich ihn gebrauchen kann. Ich werde außerdem Severus fragen und Kingsley. Und einige Japaner habe ich auch im Kopf."

„Was ist mit Remus?", fragte Lucius. „Er ist ein verdammt guter Kämpfer, er war damals besser als ich.". Harry guckte überrascht auf, normalerweise würde Lucius so etwas nicht zugeben. Bei seinem Sohn vielleicht, aber da war es etwas anderes. Auf diesen konnte und wollte er ja stolz sein.

„Das Problem ist, dass wir wohl meistens fürs Töten bezahlt werden würden. Bei Gefangennahmen wäre Remus ein guter Kandidat, damit hast du wohl Recht."

„Woher weißt du darüber so gut Bescheid?", fragte Lucius.

„Ich habe so etwas schon früher gemacht."

„Woher willst du eigentlich die Aufträge kriegen?", Lucius fragte nicht nach wo er das gemacht habe. „Und was ist mit dem Afrikaner, der auf deiner Hochzeit war, dein Mentor?"

„Die Aufträge werden nicht das Problem sein. Ituko ist selbst bei Desass. Und da wir ihn nicht bezahlen können, weil wir das gesamte Geld für England brauchen, wird er nicht darauf eingehen sein Leben für nichts zu riskieren."

„Ich nehme an du warst bei dem kleinen, geheimen Orden?"

„Ja, doch mehr Fragen kann ich dazu nicht beantworten.", sagte Harry. „Meinst du, das könnte klappen?"

„Bisher sind wir nur zu zweit. Ich würde sagen, wir schreiben einmal eine Liste von möglichen Leuten auf, und bitten sie dann zu einem Gespräch."

Harry nickte. „Ein guter Vorschlag. Deine Kriegstreiberei ist auf Eis gelegt, Lucius?

Dieser nickte: „Ja. Riskieren wir lieber unser Leben und das einiger anderer als das der Allgemeinheit. Ist zwar nicht meine Art, aber ich bin dabei. Das Leben muss doch einen Sinn haben."

Harry lächelte. In der Tat war das eigentlich etwas, was Lucius nicht tun würde. Warum sollte er sein Leben riskieren, wenn er jemanden wie Desass einsetzen könnte. Aber er hatte damals schon für den dunklen Lord gekämpft. Warum sollte er dann nicht jetzt mit Harry kämpfen? Auf der grauen Seite, auf dem schmalen Grat der Legalität und Moral? Zwischen Amerika und Russland agieren. Weder schwarz noch weiß sein, sondern ein schlichtes Grau.

Harr hob sein Glas. „Auf England, Lucius."

„Auf unser Überleben."

* * *

##

* * *

Auf geht's zur heißen Phase ;)


	17. Rekrutierungen für die graue Seite

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 17: Rekrutierungen für die graue Seite.**

* * *

„Ich habe Lucius davon abhalten können. Die Kriegstreiberei ist eingestellt", sagte Harry.

Der laute Jubel ließ Harry zusammen zucken. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er saß zusammen mit Ginny und Luna in Godrics Hollow.

Ginny kam zu ihm herüber gesprungen und umarmte ihn. „Es gibt allerdings einen Kompromiss, den ich eingehen musste. Das heißt, der Vorschlag kam von mir, also verurteilt Lucius nicht."

Ginny zog die Braue hoch. Etwas an seiner Stimmlage schien ihr nicht zu gefallen.

„Englands Geldsorgen sind größer als ich gedacht haben. Aufgrund eines Problem mit der Koboldssprache kam es zu falschen Größenordnungen was das Geld betraf. Wäre es der echte Betrag gewesen, hätte der Adel kein Problem damit gehabt ihn zu bezahlen. Aber das tatsächliche Geld übersprengt unseren Rahmen.

Ich habe mich entschlossen wieder als Söldner zu arbeiten. Zusammen mit diesen Einnahmen, bei den wir die Waffe, die hier gefertigt wurden, verwenden können, bekommen wir das gleiche Geld hinein. Wir verkaufen sie eben nicht direkt, sondern verwenden sie selbst, bezahlt werden wir sowohl für die Waffe selbst als auch die Verwendung, wir bekommen also sogar mehr, als wenn wir sie einfach verkaufen würden."

Ginny sah ihn erschüttert an: „Nein, das kannst du nicht tun. Du kannst nicht dein Leben opfern!"

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, außer wir wollen ganz England in den Krieg ziehen lassen. Ich kann damit umgehen, ich habe Erfahrung darin, aber England hat schon genug gelitten.", widersprach Harry.

„Aber..."

„Ginny, es ist nichts anderes als das, was du machst. Du begibst dich auch jeden Tag in Gefahr."

„Du kannst doch einen Aurorenjob nicht mit einem Söldnerjob vergleichen!", keifte sie. Sie wirkte verzweifelt. „Beim Griechen sagtest du noch, du wolltest nicht, dass England in den Krieg zieht, weil ich an der vordersten Front kämpfen würde. Bei dir ist es doch nicht anders!"

„Ich würde selbst entscheiden wo ich kämpfe. Die Gefahr ist viel kleiner als die eines Soldaten."

„Aber..."

„Ich tue es für England. Ich tue es für dich. Ich tue es für unsere Zukunft. Wenn wir jemals Kinder haben wollen, dann sollte es in einem sicheren Land aufwachsen. Und das ist England im Moment nicht! Und das wird es solange nicht, wie kein Geld da ist. Ohne Geld keine Souveränität, ohne Souveränität keine Sicherheit für Kinder!"

„Aber du kannst doch nicht alleine soviel Geld eintreiben."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht, weshalb ich ja auch nicht alleine kämpfe. Lucius wird mit mir an der vordersten Front kämpfen."

„Es ist auch absurd zu zweit solche Summen zu verdienen!"

„Bisher sind wir nur zwei, aber wir werden mehr werden.", sagte Harry.

„Dann nimm mich mit, Harry." - „Nein."

„Warum?", fragte Ginny. Ihre Stimme war ruhig, sie wollte offensichtlich nur eine befriedigende Antwort.

„Jeder, der bei mir im Team ist, muss ohne Skrupel töten können. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das aufbürden will."

„Ich habe schon getötet, Harry. Ich werde mit dir kommen, egal ob du es willst oder nicht."

Ihre Augen wirkten entschlossen und wild. Jede Diskussion war sinnlos, Harry wusste es.

„Ich werde ebenfalls mitkämpfen, Harry.", sagte Luna.

„Nein!", sagte Harry.

Luna lachte spöttisch: „Soll ich dich auch überreden? Nenne mir ein gescheites Argument, dass gegen mich spricht."

„Du hast keine Kampferfahrung.", sagte Harry.

Die blonde Frau nickte: „Das ist richtig, doch ich bin vermutlich magisch mächtiger als alle anderen außer dir. Ich bin in der Lage Schilde zu wirken, die anderen verwehrt bleiben."

„Macht bedeutet nichts in einem Kampf. Erst letzte Woche habe ich in Japan gegen jemanden verloren, der magisch deutlich schwächer ist als ich.", sagte Harry.

Luna nickte: „Dann werde ich lernen, Harry. An deiner Seite."

„Ginny, bitte sage etwas dagegen." Doch es war sinnlos. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich gegen ihn verschworen...

* * *

„Du müsstest deine Arbeit hier teilweise einschränken, und würdest helfen England zur Blüte zu verhelfen. Die Aufträge sollten meistens so sein, dass wir es schaffen, dass ihr weiterhin hier lehren könnt. Du würdest ein Jahr Zaubertränke an deinen Kollegen abgeben.", sagte Lucius. Harry, Severus und er saßen in der Wohnung des Professors für Verteidigung der dunklen Künste.

„Das ich England zur Blüte verhelfe ist für mich kein Argument. Diese Gesellschaft verachtet mich, ich habe einen Großteil meines Lebens damit verbracht die eine Hälfte als Lehrer zu verspotten, die andere Hälfte des Lebens habe ich als Doppelagent Buße vollführt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich helfen soll.", sagte Severus. Er sträubte sich Harrys Team beizutreten.

„Wir wollen dich nicht zwingen, Severus. Du wurdest von uns ausgewählt. Du hast die Chance uns und England zu helfen. Wenn du nicht willst, ist das okay. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Keine Frage würdest du ekelhafte Dinge tun müssen als Söldner, doch du bist einer der wenigen, der in der Lage ist es zu tun."

Severus blickte ihn lange an: „Ich tue es. Aber nicht für England, sondern weil ich weiß, dass ihr ohne mich versagen werdet. Ihr werdet noch vergiftet werden..."

Lucius grinste und zauberte einen 40 Jahre alten Feuerwhiskey aus seinem Vorrat hervor.

„Meine Herren, ich denke, dass ist etwas, worauf sich anzustoßen lohnt!"

* * *

„Wen haben wir?", fragte Lucius.

„Im Moment haben wir Severus, Ginny, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Luna Lovegood, Draco, dich und mich. Und dann habe ich noch einige Namen auf meiner Liste, die ich alleine besuchen muss."

„Was hältst du von Severus Vorschlag, Andromeda Black ins Boot zu holen?", frage Lucius.

„Hm...", machte Harry. „Ohne Zweifel wäre sie eine Bereicherung. Sie ist gut. Fast so gut wie Ginny im Kampf. Severus und sie haben etwas, oder?"

„Keine Beziehung, aber ich denke schon, dass sie regelmäßig Sex haben."

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie hinzuziehen. Wenn sie will."

Lucius nickte: „Okay."

* * *

„Herzlich Willkommen zu unserem ersten Treffen.", sagte Harry. Sein möglicherweise künftiges Team stand im Wohnzimmer bei Lucius. Dieser hatte angeboten sein Heim zu nutzen um zu trainieren. Denn einige, vor allem Luna hatte das Training wirklich nötig.

Außer Harry standen Lucius und Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Ginny, Luna sowie Kingsley und Andromeda im Salon.

Vier Leute wollte Harry noch, ob er sie bekam, wusste er nicht. „England steht vor dem finanziellen Aus, deshalb sind wir hier. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben ist, wenn wir nicht das ganze Land in den Krieg ziehen wollen, selbst die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen. Töten oder entführen für Geld, Bomben legen. Man könnte sagen unmenschliche Dinge tun, damit andere Menschen in unserem Land normal leben können."

Harry machte eine Pause, seine grünen Augen wanderten durch den Raum: „Wenn jemand damit ein Problem hat, hat er jetzt die Möglichkeit zu gehen. Das ist vollkommen verständlich, wenn man damit nicht klar kommt."

Wieder wartete Harry, um jedem die Chance zu geben darüber nachzudenken. Keiner verschwand.

Harry nickte: „Wir müssen uns mit euren Fähigkeiten vertraut machen. Erst einmal Okklumentik. Wer sie nicht ausreichend beherrscht, den werde ich in das Team zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit nicht aufnehmen. Solche Skrupellosigkeit, wie wir sie planen, müssen verarbeitet werden, und ohne Okklumentik werdet ihr zu psychischen Wracks."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich gut genug bin", sagte Draco. Seine Stimme war tiefer geworden. Harry spürte keinerlei Abneigung zu seinem alten Erzrivalen. Das Haar hatte er sich länger wachsen lassen, wie es beim Erstgeborenen Tradition war. Es hing ihm ebenso zu seinen Schultern wie seinem Vater. Das Gesicht war aristokratisch, hohe Wangenknochen, die Nase war perfekt gerade und die Augen waren in einem typischen 'Malfoy'-grau.

Er war einige Zentimeter kleiner als sein Vater, der neben ihm stand, doch stämmiger gebaut, muskulöser. Offensichtlich achtete er auf seine Fitness.

„Ich werde jeden testen, Draco.", sagte Harry. „Wer damit ein Problem haben sollte, kann sich alternativ bei Severus melden. Wenn auch das ein Problem ist, können wir ihn oder sie leider nicht aufnehmen."

Severus zog die Braue hoch. Keiner würde sich bei ihm melden, das wusste er jetzt schon.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns.", sagte Ginny. Sie stellte sich vor Harry und lächelte ihn an.

Sein Geist stoß vor, er fühlte ihren Widerstand, sie war stark. Stark genug. Da würde eher ihr Geist zerstört werden, als dass sie Geheimnisse preis gab.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Moody", als er sie fragend ansah. So stark hätte er ihre Okklumentik nicht eingeschätzt.

Luna stellte sich neben sie, und meinte: „Ich bin Unsäglicher, sie müsste eigentlich stark genug sein, aber sicher bin ich nicht."

Die Überprüfungen dauerten nur wenige Minuten. Draco und Andromeda hatten sich Severus Überprüfung unterzogen.

„Draco, deine Okklumentik ist nicht stark genug", sagte Severus.

Draco nickte, mit Bedauern auf dem Gesicht. „Kann ich sie noch auf ein geeignetes Level bekommen, bis wir anfangen?"

„Wir werden laut Harry sowieso erst in frühestens drei Monaten anfangen. Er muss noch Kontakte aufsuchen.", sagte Severus.

„Wie macht ihr das eigentlich mit dem Lehren", fragte Kingsley Severus.

Man spürte die Abneigung, die herrschte. Doch beide waren professionell genug um damit umzugehen.

„Ich habe ab nächstem Schuljahr nur noch drei Klassen, habe also nur noch zwei Tage die Woche Unterricht. Harry wird es ebenso gehen", antwortete Severus.

„Wir werden heute noch nicht viel machen, außer zu besprechen wie wir vorgehen. Es fehlen noch, wenn ich alle kriege, die ich möchte, 4 Leute.", sagte Harry. „Wir treffen uns nächste Woche wieder, dann werden ich testen wie gut ihr seid; ich muss eure Stärken und Schwächen kennen. Und ihr auch, damit wir als Team agieren können."

Kingsleys tiefer Bass ertönte durch den Raum: „Wer fehlt noch?"

„Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Mark Finch und ein japanischer Samurai, den ich fragen möchte, ob er hilft.", war die Antwort.

„Eine gute Wahl", sagte Andromeda. „Damit hast du mit Severus einen Trankmeister, mit Lovegood einen Zauberkunstmeister, mit Malfoy einen Juristen und Weasley einen Fluchbrecher. Theoretisch fehlt noch ein Verwandlungsmeister."

Harry zog die Brauen hoch: „Von der Seite habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Doch mir geht es um eine kampfstarke Truppe, aber die akademischen Meistergraden sind sehr förderlich für unser Image."

„Weil Akademiker auch immer als Söldner agieren?", fragte Severus trocken und ein wenig spöttisch. „Ich bin sicher, so kriegen wir die besten Jobs."

Der Tonfall sorgte dafür, dass Harry und Lucius grinsten, während die anderen undefiniert zu Snape blickten.

„Nun denn. Machen wir uns an die Arbeit.", sagte Harry nachdem neue Getränke gebracht wurden: „Was wir brauchen ist ordentlicher Schutz, dafür brauchen wir ein Startkapital. Wir brauchen Schutzkleidung und ordentliche, gefälschte Pässe, um uns frei zu bewegen."

„Um die gefälschten Pässe könnten wir uns kümmern", Andromeda nickte zu Kingsley und Ginny. Als Auroren waren sie in der Tat dafür geeignet.

„Wir brauchen einen Schneider, der Drachenhaut verarbeiten kann. Ich habe noch einige Reserven aus meinen Todesserzeiten", sagte Lucius.

„Gefällt mir persönlich nicht.", meinte Ginny: „Ich würde Acrumantulaseide bevorzugen. Ich habe einige Schutzkleider, die ich immer trage."

„Wer braucht denn noch Kampfroben? Ich selbst habe welche", sagte Harry. Er blickte zu Severus, der nur gelangweilt die Brauen hochzog. Auch die Auroren schienen welche zu haben. Lucius und Draco waren versorgt.

Blieb nur Luna und die Fehlenden eventuell.

Nachdem Luna sich gemeldet hatte und Luicus ihr großzügig von der Drachenhaut angeboten hatte, war die Diskussion beendet.

Harry nickte: „Soweit sind wir fertig, wir treffen uns nächste Woche hier wieder. Bis dahin möchte ich, dass die Auroren sich einige Identitäten ausdenken und Luna einige Portschlüssel herstellt, die im Notfall benutzt werden können. Severus, es wäre zudem praktisch verschiedene Tränke zu haben, die uns unsichtbar machen. Vielsafttrank und Illusionstränke wären ein Anfang. Außerdem Gifte und andere Dinge. Ich denke, da weißt du besser Bescheid."

Severus nickte nur zum Verständnis. Harry wandte sich zu Lucius: „Wir brauchen außerdem einige magische Bomben, damit sich jeder damit vertraut machen kann. Jeder muss wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben. Jeder muss sich im klaren sein, was wir da tun. Ich selbst werde bis dahin versuchen die restlichen Team-Mitglieder zu finden und rekrutieren. Außerdem werde ich ein Trainingsprogramm für euch auf die Reihe bringen. Ihr müsst besser sein, als ihr es jemals wart. Ihr sollt überleben, und dementsprechend wird euer Training aussehen. Keiner wird sich ausruhen können."

Er sah in die Runde; ernste Gesichter sahen zu ihm auf. Selbst die Auroren mussten sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Das wussten sie.

* * *

„Harry. So früh hätte ich dich nicht wieder erwartet.", der Lykantroph wirkte positiv überrascht. Er war oberkörperfrei und stand vor einem offenen Feuer.

Der Einbeinige lächelte: „In der Tat ist der Besuch auch nicht von erfreulicher Natur. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, weshalb ich gleich zur Sache komme. Ich weiß, es ist hart, das von dir zu verlangen. Aber du bist einer der wenigen, die in der Lage dazu wären."

Remus zog die Brauen hoch und wendete einen Fisch, der über dem Feuer hing.

„England steht vor dem Bankrott. Ich habe mich entschlossen ein Söldnerteam zu gründen um Geld für England zu bekommen. Es muss stark sein, entschlossen und skrupellos."

Remus sah ihn überrascht an: „Du weißt, dass ich ein Problem damit habe, andere Menschen zu töten?"

„Ja. Das weiß ich. Es ist ein Angebot, das du ablehnen kannst, wenn du willst. Doch Englands Lage ist im Moment so schlecht, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Hierfür brauche ich Menschen, die in der Lage sind Geld zu verdienen – Geld im großen Maße.", sagte Harry.

„Ich nehme an, Lucius Malfoy hat das ganze Geld von England in seine Privatkonten verschoben?", spie Remus aus, während er am Fisch roch.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hat neben mir und anderen gespendet, damit England seine Souveränität nicht verliert. Und er ist Teil des Söldnerteams." Harry wusste um die Feindseligkeit zwischen Remus und Lucius. Lucius war ja damals der Grund gewesen, weshalb der Werwolf die Insel verlassen hatte.

Das Gesicht des Werwolfes verriet nichts. Aber seine Stimmlage tat es: „Tatsächlich? Und warum denkst du, dass es kein Trick von ihm ist?"

„Ich vertraue ihm."

„Das ist ein Argument.", seine Stimme triefte nur so von Sarkasmus.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht mit ihm zurecht kommst. Kinsgley und Ginny vertrauen ihm auch nicht. Doch sie waren professionell, wie Lucius auch selbst."

„Kingsley und Ginny sind in deinem Team?", fragte Remus.

„Ja, obwohl ich Ginny nicht dabei haben wollte. Doch sie ließ sich nicht davon abbringen."

„Gefühle lassen jeden Menschen irrational werden, auch dich. Sie ist eine Bereicherung. Auch, wenn das Töten ihr nicht leicht fallen sollte. Wer ist noch dabei?"

Harry erzählte eine Viertelstunde über das Team, bis schließlich Remus sagte: „Damit du und Ginny in England glücklich werden könnt mache ich mit. Außerdem hoffe ich, Lucius Malfoy endlich mal ins Gefängnis zu bringen, oder ihm zumindest in den Arsch zu treten."

Harry lachte: „Gefühle lassen jeden Menschen irrational werden, auch dich, mein Freund."

Remus blickte ihn an, dann grinste er.

„Willst du bei uns wohnen, solange wir trainieren?", fragte Harry. „Wir haben genügend Gästezimmer in Godric's Hollow, wie du sicher von früher weißt."

„Störe ich euch nicht?", fragte Remus. Wie immer, ja niemanden Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten.

Harry zog die Brauen hoch: „Nein. Packe deine Sachen."

* * *

Die Hitze hier hatte etwas belebendes. Die Sonne schien hell am wolkenfreien, blauen Himmel. Die Häuser, die so anders als in England gebaut waren, hatten eine helle Farbe. Der Sand auf dem Boden war ebenso hell wie heiß.

Harry spürte die Magie, die ebenso anders war als in England. Sie war lebendiger, hatte er das Gefühl. Wie das Wetter. Nicht so träge. Hatte das Wetter möglicherweise einen Einfluss auf die Magie? Oder, was noch interessanter war, hatte die Magie möglicherweise einen Effekt auf das Wetter?

Den Gedankengang müsste er zuhause zuende führen. Doch jetzt hatte er zu tun. Ägypten hatte eine beeindruckende Zauberergesellschaft.

Im Moment wurde hier überall Mittagsschlaf gehalten. In der Hitze des Zenits war es unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes erschien lockere Kleidung um ihn. Er würde auch ein kleines Nickerchen halten. Es würde ihm gut tun. Nachdem er in der letzten Nacht nur zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Lange Zeit hatte wirklich jede Nacht nur zwei Stunden geschlafen, durch Magie war es möglich gewesen. Doch jetzt hatte er einen Bericht von einem griechischen Magie-Meister aus dem dritten Jahrhundert gelesen, in dem beschrieben wurde, mangelnder Schlaf würde die Magie schwächen.

Er hatte einen Effekt gespürt, dass seine Magie schwächer geworden war, als es in Hogwarts für ihn gewöhnlich war, so wenig zu schlafen.

Kontinuierlich hatte er gespürt, wie die Magie schwächer wurde. Er hatte es auf die Monotonie der Magie in England geschoben, hatte einige Wochen in Japan verbracht, doch keine Besserung verspürt. Jetzt schlief er gewöhnlich jede Nacht mindestens sechs Stunden.

Genug Zeit für sein Gehirn, Erlebnisse und neu Erlerntes zu verarbeiten und genug Zeit für seine Magie, seine Neutronen, sich zu regenerieren. Zwar hatte er das Geheimnis der Magie entdeckt, was Magie war, doch wusste er nicht hundertprozentig wie sie entstand, beziehungsweise sich selbst regenerierte.

Der Betazerfall war eine gute Erklärung gewesen. Doch überprüft hatte er sie noch nicht. Muggle konnten den Beta-Zerfall nachweisen, doch konnte Harry nicht die selbe Möglichkeit des Nachweis im Körper eines Menschen benutzen. Er hatte es versucht.

Der Betazerfall hatte ihn auf einige interessante Gedankengänge gebracht. Wie konnte es sein, dass Atome zerfielen, und dabei zu etwas gänzlich anderen werden?

Wie kann es sein, dass ein Neutron verschwindet, dabei zu einem Proton wird und dabei zu einem ganz anderen Element wird?

Der bekannte Beta-Minus-Strahler Gold198 gibt ein Neutron ab, es entsteht ein Proton und wird zu Quecksilber. Wie unglaublich ist das denn?

Gold, ein Edelmetall, unreaktiv wie weiß Gott was, einer der beliebtesten Stoffe auf der Erde, wird zu Quecksilber, das einzige Metall, das bei Zimmertemperatur flüssig ist und zudem hochgiftig ist.

Das ergab doch keinen Sinn!

Wie konnte das sein? Wie kann ein Proton, ein unglaublich kleines Teilchen eine solche Wirkung erzielen?

Harrys Geist kam mit solchen Problemen nicht klar. Probleme, auf die es keine Antwort gab. Die einfachste Möglichkeit war es, es auf die Magie zu schieben. Doch die Magie war sowieso das komplexeste und überhaupt unnatürlichste, was er je zu sehen bekommen hatte. Die Magie gab noch weniger Sinn als alles andere.

Harry seufzte, meldete sich in dem Hotel, in dem er angekommen war, an, und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Er beachtete die Ausstattung nicht, sondern legte sich einfach hin. Was für Gedanken auch immer in quälen würden, schlafen sollte er.

* * *

Harry wachte drei Stunden später wieder auf. Es war Sechzehn Uhr, und die schlimmste Hitze des Tages war überstanden. Es war Zeit zu Taten zu kommen.

Bill Weasley war hier wieder als Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts eingestellt. Da die Ägypter Jahrhunderte damit verbracht hatten ihren Pharaonen und anderen hochgestellten Menschen ein adequates Grab zu verschaffen, gab es noch immer Kammern, die es zu erkunden gab.

Viele Geheimnisse lagen in den verborgenen Städten, die in der ganzen Sahara verteilt waren. Sie waren verschüttet von Sand. Es war eine hohe Kunst diese Schätze zu bergen, und Gringotts verdiente ein Vermögen damit.

Doch den Kobolden war es oft nicht möglich die Städte zu finden und ihre Geheimnisse zu entlüften, da es Magie der Menschen war, die die Städte schützte.

Doch auch die menschlichen Magier hatten Probleme damit die uralte Magie zu rekonstruieren mit deren Hilfe sie die Städte fanden.

Noch komplizierter war es, die Flüche und Fallen, die in und um den Ausgrabe-Stätten lagen, zu umgehen oder zu brechen.

Der Professor hatte nur kurz gebraucht um sich zurechtzufinden. Er war in einem kleinen magischen Viertel in Kairo. Gringotts hatte hier seinen Hauptsitz.

Das Gebäude, in dem Gringotts hauste war um ein vielfaches eindrucksvoller als das in der Winkelgasse. Es war riesig; überragte jedes Gebäude hier um mehrere Stockwerke. Es schien nicht zu enden, und der dunkle Stein aus dem es gebaut war, bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der üblichen Farbe in dieser Gegend.

Über der riesigen Eingangshalle, eine große Treppe bildete unter dem, durch Säulen gestützten Vordach, eine nette Einladung, waren mehrere riesige Buchstaben zu sehen, die bedrohlich verschiedene Warnungen aussprachen.

Gemächlich schritt Harry die Treppe hinauf. Die Tür öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand. Neugierig sah er sich um. Auf den ersten Blick sah es nicht anders aus, als in England. Reihenweise Kobolde waren an Schaltern zu sehen.

Die Menschen waren anders, sie sahen anders aus, die Haut war dunkler, die Haare meist schwarz und die Kleidung luftiger.

Harry ging an einen freien Schalter. Der Kobold blickte mürrisch zu ihm auf: „Sie wünschen?"

„Ich würde gerne William Weasley sprechen."

„Mr Weasley ist im Moment arbeiten, er ist nicht zu sprechen. Wenn es um geschäftliche Angelegenheiten geht, so gehen Sie bitte zu dem zuständigen Kobold ins Fluchbrecherbüro."

Harry zog die Braue hoch: „Könnten Sie ihm etwas ausrichten?"

Der Kobold zeigte seine gelblichen Zähne: „Hören Sie schlecht? Während der Arbeitszeiten bespricht kein Arbeitnehmer private Angelegenheiten."

Harry zuckte mit der Schulter und verschwand. Würde er halt anders Bill aufspüren.

Vermutlich war er an irgendeiner Ausgrabungsstätte in der Wüste.

Nachdenklich lief er aus dem Gebäude hinaus. Es war unmöglich eine ganze Wüste abzusuchen. Auch wenn er die Magie von Bill kannte...

Möglicherweise würde es helfen zu wissen, dass er ein Engländer war? Sicher, hatte Gringotts Angestellte aus allen Herren Länder, doch Englands Magie war doch vermutlich nicht so häufig vertreten, oder?

Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes zauberte er einige Geheimniszauber auf sich. Die Zauberer hier waren zwar recht fähig, doch wenn sie ihn nicht aufspüren wollten, würden sie ihn nicht ohne Aufwand finden oder spüren. Außer es war ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Zauberer hier, aber den würde Harry spüren, wie er ihn spüren würde.

Langsam verwandelte er sich in das strahlend helle Sakall. Wie jedes Mal war es eine aufregende und angenehme Erfahrung. Die Magie durch das Sakall zu spüren war ein ganz anderes Erlebnis als durch eine menschlich Hülle. Es hatte einen gewissen Suchteffekt, Harry hatte in Hogwarts viele Stunden als Sakall im verbotenen Wald verbracht.

Er sah die Magie, er fühlte Farben. Er fühlte die Wärme der Sonne und des Bodens viel intensiver. Er hörte ein Surren, dass die allgegenwärtige Magie darstellte.

Er sah die unterschiedlichen Facetten an der Magie eines jeden Zauberers oder einer Hexe. Er konnte in etwa sagen woher der jeweilige Magier stammte. Anhand des Aussehen der Magie. Er fühlte wo sie herkamen.

Das war eine Macht, die nicht zu unterschätzen war. Doch er hatte sie nur als Sakall. Als Mensch verfügte er nicht über die Möglichkeit Magie so vielfältig zu sehen.

Er spürte meist afrikanische Magie. Diese konnte er einfach ignorieren. Wenn er die 'Farbtöne' in seinem 'Sehen' ausschaltete, würde nur noch wenig übrig bleiben.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was genau er eigentlich tat, doch zu einem Ergebnis kam er. Intuitiv sah er, dass einige amerikanische Zauberer einige hundert Kilometer weit weg waren. Asiaten waren ziemlich nah an seinem jetzigen Standpunkt. Europäische Magie war kaum vertreten.

Nun gut, den Rest müsste er sehen. Er sah vier Ansammlungen europäischer Magier. Er konnte nicht unterscheiden zwischen englischer und französischer oder deutscher Magie. Nicht auf diese Entfernung.

Mit einer Drehung apparierte er einige dutzend Kilometer weit weg, Richtung Osten.

Nein. Das war nicht Bill. Das war irgendjemand aus Italien. Uninteressant. Keine zwei Sekunden nach der Ankunft war er wieder verschwunden.

Schließlich fand er Bill; nach drei Versuchen, bei denen er Franzosen und einige Deutsche getroffen hatte.

Harry stand auf einer menschenleere Düne. Nur die Magie verriet, dass hier jemand war. Tief unter der Erde. Zwölf Zauberer waren hier, Bill war der einzige Europäer. Alle waren gut ausgebildet, die Magie, die sie ausstrahlten bezeugten dies.

Die Sonne brannte hell auf die Haut des Professors. Seine langen Haare, die er offen trug, schützten zwar seinen Nacken vor den Strahlen, doch warm war es trotzdem.

Er könnte hier entweder warten, und sich die Suche nach dem Eingang zu der Höhle sparen, oder aber, er könnte selbst aktiv werden und sie suchen. Doch was würden die Zauberer tun. Harry zuckte mit der Schulter und beschwor eine Decke, auf die er sich niederließ. Er konnte genauso gut mit der Umgebungsmagie Kontakt aufnehmen und versuchen die fremde Magie hier zu verstehen. Irgendwann würden die zwölf Zauberer und Hexen schon herauskommen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen, spürte er, dass sich die zwölf in Bewegung setzten. Natürlich hatten sie sich vorher bewegt, doch jetzt schienen sie mit ihrer Arbeit aufgehört zu haben. Was auch immer sie getan haben mochten.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hörte er Stimmen, ein wenig links von ihm verschwand Sand wie von Geisterhand, und ein Kopf erschien. Ein braun gebrannter Ägypter schaute heraus. Er hatte ein symphatisches Lächeln im Gesicht und nickte freundlich, während er sich bemühte aus dem Eingang zu robben.

Minuten später war eine Gruppe Zauberer und Hexen von ihm. Bill hatte ihn erkannt und hatte sie grüßend vorgestellt.

Es waren interessante Personen, allesamt Fluchbrecher und Experten auf den Gebieten der alten Magie.

Nacheinander verschwanden die Zauberer und Hexen, nur Bill und Harry blieben zurück. Erst jetzt verzog Bill die Augen, die Stirnfalten zeigten Nervosität: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist Ginny etwas zugestoßen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ihr geht es gut. Ich komme aus einem anderen Grund."

Bill sah ihn fragend an, bevor er mit einem Schwung seines Stabes und einigen gemurmelten Worten ein Zelt vor sich hatte, dass die schlimmsten Strahlen ablenkten, sowie einige gemütliche Sitzgelegenheiten bot.

Der rothaarige nickte zu einem Kissen, und ließ sich nieder. Aus seiner Kleidung fischte er einen Feldbeutel; er goss einige Schlücke von dem Gebräu in zwei beschworene Gläser.

Es war ein angenehmes, unbekanntes Getränk.

Harry seufzte und fing an zu erzählen. Erzählte von den Problemen in England und was er vorhatte.

Nach einer halben Stunde endete er. Bill hatte die meiste Zeit nur schweigend zugehört.

„Ich habe erst einmal getötet, während eines Ordenseinsatzes, Harry. Und der Tod verfolgt mich noch immer in meinem Albträumen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der richtige für den Job bin."

„Du hast Erfahrung in brechen von Flüchen, wie kaum ein anderer, Bill. Selbst ich bräuchte Jahrzehnte, bevor ich auf deinem Level wäre. Ich brauche dich nicht, damit du Leute tötest; ich brauche dich als Fluchbrecher und Experten alter Magie."

„Ich glaube, du überschätzt mich. Du bist deutlich besser als ich"

Harry grinste: „Nein, ich überschätze dich nicht. Und du weißt das. Du bist ein Naturtalent. Natürlich bin ich gut, vor allem in Flüche und der Abwehr solcher. Ich habe auch ein Verständnis für Magie, dass das der meisten in den Schatten stellt. Ich gebe zu, ich bin gut im Flüche brechen; aber es ist nicht meine Berufung, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir.

Und du vergisst einen wichtigen Aspekt.", Harry nahm einen Schluck: „Ich kann nicht alleine Leute bekämpfen und dafür sorgen, dass keine Disapparationsschilde auf dem Gelände liegen und uns die Flucht verwehren."

Bill sah ihn lange an: „Und Ginny macht da mit?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte düster: „Ja, obwohl es mir nicht gefällt. Sie und Luna."

„Luna Lovegood? Die Frau ist doch viel zu herzensgut, als dass sie dafür geeignet wäre!"

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Nichtsdestotrotz ist sie vermutlich nach mir die mächtigste in unserer Truppe."

„Ich möchte keine feste Zusage machen, Harry.", sagte Bill mit einigem Zögern. „Aber ich werde zu Malfoy kommen am Samstag und mir anschauen was ihr vorhabt. Doch ich gewähre mir das Recht ein, abzulehnen."

Harry lächelte: „Das ist alles, was ich erwarten kann."

Der Professor stand auf, nickte seinem Schwager zu und verschwand lautlos.

* * *

Das Treffen mit Istumuto und dessen Rekrutierung war innerhalb von wenigen Stunden erledigt. Istumuto glaubte, er schulde Harry etwas. Als Harry damals den Komplott gegen die Samurai geführt hatte, hatte er das höchstes Vertrauen der Samurai erschlichen.

Er hatte damals einige Zauberer und Hexen aus Indonesien die Koordinaten des Dorfes verraten (er selbst hatte mehrere Wochen gebraucht, das gut geschützte Dorf zu finden – kein Wunder, dass es keinem gelang, es zu finden). Sehr schwierig war es gewesen selbst nicht entdeckt zu werden, die Samurai waren einfach in ihrem Element gewesen.

Die Indonesier zu überzeugen war leicht gewesen; es war Krieg, und einige Samurai standen im Dienste des Kaisers und sorgten für viele Tote bei den Gegnern des Kaisers.

Vor allem die Indonesier waren davon betroffen. Einige Galleonen, die Harry ihnen zugesteckt hatte, hatten ihr übriges getan.

Als sie schließlich ihren Angriff starteten, war Harry den überraschten Samurai zu Hilfe geeilt. 3 Samurai waren hinterhältig ermordet worden, dann erst wurden die Indonesier aus dem Dorf, das eines Festung glich, zurückgedrängt.

So hatte Harry das Vertrauen erlangt, dass er heute genoß. Dass es eine Farce war, störte ihn nicht...

Den letzten Mann auf seiner Liste fand er trotz intensiver Suche nicht. Der grünäugige hatte seit seiner Hochzeit nichts mehr von Mark Finch gehört. Nur noch einige Eulen hatten sie sich geschickt.

Da er keine Ansatzpunkte hatte, wo Finch (wenn er nicht dem Krieg zum Opfer gefallen war), sich aufhielt, war es für Harry nicht möglich ihn zu finden.

11 Leute waren sie also. Einer weniger, als erhofft. Doch sie würden genügen.

* * *

to be continued...


	18. Erste Aufträge

Ja... Es geht tatsächlich weiter. Fast 3 Jahre ist das letzte Update schon her? Hui... ich denke, das nächste wird schneller gehen. Ich würde die Story gerne beenden. Und demnach geht es jetzt hier weiter mit:

* * *

**Harry Potter und die graue Seite, Teil 2:**

**Kapitel 18: Erste Aufträge**

* * *

Außer zu seinen Unterrichtsstunden war Harry in der Woche nicht mehr in Hogwarts zu sehen.

Jetzt, am Samstag würde er schauen, ob sein Plan aufging oder nicht. Es hing ganz von den Fähigkeiten seiner Teammitglieder ab.

Er hatte einige Tage darauf verwendet aus den riesigen Ländereien auf Lucius Manor einen Parkour zu errichten. Ein riesiges Labyrinth war zu sehen, in dem magische Fallen waren.

Schießstände, um die Effektivität der Flüche und die Treffsicherheit zu erhöhen standen ein wenig weiter entfernt.

Außerdem war ein offenes Gelände mit vielen Hindernissen zu sehen; es erinnerte an Trainigslager von Armeen. Dort war ein Wasserbecken, hier eine Mauer, die es zu überwinden galt. Einige Tunnel waren gegraben. Wenige Bäume boten Schutz.

Außer einer Duellierplattform war noch eine Felsenlandschaft auf dem Gelände erschienen. Es war dafür da, um ein offenes Gefecht zu üben.

Nacheinander kamen seine Teammitglieder. Lucius und er waren die ersten.

Nachdem die ganze Truppe beisammen war (sie hatten sich wieder im Salon von Lucius getroffen) stand Harry auf. „Danke für euer Kommen. Unser Team ist soweit komplett. Mark Finch habe ich nicht gefunden, jedoch ist es mir eine Freude Istumuto, Remus Lupin und Bill Weasley willkommen zu heißen."

Einiges Gemurmel war die Folge: „Ich möchte gleich zum Thema kommen. Ich habe nicht vor, euch unvorbereitet in irgendeine Schlacht zu schicken. Also werden ich mir als erstes einen Eindruck von euren Fähigkeiten machen. Dazu habe ich einen Parkour auf den Ländereien rund um das Manor errichtet. Wenn ich mit euren Fähigkeiten nicht einverstanden bin, werdet ihr an den Missionen nicht teilnehmen. Entweder scheidet ihr dann aus dem Team aus, oder ihr trainiert."

Harry sah in die ernsten Gesichter. Ein jeder von ihnen wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand. „Danach wird Lucius einige magische Bomben zeigen. Wir werden einen Test machen, sodass jeder weiß, womit wir arbeiten. Noch Fragen?"

Niemand rührte sich. Harry nickte und schickte sie hinaus.

Nachdem er die Okklumentik von Bill überprüft hatte erklärte er den Parkour. Jeder müsste als erstes die Hindernisse überqueren, mit möglichst guter Zeit. Anschließend würde er den Parkour verändern und einige Zauber einstellen, sodass die Teammitglieder Magie ausweichen müssten.

„Doch vorher heißt es, aufwärmen.", sagte Harry.

Nach drei Kilometer, die sie gelaufen waren, waren für Harry die Unterschiede deutlich. Während die Auroren keinerlei Probleme (ebensowenig wie Draco) hatten, schienen Luna und Bill doch ziemlich abgeschlagen.

Severus blickte nur mürrisch, er hatte seltsame Trainigsklamotten an, die Harry nicht kannte. Sein Atem war normal. Es war nicht überraschend, dass Istumuto und Remus an der Spitze liefen, noch deutlich vor Harry. Sie lebten einfach nicht so weich wie der Rest.

Auch Dracos Kondition schien in Ordnung; Lucius zeigte nicht viel Erschöpfung.

Harry nickte und sah zu Bill sowie Luna, die laut keuchten. Er gab ihnen einen Trank, der sie schneller erholen ließ. „Magie ist eine Sache; ihr könnt sie zwar benutzen um euch zu verbessern, aber ihr müsst ein Fundament haben, auf dem ihr aufbauen könnt. Wenn ihr zwei mitmachen wollt, werdet ihr hart trainieren müssen!"

Skrupellos schickte der Professor alle durch sein Training. Duelle wurden am ersten Tag nicht trainiert. Nur die Ausdauer... Und hier zeigte sich, was einen Zauberer von einem Soldaten unterschied. Der gewöhnliche Zauberer war einfach nur magisch ein wenig geschult; möglicherweise hatte er sogar Talente im Bereich des Duells. Der Soldat aber war magisch und körperlich darauf aus zu überleben.

Turnerische Übungen waren der nächste Aspekt; jeder versuchte verschiedene Übungen, entsprechend seines Niveaus. Wer in der Lage war die nötige Spannung eines Handstandes zu erlangen hatte gute Karten; wer in der Lage war in dem Handstand seine Arme wie bei Liegestützen zu beugen und wieder hinauf zu gehen ohne umzukippen, mit dem war Harry zufrieden.

Nach drei Stunden machten sie eine Pause.

„Nun gut. Es zeigt sich, wer noch etwas zu tun hat und wer nicht.", sagte Harry und blickte zu Bill und Luna. Alle (auch Remus und Itstumuto, sowie Harry) waren inzwischen von Schweiß durchtränkt.

Der Professor nickte Lucius zu.

Dieser atmete tief durch und wirbelte elegant mit seinem Stab herum. Eine magische Bombe erschien vor ihm, sie war rund, schimmerte gelblich und war ungefähr einen Quadratmeter im Radius lang. Harry konnte nicht sagen, was für ein Gefäß es war. Es sah aus wie Metall, doch war es magisch.

Dann begann Luicus im besten Vortragsmodus zu erläutern was diese Bombe war, und wie sie funktionierte: „Magische Bomben sind eine tödliche Kraft, eine Kraft, die sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten immer weiter verstärkt hat. Allembia die Zweite stellte im 18 Jahrhundert fest, dass die Menschheit sich schneller vermehrte als gut war. Sie hatte einige extreme Ansichten, die die meisten hier vermutlich auch mir zuschreiben würden.", Lucius lächelte provokant in die Runde und grinste.

Sie hatten sich alle auf beschworene Stühle gesetzt. Im Gegensatz zu der Inneneinrichtung von Lucius Heim waren diese ganz unterschiedlich und passten nicht zusammen – jeder hatte sich selbst eine Sitzgelegenheit besorgt. Während Remus einen schlichten Holzstuhl errichtet hatte, obwohl er zu viel mehr in der Lage war, hatte Draco einen pompösen Sessel beschworen.

„Allembia war eine osmanische Hexe, die sich hoch in die damalige Herrscher-Kaste gearbeitet hat. Das osmanische Reich geriet in einen Krieg mit Russland, bei dessen Ausbruch Allembia vermutlich stark beteiligt war. In diesem Krieg wurde die erste magische Bombe, damals noch Fluch-Ball genannt, gezündet."

Der Blonde Aristokrat machte eine kurze Pause und zeigte mit seinem Stab auf die Bombe: „Fluch-Ball bezeichnet dieses Instrument am besten, den stets war sie ein Ball, der gefürchtet wurde wie ein Fluch. In ihrem Inneren waren zu Anfang Flüche gelagert. Allembia war eine exzellente Alchimistin und entwickelte Verfahren, die noch heute eingesetzt werden, um Fluchenergie zu binden und verdichtet einzuschließen."

Severus Snape nickte: „Sie war in der Tat eine der herausragenden Wissenschaftlerinnen ihrer Zeit. Der Doliminus-Trank ist ein Ergebnis ihrer Forschung."

„Wohl wahr", stimmte Lucius zu: „Diese Fluchenergie setzt sich frei durch einen Zauberspruch. Zusätzlich muss die individuelle magische Frequenz einer Person in die Bombe eingebaut werden."

„Heißt das", fragte Luna: „dass nur eine bestimmte Person, nämlich die, deren Magie mit der Bombe abgestimmt ist, die Bombe zünden kann?"

Lucius nickte: „Exakt."

Kingsleys tiefe Stimme durchbrach die Stille: „Und wer wird diese Aufgaben übernehmen?"

„Jeder wird einige kleine Bomben bekommen, die er als Fluchersatz nutzen kann. Harry hat etwas von „Granaten" gesagt, doch was das ist, weiß ich nicht. Die größeren Bomben werden entsprechen dem Einsatz an den jeweiligen angepasst."

Harry nickte Lucius zu: „Granaten sind kleine Bomben, die man werfen kann. Sie werden beim Muggle-Militär genutzt."

Die Einweisung in die verschiedenen Waffen, die Lucius Malfoys Firma herstellte, wurde noch einige Zeit fortgesetzt, bis sich die Versammlung auflöste.

* * *

Harrison Elmert war ein guter Mann. Er war keine vierzig, hatte eine schöne Frau und einen kleinen Sohn, der bald seinen fünften Geburtstag feiern würde. Früher hatte er als Elektriker in Manchester gearbeitet. Früher... Zähneknirschend dachte er an die verlorene Zeit. An die Zeit, die sein Sohn verloren hatte.

Beunruhigt sah er sich um, während er weiter durch den Waldweg ging. Nachdem die Städte keinen Strom mehr hatten und keine Wasserversorgung war bald Anarchie ausgebrochen. Die Polizei wurde überrannt, und Militär nicht eingesetzt um die Ordnung wieder herzustellen. Harrison vermutete, dass das Militär davon gar nichts wusste, geschweige denn die Regierung oder das Königshaus.

Die Kommunikation war fast als erstes zusammengebrochen. Gott, was war hier los. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich er das. Nachdem in der Stadt das Chaos Überhand gewonnen hatte, hatten sich kleine und größere Banden gebildet. Meist angeführt von jungen Männern, die ihre Freizeit wohl vor dem Chaos in Fitnessclubs verbracht hatten. Angeführt von Männern, die wohl vor dem Chaos eine ganze Menge Freizeit gehabt hatten...

Kurz, Männer, die nicht so waren wie er. Er hielt sich zwar nicht für wahnsinnig intelligent, doch wenn man diesen Männern gegenübertrat, fühlte er sich nahezu brilliant.

Diese Männer scharten andere gleichaltrige oder Familienmitglieder um sich und regierten in ihrem „Revier". Die Supermärkte waren als erstes geplündert worden.

Zu Anfang war alles noch in Ordnung. Als genug zu essen für alle da war. Da gab es keine Prügeleien, keine Morde oder Vergewaltigungen. Die Straßen sahen noch sauber aus, Autos liefen noch und jeder versuchte sein normales Leben weiter zu führen. Allerdings war ohne Strom bald klar, dass die meisten nicht arbeiten konnten. Einige wurden in andere Städte geschickt, um von der Notlage Manchesters Nachricht zu verbreiten. Außer einem, der berichtete, dass es offensichtlich im ganze Lande so sei, kam keiner zurück...

Nachdem in den Banken niemand mehr war, der die Transaktionen durchführte um Arbeiter zu bezahlen, nachdem keine Schiffe, keine Flugzeuge kamen oder starten konnten, um Waren zu ex- oder importieren, erst da war den meisten klar geworden, dass sie ein Problem hatten...

Die meisten, wie auch Harrison, hatten in der Illusion gelebt, dass eine solche Dystopie nur in Filmen oder Büchern vorkommen konnte. Es war nichts, was mit der Wirklichkeit auch nur entfernt zu tun hatte.

Harrison seufzte. Wie naiv er nur gewesen war. Er war sich sicher, dass man das Ganze auch demokratisch regeln hätte können. Man hätte entschieden, was zu tun war. Wäre das Essen rationiert worden, anstatt das es nur in die Händen von wenigen, mächtigen Banden fiel. Auch die Wasservorräte wurden langsam knapp, da die Wasserversorgung zusammengebrochen war. Es war schlicht weg und ergreifend eine Situation, wie sie niemand erwartet hatte.

Sich einer Bande anzuschließen war fast unmöglich. Harrison hatte es versucht, seiner Familie zuliebe. Damit sie endlich wieder etwas zu essen bekommen würden. Doch das hatte nicht geklappt. Im Gegenteil. Man hatte ihn verprügelt. Sein Gesicht war durch die Schläge verfärbt, sein Körper trug blaue Flecken, und sein linker Arm war mindestens zweimal gebrochen. Jeder Atemzug tat ihm weh, seit ein Mann ihn gegen die Brust geschlagen hatte. Mit einem Baseballschläger.

Harrison war sich sicher gewesen, diesen Tag nicht überleben zu würden, als er umringt war von den jungen Männern. Doch dann war plötzlich eine andere Bande aufgetaucht. Nicht um ihn zu retten, nein. Um die andere Bande zu beklauen.

In dem folgenden wirren Gemenge hatte er fliehen können. Während sich die Männer die Köpfe einschlugen hatte sich Harrison einen Rucksack geschnappt, den einer der Männer abgelegt hatte, um sein Opfer besser schlagen zu können. Ohne zu kontrollieren was drinnen war hatte er das Weite gesucht.

Als er dann bei seiner Frau und seinem Sohn war, war er kurz danach bewusstlos zusammengeklappt.

Er bekam Fieber und während sich seine Frau bemühte Medikamente zu finden, traf sie eine andere Familie mit zwei Söhnen. Eine _friedliche_ Familie. Was für ein Segen. Die Familie bestand aus Vater und Mutter und den kräftigen achtzehnjährigen Jungen, Luke und seinen zwei Jahre jüngeren Bruder Eric.

Die beiden hatten eine Trage gebaut und Harrison darauf transportiert, während die beiden Familien aus der Stadt flohen, hinein in die Wildnis...

Es war offensichtlich eine schwere Reise gewesen, und oftmals mussten die beiden Familien den Terror auf den inzwischen ausgetretenen Wegen ausweichen. Nicht selten traf man eine Leiche, zusammengeschlagen von verzweifelten Männern oder Frauen. Beklaut und ehrlos liegen gelassen, lagen sie auf den Straßen.

Bald hatten die Familien einige Kilometer hinter sich gebracht und waren an einem Bach und einer kleinen Lichtung gelandet. Dort hatten sie erschöpft inne gehalten. Mit wenig Vorräten waren sie aufgebrochen und diese waren nun endgültig erschöpft. Die zwei Jungs hatten einiges Geschick bewiesen kleine Tiere zu fangen, die sie essen konnten. Luke und Eric waren Teil der Pfadfinder gewesen und schafften es Feuer zu machen, sodass die Familien überlebten.

Harrison konnte nicht wirklich helfen aufgrund seines gebrochenen Arms, doch tat er, was er konnte... Er betete und hoffte. Auf Hilfe...

* * *

Die letzten zwei Monate des Schuljahres brachen an. Die Zeit nutzte das Söldnerteam um sich vorzubereiten. Harry drillte jeden durch ein solches Training, wie sie es noch nie gehabt hatten.

Er ließ Duelle trainieren, lautlose Apparation, stille Magie sowie Teamarbeit und magisches Tarnen und Verfolgen. Ganz besonders stolz war er auf sein Überlebenstraining.

Er schickte alle außer Remus, Istumuto und ihn selber per Portschlüssel in den brasilianischen Dschungel. Die acht anderen Teammitglieder mussten in der Wildnis überleben, während Remus, Istumuto und Harry sie mit allen möglichen Fallen beschossen. Sie verwirrten Tiere und ließen sie das Camp angreifen. Mit Gefahren wie Tiger und Mücken mussten die Söldner umgehen. Aber auch Angriffe, wo sie sie nicht erwarteten. Istumuto war in der Lage auf Bäume zu klettern und das Team mit Zaubern zu bekämpfen. Nach drei Tagen kamen sie zurück nach England, Lunas Arm war angeschwollen, ihre Laune gedämpft und sie musste eine dreifach gebrochene Rippe nach einer notdürftigen Selbstheilung, medizinisch versorgen lassen. Bill hatte einen Biss durch ein magisches Tier im Fuß zu verarzten. Vor allen für die Malfoys war es ein extremes Training gewesen, waren sie doch ausschließlich das Luxusleben in England gewohnt.

Schlussendlich kam die Zeit, wo das Schuljahr langsam zu Ende ging. Inzwischen lehrte Harry seit drei Jahren in Hogwarts. Er hatte die Zeit als sehr angenehm in Erinnerung, das lag zum größten Teil auch an Ginny. Obwohl Harry die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts war, war die Beziehung dadurch in keinster Weise beeinträchtigt. In den Ferien, wenn sie beide Urlaub hatten waren die beiden unterwegs.

Segeln wurde für sie zur größten Leidenschaft, sie gingen gemeinsam auf Konzerte, meist auf Mugglekonzerte, bei denen die klassische Musik gespielt wurde, für die sie beide schwärmten. Sie mussten hierfür aber in Länder gehen, die nicht vom Weltkrieg betroffen waren; was oftmals schwierig war. In den meisten Ländern fand kein gesellschaftliches Muggleleben mehr statt.

Harry hatte ihr Magie erklärt, ihr beigebracht, wie sie funktionierte. Als Sakall hatte er eine Verbindung zur Magie, die komplett anders war als die eines Menschen, und so war es ihm ein leichtes Magie zu verstehen. Allerdings fiel es ihm schwer, es zu erklären, auch wenn er sein bestes gab.

Er vergaß während der Zeit niemals Hermine und Sarah sowie seine Söhne. Er fragte sich, was sie von seiner Beziehung mit Ginny hielten würden. Aber es war solange her... er konnte ja nicht die ganze Zeit alleine bleiben, oder?

Mit Severus, der noch immer keinen Schüler gefunden hatte, der ihm würdig erschien, verstand er sich prächtig, er hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihm die Geheimnisse der Zauberkunst verraten würde, doch dieser hatte schnell abgeblockt. Er sagte, er habe zwar eine Begabung in der Magie, aber die Zaubertrankbrauerei sei etwas anderes. Zwar sei Magie notwendig um Tränke zu brauen, allerdings brauchte man Feingefühl, Zeitgefühl und musste exakt sein.

Harry hatte ihn lange angesehen: „Glaubst du, du wirst je einen Schüler finden?"

Severus zuckte mit der Schulter: „Nicolas Flamel hat mehr als vierhundert Jahre gewartet. Und das werde ich, wenn nötig, ebenfalls.", sagte er mystisch und nachdenklich.

Harry zog die Brauen hoch – wie sollte das gehen? Hatte er einen Stein der Weisen von Flamel bekommen? Aber Severus schwieg darüber. Das war einer der Momente in denen Harry darüber nachdachte wie Severus überlebt hatte, damals als der Verteidigungs und magische Theorie Professor dem Meister der Zaubertränke einen Parseltodesfluch auf den Hals gejagt hatte...

* * *

In den Sommerferien kamen dann die ersten Aufträge. Harry hatte wieder ein Treffen in Lucius Manor eingerufen. In den letzten Monaten waren sie hier fast täglich, hatten sich alle ein in ihrer Arbeit eingeschränkt um zu trainieren. Entsprechend hoch waren die Fortschritte, die sie erzielt hatten. Bill und Lunas Fitness war inzwischen auf einem angemessenen Stand, Dracos Okklumentik hatte er verbessert, indem er einen Tutoren aus Argentinien hat einfliegen lassen.

Die Zielgenauigkeit ihrer Zauber hatte Harry verbessert, indem er ihnen einen Anreiz gegeben hatte zu treffen: Er belegte sie mit kleinen, ekelhaften Zaubern, wenn sie nicht trafen. Ihre Verbesserung war bemerkenswert.

Severus versorgte sie mit Tränken diverser Art. Vielsafttränke sowie Unsichtbarkeitstränke, Stärkungstränke sowie vieles andere. Die Auroren hatten viel Zeit damit verbracht Pässe zu fälschen, sodass sie in der Lage waren ein Land unbemerkt und ungestört zu betreten. Portschlüssel waren Lunas Spezialität. Sie hatte hunderte Portschlüssel erstellt, die alle in Malfoymanor oder Godric's Hollow führten. Im Ersteren könnte Lucius Ehefrau, Narzissa, erste Hilfe leisten; sie war ausgebildete Heilerin.

Der erste Auftrag würde sie nach Spanien führen. Das Land hatte unter dem Krieg stark gelitten, doch hatte es in den letzten Monaten geschafft eine Kaserne zu errichten, in der hunderte Zauberersoldaten stationiert waren. Ein italienischer Mann wurde dort gefangen gehalten und sein Vater, einer der reichsten Adligen Italiens, zahlte zweihunderttausend Galleonen für seine Befreiung.

Diesen Auftrag würde Harry alleine ausführen, mit Bill im Rücken, der kurzzeitig die Apparationsschilde zerstören wollte. Währenddessen würden die anderen in Frankreich einen hochrangigen Politiker exekutieren, es dabei aber wie einen natürlichen Tod aussehen zu lassen und dafür hunderttausend Galleonen erhalten. Harry war als erstes überrascht über die Beträge, hatten sie doch noch keine Reputation. Doch Lucius hatte es geschafft, den Auftrag über Desass laufen zu lassen.

Während Harry den italienischen Zauberer relativ einfach retten konnte, stieß das andere Team auf gewisse Probleme...

_Draco nickte seinem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer zu, als dieser eine Handgeste machte, die bedeutete, er würde anfangen. Sie waren alle vermummt, hatten Kapuzen auf, die das Gesicht verschleierten. Die Auroren im Team hatten das Haus, das sie gerade umstellten seit heute morgen beobachtet. Vermutlich würde der Politiker im Moment im Salon sitzen. _

_Leider würde er in nächster Zeit keine öffentlichen Sitzungen abhalten, weswegen sie in das Haus einbrechen mussten. Severus nahm aus seinem Umhang eine Phiole und schüttete sie über das magische Schloss. Laut Luna, die sich mit der Magie, die das Haus schützte, nur minutenlang beschäftigen musste, würden Tränke keinen Alarm auflösen._

_Draco würde Severus Deckung geben, während die Auroren verhinderten, dass jemand ihnen zu nahe kam. Luna, die neben Draco stand würde dann den Alarm abschalten; neben Bill und Harry war sie die beste im Team darin, fremde Zauber schnell zu entschlüsseln. Remus und Istumuto würden nicht an der Mision teilnehmen; sie waren bessere Kämpfer für das offene Terrain. Häuserkampf war nicht das, was sie auszeichnete. Zumal Severus die Leitung hatte; und er würde erheblich subtiler vorgehen, als der „Wildling" und „Dorfler", wie die Codenamen der beiden waren. _

_Weil Severus die Leitung bei diesem Auftrag hatte, waren auch die Auroren weiterhinten. Er arbeitete mit Tränken und Dämpfen; die Auroren waren der Meinung, diese seien zu unzuverläßig, weswegen Severus die Auroren von seiner Seite verbannt hatte. Er brauchte auch niemanden anderen als Draco und Luna. Er hätte Lucius Draco vorgezogen, einfach weil er Lucius besser kannte und solche Dinge mit ihm schon gemacht hatte, damals zu Todesserzeiten, aber Draco würde ausreichen. _

_Das Schloss, auf das Severus den Trank gekippt hatte, hatte sich inzwischen aufgelöst. Dann öffnete er das Tor und lief langsam und vorsichtig hinein. Luna hatte inzwischen die Schilde so angepasst, dass sie ungehindert passieren konnte. Severus beneidete sie um diese Fähigkeit. Defensivzauber so geschickt und schnell anzupassen, und nicht zu zerstören, war noch nie Severus' größte Stärke gewesen. Die Frau war eine immense Verstärkung in ihrem Team._

_Draco und Luna folgten ihm lautlos. Inzwischen hatten sie den großen Platz vor dem Manor überbrückt und Severus schlicht die Treppe hoch, die zur Eingangstüre führte. Das ganze Gebäude war riesig, in einem hellen Ton gehalten. Die Dunkelheit ließ allerdings Einzelheiten nur erahnen._

_Wieder benutzte er einen Trank um die Tür zu öffnen. Seinen Zauberstab zückend lief er hinein, sich umschauend. Laut Dienstplan der Sicherheitsfirma, die Lucius bestochen hatte um die Information zu bekommen, waren vier Sicherheitsmänner heute in Dienst. Zusammen mit dem Politiker würden außerdem die kleine Tochter und die Ehefrau hier sein._

_Den ersten Sicherheitsmann entdeckte Luna, die komischerweise allerdings die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie hatte Severus an die Schulter getippt und um die Ecke gedeutet. Severus zog die Brauen zusammen, als sie in ihr Gesicht blickte und keinen Augenkontakt fand, weil die blonde Frau die Augen noch immer geschlossen hatte._

_Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm zwei weitere Phiole aus seinem Repertoire. Aus der einen Phiole ließ er sich zwei Tropfen auf die Zunge fallen, bevor er auch Draco und Luna die Tropfen einflösste. Luna strich sich dabei genüßlich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, was Severus mit einer rauen Geste und Draco mit geweiteten Augen beantworteten._

_Mit einer kleinen Fingerbewegung öffnete Severus die zweite Phiole. Beinahe lautlos nur mit einem kleinen Zischen entwich Dampf aus der Phiole und füllte den Gang._

_Kurz darauf hörten sie ein Rumpeln, das verdächtig nach dem Fallen eines Körpers klang. Der Sicherheitswachmann war außer Gefecht gesetzt. Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg in dem Gang fort, bis Luna erneut in eine Richtung deutete. Offensichtlich war hier der Politiker. Luna hatte auf eine geschossene Tür gedeutet. Leise bemühte sich Severus eine weitere Phiole zu öffnen und ihre Öffnung an die große Eichentür zu halten. Durch das Schlüsselloch verdampfte ein Teil des Tranks. Wieder hörten sie ein Rumpeln und Severus öffnete die Tür nach einem absichernden Blick von Luna, dass auch kein anderer im Raum war._

_Der Raum war ein großes Büro in dem hinter dem Schreibtisch ein älterer Mann zusammengebrochen war. Murmelnd lief Severus zu diesem, nahm einen Trank und führte ihn mithilfe einer Spritze in die Arterie des Mannes. Von dieser Arbeit so abgelenkt bemerkte er nicht, wie Luna und Draco vor einem riesigen Problem standen._

_Ein Kind war im Raum, bei Bewusstsein. Noch hatte es still gehalten, als aber Severus wieder aufstand, fing es an zu schreien. Luna wirkte geistesgegenwärtig sofort einen Schweigezauber aus._

_Das Kind verstummte. Severus, Draco und Luna sahen sich an. Sie hatten Magie benutzt. Die Sicherheitsmänner würden gleich ankommen! Und sie mussten dem Kind die Erinnerung nehmen._

_Schnell schockte Severus das Kind während Draco zur Tür hechtete und seinen Zauberstab bereit hielt. Luna, vollkommen irritiert, folgte ihn kurz darauf zur Tür. _

_Severus hatte das größte Talent in oblivieren. Kurz darauf hatte das Kind eine neue Erinnerung, in der ihr Vater einfach umgefallen war._

_Draco hatte die Tür geschlossen, während er zu den anderen blickte - auf der Suche nach Rat.. Luna nahm einen Portschlüssel zur Hand doch Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Die Magie, die bisher benutzt wurde, kann durch das Kind erklärt werden; aber die Magie eines Portschlüssel würde die ganze Aktion sinnlos machen. Jeder würde wissen, dass es kein Unfall war!", zischte er schnell denkend._

_Luna nickte und blickte Richtung Tür. „Es sind noch keine weiteren Sicherheitsmänner hier. Nur die zwei, die noch nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt sind."_

_Severus nickte und sah auf sein Waffenarsenal. Sein Tränkevorrat, den er mitgebracht hatte, war beträchtlich gesunken. Er zückte eine Phiole, sowie ein Messer. Dann winkte er die beiden zu sich. Ruckartig zog er an ihren Händen und bedeutete ihnen sie übereinander zu legen. Luna zögerte doch tat wie Severus sagte. „Zwei Zauberer sind angekommen! Wir haben dafür keine Zeit, wir müssen weg.", fauchte sie._

_Doch Severus achtete nicht auf sie, legte seine eigene linke Hand auf ihre und schüttete den Trank drüber._

_Nichts passierte. Severus blickte Luna in die Augen. Dann Draco. Graue Augen... Severus grinste hob das Messer über seinen Kopf. Erstarrung und Angst zeigte sich sowohl in Lunas und Dracos Augen, als ihnen klar wurde, was Severus vor hatte._

_Dann schlug der Zaubertrankmeister das Messer in seine Haut; durchbohrte Knochen und Gelenke. Schmerz füllte sein Gehirn, doch sein Arm stoppte nicht. Stattdessen knallte sich die Spitze des Messers in Lunas Hand, diese schrie auf, während innerhalb von Sekunden auch Draco einen Schrei von sich gab._

_Murmelnd sagte Sevuers: „Wo Blut mit Trank verbunden, da soll die Wirkung munden. Portus."_

Narzissa war nervös. Sie hatte gehofft, nicht mehr in dieser Situation sein zu müssen. Hoffen zu müssen, dass Lucius unverletzt zurückkam, von gefährlichen Aufträgen, ausgeführt für den dunklen Lord. Sie war froh, als Voldemort endgültig vernichtet wurde. Zwar unterstützte sie einen großen Teil seines Denkens, doch ein Psychopath war nicht die Lösung, die sie anvisierte.

Harry war kein Psychopath; ganz gesund war er aber ganz offensichtlich auch nicht. Seine Bindung zur Magie war im besten Fall instabil. Man wusste nicht genau, ob die Magie ihn beherrschte, oder er die Magie. Narzissa hatte durch ihre Heilerausbildung genug Wissen vermittelt bekommen, um zu sehen, wann es jemanden gut ging und wann nicht. Doch bei Harry war sie sich nicht ganz sicher. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Doch offensichtlich war sie die einzige, der es so ging. Sein Handeln war definitiv besser als das von Voldemort. Er mordete nicht skrupellos, er sorgte nicht dafür, dass die ganze Welt zerstört wurde. Doch trotzdem war sie einmal mehr in der Situation, in der sie nicht sein wollte. Angst haben zu müssen. Zu bangen für Lucius Rückkehr. Und jetzt war es nicht nur Lucius, um den sie bangen musste. Jetzt war es auch noch Draco. Ihr Sohn!

Das Manor gab einen Laut von sich, der benachrichtige, dass ein Portschlüssel auf dem Weg ins Manor war.

Narzissa bereitete sich vor, wie sie es immer gemacht hatte. Tränke waren hier, um Nachwirkungen von Cruciatusflüchen zu beheben. Heiltränke, die Knochen oder Verbrennungen heilten. Ihr Zauberstab war in ihrer Hand, leicht zitternd, aber bestimmt. Es sollte eigentlich nicht sein, dass das Team per Portschlüssel zurückkam. Es sollte apparieren. Portschlüssel sollten nur im Notfall eingesetzt werden.

Die Magie setzte ein, Personen wurden sichtbar. Sie zuckte zusammen. Narzissa hatte schon vieles gesehen, aber das?

Die zwei Zauberer und die Hexe kamen an, stehend. Ihre Hände seltsam zusammen. Doch keine halbe Sekunde brach Severus zusammen. Narzissa ging in die Knie und wirkte Diagnosezauber. Doch dann stockte ihr der Atem. Was hatten die drei gemacht? Ein Messer verband ihre Hände. Auch Luna und Draco waren inzwischen auf den Knien, von dem Messer gezwungen, als Severus zu Boden gefallen war.

Schmerzverzerrte Gesichter blickten sich an und während Luna Anstalten machten das Messer zu lösen.

Doch Narzissa stoppte sie mit einem lauten „Stop". „Erzählt mir, was passiert ist. Gab es Probleme? Wer hat das Messer in eure Hände gerammt? Wurde Severus von einem Fluch getroffen?"

Sie sah sich die Wunde an, noch bevor einer der beiden antworten konnte. Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten hoch. Die Einschnittwunde des Messers... nur Severus hätte die drei Hände durchbohrt haben.

Inzwischen erklärte Draco ruhig was passiert war. Narzissa nickte und versuchte Severus wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen.

Dieser öffnete nach einem Zauber die Augen und fragte sofort: „Wir sind in Sicherheit?" Narzissas Augenbrauen wanderten noch weiter nach oben. Niemand sollte nachdem er bewusstlos war, so schnell wieder rational denken können. Das passte nicht. Jeder Bewusstlose war nachdem er aufwachte verwirrt, wusste für einen Augenblick nicht wo er war. Was war passiert? Der Trank? Was war es?

Sie nickte und Severus rechte Hand, die nicht durch das Messer gehandicapt war wanderte zu seinem Gürtel. Eine weitere Phiole kam zum Vorschein. Er öffnete sie und tröpfelte den Trank auf das Messer. Zischend löste sich dieses auf.

Ein Tropfen des Tranks viel auf Lunas Hand und diese wich vor Schreck zurück. Doch Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Es wird nichts passieren"

Nach einer Minute war das Messer verschwunden. Jeder der drei zog seine Hand zurück. Drei stark blutende, tiefe Wunden waren zu sehen.

Narzissa wirkte einige schnelle Zauber und gab Stärkungstränke aus.

In diesem Moment apparierte Harry hinein: „Was ist passiert?", fragte er sofort.

Severus schüttelte mit seinen Schultern: „Das Mädchen ist ein Squib. Vermutlich. Deshalb hat der Trank bei ihr nicht gewirkt."

Luna wirkte verwundert: „Aber wie kann so der Portschlüssel erklärt werden, den du gezaubert hast ?"

Severus zog die Augen zusammen: „Deshalb der Trank."

„Was macht er", fragte Luna.

Severus blockte ab und sprach stattdessen vorwurfsvoll zu Harry: „Ich möchte das nächste Mal bessere Informationen! Das Kind ist kein Zauberer! Ich muss das wissen. Viele Tränke funktionieren nicht bei Squibs."

Harry nickte und atmete tief durch: „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Lucius kam hinein, zusammen mit den anderen Auroren: „Ich habe bereits davon gehört. Entschuldige, Severus, das war mein Fehler. Ich habe es vergessen zu erwähnen."

Severus blickte ihn unglaubwürdig an: „Vergessen? Ich dachte, du hättest genug Erfahrung darin."

Selten hatte Harry Lucius so verwundbar und hilflos gesehen, wie er in diesem Moment aussah.

Luna war es, die das ganze rettete indem sie sagte: „Es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Wir haben die ersten Aufträge ausgeführt. Nicht ganz einwandfrei, aber erfolgreich. Dreihunderttausend Galleonen! Ich denke, dass ist eine Feier wert, oder?"

Die Spannung löste sich, und Lucius orderte von den Elfen ein Abendessen, um das Ganze zu feiern. In der Tat. Sie hatten die ersten Aufträge gemeistert. Sie waren auf dem Weg zur Besserung. Trotzdem waren Luna und Narzissa nicht die einzigen, die sich wunderten, was eigentlich passiert war. Severus hatte Tränke benutzt, von denen sie noch nie gehört hatten. Hatte Tränke benutzt, deren Wirkung unvorstellbar war. Wieder einmal stellte sich heraus, dass an Severus Snape viel mehr dran war, als der erste Blick zeigte. Der Schwarzhaarige war ein Mann, den man ganz offensichtlich nicht zum Feind haben wollte. Und er war der einzige, der vollständig verstand, was in Frankreich geschehen war.


End file.
